


PowerPlay I

by holymoly1717



Series: PowerPlay [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Crimes & Criminals, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Homophobia, Kinks, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Organized Crime, Submission
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 64,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holymoly1717/pseuds/holymoly1717
Summary: 미드 섀도우헌터스 말렉매그알렉 사파엘 클레이스 클리지알렉은 갱, 매그는 마약 카르텔 보스*번역글: 의역/오역 다수





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [PowerPlay I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274850) by [BlueberryMonarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryMonarch/pseuds/BlueberryMonarch). 



건너편에 앉아있는 경찰을 바라보며 매그는 신경질적으로 손가락을 팔받침에 대고 두들겼고 가죽 의자의 뒤로 기대며 제 몸을 깊이 파묻었다. 그것은 경찰관 알라릭을 현재 매우 신경쓰이게 만드는 이유 중 하나였고 실제로는, 놀라게 만들었다.

"난 마약을 팔지 않아. 감정을 제조할 뿐이지." 사실을 말하자면, 매그는 경찰에게 제 눈을 고정한 채 이렇게 말했다.

경찰은 그만큼이나 신경질적으로 보였으나, 그것을 숨기는 데에는 능숙하지 못했다. 가면을 벗기 전까지, 진실된 감정을 숨겨오는 데에 알라릭이 능숙했던 것은 유익한 일이었다. 만약 그게 아니었다면 그는 오래 전에 죽은 목숨이었을 것이다. "그 둘 중 어떤 쪽이든 경쟁인데. 당신이 라이트우드들이랑 어울린다는 뜻은 아니겠죠?"

매그는 이를 세게 악물었다. 겨우 라이트우드의 이름을 듣는 것에 불과했지만 그것은 매그를 경찰에 대고 세게 구토하고 싶게 만들기에 충분했다. 체인은 거의 5년 전에 죽었고 좋은 탈출법은 그저 정직해지는 것 뿐이었다. 위도우는 오랜 시간동안 자리를 비우고 있었고 뉴욕에 있는 '사무실'들은 다른 사람들에 의해 운영되고 있었다. "라이트우드에 대하여..아니면 반하여, 내 감정들이 어찌 되었던 간에 걔들은 이 도시에 지금 없고, 없어온지는 몇 년이나 되었어. 그리고 난 걔들의 소재에 대해 아무것도 몰라." 물론 매그는 알고 있었다. 매그는 라이트우드가 정확히 무엇을 했는지, 어떤 것을 운영했는지 알고 있었다. 매그는 라이트우드와 더불어 그 조직을 위해 일하는 패거리를 정말로 혐오했다.

경찰은 앞으로 몸을 숙이며 미소지었다. 그 미소는 이러한 삶에 익숙하지 않은 사람들에게는 살짝 몸을 떨게 할 만한 종류의 것이었다. "라이트우드가 다시 도시로 돌아오고 있다는 소문을 들었습니다만." 알라릭의 입술은 양 끝이 말려올라가 거의 광대와 같은 모양이 되었다. "그 혈육들이 넘겨받았다고 하더군요."

매그는 좌절감에 차 울부짖고 싶은 기분을 느꼈지만 자신의 감정을 숨겼고 대신 잔을 들어 한 모금 마시면서 숨 밑으로 욕설을 내뱉었다. 매그는 잔인한 성정의 남자는 아니었다. 그러나 매그는 자신이 라이트우드의 눈을 보면서도 그들의 목을 졸라 죽일 수 있으며, 그 후 집에 가서는 아기처럼 잘 잠들 것이리라고 확신했다. "난 걔들이 감옥에 있다고 들었는데." 자신의 손가락 사이에 잔을 끼워든 채로 매그는 손을 움직였고 그에 따라 마티니 잔 안에 든 작은 그린 올리브가 반 바퀴 정도 빙그르르 돌아갔다.

"첫째는 그랬죠, '엔젤'이라는 별명을 가졌던 애. 걔가 막 출소했거든요." 경찰은 몸을 조금 뒤로 기댔으나 충분히 긴장이 풀린 것처럼 보이지는 않았다. "제 생각에 메리스는 맏이가 본인을 이어받아 이끌어가길 원하는 모양인 것 같아요. 어떻게 하는지 보자고 뉴욕을 줬다고 합니다." 경찰의 얼굴에 미소가 다시 떠올랐고 매그는 그 미소를 무시하려고 노력했다. "이건 라이트우드들과 가까워진 후 안에 들어가서 조직을 때려눕힐 수 있는 완벽한 시점입니다. 아마 이러한 기회는 절대 또 못 얻을지도요." 경찰은 이 임무를 해내기 위해 매우 간절한 것처럼 보였다. "우린 당신에게 잠입이 가능하게 해드릴 수 있습니다. 당신은 그저 기회를 잡기만 하면 된다고요."

매그는 그 말에 미소짓고 싶었다. 이 남자는 자신의 패를 너무 일찍 내보이고 있었다. "무슨 말을 하는지 모르겠네. 가능할 수 있도록 해준다고? 뭘 가능하게 해주겠다는 건데?" 당연히 매그는 경찰이 무엇에 대해 말하고 있는지를 알았다. 하지만 매그는 자신의 잘못처럼 보일 수 있는 것은 피하고 있었다.

"라이트우드한테 제공하던 자들이 숙청되어서, 아마 당신같은 사람을 필요로 할 겁니다."

천천히 제 잔을 들어올려 매그는 한 모금을 마셨고 가볍게 어깨를 으쓱해 보였다. "내가 맞게 이해했다면, 라이트우드쪽에서 원하는 게 있는데 당신 생각에는 내가 그걸 제공해 줄 수 있을 것 같다는 거네. 내가 할 수 있을거라고 당신이 믿는 것, 그것이 가능하다고 내 입으로 말하지는 않았지만 만약 내가 가능하다고 치자...왜 내가 라이트우드랑 모건스턴 사이에 끼어야만 하는 거지?" 무엇을 할 수 있고 무엇을 했는지 부정하는 건 마치 시간 낭비처럼 느껴졌다. 그러나 진실을 숨기는 것이 가져올 여파를 생각하면 이 정도 노력은 아무것도 아니었다.

"당신이 라이트우드 쪽에서 필요로 하는 것을 제공해준다면, 이 도시에서 당신의 구역이 두 배가 되는 겁니다. 1/3에서 2/3이죠. 또 뉴욕에서 그 조직을 처단함으로서 만족감도 느낄 수 있고, 어쩌면 메리스의 아이들을 다시 처넣을 수 있을지도 모르죠." 경찰은 이 임무를 자신에게 맡아달라고 하기 위해 정말 노력중이었고, 이전에 한번 언급했던 것처럼 이건 그 경찰에게는 최고의 기회에 가까운 듯이 보였다. "작은 보너스로, 당신 사람들에게서 우리 손을 떼겠습니다. 물론 당신이 우리가 필요로 하는 정보만 얻어다 준다면... 진술할 필요도 없고요."

매그는 잔을 탁 내려놓은 뒤 경찰을 빤히 쳐다보았다. "난 진술같은 거 안해. 우린 여기서 끝이야." 매그는 말을 내뱉고는 일어섰고, 경찰이 아마 자신을 다시 잡으리라고 확신했다. 이 거래에서 모든 혜택을 챙기기 위해 자신은 전투적으로 임해야 할 필요가 있었다.

"매그너스," 알라릭은 불과 몇 분 전에 그랬던 거보다 훨씬 침착하지 못한 표정으로 일어섰다. "물론 당신은 진술하실 필요가 없습니다."

"내 수하들도 마찬가지야." 매그는 덧붙였고, 경찰을 계속해서 쳐다보며 시간을 정리할 몇 초간의 시간을 주었다. "내가 이걸 걔들에게 알려준다면, 사실상 아무도 이 모의에 가담하려고 들지 않을걸!" 이건 요청이 아니었다.

"아무도 모릅니다." 알라릭이 말하고는 손을 들어올렸다. 마치 매그가 자신에게 총구나 다른 뭐라도 들이댄 것처럼 말이다.

매그는 고개를 까딱해보였고 제 뒤를 뒤따르는 경찰의 신발이 끌리는 소리를 들으며 문을 향해 걸어갔다. "난 물론 말이지, 여전히 네가 무슨 소리를 하는 건지 잘 모르겠어. 그러나 난 말이야, 언젠가 누군가가 다가와서 내게 직업을 제안하고 내가 그에 걸맞는 사람이라 말할것이라고 확신하고 있었지. 내가 이 정도를 요구하는 것은 당연해." 매그는 자신의 로프트 밖 홀로 연결되는 문을 열며 말했고, 자신의 로프트를 나가는 경찰을 보기 위해서 몸을 돌렸다. "이제 그만 나가줘야겠어. 그렇지만 내가 그립다면, 언제든지 내게 폰을 살 수 있도록 허락해주지." 매그는 경찰이 느리게 고개를 끄덕인 후 문을 세게 닫고 나가는 것을 바라보았다. 그리고는 다시 자신의 로프트 안으로 휙 몸을 돌렸다.

매그는 주방으로 향해 냉장고를 열며 주머니에서 가볍게 폰을 꺼내 낚아챘고 '아이스'라고 저장된, 제가 좋아하는 라파엘의 전화번호로 들어갔다. 수신음이 몇 번 울리는 동안 매그는 냉장고에서 예거마이스터 병을 찾았고 냉장고 문을 다시 닫았다.

매그는 평소보다는 좀 덜 친근하게 자신을 반기는 라파엘의 익숙한 어조를 들었다. 라파엘은 살짝 귀찮아하고 있었다.

"당장 여기와서 엉덩이 붙여라." 매그는 병을 열고는, 본인을 위하여 관대하게 한 잔을 따르려 폰을 제 어깨에 걸치고 머리로 누른 채 말했다.

라파엘은 폰 반대편에서 씩씩댔다. "제가 좀 바쁩니다." 라파엘이 받아쳤다. 실제로 귀찮아하고 있는 건인지 아니면 쾌활한 본인의 상태인 것인지 알아내기란 불가능했다. 라파엘은 항상 모든 것이 귀찮은 듯 굴었으니까.

"중요한 일이야. 그쪽은 기다릴 수 있잖아. 여기는 재수없는 새끼들 얘기하는건데." 매그는 오케이 사인을 받아낼 때까지 기다렸다가 샷을 들이키고는 표정을 찌푸린 뒤, 또 마시기 위해 새로 한 잔을 더 따랐다.

***

알렉은 툴툴거리며 침대 위를 굴렀다. 두꺼운 커튼의 작은 틈 사이로도 충분한 빛이 들어왔고 알렉은 태양을 저주하며 고개를 베개에 묻어 그 빛을 피하려고 애썼다. 알렉의 허리는 욱신거렸고 머리는 꼭 금방이라도 폭발할것 같았다. 관자놀이가 심하게 지끈거렸고 동시에 어지러움과 메스꺼움마저 느껴졌다.

문이 열리기 전에 빠른 노크가 똑똑, 두번 있었다. 노크는 사실 의미없어 보였으나, 알렉은 이지의 하이힐이 복도를 가로지르는 익숙한 소리를 들었기에 그냥 가만히 있기로 했다. 자신이 하는 모든 행동들은 잠들기 전 밤에 이르러서야 삶에서 한 선택들을 후회하게 만들었으니까.

"알렉...그만 일어나야지." 알렉은 이지의 말 모든 어조가 머릿속에서 천둥처럼 울리는 것을 들을 수 있었고 그것은 자신을 자기 연민에 차 끙끙대게 했다.

"크게 얘기하지마," 혹시 빛이 조금이라도 들어올까봐 눈을 세게 꾹 내려감은 채 알렉은 베개에 대고 중얼거렸다. 알렉은 방 안과 제 머리 안에서 메아리치는 하이힐 소리로 이지가 발끈하며 서성대는 것을 알 수 있었다.

"여기 진통제랑 물 둘게," 이지의 목소리는 부드러워졌다. 적어도 이지는 가능한 조금이라도 자신의 고통을 덜어주려고 애쓰고 있었다. "이제 일어나서 샤워하고 옷 입어야지...엄마가 오늘 베인이랑 미팅 잡아뒀어. 우리 둘 다 엄마를 위해서 이걸 잘 해내야 해. 아님 지옥이 되어버릴걸."

"베인?" 알렉은 제 입 안에 쓴맛이 감도는 것을 무시하려고 애썼고 토해버리지 않기를 바라며 다시 중얼거렸다.

이지는 한숨을 내쉬었다. "월록으로 알려진 사람 있잖아, 오빠도 분명 들어봤을 텐데." 이지는 조금 멀어졌는데 아마도 자신의 옷장 근처에 있는 듯 했다. 알렉이 감옥에 다녀오기 전에 입었던 옷들은 모두 자신에게 작아졌기에 이지가 옷장을 관리해 주고 있었다. "우리 애들이 막혔어. 베인이 우리 구역까지 밀고 들어오지 않게 선수쳐야 한다고."

알렉은 침대에 등을 대고 끙끙대며 눈을 뜨려고 했으나 마치 풀로 딱 붙은 듯이 떠지지 않았다. 알렉은 눈을 뜨려고 했던 것을 빠르게 후회했다. "발렌타인 엿이나 먹어라."

"그러게..엿먹어, 발렌타인." 이지는 욕실문 근처에 있는 의자 하나에 옷을 내려놓고는 알렉을 바라보며 팔짱을 끼고서 얘기했다. "그러니까 엉덩이 떼고 침대에서 나오시지? 나 클레리 데리고 밖에 좀 나갈거니까. 새롭게 입을 만한 게 필요하단 말이야!"

알렉은 항의하지 않았다. 자신이 비록 5년 동안이나 빵에서 썩긴 했지만, 여동생이 새 옷을 필요로 하리란 것을 매우 잘 알고 있었다. 사실 이지가 같은 옷을 두 번 입은 적이 있기나 한지 모를 정도였으니까. 한쪽으로 몸을 돌려 일어난 알렉은 손을 뻗어 이지가 가져다 준 진통제들과 물잔을 잡았고 꿀꺽 하고는 그걸 물과 함께 한입에 삼켰다.

"8시에, 중립지인 선창가 밑의 작은 장소에서 보자." 이지는 이제 자신에게서 멀어져 밖으로 향하고 있었다. "그런데 이제 정말 좀 일어나지? 우리는 이걸 해내야만 한다고. 그러려면오빠는 매력적으로 보일 필요가 있단 말이야."

샤워를 한 후 옷을 차려입는 것을 마치자 알렉이 기상한 때로부터 2시간이 지나 있었다. 여전히 머리 뒷쪽에서 지끈거리는 두통은 갑자기 뭔가를 하려 한다면 더 심해질 것이라고 경고하고 있었으나 진통제는 꽤 도움이 되었다. 사람들을 만나기 전까지는 4시간이 남아 있었고 미팅 전에 자신은 뭐라도 먹고 마셔야만 했다. 그리고 최근 몇 달동안 뉴욕 '회사'에 무슨 일이 있었는지 파악하기 위해 읽어야 할 것들도 있었고 말이다.

접시 옆에 놓여있는 폰을 바라보며 이메일 몇 개를 살펴보고 알렉은 천천히 맥주를 마셨다.

"술을 마시기에는 조금 이르지 않아?" 자신의 위에서 부드러운 목소리가 들렸고 알렉은 숨을 깊이 몰아쉬었다. 누구건 간에 지금 대화를 할 만한 기분은 아니었다.

알렉은 그 누군가에게 썩 꺼지라고 말할 준비가 되어 있었으나 위를 올려다보고 남자를 보자마자 바로 굳었다. 말하자면, 남자는, 전통적이지 못한 외모였다. 의심의 여지 없이, 남자는 장소에 비해 과하게 차려입고 있었다. 딱 맞는 어두운 바지에 검은 셔츠는 거의 배까지 단추가 풀려 있었고 밤색의 수트 재킷에는 꽃무늬인지 하는 옅은 패턴이 약간 더 진한 색으로 들어가 있었다. 알렉 생각에 남자는 이지가 갖고 있는 것보다 더한 장신구들을 착용하고 있었으며 화장도 이지보다 더 한 것 같았다. 남자의 눈 또한 뭔가 특별했는데 낯선 녹색 빛을 띄고는 노랗게 반짝이고 있었다. 그건 인간의 눈보다는 고양이의 눈에 더 가까워 보였고 알렉은 남자가 렌즈를 낀 것인지 궁금했다.

"말 못해?" 남자가 다시 말했다. 그때서야 알렉은 자신이 그 남자를 살펴보는데 몇 분이나 보내느라 질문에 실질적으로 대답하지 않았음을 깨달았다. 그러나 남자의 말이 틀린 건 아니었다. 알렉은 할 말을 조금 잃었으니까. 머리를 비우기 위해 알렉은 고개를 흔들었고 맥주를 낚아채 한모금 더 마셨다. "회복중이에요." 알렉은 마치 위스키와 술에 절여져 살아온 사람같은 목소리로 말했다.

"잘 하네." 그 남자는 미소짓더니 알렉에게 허락을 구하지도 않고 반대편의 소파에 앉았다. 알렉은 남자가 아주 멋지다고 생각했는데 아마 남자 본인도 그 사실을 알고 있을 터였다. 그것을 모르고 있는 사람이라면 도저히 그렇게 행동할 수는 없는 법이었다.

"그러네요," 알렉은 고개를 끄덕이고는 폰의 작은 버튼을 눌러 화면이 꺼지게 만들었다. 이 남자는 놀라웠으나 조심해서 나쁠 것은 없었고, 폰에는 '회사'바깥의 사람 그 누구도 보아서는 안 되는 기밀들이 있었다.

뒤로 기댄 남자는 편안하고도 자신감에 차 보였다. "그래서, 이렇게 아름다우신 남자분이 이런 쓰레기장에는 대체 어쩐 일로?" 남자는 저속한 대사가 유감이라는 듯 부드러운 미소를 지어 보였다. 알렉은 제 볼이 정말로 달아오르는 것을 느낄 수 있었다.

"그 멘트 먹히긴 해요?" 알렉은 받아치며 맥주를 들어올렸고 잔의 가장자리 너머로 씩 웃었다.

남자는 여전히 미소지으며 어깨를 으쓱해 보였다. "지금 먹히고 있잖아?"

알렉은 거의 고개를 끄덕이기를 원할 정도였다. 가식적이고 어리석은 멘트였지만 실제로 효과가 있었다. 알렉은 맥주를 내려놓는 대신 크게 미소를 지어보이려고 했다. "아마도..조금은요."

"기분 좋은데." 남자는 시선을 마주쳤고 알렉은 약간 아찔한 기분이 되었다. "그래서, 이름이 있는 거야, 아니면 내가 계속해서 널 예쁜이라고 불러야만 하는 거야?"

알렉은 자신이 그러지 말아야 한다는 것도 알았고 이것이 제 평판이나 조직이 실제로 하는 일을 생각해 보았을때 전혀 이롭지 못하리라는 것도 알았다. 하지만 이 남자에게는 뭔가가 있었다. "신경은 안 쓰지만.. 제 이름으로 부르셔도 돼요, 알렉이에요."

"알렉? 알렉산더의 애칭인가봐?"

알렉은 고개를 끄덕였다. "그렇지만 아무도 절 알렉산더라고 부르지는 않아요."

"아무도?" 남자가 미소지었다.

"이 지구상에서 어떤 존재도요." 알렉은 미소지었다. 심지어 자신이 거짓말을 하는것도 아니었다. 자신을 풀네임으로 부르는 자는 없었다. 알렉이 마지막으로 풀네임을 들었던 것은 복역할 당시 뿐이었다.

"그러면 알렉산더네." 남자는 말했다. 그 목소리에는 뭔가가 있었다. 그것은 살짝 요청하는 듯했으나 동시에 부드러웠다. 질문이 아니었음에도 알렉은 여전히 그게 좋게 느껴졌다.

"그리고 당신은요?" 알렉은 맥주병의 라벨을 만지작거리며 물었다.

"어떤 것도 줄이지 않은, 매그너스." 매그는 미소지었고 알렉이 맥주병의 라벨을 작게 조각조각내어 찢는 것을 내려다보았다. "성적으로 불만족스러워?"

알렉은 생각에서 끌려나와 제 자리에서 뻣뻣하게 굳었다. "뭐라고요?"

매그는 부드럽게 웃었다. "보통 병에 붙은 라벨을 갖고놀면 흔히 듣는 말이야."

"난..난 몰랐어요." 알렉은 말하고는 병을 치웠다.

"그게 그런 의미라는 것을 몰랐다는 거야, 아니면 네가 성적으로 불만족스럽다는 것을 몰랐다는 거야?"

알렉은 매그를 건너다보았고 입술을 깨물었다. 자신은 오랫동안 누군가를 만나본 적이 없었으나 본인이 일반적이라고 생각해온 것보다는 섹스에 대해서 빨리 얘기하고 있었다. 이 남자가 직업적으로 구는 것일지도 모른다는 생각이 알렉의 마음을 스쳐지나갔다. "무슨 뜻인지 모르겠어요." 이 남자가 단지 돈을 원하는 것일지도 모른다는 생각을 하자 알렉은 조금 실망스러워지기 시작했다. "제안하는 건가요?" 알렉은 생각하기도 전에 말을 뱉었다.

매그는 둥글고 부드럽게, 귀중한 진주와 같은 소리를 내며 다시 웃었다. "아니, 아니야. 제안하는 거." 매그는 웃음을 멈추고 다시 미소를 지었다. "네가 나랑 자고 싶다면, 돈은 상관없어. 그보다는 내 침대에서 네 방식으로 매력을 보여줘야만 해." 매그는 앞으로 몸을 기울였고 테이블에 놓여진 자신의 손에 뺨을 기대기 전에 재빠르게 제 손목에 채워진 시계를 훑었다. "네가 나한테 그런 기회를 준다면, 어때? 넌 항상 우리집에 와서 나랑 한잔 할 수도 있는데?"

알렉은 뱃속에서 나비가 파닥대는 것과 비슷한 울렁거리는 기분을 느꼈는데 그 감정은 꽤나 극심했다. 아마도 백조라거나 아니면 무언가 날개를 파닥거리는 것들이 아랫배에 있는 것 같았다. "진짜 더... 제안처럼 들리는데요." 입술 안쪽을 다시 깨물며 알렉은 시도했다.

매그는 제 손바닥에 얼굴을 댄 채로 고개를 살래살래 저었다. "완전 틀렸어." 매그는 미소지으며 테이블 위에 대고 나머지 손으로 보이지 않는 동그라미들을 그렸다. "우리가 폐수같지 않은 술을 마시며 얘기할 수도 있다는 거지."

"걱정할 필요 없어, 내게 애원하기 전에는 넌 내 침대에 들어올 수 없으니까." 매그는 미소지으며 일어났고, 자신의 머리 한쪽을 기울이며 지금 바로 나가야 한다는 것을 암시했다.

알렉은 눈에 보일 정도로 전율했고 일어서면서 입술을 세게 깨물었다. 이게 무엇인지는 몰랐지만, 이러한 것과 같은 감정은 절대 느껴본 적이 없었고 이것을 받아들여야 하는 데에는 의심의 여지가 없었다. 알렉은 폰을 움켜쥐고 돌아가야 할 때까지는 세 시간이 남았다는 것을 급히 확인했다. 알렉은 여기에 앉아 그냥 시간을 때우는 것보다는 매그와 함께 시간을 보내는 것을 선택했다.

매그를 따라 바깥으로 나오며 알렉은 매그의 차가 조금 떨어져 있는 곳에 주차되어 있다는 것을 눈치채었으나 어떠한 말도 하지 않기로 결정했다. 알렉은 자신이 누군지 매그가 알기를 원하지 않았다. 그렇다. 알렉은 자신이 어떠한 사람이었는지, 혹은 자신의 가족이 어떠한 사람들인지 매그가 알기를 원하지 않았다. 자신의 삶 전체가 어떠한 것인지 알고 난 사람들은 알렉을 보는 방식이나, 대하는 행동 자체가 바뀌고는 했다. 그래서 알렉은 매그의 차라고 추정되는 차까지 그냥 매그를 따라갔다.

매그는 걸음을 멈추고는 차 문을 열었다. 알렉은 제 앞에 있는 보라색 람보르기니를 쳐다보았다. 매그가 돈은 전혀 필요없다고 말했을 때, 농담을 한 게 아니었다. "와우, 이건 엄청.. 눈에 띄네요." 알렉은 매그가 운전대를 잡자 감상평을 뱉었다.

"맞아, 그렇지..노래를 좋아해서." 매그는 차 문을 닫기 전에 얘기했다.

인도 가장자리에서 서성이다가 알렉은 차 문을 열었고 매그의 옆자리로 미끄러져 들어가 앉은 뒤 안전벨트를 멨다.

매그는 운전하는 동안 어떤 말도 하지 않았고 대신 차선과 차를 가로지르며 서두르듯 매우 빠르게 운전했다. 알렉은 운전에 대해서 뭐라고 하지 않았고, 창밖을 내다보며 자신들이 어디로 향하고 있는 것인지 지도로 가늠해보려 노력중이었다. 자신이 뉴욕에 온지는 몇 주밖에 지나지 않았고 이 지역에는 전에 온 적이 없었지만, 그래도 어디로 가는 것인지 약간의 힌트를 얻어둬서 나쁠 건 없을 것이었다.

그들은 물 근처에 위치한 빌딩 밑의 주차고로 운전해 들어갔다. 가드들이 입구를 지키고 있었는데 들어가자마자 알렉은 왜 가드들이 그러고 있었는지를 깨달았다. 주차된 차들 중 한대만 해도 평범한 사람이 몇 년간, 아니 평생을 일해서 번 돈보다 훨씬 값이 나가 보였다. 평범한 사람들이 일생을 바쳐 일한다 해도 그 차들 중 한 대의 값도 제대로 지불할 수 없을 터였다.

"집이네." 매그는 주차하고는 나오기 전에 미소를 지었다.

알렉은 매그에게 미소짓지 않으려고 노력하며 뒤를 따랐다. 매그의 미소에는 뭔가 전염성이 있었다. 일반적으로 매그에게는 무엇인지 딱 특별한 것이 있었다. "저 차들 다 당신 거예요?" 알렉은 이미 대답을 알고 있으면서도 주위를 두리번거리며 질문했다. 질문할 수밖에 없었다.

매그는 다시 소리내어 웃었다."아니. 하지만 몇 대는 내 꺼야." 매그는 말을 마치고는 한 쌍의 검은 문을 향해 걷기 시작했다.

알렉은 매그의 약간 뒤에서 걸었고, 시야에서 벗어났을때 자신이 바지 허리춤에 쑤셔넣어 뒀던 총을 꺼내어 재킷 안주머니 하나에 넣었다. 알렉은 나중에 자신이 재킷을 벗을때 매그가 이것을 눈치채고는 이상하게 생각하지 않기를 바랐다.

그들은 검은 문 안으로 걸어들어가 엘리베이터에 올라탔다. 안으로 들어간 매그는 자신의 손목을 금속판에 갖다대더니 제일 꼭대기 층의 버튼을 눌렀다. 알렉은 그 버튼이 녹색으로 반짝이다가 자신들이 움직이기 직전에 파랗게 변하는 것을 쳐다보았다.

"그런데, 너를 내가 왜 지금까지 여기에서 못 봤을까? 너같이 멋진 애를 말이야... 분명 눈에 띄었을 텐데." 매그는 엘리베이터 벽에 기대어 서서 알렉을 위아래로 훑었고 그것은 알렉의 얼굴을 붉어지게 만들었다. 이 남자가 지금 나한테 뭘 하고 있는 거지?

"막 이사왔어요." 알렉은 미소를 지었다. "그 전에는 5년간 뉴저지에 살았어요." 미소짓는 알렉은 거짓말을 하고 있지 않았지만 그것이 완벽하게 진실인 것도 아니었다. 만약에 매그에게 사실대로 얘기한다면, 그러니까 자신이 실제로 저지른 살인 사건에 연루되었다는 이유 때문에 5년형을 받았고 뉴저지 교도소에서 복역했다는 것을 매그가 안다면 어떻게 나올지 몰랐다. 알렉이 그렇게 빨리 출소할 수 있었던 것은 살인사건이 발생했을때 자신은 자기 방어라고 볼 수밖에 없게 증거가 불충분했으며, 너무 어렸기 때문이었다. "그 전에는 이사를 많이 다녔어요. 여기에서 태어났지만, 여기에 살아보는 것은 처음이예요."

매그는 많은 질문을 하지 않았다. 그 사실은 알렉을 안심시켰다. "그래, 그래서 네가 모든 곳의 억양을 사용하는구나." 매그는 미소지었고 손을 올려 알렉의 뒷머리를 쓰다듬었는데 그것은 알렉을 떨게 만들었다. "정말 귀엽고, 널 더 신비하게 만들어." 매그는 제 손을 다시 떨어트리며 말했다.

알렉은 침을 삼켰고 그 칭찬에 대해 매그에게 감사인사를 하려고 했으나 그때 엘리베이터가 멈췄고 문이 열렸다. 그 문은 홀으로 바로 연결되어 있었는데, 문은 단 하나뿐이었다. 매그는 그 문으로 다가가 당겨 열었고 문이 잠겨있지 않았다는 것이 알렉을 놀라게 했다. 문은 잠궈두어야 하는데!

"뭘 마실래, 알렉산더?" 매그가 넓게 탁 트인 아파트 안으로 걸어들어가며 말했다.

문이 제 뒤에서 닫히는 것을 느끼며 알렉은 잠시 뭔가 화려한 것을 말할까 생각했지만, 그 생각은 관두고 "그냥 맥주요."하고 주위를 둘러다보며 대답했다. '나쁘지 않아, 아니 꽤 괜찮네.' 알렉은 재킷을 벗어 현관 입구에 홀로 자리한 의자의 팔걸이에 걸쳐두었다. 자신이 무기를 소지하고 있다는 것을 매그가 알기를 원하지 않았고, 문 뒤에 놓아두는 것이 최선이라고 느꼈다.

"집에 있는 것처럼 편하게 있고, 앉아있어. 내가 맥주 가져다 줄게." 매그는 방금 본인이 사라졌던 벽 뒤로 소리쳤다.

알렉은 고개를 끄덕였고 광활히 열린 공간 안으로 걸어들어갔다. 그러자 알렉은 자신에게 등을 보이며 서 있는 매그를 어깨너머로 볼 수 있었다. 방 양측에 있는 커다란 창문들이 빛을 들어오도록 하고 있었기에 그 공간은 더 거대해 보였다. 자신과 이지가 살았던 곳은 이보다 더 넓었지만, 훨씬 어두워서 이것보다 더 작게 느껴졌었다.

많은 의자들과 소파가 무리지은 곳으로 다가간 알렉은 자신이 혹여 실수로 매그가 좋아하는 의자를 빼앗을까봐 염려하여 소파에 앉았다. 검은 가죽은 부드러운 감촉을 가지고 있었다. 아파트의 모든 것은 매우 정돈된 선과 거친 마감이 섞여 있었다. 어두운 인더스트리얼 스타일이었지만, 여전히 따스하게 느껴졌다.

"자아," 매그는 위에 서서 알렉에게 맥주 한 잔을 건넸다. 알렉은 바로 병으로 마시는 타입이었지만 유리잔에 마시는 것은 훨씬 세련되어 보였다. 그것은 알렉의 거친 스타일보다는 매그와 잘 어울렸다. 잔을 받아들고 감사를 표한 알렉은 매그가 앞에 놓여진 어떤 의자에도 앉지 않고 대신 자신의 옆에 앉는 것을 지켜보았다.

"멋진 장소네요." 알렉은 아파트를 두리번거리며 말했다. 이 아파트의 구조를 이해하는 데는 조금 어려움이 있었다. 자신들이 들어온 문에서 보면 창문이 없는 하나의 벽처럼 느껴졌는데, 자신들 뒤에는 큰 커튼이 있었으며 이 방에는 양쪽으로 창문이 있었다. 매그는 어디에서 자는 걸까? 욕실은 어디일까?

"고마워." 매그는 일찍이 레스토랑을 떠날 때 그랬었던 것처럼 다시 부드럽게 말했다.

"그런데 어디에서 자요?" 알렉은 여전히 아파트를 둘러보며 물었다.

"서두르네. 내 침실이 그렇게 궁금해?" 매그는 소리내어 웃었다.

다시 얼굴이 붉어진 알렉은 맥주를 한 모금 마셨고 하얀 거품을 빤히 내려다보았다.

"네 뒤야. 벽의 검은 커튼이 출입구를 덮고 있지. 벽 뒤에는 욕실이 있고, 비상 탈출구와 윗층로 올라가는 계단이 있어. 나는 그 위에서 자." 매그는 명백히 즐거워하며 콧소리를 냈다.

"아." 알렉은 목을 큼큼댔고 맥주거품이 수염을 남겼을까봐 손등으로 제 입을 닦았다. "미안해요. 그런 의미는 아니었어요, 그냥 궁금해서요."

"있잖아," 매그는 다시 다정하게 말했고 알렉은 자신의 뺨에 와닿은 손가락이 저를 쓸어내리는 것을 느끼며 거기에 기댔다. "내가 어디에서 자는지 네가 궁금해 해준다니 나 정말 행복한데... 그리고 네가 거기까지 갈 때 길을 잃어버리면 안 되니까 말야. 지금 물어보는 것이 낫지 않겠어?"

알렉은 고개를 돌려 매그를 바라보며 미소지었다. 알렉은 이 남자가 어떻게 자신의 기분을 이렇게 빨리 좋아지게 만들 수 있는지 궁금했다. 왜인지 약간 달라보이는 매그의 눈을 바라보며 콘택트 렌즈의 그 동그란 자국이 있는지 보려고 했지만 찾을 수 없었다. "당신 눈 좋아요." 알렉은 자신이 뭐라고 말하는지도 인지하지 못한 채로 기회가 있을 때에 제 생각을 입밖으로 냈다.

"고마워." 알렉은 다른 것에 집중할 필요 없이 매그의 눈에만 초점을 맞췄고, 그것을 통해 매그가 미소짓는 것을 볼 수 있었다. "콘택트 렌즈를 끼거나 하는 거예요?" 알렉은 물었고 고개를 한쪽으로 살짝 기울였다. 그리고는 몸을 부르르 떨었다. 매그의 손이 알렉의 목 뒷부분을 어루만지며 손가락으로는 알렉의 짧은 머리칼을 가지고 손끝으로 그것을 꼬듯이 하며 놀고 있기 때문이었다.

"아니." 매그는 여전히 미소짓고 있었다. "난 그냥 조금 특별할 뿐이야."

"음.." 알렉은 고개를 끄덕였고 자세를 살짝 틀었다. "마음에 들어요..."

"기쁘네. 나도 네 눈 맘에 들어." 매그의 말은 약간 거리가 있게 들렸다.

알렉은 자신이 거의 무아지경인 상태라고 생각했다. 알렉은 심장에서 여러 감정이 섞이는 것과 그 감정이 더 크게 박동해가며 자신의 숨이 편안해지는 것을 느꼈다. 손에 잔을 꽉 잡은 채로, 알렉은 자신이 무엇을 원해서 시도하는지도 알지 못한 채 매그 쪽으로 몸을 숙였다.

그러나 매그는 신경쓰지 않는 것처럼 보였다. 알렉이 좀 더 몸을 숙이자마자 매그는 제 눈을 감고는 알렉에게 닿기 위해 앞으로 기울였고, 알렉의 입술에 제 것을 눌렀다.


	2. His place

매그의 부드러운 입술에 자신의 것이 눌리자 알렉은 부드럽고도 행복한 소리를 냈다. 매그가 가까워지자 알렉은 마치 여름과도 같은 부드러운 향기를 맡을 수 있었다. 매그의 입술은 달콤했으며 라임과 설탕의 맛이 났다. 알렉은 제 손을 들어올려 매그의 가슴에 대었고 얇은 천을 뚫고 올라오는 열기를 느꼈다.

더 붙으면서, 알렉은 매그가 입은 셔츠 위의 부드러운 옷감 위로 손가락을 파묻었고 입술의 향취를 만끽했다. 머리가 뒤로 홱 잡아당겨지자 쏘는 듯한 아픔이 느껴졌으나, 자신도 놀랍게도ㅡ알렉은 신음하며 이게 조금 더 지속되었다면 좋겠다고 바라는 감정에 저항했다.

느리게 눈을 뜬 알렉은 입술을 핥으며 장난기 어린 미소를 지어보이는 매그와 눈을 마주쳤다.

"기대한 대로네. 알 만해." 매그는 여전히 미소짓고 있었다.

"뭐라고요?" 알렉은 매그를 따라가기 어려웠다. 어떻게 자신이 빠르게 이러한 상황에 처했는지 궁금했다. 그리고 매그의 다른 손이 제 허벅지에 올라온 걸 느끼며 궁금해했다. 매그너스가 언제 술잔을 내려 놓은거지? 알렉은 여전히 한 손으로는 매그의 셔츠를, 다른 손으로는 잔을 꽉 움켜쥐고 있었으니까.

"이거 말야," 매그는 확언하며 알렉은 짧은 머리를 단단히 움켜쥐고는 두피가 얼얼할 정도로 꽤나 세게 잡아끌었다. 배 깊은 곳과 서혜부 안쪽을 따라 친숙한 따뜻함이 퍼지며 알렉을 헐떡이게 만들었다. 흐릿해지는 기분을 느끼며 알렉은 눈을 내리깔았고 손이 떨어트리면서 매그의 셔츠가 제 손 안에서 스르르 빠져나가도록 했다. 부끄러웠지만 알렉의 일부분은 이렇게 통제권과 힘을 잃는 것을 갈망하고 있었고, 다른 부분은 알렉에게 이런 일이 일어나게 내버려 두어서는 안 된다고 비명을 지르고 있었다.

알렉은 숨을 깊이 몰아쉬고는 매그를 보았다. "해야 할 것 같아요." 

"진정을?" 매그는 알렉의 말을 가로막았다.

"아니요, 그냥 그거요," 알렉은 확실하게 말하려고 했으나, 매그의 눈에는 뭔가가 있었다.

"닥치고 키스해." 이제 매그가 가까이 다가왔다.

"제 말도 그거였어요." 알렉이 얘기했으나 매그는 몸을 기울였다. 알렉은 자신의 얼굴에 와닿는 매그의 숨결을 느낄 수 있었다. 허벅지에 올라온 손은 부드럽게 알렉을 어루만지고있었고 바지는 두꺼운 데님 소재로 되어 있었음에도 발기할것 같았다. 눈을 감고 있었으나 알렉의 가슴은 빠르게 오르락내리락거렸다. 알렉은 여전히 자신이 통제권을 쥐고 있다고, 자신이 원한다면 거절하고 그냥 가버릴 수도 있다고 본인에게 말하려 애썼다.

"질문한 거 아닌데." 매그는 속삭였으나 왠지 여전히 요구하듯 들렸다.

머리를 잡고 있던 손이 부드러워지더니 내려와서 알렉의 얼굴 한쪽을 감쌌다. 매그의 엄지가 다정하게 알렉의 뺨을 쓸고 문질렀다. 그 행동은 알렉에게 마치 소유된 듯한, 무언가를 건드려진 듯한 감정을 느끼게 했다. 알렉은 저항을 포기하며 몸을 기댔고 매그가 자신에게 명령한 대로 했다. 입술이 함께 부딪히고 뭉개지자 꼭 제 어깨에 있던 무거운 짐들이 사라진 것만 같았다. 매그가 작게 숨을 헉 몰아쉰 것을 보면 아마 그 행동은 심지어 매그도 놀라게 만든 것 같았다. 하지만 매그는 곧 빠르게 주도권을 잡았고 알렉은 매그의 혀가 들어올 수 있도록 제 입을 벌렸다.

알렉은 제 입안에 들어온 혀를 물며 신음했고 제 안에서 폭발하도록 허락하며 혀를 슬쩍 빨기 시작했다. 알렉의 손을 밀어내 자세를 바꾸면서 1초도 떨어지려 하지 않은 채로 매그는 알렉의 다리를 넓게 벌리고 올라타기 위해 움직였다. 매그가 자신의 위에서 절 누르는 동안 알렉은 매그에게 닿기 위해 자유로운 쪽의 손을 뻗었고, 매그의 엉덩이를 단단히 움켜쥐었다.

자신을 불타게 만드는 매그의 모든 것과, 매그에 대한 감정을 느끼면서 알렉은 그곳에 앉은 채로 시간의 흐름을 잊었다. 자신들이 떨어진 것은 0.5초도 되지 않는 시간이었는데 그것 역시도 숨을 고르기 위해서였다.

매그를 꽉 붙잡으면서, 알렉은 앞으로 몸을 숙였고 매그는 뒤로 기울여 살짝 비켜주었는데 그제서야 알렉은 유리 테이블 위로 자신의 잔을 내려놓을 수 있었다. 유리와 유리가 만나 작고도 날카로운 쨍 소리를 냈고 매그는 즐거움에 차 콧소리를 내며 다시 키스하기 위해 알렉을 당겼다. 매그의 행동은 막 잔을 내려둔 알렉을 기쁘게 만들었다. 알렉은 매그가 테이블 위로 떨어지지 않도록 두 손으로 그의 몸을 받쳐주었다. 

"왜요?" 알렉은 매그의 입술을 쫓으며 물었으나 매그는 뒤로 몸을 빼며 그에게 호응해주지 않았다.

"날 가까이 당기려고 했던 모양인데, 실질적으로 넌 날 뒤로 밀었어. 네가 잔을 방금 내려놓았다는 걸 잊지 말라고." 알렉이 다시 당기자 매그는 나른하게 앉은 채로 미소지었고 자신의 손을 올려 알렉의 등을 쓸었다. 매그는 알렉에게 몸을 온전히 기댔고, 말할때마다 알렉의 턱에 촉촉 젖은 키스들의 비를 떨어트렸다. "즐거워서 그래, 그게 다야."

"내 양 손도 자유롭고 싶다는데요." 알렉의 짧은 손톱은 매그의 등 쪽 옷감을 긁고 있었다. 매그가 귀 근처에 키스하자 알렉은 고개를 한쪽으로 기울였고, 매그가 더 잘 닿을 수 있도록 하며 눈을 감았다.

"흐음. 공평하네." 매그는 소곤거리고는 알렉의 목 한쪽을 씹어대며 키스했다. 그때까지 부드러웠고 다정했으나, 매그가 갑자기 자신을 세게 깨물자 알렉은 소스라치게 놀라 눈을 확 뜨고는 고통에 찬 신음성을 흘렸다.

매그는 물러나지 않았다. 알렉은 자신의 목에 얼굴을 댄 매그가 뾰로통해진 것을 느낄 수 있었다. "미안."  부드러운 혀로 자신이 방금 깨문 부분을 다정하게 핥기 시작하기 전, 매그는 알렉에게 속삭였다.

"아니에요, 그런 거. 그냥 놀라서 그랬어요." 매그의 셔츠 아래로 제 손을 미끄러트린 후 손끝에 닿는 믿을 수 없이 부드러운 피부의 촉감을 느끼며 알렉은 변명했다.

"그래?" 이번에 매그는 아까보다는 많이 부드럽게 시도하며 두번째로 알렉의 목에 이를 세웠고, 그 전에 키스를 남기는 것도 잊지 않았다. "좀 나아?" 매그는 자신의 엉덩이를 매우 조심스럽게 문지르며 알렉의 어깨에 매달려 물었다.

알렉은 제 입술을 깨물었고 느리게 고개를 저었다.

"싫어?" 매그는 뒤로 몸을 물렸으나 알렉은 그를 쳐다보지 않고 있었다.

"그냥 놀랐을 뿐이에요." 눈을 마주치는 것을 여전히 피하며 알렉이 다시 말했다.

"그냥 놀랐을 뿐이라고?" 매그의 손이 알렉의 턱을 강하게 움켜쥐고 고개를 돌리게 만들었다. 그들은 서로를 쳐다보았다. 알렉은 얼굴에 열기가 오르는 것을 느낄 수 있었고 아마 제 얼굴이 선명한 선홍빛이리라고 생각했다.

"네가 말하는게 무슨 뜻," 매그는 입을 열었으나 바로 멈추고는 미소를 지었다. "아!" 그 미소는 더 짙어졌다. "세게 할 때 더 좋았던 거지? 그냥 놀랐을 뿐인거고. 그 의미 맞아?"

알렉은 시선을 피하지 않으려고 노력하며 천천히 고개를 끄덕였다.

매그는 알렉의 얼굴을 양 손으로 감쌌고, 머리를 흔들면서 부드럽게 소리내어 웃기 시작했다. 그걸 보자 알렉은 편안하면서도 마치 바보가 된 듯한 기분이었다.

"왜요?" 

"아무것도 아니야. 그냥 놀라서. 그게 다야." 매그는 가까이 몸을 기울여 알렉의 입술에 키스를 남기며 말했다. "넌 완벽하게 빛나거든. 매우 오랜 시간을 통틀어 내가 본 것 중 아마 제일 아름다운 남자인것 같네. 키도 크고, 검은 머리에, 신비롭고 또 말하자면 말이지, 훈련도 잘 되어있고. 대화 하기도 쉬운데다가 변태적인 성향도 있는 것 같으니 말이야." 알렉은 이제 심하게 낯을 붉히고 있었다. 매그는 알렉이 시선을 피할 수 있도록 얼굴을 놓아주었다. "무엇보다도, 너 스윗하네. 기대했던 것보다." 알렉은 제 일생을 통틀어 달콤하다는 소리를 들어본 적이 있었는지 확신할 수 없었다. 아기였을 때부터 부모님이 자신을 '예민한 작은 군인'이라고 부른 것은 꽤 확신할 수 있었는데.

"그래서, 뭐가 문제야?" 매그는 손을 위로 올려 알렉의 머리를 빗어내리며 부드럽게 말했다. "뭔가 있을 거 아니야!"

'어디서부터 얘기하지?' 알렉은 생각했으나 결국 아무 말도 하지 못한 채 어깨를 움츠리고 으쓱해 보였다.

"어서, 네가 좋다고 생각하는 것 좀 얘기해 봐."

매그는 엄청 가까웠다. 알렉은 피부가 더 직접적으로 맞닿을 수 있도록 제 손을 펴 손바닥을 매그의 등 뒤에 댔다.

"모르겠어요." 뭘 말해야 하는지 고민하며, 머리가 핑핑 도는 상태로 알렉은 얘기했다. '사람도 죽였고, 고문도 했고, 협박도 했고, 납치도 했고, 도둑질이랑 털이도 했고, 약도 하고 술도 많이 마시는데.' 이렇게 말할 수도 있었지만 알렉은 그걸 매그가 알기를 원하지 않았다.

"뭔가가 있을거 아냐?" 매그는 다시 키스했고 알렉은 그의 입술에 닿자마자 녹아내렸다. 알렉은 그를 제 쪽으로 당기려 감은 팔에 힘을 주었으나 매그는 입술에 놀리는 듯한 미소를 띈 채로 알렉을 밀어냈다. "어쩌면 자지가 좆만하다던가?" 매그는 알렉의 반쯤 선 성기 위로 제 몸을 갖다댄 채 허리를 문지르며 흔들었고 알렉은 헉 하고는 숨을 들이켰다. "아니네. 이 경우는 아닌 거 같고... 그렇지만 그래도 내가 할 수 있기는 해... 아니면, 너 많이 헐렁해?"

알렉의 입이 딱 하고 벌어졌고 멍하니 매그를 쳐다보기만 했다. 이 남자는 어쨌건 간에 입에 필터가 없었다. "무슨..아니에요." 알렉은 마침내 내뱉었다. "난 텀 안 해요."

"아니라고?" 매그의 손가락은 두피를 부드럽게 마사지하고 있었다. "싫어해?" 

알렉은 발개져서는 제 입술을 깨물었다. "그런 건 아니고요."

"해본 적 없다는거네."

"네." 알렉의 손은 다시 매그의 등 뒤로 움직였고 그의 바지 허리선에서 멈췄다.

"해보고 싶지 않아?" 매그는 다시 한번, 이제는 더 다정하게 물었다.

알렉은 이러한 대화를 해본 적이 없었기에 뭐라 말해야 할지 몰랐다. 보통은 그냥 맘이 맞아서 떡치는 거였고, 더티톡이 아니면 진짜 얘기를 하지는 않았다. "생각해 본 적이 없어서요." 마침내 알렉이 말했으나 말 하자마자 어쩌면 가능할지도, 매그너스라면 어쩌면 가능할지도 모른다는 생각이 그의 머리를 세게 치고 지나갔다. 매그를 올려다보며, 그가 주는 무게를 느끼는 것과 그의 쓰다듬는 손길을 받는 것은 알렉을 거의 기도하고 싶게 만들었으니까. 그렇지 않을 리가 없었다.

"그래? 지금 하고 싶지는 않은 거야?" 매그는 잠시동안 헷갈리는 표정을 지었다.

"시간이 지나면, 아마 제가 할 수도..그렇지만 지금은 아니에요, 그래서 저는 아마 그냥 해야될 것 같...아마 제가 해야하는데?!" 알렉은 세게 외쳤으나 매그가 자신의 위에 앉아 있었고, 또한 자신은 그러고 싶지는 않았기에 매그가 괜찮아, 라고 말해주기를 원했다. 

"알렉산더." 매그는 말을 시작했다. 매그가 자신의 이름을 발음하는 방식이 너무 좋아서 알렉은 다시 또 조금씩 간질거리는 기분을 느꼈다. "난 너랑 지금 당장 자지는 않을 거야. 그리고 만약 내가 그랬다면, 그건 네 영혼의 그림이 존나 씨발 완벽해서 나한테 영향을 끼쳤기 때문에 그런 거야. 네가 원하지 않는다면, 우린 하지 않을 거야. 난 둘다 좋거든." 매그의 말을 계속 들으며 알렉은 제 입이 바싹 말라 타들어가는 것을 느꼈다.

"안한다고요? 우리 그거 하러 온 거 아니었어요? 난 그렇게 생각했는데.." 알렉은 돌아가려고 했다. 물론 자신들이 단지 대화만 할 수도 있을 거라는 것을 생각하긴 했지만 일이 이렇게 되었는데, 매그너스가 탑을 하는 걸로 이 일이 결론지어진다면 자신들이 지금 몇시간 동안 했던 것은?

매그는 한숨을 쉬었으나 그것은 사람들이 좌절할 때 내는 소리보다는 부드러운 것이었다. "할 수 있고 하게 되겠지, 그러나 오늘은 아니야. 그리고 내가 널 좋아할 수 있을 것 같거든. 그러니까 바로 그렇게 핵심을 건드리지 않는 편이 좋을 것 같네." 매그는 미소지었다. 알렉은 매그가 자주 미소지을 수록 더 아름다워진다고 생각했다. "게다가, 너 아직 나한테 애원하지도 않았잖아." 왜인지는 몰랐으나 알렉은 그 말에 몸이 더워지는 것을 느꼈다. 심지어 매그는 자신을 좋아한다고 말하지도 않았고, 좋아할 수 있을지도 모른다고 말한것 뿐인데 말이다.

"할 수 있어요." 알렉은 목소리는 기어들어갔다.

"애원할 수 있다고?" 매그는 소리내어 웃었고 알렉은 고개를 끄덕였다. "뭐 하나 말해줄까. 나 잠시 나가봐야 하거든. 해결해야 할 빠른 일이 있어서. 그동안 여기 있는 게 어때? 돌아오면 네가 내게 애걸하도록 해 줄게. 어쩌면 네게 자고 가도록 허락할수도 있으니까 그때 어떻게 되는지 보자고?"

매그가 몸을 기대며 키스했다. 고개를 다시 끄덕거린 알렉은 그 키스에 화답했다. 알렉은 매그가 자신에게서 떨어져 옷매무새를 매만지기 시작하자마자 즉시 그가 그리워졌다.

"얼마 안 걸려. 다녀올 때까지 집에서처럼 편히 있도록 해." 매그의 약속에 알렉은 끄덕거렸다.

"조금 이따 봐요," 알렉은 매그가 1-2분간 서두르다가 문밖으로 사라지는 것을 보며 미소지었다. 알렉은 이상하게도 외로움을 느꼈다. 주변에 아무도 없다거나 해서 느끼는, 자신이 제 집에 있을 때 느끼는 그런 외로움은 아니었다. 이것은 좀 더... 마치 팔이나 다리와 같이 중요한 것을 놓쳐버린 듯한 외로움이었다. 몸을 앞으로 숙여 알렉은 잔을 집어들었고 이제는 완전히 밍밍해진 맥주를 한 모금 마셨다.

일어선 알렉은 손을 반쯤 일어선 제 성기에 갖다대고는 부드럽고 천천히 더 편하게 자리잡도록 바꾸었다. 그리고 큰 창문중 하나로 걸어 다가가 밖을 내다보았다. 자신이 실제로 어디에 있는 것인지를 가늠해보며, 아마 이러한 곳에 살기 위해서는 막대한 부가 필요할 것이리라 생각했다. 잠시 후에야 알렉은 이곳이 자신과 이지가 당시 살았던 곳에서 10분도 안되게 운전해 온 거리일 것이라는 것을 깨달았다.

이지. 이지? 씨발, 회의! 욕설을 내뱉으며 알렉은 주머니에서 폰을 잽싸게 꺼냈고 도착해야 할 시간까지 거의 15분 정도밖에 남지 않았다는 걸 보았다. 알렉은 뒤로 돌아 서두르며 잔을 내려놓았고 재킷을 둔 곳으로 달려가 옷을 껴입었다. 반쯤 문 밖으로 나가려다가 알렉은 멈췄다. 매그너스에게 여기서 기다리겠다고 약속했는데.

자신은 돌처럼 굳어서 세게 맹세했었다. 좋아, 그냥 갔다가 다시 돌아오면 되지, 맞잖아? 매그의 번호가 있었더라면 문자를 했을 텐데 번호를 미처 물어보지 않았다. 그렇지만 매그가 자신이 도망갔다고 생각하지 않도록 메모는 남길 수 있었다. 문을 약간 열린 채로 둔 채 알렉은 뒤로 돌아 주방으로 향했고, 종이라던가 뭔가 쓸 수 있는 것과 필기구를 찾아 주변을 둘러보았다. 그러나 서랍을 뒤지면서 어떠한 필기구도 없다는 것을 알게 되자 알렉은 점차 좌절하기 시작했다. 서랍 맨 밑에서 알렉은 냅킨을 발견했다. 뭐라도 쓸 수 있는 유일한 것이었기에 알렉은 펜을 찾아 돌아다니기 전에 냅킨을 한 장 챙겨두었다. 

"존나 씨발, 좆같네. 성배도 아니고 펜이라고!" 알렉은 냅킨을 가지고 주방을 떠나며 욕을 퍼부었고 아파트에서 찾을 수 있는 모든 서랍을 뒤져 보았으나 아무것도 찾을 수 없었다. 잠시동안 테이블에 칼로 메시지를 조각해놓는건 어떨까 하는 아이디어가 떠올랐으나, 알렉은 재빨리 그 안은 폐기했다. 사이코패스처럼 보이고 싶지는 않았으니까.

알렉은 소파 근처에 서서 다시 폰을 들여다보았다. 앞으로 7분. 뒤로 돌면서 알렉은 반쯤 남아있던 김빠진 맥주잔을 쳤고 맥주는 테이블 위와 연한 회색의 카펫 위로 잔뜩 쏟아졌다.

"씨바아알!!!" 알렉은 욕을 뱉고는 재빨리 몸을 숙여 잔을 집어들었고, 손에 들고있던 냅킨으로 연한 회색이었던 카펫 위에 진회색으로 크게 남은 자국을 눌렀다. 부디 지워지는 것이기를 빌면서 알렉은 뛰어 일어난 후 주방으로 향했고 서랍속에서 미리 찾아두었던 냅킨을 몇 장 더 뽑아서 가져왔다.

폰이 울렸을 때, 알렉은 테이블과 카펫에 쏟은 맥주를 냅킨으로 거의 닦아낸 상태였다. 전화를 받으며, 알렉은 다른 손으로는 여전히 카펫에 남아있는 맥주 기운을 빼내려고 애썼다.

"지금 대체 어디서 뭘 쳐하고 있는 거야???" 이지는 짜증난 목소리로 말했다.

"좀 늦을 것 같아, 곧 갈게." 알렉은 냅킨을 집어들고는 버리러 주방으로 걸어가며 말했다.

"너 진짜로, 지금까지는 왔었어야 한다고!!!" 폰을 낮춰들고 시간을 바라보며 알렉은 다시 욕을 뱉었다.

"기다릴 수는 없대?"

신경질적인 소리가 들린 후 알렉은 이지가 사과하는 것을 들었고 잠시 동안 침묵이 이어졌다.

"이지?" 쓰레기통을 찾은 알렉은 냅킨을 던져넣으며 말했다.

"알렉, 장담하건대, 윗선에 말해서라도 내가 꼭 널 죽여버릴 거니까 그렇게 알고 있어." "이봐, 잠깐 늦은 것 뿐이잖아... 그냥 잡아두기만 해, 지금 바로 달려갈 테니까." 알렉은 서두르며 테이블로 달려가 잔을 집고는 주방 싱크대 옆에 있는 카운터에 잔을 내려놓았다.

"그 사람 이미 여기 와 있고 진.짜.로 심하게 참을성이 없어. 그쪽이 와서 제일 먼저 말한 것이라고는, 빨리 하고 가야 한다는 것이었어... 그리고 달려오다니 무슨 소리야? 오빠 지금 어디야?"

"모르겠어." 알렉은 시인했다.

"몰라?? 됐다, 알고 싶지도 않으니까. 그냥 내가 시작해야겠네, 빨리 튀어와서 여기 앉기나 해." 이지가 통화를 종료하는 소리가 들렸고 알렉은 서성대는 발걸음을 멈춘 후 주변을 둘러보았다. 알렉이 할 수 있는 것은 없었다. 그냥 갔다가 다시 돌아와서는 메모를 남기려고 했지만 펜이 이 아파트에는 금지되기라도 한 것인지 도무지 찾을수가 없더라고 말할 수밖에 없었다.

알렉은 깊이 숨을 몰아쉬고는 밖으로 서둘러 나갔고, 엘리베이터에 타기 전에 문을 제대로 닫았는지 확인했다. 그러나 장소를 제대로 살펴볼만한 시간은 없었고, 밖으로 나간 알렉은 폰을 움켜쥐고 기억하기 위해 빌딩 밖의 전경과 이름을 찍었다. 알렉은 그 후 택시를 타기 위해 쏜살같이 달려갔다.

***

레스토랑의 문을 열며 알렉은 주위를 두리번거렸고 이지를 보았다. 이지는 높은 바 스툴에서 뛰어내려 자신을 향해 걸어왔다.

"오빠 넌 대체 뭐가 문제야???" 이지는 씩씩거렸다.

"미안해, 잊어버렸어." 알렉은 가능한 한 사죄하는 표정을 지었다.

"베인을 그렇게 바람맞히다니. 썩 행복해 보이지 않던데, 네 책임이니까 니가 알아서 해."

"너도 라이트우드잖아, 똑같이 쳐줘야지." 알렉은 말하고 나서야 표정을 바로 했다.

"글쎄, 그렇지 않다고. 알아들어?" 슬픔일까? 이지의 눈에는 무언가가 스쳐지나갔다.

알렉은 한숨을 내쉬었다. "그쪽이 뭐라든?"

"아니. 그러지는 않더라. 너무 예의가 바른 건지, 아니면 직업 정신이 투철하다고 해야할지." 이지 역시도 한숨을 내쉬었다.

"그쪽이 예의가 바른 건 아닌데." 주방 쪽 문을 열고 한 남자가 나타나며 처음 듣는 목소리로 중얼거렸고 알렉은 펄쩍 뛰었다. 그가 이지의 어깨를 겨냥해 움직인 것을 본 알렉은 그 남자가 한 발짝 떼기도 전에 제 재킷 안으로 손을 넣어 총을 움켜쥔 후 그를 조준했다.

"너 씨발 누구야?" 알렉은 대답을 요구하며 뇌까렸다.

"헤이, 이봐요. 전 평화의 사신으로 온 거라구요." 그 남자는 말하며 항복의 표시처럼 제 양 손을 들어 보였는데 한 손에는 반쯤 먹다 남은 스프링롤이 들려 있었다.

"베인이 데리고 있는 애들 중 하나야." 이지는 말하고는 알렉이 총을 낮출 때까지 오빠를 지켜보았다. 그러나 알렉은 총을 집어넣지 않았다.

"그리고 여기서 일하는 사람일 수도 있잖아요. 당신이 어떻게 행복의 방아쇠를 당기시는지, 저도 궁금하네요?" 그 남자는 손을 다시 내리고는 스프링롤을 먹으며 미소지었다.

알렉은 이를 악물고는 바드득 갈았다. 벌써 이 놈이 싫었다. 멍청한 미소, 멍청한 머리스타일. 느긋해보이고 행복해보이는 놈이라니! "누구냐고."

"캔디맨이에요!" 남자는 말을 하고서는 활짝 웃어 보였다. "그렇지만 캔디라고 부르진 마세요, 전 스트리퍼가 아니니까. 대신 사이먼이라고 불러 주시면 돼요!" 

"스트리퍼가 아니면 뭐해, 넌 어린애를 꼬셔내서 걔한테 나쁜 짓 하려고 차로 데리고 가잖아?" 알렉이 이죽거렸다.

사이먼은 눈살을 찌푸리고는 다시 미소를 지었다. "아, 내 별명이 캔디맨이라 그래요? 아이들은 사탕을 준다는 약속을 하는 좆같은 괴물들한테 넘어가 밴에 올라타게 되니까? 알아들었어요... 하지만 아니, 아니에요. 난 단지 '월록의 작은 마법'이 공평하게 온누리에 퍼질 수 있도록 돕는 사람이랍니다. 당신이 원한다면 '사탕'도 줄 수 있지만요! 왜 그런 소리를 하는지는 알겠네, 재밌다." 사이먼은 다시 미소를 지었고 스프링롤을 한 입 더 깨물었다. 

알렉은 사이먼이란 놈이 그런 모욕을 아무렇지도 않게 받아치는 걸 바라보고는 얼굴을 찡그렸다. "저놈은 뭐하라고 우리한테 보낸 거래?" 알렉은 이지를 바라보며 소리를 낮추어 말했다.

"오빠가 여기 있었더라면 물어볼 필요는 없었을텐데." 이지는 화가 난 듯 얘기했다. "베인의 오른팔인 아이스인지 뭔지가 이 남자랑 같이 일해...말인즉슨 우리는 신뢰의 표시로 베인과 가까운 사람들과 함께 일하게 될 거라는 거지. 오빠가 나타났었더라면 그쪽이 그렇게까지 행동할 필요는 전혀 없었겠지." 

알렉은 수치스러워졌고, 깊은 숨을 내뱉었다. "그러면 우리 쪽에서는 그 임무를 결국 누구한테 맡겼어?"

"음, 더 윗선에 맡겨야만 했거든. 그래서, 키티한테."

알렉은 얼어붙었다. "뭐라고?" 알렉은 이지를 잡고는 사이먼에게서 멀리 떼어놓으며 당겼다. "클레리는 네 측근이잖아. 너무 많은 걸 알고 있어. 난 걔를 믿을 수가 없다고." 

"선택권이 없었어, 키티 아니면 데쓰로우였다고. 그런데 제이스도 오빠의 최측근이잖아. 심지어 더 가까우면서." 이지는 알렉의 손에서 제 손을 당겨 빼냈다. "그리고 클레리가 걔들이랑 좋은 친구가 될 것 같지도 않다고. 잡담이나 주고받으면서 시시덕거릴 사이가 아니잖아. 그냥 필요에 의해서 이 일을 확실히 해내려고 같이 일하는 사이라고."

"어쨌든, 나 가야겠다." 알렉은 말하고는 그들을 남겨두고 일어섰다. 지금 당장은 이것 가지고 옥신각신할 수 없었다.

이지는 짜증스럽게 불평했다. "어디 가는데?"

"그냥, 내가 있어야 할 곳이 있어." 알렉은 휙 몸을 돌렸다.

"엔젤이라는 별명으로 알려진 것과는 다르네. 성격이 별로 안 좋은 것 같은데요." 알렉은 사이먼의 말을 들을 수 있었다.

"루시퍼도 천사였어." 알렉은 몸을 돌리지도 않고 밖으로 걸어 나가며 말을 뱉었고 제 뒤로 문을 쾅 하고는 닫았다. 알렉은 이 거래가 마음에 들지 않았고, 자신들이 지금 상대하는 자가 누군지 모른다는 것도 마음에 들지 않았다. 알렉은 사이먼이 마음에 들지 않았고 첫 장소에서부터 맡은 일이 이따위에다가 자신이 이 일을 해내야한다는 점이 마음에 들지 않았다.

***

집으로 돌아온 알렉은 등을 대고 침대에 누워 천장을 바라보았다. 차를 타고 일찍 자리를 뜬 후 서둘러 매그너스의 집으로 갔지만 매그는 거기에 없었다. '막 놓치셨네요.' 가드가 말했다. '방금 돌아오셨다가 다시 외출하셨습니다.' 

알렉은 한 시간을 기다렸고 잠시 드라이브를 하다가 돌아와서 몇 시간 더 기다렸지만 매그는 여전히 돌아오지 않았다. 자신이 이렇게 얼마나 매그를 기다려야 하는지, 이것이 얼마나 비참한 것인지 견딜 수 없을 때가 되어서야 알렉은 집으로 향하기로 결정했다.

천장을 올려다보며 작고 검은 얼룩들을 세면서, 알렉은 자신이 매그의 침대에 있는 것이라면 얼마나 좋았을까 하고 생각하는 것을 멈추려고 했다. 천천히 눈을 깜빡이며 알렉은 이불을 들추어 당긴 후 데구르르 굴러 제 몸을 감쌌고, 눈을 감았다. 나중에 매그너스의 집에 다시 가볼 수도 있으니까.


	3. Who are you?

라이트우드들과의 만남은, 아니 정확히 말하자면 둘 중 하나밖에 나타나지 않았으니 라이트우드와의 만남은 당황스러웠다. 돌이라는 별명으로 통하는 그 딸은 인형이라는 그 뜻보다는 좋지 않은 사람인 듯 했고, 그쪽 부모들과는 다른 방식으로 사나웠다. 그러나 그녀는 그 상황에서 할 수 있는 한 정중하게 행동했으며 넋이 나갈 정도로 멋지게 차려입었고 우아했다. 매그는 라이트우드쪽을 땅바닥으로 처박기 위해 이 계획에 가담하게 된 것을 거의 후회할 뻔했지만, 어떤 방식으로든 위도우에게 위해를 가할 수 있다는 것은 좋았다. 돌의 오빠에 관해서도 몇몇 끔찍한 이야기를 들어왔기에, 적어도 의미가 있기는 했다.

알렉을 만나고서부터 하루가 잘 돌아가고 있었는데, 미팅에서 그다지 좋지 않은 경험을 한 매그가 귀가한 집에서 맞닥트린 것은 최악의 상황이었다. 매그는 진짜로 알렉이 기다릴 것이며 알렉에게는 무엇인가가 있다고 생각했었다. 매그는 알렉이 혹시나 다른 방에 있을 수도 있다고 생각했고 그가 튀어나오기를 기대하며 15분이나 써서 모든 방들을 확인했지만, 알렉산더는 없었다. 고배의 잔을 마셔야 함을 인정하면서, 충격이 매우 컸음에도 불구하고 매그는 라파엘이랑 만나서 한 잔 해야겠다고 결심했다. 어쨌든 이건 꼭 더 이상 나빠질 것이 없었던 그날 밤 같았다.

***

알렉산더를 만났던 지 2주하고도 며칠이 지났던 날이었다. 매그는 아마 자신이 처음 시작할 때 원했던 것보다는 알렉과의 동행을 더 즐겼었던 것 같다는 사실을 인정해야만 했다. 왜냐하면 매그는 보통 알렉이 그 근방을 다니는 것인지 확인하기 위해 그 후로 지금까지 레스토랑에 3번이나 더 갔기 때문이다. 매그는 라파엘에게 혹시 그런 이름을 가진 사람이 없느냐고 물었지만 당연히 라파엘은 대충 10명 정도의 알렉산더를 알고 있었고, 나머지 정보를 대조해서 살펴본 결과 이 도시로 막 이사온 알렉과는 누구도 일치하지 않았다. 

매그는 포기했다. 대신에 수중에 있는 일과 라이트우드와의 거래가 자신이 기대했던 것보다 더 괜찮기를 바라며 거기에 집중했다. 자신이 정보를 얻기 위해 그쪽에 붙여둔 사이먼은 키튼이던가 키티던가 하는, 어차피 별명이 뭔지는 전혀 상관없는 여자랑 잘 지내고 있는 듯이 보였다. 너무 잘 지내서, 매그는 일반적으로 정보를 얻기 위해 좋아하는 것 이상으로 사이먼이 그 여자를 좋아하는 것 같다고 생각했다. 그렇지만 효과는 있었고, 매그는 정보를 전달받은 후 그것을 적합한 곳으로 보고했다.

멀지 않은 곳에서 총성을 들었을 때에 매그는 손에 폰을 쥔 채 거리를 걷고 있었고, 움찔하지도 않았다. 사람들이 비명을 지르는 소리 역시 매그에게는 쉽게 무시할 수 있을 만한 것이었다. 만약에 자신을 쓰러트릴 뻔했던 남자가 아니었다면 말이다. 매그는 절 치고 달려지나간 흑발의 남자를 어깨 너머로 바라보았고, 바로 앞에서 금발의 미남이 모퉁이를 돌아 그 흑발 남자를 쫓아 뛰어가는 것도 보았다. "이 도시 사람들은 씨발 뭐가 문제지?" 매그는 두 남자가 뛰어 사라진 길을 보며 혼잣말을 중얼거렸고 세번째 남자가 거기에 서 있는 것을 보았다.

매그는 막 주의를 폰으로 돌리려고 한 참이었는데, 그가 누구인지를 보고는 멈췄다. 설마? 아닐거야. 그 남자는 키가 컸고 흐트러진 어두운 머리에 재킷 소매를 걷어붙여 꽤 큰 문신을 드러내고 있었으며 데님 소재의 바지를 입고 있었다. 남자는 무엇인가를 던져버리며 코에 묻은 피를 손등으로 닦아내고 있었는데, 남자가 몸을 돌려 자신을 마주하자마자 매그는 확신했다.

"알렉산더?"

알렉이 자신을 쳐다보았고 시선이 마주쳤다. 알렉의 어두운 눈이 빛나는 것처럼 보였던 것은 잠시였고 그 빛이 꺼지기도 전에 알렉은 재빠르게 제 얼굴을 닦았다. 하지만 피를 흡수시켜 줄 만한 것이 없었기에 그 피는 알렉의 뺨과 오른쪽 볼로 번졌다.

거리를 향해 몇 걸음 내딛으며 매그는 폰을 치웠고 다시 멈췄다.

"매그너스?" 알렉은 응답했고 자신을 향해 걸어왔다. 지금 알렉은 처음에 만났던 것과는 다른 방식으로 움직이는 것처럼 보였는데, 아마도 더 많은 자신감을 가진 것처럼 보였다.

"무슨 일이야?" 매그는 알렉이 자신을 향해 걸어오자 물었다. 펄럭거리는 옷과 계속해서 손으로 닦아낸 코피가 난 코를 하고 엉망이 된 모습이었음에도 불구하고, 알렉은 아름다웠다.

알렉은 그 자리에 서서 매그의 어깨 너머를 쳐다보며 대답했다. "그냥 일이 좀, 내 친구가 해결할 거예요."

별로 대단한 설명은 아니었지만 매그는 고개를 끄덕였다. 알렉이 말하기를 원치 않는다면 강요할 수는 없었다. 지금으로서는 그랬다.

"다시 볼 수 있을 줄 몰랐어요." 알렉이 순식간에 부드러워진 어조로 얘기했다.

"나도 그래, 저번에 내가 집에 도착했을 때에 네가 없는 걸 보고도 그랬었는데." 알렉이 그 말을 꺼내준 것에 기뻐하며 매그는 고개를 까닥였다.

"미안해요, 해야 할 일이 있어서 갈 수밖에 없었어요..그리고 나중에 경비원한테 물어보니까 당신이 나갔다고 하더라고요." 고통 때문인지, 알렉은 얼굴을 찡그리며 얼굴에 묻은 새 피를 닦아냈다.

"돌아왔었다고?" 매그는 그 사실에 대해 낯선 행복과, 알렉을 좀 더 기다리지 않았던 자신에 대한 씁쓸한 실망을 동시에 느꼈다. "번호를 남기지 그랬어." 매그는 덧붙이고는 미소를 지었다. 매그는 손을 뻗어 알렉을 만지고 싶었고, 알렉에게 괜찮은 것인지를, 잡아줘도 될 것인지를 묻고 싶었다. 그러나 시간과 장소 모두 적절치 못해 보여 매그는 대신 제 손을 주머니에 쑤셔넣었다.

알렉은 얼굴을 찡그렸다. "그러려고 했는데 당신 집에서 펜을 찾을 수가 없더라고요." 

매그는 참지 못하고 웃음을 터트렸다. 누군가가 집 안의 모든 서랍들을 뒤진거 같다 싶었더니 여기 그 이유가 있었다. "돌아왔을때 도어맨에게 남길 수도 있었잖아?"

알렉은 멈췄고 잠시 생각을 하는 듯 하더니 투덜거리며 욕을 뱉었다.

"뭐라고?"

"그 생각은 못했어요." 알렉은 말하고 작은 미소를 지었다.

매그는 참을 수가 없었다, 그건 어도러블했다. 보통 자신은 이러한 종류의 귀찮은 일을 해결하는 것은 문제가 부족해서라고 생각하고는 했지만 알렉이라면 달랐다. "지금은 뭐 하는 중? 친구 기다려?" 

알렉은 고개를 저었다. "집으로 가는 중이었어요. 피곤해서, 씻고 좀 쉬려고요." 알렉은 다시 손으로 코피를 닦아냈는데 이제 좀 덜 나는 것 같았지만 손은 피로 범벅이었다.

"내 집에서 씻어도 되는데?" 매그는 드디어 다시 만난 알렉을 떠나보내기 싫었기에 제안했다.

"정말요? 씻고 나서 다음에 당신 집에 가도 되는데요."

매그는 제 고개를 저었다. "난 전혀 신경 안써, 솔직하게 말하자면 내 시선 밖으로 널 벗어나게 두고 싶지가 않거든. 저번에 내가 그랬을 때 널 다시 찾기까지 2주나 걸렸잖아."

이제 알렉이 웃을 차례였다. "좋은 지적이네요."

매그는 제품들이 어떻게 이동하고 있는지 라파엘에게 한 주간의 결산 보고를 받으러 가던 중이었다. 하지만 저번의 잘못을 만회하기 위한 이런 기회를 그냥 놓쳐버린다는 것은 말도 안되는 일이었다. "그럼 이리 와, 걸어서 가자. 5-6분 정도밖에 걸리지 않을 거야." 매그는 몸을 돌렸고 알렉은 뒤따랐는다. 방향을 바꿔 걷기 시작하자 알렉은 매그의 옆으로 와서 붙었다.

***

매그의 집으로 향하면서, 알렉은 자신이 저번부터 해 왔던 것들을 생각하며 머리가 터질 지경이었다. 글쎄, 자신이 방금 말했던 '친구랑 놀려고'  '일이 있어서' '이 도시를 잘 알고 싶어서'와 같은 공허한 것들에 대한 것은 전혀 아니었지만, 적어도 매그는 자신이 뭘 하는지에 대해 정보를 얻을수도 있었다. 많지는 않더라도 말이다.

"무슨 일 해? 낮 동안 매여있는 일은 아닌 것 같은데." 아파트 위로 올라가기 위해 엘리베이터를 타며 매그가 물었다. 도어맨은 알렉이 나타나자 근심어린 듯한 표정을 지어보였으나 매그는 어떤 말도 하지 않고 그저 미소를 지어 도어맨에게 괜찮다고 안심시켜 주었다. "그리고 네가 옷을 입는 방식이," 알렉을 실제로 모욕하고 싶지는 않았기에 매그는 잠시 말을 멈췄다. "깔끔하잖아." 매그는 그것이 '고루하다'의 좋은 대체어이기를 바라며 미소지었다. "그래도 네가 입고 있는 것들이 꽤나 고가의 브랜드라는 것은 알겠어."

알렉은 어깨를 으쓱해 보였다. "다 가족 돈이에요." 그는 미소를 지어보였는데 그건 매그가 그토록 그리워했던 사랑스럽고 귀여운, 작은 미소였다. "옛날이나 지금이나 전 그냥 문제에 휘말리는 버릇을 갖고 있는 역겨운 애새끼일 뿐이죠." 

또다시, 알렉은 대답을 하기는 했으나 어떠한 대답에도 실질적으로 대답하지는 않았다. 하지만 방금 알렉이 처한 상황과 상태를 고려해 보았을 때, 매그는 그 '문제'가 정확히 합법적인 일은 아닐 것이라고 추측했다. 금전적인 부분도 쉽게 설명될 수 있었고, 도시는 부유한 '아이들'로 넘쳐났고 그들은 자신들의 삶에 지루해하며 보다 의심스러운 무리들과 어울리고는 했다.

"당신은요?" 엘리베이터가 꼭대기 층에 멈췄고 동시에 내리면서 알렉이 물었다.

"재미없을 텐데," 거짓말하기는 싫었지만 아직은 알렉에게 자신이 실제로 무엇을 하는지 알려주고 싶지도 않았기에 매그는 미소지었다. "제품을 만들고 유통시키는 일을 해. 하지만 내가 오너고, 내가 해야 할 일을 처리해주는 사람들을 고용했거든. 난 시간이 많지." 집의 문을 열며 매그는 알렉을 먼저 들여보낸 후 자신들 뒤로 문을 닫았다.

알렉을 바라보며, 코피가 멎은 것 같자 매그는 행복해졌다. 그렇지만 알렉의 손은 피로 엉망이었고 하관과 옷 역시도 그랬다. "샤워해야겠다." 매그는 말하고는 미소지었다. "난 티셔츠나 아니면 뭔가 네게 빌려줄 게 있을지 살펴보도록 할게."

알렉은 자신을 내려다보고는 매그의 눈을 쳐다보았다. "나 엉망이죠, 그렇죠?"

매그는 고개를 끄덕이고는 웃었다. "엉망이기는 해, 그렇지만 그 피 밑에 아름다운 남자가 있다는 것을 난 알고 있으니까." 알렉이 수줍어하며 시선을 피하자 매그는 즐거워져서 고개를 저었다. 매그는 방금까지 싸웠고, 분명한 자신감에 차 있었던 사람이 단지 칭찬을 받은 것만으로 어떻게 그렇게 급격히 변할 수 있는지 이해할 수 없었다. "좋아, 따라와." 매그는 다른 한 쪽으로 이동하여 검은색의 무거운 커튼을 당겼고 문을 드러냈다. 문은 윗층으로 이어지는 둥근 계단과 연결되어 있었고 자신이 연구할 때 앉아있고는 하는 작은 앉는 공간과 욕실로 연결되는 철제 문도 있었다. 그 문을 밀어 열고 매그는 알렉을 들여보냈다. "좋아, 저기가 샤워기고...어떤 것이든지 써도 돼. 참, 새 수건들은..." 매그는 벽에 걸린 선반들을 가르켰다. "저기 있어." 매그는 몸을 돌려 문간에 선 알렉을 쳐다보았다. "천천히 해도 돼, 만약 필요한 게 있으면 바로 날 불러. 그럼 내가 달려올게." 매그는 알렉을 지나 욕실 밖으로 나가며 윙크하고는 미소를 지었고, 문을 닫았다.

거실로 향하면서 매그는 자신의 재킷을 문에 걸었고 신발과 양말을 벗었다. 매그는 맨발을 선호했다. 매그는 즉시 라파엘에게 만남을 취소하고 내일 아침까지로 조정하기로 문자를 보냈다. 라파엘이 그걸 좋아하지 않을 것이라는 것은 알았지만, 결국엔 자신이 보스였고 자신의 말이 곧 법이었다. 소파에 반쯤 누운 채로 와인을 마시며 알렉을 기다리는 동안, 매그는 일본판 보그지를 휙휙 넘겨보았다.

***

"매그너스?"

자신의 이름을 부르는 소리에 일어나, 매그는 잡지에 두고 있던 관심을 방 안으로 들어오는 알렉으로 돌렸다. 날카롭게 숨을 들이쉬면서, 매그는 몇 초 동안 제 호흡이 멈추는 것을 느꼈다. 자신을 향해 걸어오는 알렉은 바지를 엉덩이에 걸쳐 내려 입고 있어 위험할 정도였다. 알렉의 머리는 젖어서 헝클어져 있었고 아마 밤쯤이 되면 얼굴에 멍이 들 것이라 확신할 수 있었지만, 알렉은 깨끗했다. 알렉은 근육질이었지만 우락부락하지 않고 길게 잘 빠졌으며 마치 신이 자신의 모습을 조각한 것만 같았다. 매그는 알렉의 바지 끝을 보는 것만으로도 숨쉬기가 힘들어졌다. 알렉의 몸에는 예전에는 보이지 않았던 문신 몇 개가 있었다. 가슴 정중앙에는 한 쌍의 날개가 있었는데 그 문신은 알렉의 어깨까지 솟아 펼쳐져 있었다. 오른팔은 문신으로 모두 덮여 있었고 그건 알렉이 소매를 걷고 다닐 때에 저도 보았던 문신 같았다. 왼쪽 팔은 팔꿈치부터 아래로 내려오는 문신이 있었는데 레터링의 일종인 것 같았다. "오...안녕." 매그는 알렉의 거의 헐벗은 몸을 바라보며 경외심을 숨기려는 시도조차 하지 않은 채 미소짓고는 제 입술을 깨물었다.

알렉은 토라져서는 왼팔을 들어 오른쪽 어깨를 문질렀는데 그것은 꼭 몸을 가리려는 시도처럼 보였다. "티셔츠라거나 뭔가 빌려줄 수 있을 거라고 하지 않았나요? 내 옷은 더러워져서요."

"맞아." 매그는 잡지와 와인잔을 테이블에 올려둔 채로 일어서며 대답했다. "그런데 너한테 옷을 입히기는 아까워서." 매그는 소파 근처로 다가가며 장난기어린 미소를 지었다.

알렉은 미소짓듯 입꼬리를 살짝 들어올렸으나 아무 말도 하지 않았다.

매그는 재미있다는 듯이 한숨을 내쉬었다. "좋아, 알겠어." 자신이 손을 뻗어 알렉을 만지지 않고 지나칠 수 있었던 것은 가히 기적이었다. 알렉은 꼭 만져진 듯한 양을 했고, 매그는 자신을 가다듬으며 다시 커튼 뒤로 들어갔다. 계단 쪽으로 향하면서 매그는 멈췄고 알렉에게 먼저 들어가라고 손짓했다. "키 크고 흑발인, 멋진 분 먼저." 매그는 미소지었다.

"쉽게 보면 그건 당신인데요." 알렉은 대답했고, 매그는 그 말을 거의 분명한 칭찬이라고 생각하는 자신에 대한 이상한 기쁨을 느꼈다. "난 그렇게 키가 크지는 않아." 매그는 미소지으며 알렉에게 먼저 들어가라고 두번째로 손짓했다. 이번에 알렉은 그 제안을 받아들였고 매그를 지나쳐 계단 위로 올라가기 시작했다. 알렉의 바로 뒤에 따라붙어 꼭대기 층으로 향하는 동안, 매그는 '전경'을 즐기며 만끽했다.

윗층에 도착해 알렉은 멈췄고 주위를 둘러보았다. 이 방이야말로 매그가 이곳에 살아야겠다고 결심한 진짜 이유였는데, 크고 좀더 나은 뭔가를 느낄 수 있었기 때문이다. 방의 삼면은 창문이었고 옷장을 덮은 한쪽 면은 벽돌벽이었다. 그 벽 앞에는 침대가 있었고, 기본적으로 딱 맞았다. 매그는 물의 전경과 지어진 방식들로 전혀 공간이 없어 보이는 도시를 바라보는 것을 정말로 좋아했고, 그것이 꼭 야외에서 수면을 취하는 것 같다고 느꼈다.

"당신 집은 창문이 많네요." 알렉이 감상평을 남겼다.

"빛이 좋아. 그리고 경관도." 매그는 입구를 향해 걸어들어가 알렉을 옷장으로 이끌었다.

"꼭 전시된 것 같은 기분을 느끼지는 않아요?" 알렉은 방 뒷편에 서서는 물었다.

"여기는 높아서 그렇진 않아. 그렇지만 관중들이 있대도 난 신경안써." 매그는 자신의 티셔츠와 셔츠들을 뒤지며 어떤 것이 알렉에게 맞을지 살펴보았고 미소지었다.

알렉은 잠시 동안 조용했다. 알렉은 그런 종류의 뉘앙스를 풍기는 말이 아니라면 대체적으로 대답을 잘 해 주었다.

"분홍색은 어때?" 매그는 외쳤다.

잠시동안 침묵이 흘렀다. "어...별로인 것 같아요."

매그는 발끈 성을 냈다. 자신이 좋아하지 않는 옷을 알렉에게 입히고 싶지는 않았다. "다른 거 찾아볼게." 옷장은 방대했고, 솔직히 말하자면 침실의 다른 부분보다 거대했다. 이 공간은 매그가 입주했을 때부터 워크인 클로짓과 일할 수 있는 곳이 딸려 있었다. 이제는 오직 옷장 뿐이었고, 그조차도 점차 자리가 부족해지고 있었지만.

"앉아도 괜찮을까요?" 알렉은 방에서 다시 물었다.

매그는 문간으로 다가가 미소지었다. "너 아직 애원하지 않았잖아." 매그는 자신에게는 큰, 금색 패턴이 있는 남색 티셔츠와 분홍과 보라색으로 된 악마 형상이 모티브로 장식된 흰 셔츠를 들어올렸다. "둘 중에 하나는 맞겠지."

알렉은 뺨을 붉혔고, 상의를 탈의한 채였기에 매그는 알렉의 가슴 역시도 살짝 분홍빛으로 달아올랐다는 것을 볼 수 있었다. "맘에 드는 건 아니지만, 당신이 오래 걸리는 것 같아 조금 지치려던 중이었어요." 알렉이 장소를 조금 이동했다. "파란색?"

매그는 옷장 안으로 흰 티셔츠를 다시 던져넣었으나 실패했고 옷은 선반을 치고 바닥으로 떨어졌는데, 어차피 상관 없었다. "파랑이라 이거지." 알렉에게 걸어가 티셔츠를 건네주며 매그가 말했다. "간청해야 한다고 이미 얘기했는데... 단지 네가 앉고 싶다고 해서 그냥 넘어가게 둘 수는 없지. 그건 옳지 않으니까."

알렉은 제 앞에 선 매그에게 양손으로 티셔츠를 받아들고는 침대를 바라보았다가, 티셔츠를 내려다 보았다가 다시 매그를 쳐다보았다. 알렉은 고민중인 듯이 보였는데, 얼마나 귀여운지 매그는 그 예쁜 머릿속에서 생각회로가 빙글빙글 돌아가는 소리를 들을 수 있을 정도였다.

"그래서?" 팔을 뻗어 매그는 알렉이 입은 바지의 허리 부분을 잡아 제 쪽으로 약간 당겼다. "나한테 부탁하고 싶은 거 있어?"

알렉은 매그가 자신을 당기도록 두었다. 매그 역시도 몸은 좋았지만 매그는 알렉이 가진 '힘'적인 측면에서는 자신보다 작았다. 이것은 알렉이 단지 매그가 자신을 당기도록 내버려두었기 때문이었는데 그 생각을 하자 알렉은 더 달아올랐다.

"그럴 필요는 전혀 없지만 말이야. 난 그냥 네가 좀 더 오래 머물렀으면 싶거든." 매그는 한 손을 뻗어 매우 약하고 다정하게 알렉의 왼쪽 가슴에 있는 날개의 선을 덧그렸다. 알렉은 짙은 체모로 뒤덮여 있었는데, 젊으니 그것은 여전히 매우 괜찮았다. "원하지 않아? 나랑 침대에 들어와서 안고 있을 수 있는데." 알렉은 눈에 보일 정도로 떨었고 그 접촉에 작은 장밋빛 홍조가 실처럼 피어올랐다.  알렉은 오랜 시간 동안 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 마침내 알렉이 말했을 때, 그 목소리는 너무 낮아서 들을수가 없을 정도였다. 아주 희미한 '네.'뿐이었다. "뭐라고?" 매그는 자신이 무슨 대답을 들었는지 알고 있었지만 재미있었기에 다시 한 번 질문했다.

"네." 알렉이 아주 약간 커진 목소리로 대답했다.

"뭐에 대한 '네'인데?" 매그는 알렉을 가지고 놀았다. 자신이 짖궂게 굴고 있다는 걸 알고 있었다, 알고 있었지만 즐기는 중이었다.

알렉이 침을 삼켰고 티셔츠를 더 강하게 움켜쥐었다. "네, 당신과 같이 침대로 가고 싶어요."

매그는 제 눈을 피하는 알렉을 바라보며 그의 가슴에 있는 날개 문신을 덧그렸다. "마법의 단어는?" 그는 밀어붙였다. 처음 만났을 때부터 매그는 네가 이렇게 해야만 할 것이라고 알렉에게 말해 왔었다.

알렉은 다시 몇 초 동안 침묵했다. 알렉의 숨은 이제 더 거칠어졌다. "제발." 마침내 그가 말했다.

매그는 제 몸을 기울여 알렉의 목과 가슴이 만나는 살짝 들어간 부분에 매우 부드럽게 키스했다. "제발 뭐?"

알렉은 좌절과 함께 환희에 가까운 무언가가 섞인 소리를 냈다. "정말 날 그렇게 만들고 싶어요?" 알렉은 매그를 뒤로 밀며 물었고 매그가 티셔츠를 건네준 이후로 눈이 처음으로 마주쳤다.

"아니, 난 네게 아무것도 하게 만들지 않았는데." 매그는 가능한 한 심각한 목소리를 내며 주장했다.

"애원하게 만들고 있잖아요."

매그는 알렉의 바지를 놓아주었고 한 발짝 뒤로 물러났다. "네가 그걸 원한다고 생각했는데. 물론 싫다면, 어쩔수 없지. 사실은 말야, 네가 이걸 원하지 않는다면 앉아도 돼. 집에서처럼 편하게." 매그는 실제로 이것에 대해 자신이 옳았던 것인지 궁금해하면서, 테스트는 신경쓰지 않은 채로 미소지었다.

알렉은 매그를 바라보았고, 침대를 보다가 다시 매그를 보았다. 매그는 알렉이 약간 실망한 것 같았다고 단언할 수 있었다. "정말이요?"

"물어볼 필요 없어, 집에서처럼 편히 있어도 된다고 말했잖아." 매그는 침대 한 켠으로 걸어가 헤드보드에 기댄 채, 등 뒤에 베개를 받치며 중앙에 반쯤 누운 채로 앉았다.

알렉의 시선이 매그를 쫓았으나 움직이지는 않았다.

"네가 그래야 할 필요도 없어. 이리 와서 앉을래, 아니면 우리 밑으로 내려갈까? 티비나 영화 보러?"

"아니요." 알렉은 매그가 문장을 끝맺기 거의 직전에 대답했다. 

"그러면 이리 와." 매그는 미소지었고 자신의 옆자리를 톡톡 두드렸다.

알렉은 손가락 사이로 티셔츠의 옷감을 가지고 놀며 여전히 그대로 서 있었다.

"이봐, 스위티. 너 괜찮아?" 매그는 물었다. 알렉은 제 몸을 옹송그려 더 작게 하고 있는듯이 보였다.

알렉은 고개를 끄덕였고 마침내 침대 곁으로 다가왔으나 그곳에서 또 멈췄다.

매그는 알렉이 얼마나 아름다운지 다시금 감탄하며 그를 올려다보았다. "내가 불편하게 만들었다면 미안해." 매그는 자신이 내도록 알렉을 잘못 파악했나보다 생각하며 속삭였다.

"제발." 알렉은 자신의 아랫입술을 짓씹었다.

매그는 알렉을 올려다보았다. 아니었네, 제대로 짚었다.

알렉은 여전히 입술을 잘근잘근 깨물며 제 손을 내려다보았다. "같이 침대에 들어가도 될까요...제발요?"

자신이 알렉을 조금 갖고 놀았던 감은 있었지만 지금까지 알렉이 이렇게까지 당황스러워 보인 적은 없었다. 매그는 아마 알렉이 방금 처음으로 스스로의 이런 면을 깨닫고 경험한 것 같다고 추측했고, 고개를 빠르게 끄덕였다. "물론 당연하지, 내 사랑. 이리 와!" 매그는 사랑스럽게 미소지으며 제 옆자리를 두드렸고 알렉이 높은 침대 위로 올라오는 것을 바라보았다. 침대 협탁 위에 티셔츠를 올려놓은 채, 알렉은 놀랍게도 즉시 매그의 위로 올라와 허리에 한 팔을 감싸며 자신의 얼굴을 매그의 목에 폭 파묻었다. 심장이 녹아내릴 것 같기도 하고 가슴 밖으로 튀어나올 것처럼 세게 뛰고 있었으므로 매그는 이 상황에 대해 완전히 긍정적이었다. 손을 움직여 알렉의 뒷머리를 감싸면서, 매그는 손가락으로 거의 마른 알렉의 머리를 쓸었고 다정하게 두피를 마사지했다. 알렉은 자신보다 키가 컸으나 마치 더 작은 것처럼 행동했다.

"미안해요." 제 목에 대고 알렉은 속삭였는데 그의 따스한 숨결이 매그를 간지럽게 했다.

"미안해? 뭐가?" 매그는 긴장을 풀며 눈을 감았다. 자신은 이에 익숙해져야만 했다.

"모르겠어요...바로 해버렸어야 할 것 같았어요." 알렉은 소근거리고 있었으나 이제 그들은 매우 가까이 붙어 있었기에 매그가 알렉의 말을 듣는 것에는 지장이 없었다.

"그러지 마. 난 네가 하고싶어 할 때에만 하기를 원하니까."

"하고 싶었어요." 알렉은 매우 부드럽게 말했다. "왜인지는 모르겠지만요." 

매그는 눈을 감은 채로 알렉에게 미소지었다. "만가지 정도 되는 이유가 있지... 변태적인 거면 좋겠네. 그러길 바라고 있어... 알게 되겠지."

매그가 알렉의 머리칼을 갖고 노는 동안 알렉은 그 특유의 침묵 모드 사인을 취했다.

"처음이야?"

알렉은 매그를 잡은 손에 살짝 힘을 주었고 호흡을 느리게 했다. "애원하는 거요?"

"아니, 안고 있는 거." 매그는 알렉의 등을 따라 제 손을 미끄러트리며 척추를 어루만졌다.

알렉은 다시 조용해졌다. 이제 매그는 알렉이 질문에 답하기까지 시간이 걸린다는 사실에 익숙해지고 있었다. 마침내 알렉은 고개를 끄덕였다. "내가 잘못하고 있는 건가요?" 알렉은 반문했고 이번에는 들리지 않을 정도의 속삭임이었다. 매그는 자신의 심장이 더 빠르게 녹아내리기 시작하는 것을 느꼈고, 이제는 심장이 부서져 버릴까봐 무서울 정도였다.

"그게 아냐, 알렉산더." 매그는 자세를 조금 바꾸었다. "날 봐."

알렉은 몸을 틀어 매그를 올려다보기 위해 등을 들었는데 그의 눈에는 의심스러움이 반짝이고 있었다.

"내가 널 많이 칭찬해주고 있다는 것을 나도 알고 있어. 그리고 침대에서 이러한 특정 주제에 대해 이야기를 나누는 것은 너랑 단지 자고 싶어서라는 인상을 심어줄 수도 있다는 것도 알아. 그렇지만 저번에 내가 했던 말은 진심이야. 나 진짜로 널 좋아할 수 있을것 같거든...내 생각에 이미 조금은 그런 것 같아. 난 그냥 말이지, 솔직히 말해서 네가 그런 타입 같아 보이지 않아서 물어본거야." 매그는 손을 위로 올려 알렉의 얼굴에 흘러내린 머리카락을 쓸어넘겨 주었다.

알렉은 고개를 끄덕이고는 다시 가깝게 달라붙었다. "알겠지만 몇 시간 동안이나 당신을 기다렸어요."

"뭐라고?" 매그는 알렉의 등에 다시 손을 가져다대며 손가락으로 쓸었고, 부드러운 피부를 가로지르는 흉터와 울퉁불퉁한 다른 부분들을 매만졌다.

"지난번에요. 다시 왔을 때요... 몇 시간 동안이나 기다렸어요." 알렉은 부드럽게 얘기했다. "다른 때도 왔었거든요. 그런데 당신이 집에 없었어요."

매그는 그 말에 다른 소리가 새어나오지 않도록 제 입술을 깨물어야만 했다. "미안해."

"괜찮아요." 알렉의 짧은 손톱은 자신과 닿는 부분을 갉작이고 있었는데 그 감각은 매그를 소름돋게 만들었다. "나도 당신을 좋아할 것 같다는 걸 당신도 알아야 할 것 같아서요. 그래서 말한 거예요."

매그는 제 심장이 잠시 뛰는 걸 멈췄다고 생각했다. "우리가 솔직했더라면 좋았을걸. 난 지난 2주간 널 찾아다녔어." 매그는 미소지었다. "다시 널 만나서 기뻐."

알렉은 조용해졌으나 그것은 편안한 침묵이었고 매그는 절대로 그것을 깨트리고 싶지 않았다.

"자고 갈래?" 매그는 몇 분 후 물었다.

알렉은 몇 초 후 몸을 떼어내더니 매그를 올려다보았다. 일찍이 거리에서 본 것과 같은 그 표정처럼 보였다. "뭐랄까, 지쳐서요."

"그래?" 매그는 알렉의 감정을 읽으려고 시도했으나 실패했다. 

"아직 준비가...안 된 것 같아요." 

매그는 알렉이 무슨 말을 하는지를 깨닫고 약간 얼굴을 찡그렸다가 미소지었다. "자고 가지 않겠냐고 물었을 때, 난 그냥 안고 있는 걸 말하는 거였어."

알렉은 느리게 고개를 끄덕였다. 매그는 알렉 스스로가 고개를 끄덕였다는 사실을 알기나 하는 건지 의심스러웠다. "그럼, 괜찮은거지?"

"내가 결정해도 된다면, 우리가 여기서 잠들기 전까지 같이 안고 있고 싶은데. 그러면 내가 내일 일어나서 또 널 안아줄 수 있거든." 매그는 손을 뻗어 제 손등으로 부드럽고 다정하게 알렉의 뺨을 쓰다듬으며 확실하게 말해 주었다.

알렉은 매그의 손길에 기댔고 의심의 여지없이 그의 눈은 사르르 감겼다. "난 당신이 결정해주기를 원해요."

"그래?" 매그는 그 대답이 얼마나 자신을 기쁘게 만들었는지 깨달았다. 매그는 그 승낙에 자신이 인정하는 것보다 더욱 더 알렉이 좋아짐을 느꼈다. "잠들기 전까지 이렇게 있을 거라면, 옷을 조금 벗는게 괜찮지 않을까?"

알렉은 고개를 끄덕였고 가까이 움직여 매그에게 작은 키스를 남겼다. 무슨 일이 일어났는지 매그가 알아차리기 전일 정도로, 시작하자마자 끝난 짧은 키스였다. 키스를 되돌려주기도 전에 알렉은 몸을 뒤로 물렸다. 매그는 알렉이 등을 대고 구르더니 엉덩이를 들어올려 침대 밖으로 몸을 내밀고 바지를 벗는 것을 바라보았다. 알렉과 공평히 옷을 벗기 위해 매그는 침대 밖으로 내려섰고 천천히 시간을 들여 옷을 벗었다. 화장을 지워야 하나 고민했으나 아래층으로 내려갈 기분은 아니었고 알렉에게 아직 맨 얼굴을 보여주고 싶지도 않았다. 바닥에 옷가지 더미를 쌓아둔 뒤, 매그는 반지와 목걸이를 빼서 협탁 위에 올려두었다.

"당신 정말 멋져보여요."

매그는 이불 안으로 들어간 알렉과 그의 큰 헤이즐빛 눈을 건너다보았다. "고마워. 본 것을 맘에 들어하지 않았더라면 그거야말로 날 실망시켰을 거야." 매그는 이불 밑으로 들어가 알렉 쪽으로 몸을 위치하며 미소를 지었다.

알렉 역시도 제 몸을 가까이 붙였고 매그와 중간에서 만났다. "엄청 마음에 들어요." 알렉은 대답했다. 그건 알렉의 외모만큼이나 달콤하게 들렸다.

매그는 등을 대고 누우며 알렉이 제 쪽으로 자신을 당길 때에 알렉의 따스한 피부에서 전해지는 감촉을 느꼈다. 알렉은 다리를 엮으며 아마 인간이 할 수 있는 한 가장 가깝게 달라붙어 왔고 매그는 눈을 감았다. "음. 완벽하네." 매그는 콧소리를 냈고 이전처럼 알렉의 머리칼을 가지고 놀기 시작했다.  다른 손은 알렉의 팔뚝에 작은 패턴들을 그리고 있었다. 매그는 처음으로 알렉과 함께 침대에 들어간다면 보다 선정적인 일이 일어나리라고 생각했는데 이런 것은 아니었다. 매그는 이 남자가 헷갈렸다. 알렉을 처음에 보았을 때 자신은 그의 옷을 찢어발기고 자신만의 이상한 방식으로 그를 가져버리고 싶었는데 지금은, 알렉을 안아주고 보호해주고 세상을 안겨주고 싶은 마음이었다...그리고 도망치고 싶었다. 자신은 성자와는 거리가 멀었고, 사실 법이나 일반적인 사회 가이드라인조차 따르지 않는 삶을 살고 있었다. 그러나 매그는 자신보다 알렉이 더 그 중심에 서 있지 않을까,하는 의심을 했다. 매그는 이런 행동을 하는 것이 얼마나 미친짓인지를 되뇌었다. 알렉을 발견했을 때 그는 피를 흘리고 있었고, 총성이 발사된 후 두 명이 뛰어 달아났는데도 알렉은 전혀 신경쓰지 않는 것처럼 보였다. 그리고 자신은 제 집으로 알렉을 데려왔다?!

알렉의 숨은 점점 느른해졌고 매그는 그가 잠들고 있구나 생각했다. 늦은 시간은 아니었으나 괜찮았다. 알렉의 머리에 입맞추면서 매그는 조금 편하게 자세를 잡았고 긴장을 풀기 위해 노력했다. 내일 알렉과 얘기하면서 뭔가 더 알아낼 수 있을 것이었다. 매그는 그 조직의 의미에 대해 알아내야만 하는 이 중 하나였고, 라파엘 혹은 사이먼에게도 물어봐야겠다고 생각했다. 둘 중 하나는 남자에 대해 들어본 적이 있을 수도 있으니까. 알렉이 자는 동안에는 자신을 죽일 수 없으므로, 아마 다음날까지 기다려야 할 것이었다.


	4. Good mornig

알렉은 눈을 뜨려고 했으나 방 안은 너무 밝았고 그래서 눈을 다시 감은 채로 불만에 차 끙하고 앓는 소리를 냈다. 알렉의 뇌가 자신이 어디에 있는 것인지, 누구와 함께 있는 것인지를 기억하는 데에는 1분 가량이 걸렸다. 빠르게 눈을 몇 번 깜박이려고 노력하다가 알렉은 즉시 포기하고는 다시 감았다. 매그너스는 술 안 마시나? 도시의 불빛과 밤하늘이 보이는 방에서 잠드는 것은 기분 좋은 일이었다. 그러나 지금은 모든 각도에서 빛이 들어오고 있잖아? 이 방에서 숙취로 일어난다면 악몽일 터였다.

"좋은 아침이야, 선샤인." 알렉의 뒤에서 매그의 목소리가 들렸다. 알렉은 잠에서 빠져나와 등을 대고는 누웠다.

"좋은 아침." 알렉은 화답하며 중얼거렸는데 힘이 없고 덜 깬것처럼 들렸다. 매그의 팔이 자신의 허리를 감싸자 피부가 간질거리며 찌릿했고 알렉은 등 뒤에서 제 몸을 누르는 매그를 느꼈다.

마치 깃털과도 같은 가벼운 키스가 목 뒤로 내려앉자 알렉은 미소지었다. 방 안을 가득 채운 빛이나 다른 모든 것들을 조금 더 견딜만하게 만들어 주는 키스였다. "일어난 지.."알렉은 제 목을 가다듬기 위해 잠시 말을 멈췄다. 오랫동안 잔 것 같았다. "일어난 지 오래 됐어요?"

"조금." 대답하며 말하는 동안 매그는 알렉의 피부에 대고 입술을 문질렀다.

잠시 아무말도 하지 않고 조용히 그들은 누워있었고 매그는 손을 알렉의 배로 움직여 갖다대고는 배꼽 주위에 원을 그리며 문질렀다.

눈을 뜨고 있으려고 깜빡거리다가 알렉은 부드럽게 툴툴대는 소리를 냈다.

"왜 그래?" 매그는 걱정스러운 듯 물었다.

"아무것도 아니에요." 알렉이 정직하게 대답했다. 그 자체로는 아무것도 잘못되지 않았다. "제 눈에는 너무 밝아서요."

매그는 킥킥거리며 웃더니 몸을 반쯤 일으켜 무언가에 손을 뻗었다. 여전히 알렉은 눈을 뜨고 싶지 않았으므로, 그것이 무엇인지는 몰랐지만 몇 초 후 매그는 침대로 다시 누웠고 부드러운 콧노래가 방 안을 채웠다. 알렉이 제 얼굴에 드리우는 그림자를 느끼는 데에는 긴 시간이 필요치 않았고 그는 다시 눈을 뜨려 했다. 다시 눈을 떴을 때 알렉은 모든 창문마다 블라인드가 내려와, 엄청나게 밝았던 방 안을 30초도 안되어 완전히 어둡게 만들었다는 것을 깨달았다.

"좀 나아?" 매그는 알렉에게 다시 팔을 뻗으며 물었다. 매그의 손끝은 알렉의 피부를 간질이며 속옷 허리밴드 위를 어루만지고 있었다.

"엄청요." 알렉은 눈을 몇 번 깜박이다가 인정했다. 찌르는 듯한 빛의 고통을 느끼지 않아도 되니 편안했다. 알렉이 젊기는 했지만, 이미 그의 눈은 밝은 빛에 대해서 견디기 힘든 듯이 보였다.

베개 밑에 왼손을 끼워넣으며 알렉은 누워있다가 천천히 깨어나는 듯이 보였다.

"도와줄 수 있어서 기쁘네." 매그가 말했다. "네가 불편한 건 원하지 않거든, 쿠키."

알렉이 발끈했다. "쿠키라고요?"

"싫어?"매그는 다시 키득였다. "펌킨?"

"잘 모르겠네요." 알렉은 미소지었다.

"흐음.. 큐티파이? 머핀?"

알렉은 입술을 깨물었으나 제 입꼬리가 작은 미소로 올라가는 것을 막을 수는 없었다. "모두 음식 관련이네요. 그냥 배고픈 거 아니에요?" 

"아마도. 조금 배고파." 매그는 대답하고는 알렉의 목 한쪽을 씹어대기 시작했다. 매그는 손을 더 밑으로 내렸고 옷감에 스치는 그의 피부는 80%정도 알렉을 떨게 만들었다. 뭔가 말하고 싶었다. 매그의 말에 재치있게 대답하고 싶었는데 그의 손길을 환영하느라 팔다리가 꼬이는 것만 같은 느낌이었고 알렉은 난처한 소리가 새어나가지 않도록 제 이를 꽉 악물었다.

"일어났네." 매그가 말하며 미소짓자 알렉은 제 얼굴이 달아올랐음을 느낄 수 있었다. 코로 숨쉬려고 노력하며 알렉은 눈을 감았는데, 이는 매그가 천천히 손을 위아래로 움직여 쓸며 자신을 완전하게 발기시켰기 때문이었다. 알렉 가슴 안의 심장은 매그가 느낄 수도 심지어 들을 수도 있지 않을까 싶게 빠르게 뛰고 있었다. 자신이 무엇을 하는 건지 의식하지도 못한 채 알렉은 손길을 따라 제 엉덩이를 들어올렸다. 그것이 자신의 기본 시스템이라도 되듯 알렉은 너무나도 간절히 원했다ㅡ그래서 매그가 손을 뒤로 뺐을 때 알렉은 슬프게 낑낑거릴 수밖에 없었다.

"이걸 원해?" 매그는 이제 알렉을 만지지 않고 알렉의 목을 짓씹으며 키스하고 있었는데 마치 그것을 즐기고 있는 듯 했다.

알렉은 몸을 틀어 제 엉덩이 위에 올려진 매그의 손 쪽으로 더 가까이 붙으려고 했다.

"그런 거야?" 매그는 다시 물었고 알렉은 눈을 감은 채 고개를 끄덕였다. 매그는 콧소리를 냈고 아주 살짝씩만 알렉을 만지며 손을 움직였다. 정말 아주 살짝이었다. "그러면 말해봐. 네가 원하는 것을 부탁해봐, 펌킨."

알렉은 진정하려고 노력했으나 등과 팔의 모든 근육들이 긴장한 상태였다. 매그에게서 자신이 등을 돌리고 있으며 방이 다시 어둡다는 사실이 기쁠 정도였다. "난.." 그 단어는 알렉의 입 안에서 커지는 듯이 들렸고, 그것을 말해야 한다는 것은 정말 이상하게 느껴졌다. 그러나 알렉은 이것을 원했고 매그너스가 해주기를 원했고 스스로 그것을 부탁하기를 원했다. "당신이 날...만져줬으면 좋겠어요." 마지막 두 단어는 알렉 본인이 말하고자 했던 것보다 더 조용하게 들렸다.

"그리고 마법의 단어가 뭐였지?" 얼굴이 보이지는 않았지만 알렉은 매그가 미소짓고 있다는 것을 목소리로 알아차렸다.

이번에 알렉은 망설이지 않았다. "제발요..." 알렉은 침을 삼켰다. "매그너스, 나 만져주세요...제발." 

알렉이 부탁하자마자 매그는 손을 다시 움직여 배를 쓸었고 곧 속옷의 허리밴드로 손을 미끄러트려 그 아래로 들어갔다. 알렉은 매그의 손바닥과 손가락이 자신의 귀두를 문지르자 헉 하고 숨을 들이켰는데 이미 프리컴이 새어나와 조금 젖어있는 것도 느껴졌다. 허리를 앞으로 움직이면서 알렉은 다시 끙끙댔다. 이게 필요했다. 알렉은 손을 뻗어 매그의 속옷 사이로도 제 손을 넣었다. 알렉의 목을 잘근거리던 매그의 움직임은 이제 보다 더 강해져 깨무는 것으로 바뀌었고, 그는 마침내 알렉의 성기를 말아쥐고 흔들어주기 시작했다. 그렇지만 그 움직임은 고통스러울 정도로 느렸기에 알렉은 매그의 손 안으로 허리를 쳐올리기 위해 노력했다.

"제발요, 매그너스." 더 필요하단 것을 매그가 깨달아주길 바라며 알렉은 말했다.

매그는 소리내어 웃더니 알렉의 목과 어깨가 만나는 부분에 제 이빨을 깊이 박아넣었고 손을 더 빠르게 움직이기 시작했다. 크게 신음하며, 알렉에게 물러설 방법이라고는 없었다. 알렉의 입은 살짝 열렸으며 호흡은 무겁고 거칠어졌다. 매그의 이빨 아래에서 피부가 찢겨나가는 것만 같았으나 알렉은 그 느낌을 사랑했기에 그것을 환영하며 목을 더 펴려고 노력했다. 아팠지만, 좋은 방식의 아픔이었고 매그가 손을 단단히 쥐고 움직일 때마다 알렉은 제 성기가 팔딱거리며 뛰어대는 것을 느꼈다. 잡고 흔들어 줄 때마다 매그는 손을 풀었다가 조였다가 했는데 그러면서도 딱 알맞은 때에 귀두의 예민한 부분을 엄지로 문지르며 자극해주었다. 매그는 알렉을 더 강하게 눌렀는데 알렉은 자신의 엉덩이 사이에 와닿는 매그의 것 역시 단단히 발기해 있음을 깨달았다. 그건 알렉의 숨을 가쁘게 했다. 그들 사이에는 얇은 천의 장벽만이 존재했고 그건 상상의 여지를 남기는 무언가였지만 그걸로는 부족했다. 스스로 놀라면서도 알렉은 뒤로 몸을 쑥 내밀었고 그에 화답하듯 매그는 즉시 신음했다. 매그의 신음이야말로 알렉이 들어본 것중 가장 섹시한 것이었는데 그 소리는 알렉의 몸을 타고 흐르는 전류와도 같았으며, 성기를 아프게까지 할 정도였다. 그 신음을 다시 듣고 싶어서 알렉은 자꾸 몸을 뒤로 빼고 빼면서 제 엉덩이를 흔들었다.

"씨발." 매그는 알렉의 목에 대고 신음했고 매그가 다시 그를 세게 깨물자 알렉은 숨을 들이켰다. 알렉은 제 배에 따뜻한 기운이 뭉치는 것을 느꼈고, 이제 곧 해버릴 것 같았다.

"매그너스???"

알렉은 헐떡였고 다른 사람의 소리를 들으며 눈을 확 떴다.

"매그너스, 일어나셨습니까????" 그 목소리는 아랫층에서 들려오고 있었다.

"쉬...아가, 내 밑에서 일하는 사람이야. 올라오지는 않을거야." 매그는 알렉을 달랬다. 매그는 멈추거나 심지어 속도를 늦추지도 않았고 알렉은 소리를 낮추기 위해 입술을 엄청 세게 깨물어야만 했다.

"5분만 줘!!!!"소리친 매그는 아무일도 없었다는 듯이 알렉의 목에 달려들어 키스했다. 멈춰야 함을 알렉도 알았지만 그러고 싶지 않았다. 매그가 허리를 털며 움직이다 자신한테 대고 쳐올렸을 때 알렉은 스스로 다리를 들어올리며 매그가 더 잘 닿고 문지를 수 있도록 했고, 스스로의 행동에 충격을 받았다. 매그는 알렉의 엉덩이에 대고 제 성기를 누르고 문지르면서 완벽한 리듬으로 알렉의 성기를 쥐어짜며 화답했다. 아랫배는 불타오르는 것만 같았고 알렉은 매그의 손안으로 제 성기를 자꾸만 밀어 넣었는데 이상하게도 그 느낌이 좋았다. 입술을 너무 세게 깨물어서 피가 날 정도였던 알렉은 간절한 신음을 흘렸다. 쌀 때 조용히 할 수 없을것 같았지만 그래도 아랫층에 있는 남자가 누구든 간에 제 소리를 들을 수 없기를 바랐다.

마치 마음을 읽기라도 하듯 알렉의 몸 아래를 매그의 다른 팔이 밀었고 올라와서 감싸며, 단단하게 입술로 그를 덮었다. 간헐적으로 공기가 부족한 느낌은 알렉에게 약속된 고요함을 주었고, 숨을 충분히 얻지 못하자 알렉의 머리는 번쩍거리며 핑글핑글 돌 정도였다. "날 위해서 가줘." 매그의 목소리는 단호했고 마치 요구처럼 들렸는데 그것이야말로 알렉이 필요로 하던 모든 것이었다. 알렉의 전신이 와들와들 떨렸고 그의 몸을 따라 뜨겁고 하얀 환희가 폭발했으며 눈이 뒤로 넘어갔다. 딱 그 때에 매그는 거의 알렉의 목을 졸라 숨을 조절했고, 알렉이 내뱉는 울음섞인 신음을 조용히 시켰다. 알렉은 몇 초간 지속되는 절정 동안 매그 말고는 어떤 것도 생각할 수도 느낄 수도 없었다. 그리고는 싸버렸다. 알렉이 할 수 있는 유일한 것은 숨을 더 들이키기 위해 헐떡이는 것 뿐이었다.

"미안해. 아마 20분 정도 잠시 널 떠나있어야만 할 것 같네." 매그는 일어나 보라색 가운을 입었다. 알렉은 여전히 몸을 떨어대며 건성으로 고개를 끄덕였다. "최대 삼십 분." 매그는 표정을 지어 보였으나 알렉은 다시 고개를 끄덕일 뿐이었다. 아마 30분간 저는 낮잠이 필요할지도 몰랐다.

매그를 올려다보며 알렉은 등을 대고 누워 숨을 천천히 쉬려고 노력했다. 침대의 감촉을 느끼며 알렉은 고개를 돌려 이제 가장자리에 앉아있는 매그를 지켜보았다. 

"괜찮아요." 아마 매그가 확실한 답을 원하는 것일지도 모르겠다고 생각한 알렉은 말했다.

"좋아." 매그는 미소짓고 알렉에게 키스하기 위해 몸을 기울였다. 입술을 조절하는 것 자체가 어려운 일처럼 느껴질 정도로 알렉은 지쳐 있었는데도 왜인지 질척한 키스였다. 매그는 키득거리며 뒤로 물러나 알렉의 코끝에 작은 키스를 남겼다. "좋아, 허니버니. 어디 갈 생각은 감히 꿈도 꾸지마."

알렉은 손을 들어올리기도 힘들었지만 가슴을 가로질러 손을 겹쳐 얹었다. "맹세해요." 알렉은 미소지으려 노력하고는 눈을 느리게 깜빡였다.

"좋아, 이따 보자." 매그는 미소짓고 일어섰다. 알렉은 눈을 감았고 아마 매그가 계단에 도달하기도 전에 다시 수면으로 빠져들었다.

***

알렉은 자신을 방해하는 큰 소음에 눈을 떠 침대 위에 앉았다. 소음이 실은 폰이 울리는 소리라는 것을 아는 데에는 몇 초가 걸렸고, 알렉은 침대 끝으로 다가가 손을 뻗어 바닥에 있는 제 바지를 집은 뒤 주머니에서 폰을 꺼냈다. '데쓰로우'가 화면에 반짝였고 알렉은 다시 침대에 제 몸을 묻으면서 전화를 받기 위해 초록 버튼을 눌렀다. 얇게 펼쳐져 배에 말라붙은 정액은 꼭 피부처럼 느껴졌고 그렇지 않은 곳, 속옷에 묻어있는 것은 여전히 젖어 있었다.

"어." 알렉은 약간 몸을 떨며 말했다.

"어디야, 친구?" 제이스는 거의 안심한 듯 얘기했다.

알렉은 제 마른 입술을 핥았다. "누구랑 같이 있어."

"누구?"

알렉은 아직 말할 기분도 아닌데다가 뭐라 말해야 할지도 몰랐다. "신경 꺼. 원하는게 뭐야? 자고 있었다고."

제이스는 알렉이 알려주지 않자 모욕당했다는 듯 툴툴댔으나 빨리 잊어버렸다. "테디를 찾았어! 글쎄, 루크가 찾았다고 전화했지 뭐야. 경계 근처에서 기다린대서 지금 만나러 가는 중이야."

알렉은 입을 삐죽였다. "잘 됐네.." 그리고 콧날을 문질렀다. "이지는 뭐래?"

"처분은 너한테 달려있다던데."

알렉은 뇌를 굴리려고 시도했고 무슨 얘기 중이었는지 기억하려고 애썼다. 그들은 항상 사람들을 찾고 있었다. "테디가 뭘 저질렀더라? 너무 피곤해.."

제이스는 몇초간 침묵했다. "이름이 테오도르였을걸. 시내에서 보안 쪽 일하고. 애들이랑 같이 있었던 그 남자야."

알렉은 기억해냈고 배가 아파오는 걸 느꼈다. "머리를 가져와."

"그냥 하는 말이야 아님 진짜야?"

"말 그대로." 알렉은 대답했다. 그 목소리는 차가웠다.

"좋아, 니가 그렇게 말할줄 알았어." 제이스는 결심한 듯했다. "끝나면 문자할게."

"그래. 그게 다야?" 알렉은 팔과 다리를 펴 불가사리같은 모양을 취하며 천장을 올려다보았다.

"글쎄, 니가 누구랑 같이 있는지 말해준다면 그렇겠지?" 제이스는 빠르게 주제를 바꾸는 데 능했고 그건 놀라울 정도였다.

제이스가 볼 수는 없었지만 알렉은 코웃음을 치고 머리를 흔들었다. "됐어. 말하기 싫어."

"그렇지만 누군가라며?" 제이스는 밀어붙였다.

"누구나 다 누군가야." 알렉은 미소지을 수밖에 없었다.

이제 그 대화에 음향 효과를 더하는 사람은 제이스 차례가 되었고 제이스는 씩씩거렸다. "내가 무슨 말 하는지 알잖아. 친구라던가 동료 아니잖아. 남자인거지?"

"무슨 말 하는지 모르겠네." 알렉은 미소지었다.

"좆까, 알렉 라이트우드. 너 내가 무슨 말 하는지 알잖아. 몇번 밤놀이 나간 적은 있어도, 너 자고 온 적은 절대 없었잖아."

알렉은 엄지발가락을 꼬물댔다. 멋진 밤이었지만 제이스가 생각하는 그런 밤은 아니었다. "너 나 스토킹하냐?"

"이지가 말해줬거든?" 제이스가 말했다.

"음, 아직 이게 뭔지 모르겠어. 그러니까 말 안할래."

"아." 제이스는 그 대화를 정당화시키는 것보다 더 신난 목소리로 말했다. "특별할 수도 있다는 거네. 단순한 원나잇이 아니란거지?" 

알렉은 눈을 굴렸으나 가슴이 살짝 간지러움을 느꼈다. "끊는다."

"아, 말하라고! 말해!!얼른!! 빨리!!"

알렉은 제이스가 자신을 달달 볶기 시작하기 전에 무시하고 전화를 끊었고 제이스를 따라 미소지었다.

매그가 돌아올 때까지 얼마나 남은건지, 자신이 얼마나 잠들었는지는 몰랐지만 더 이상 피곤하지는 않았다. 침대 가운데에 등을 대고 문자를 살펴보며 알렉도 몇 개를 보냈다. 이지에게는 내 밤마실에 대해 제이스한테 그만 말하라는 문자도 보냈는데, 윙크하는 이모티콘을 붙였다. 실제로 화나지는 않았으니까.

***

그 누군가가 계단을 올라오는 소리가 들리기까지 알렉은 아마 10분 정도 기다렸다. 알렉은 침대 위에 앉아 매그가 마지막 몇 계단을 밟는 것과 그에게로 다가오는 것을 보았다. 

"아직 있었네." 매그가 미소지었다.

"놀란 것 같네요." 

매그는 침대 발치에 다가서 알렉 위로 올라탈 때까지 그 미소를 유지했는데 그 움직임은 고양이와도 비슷했고, 매그의 눈 때문에 그 이미지는 변하지 않았다.

알렉의 몸 위로 올라타며 매그는 알렉의 다리를 양 옆으로 넓게 벌리고 기댔다. 그리고 이제 부어서 쓰라린 알렉의 입술에 자신의 입술을 부드럽게 눌렀다. "너 저번에 사라졌잖아. 안심할 수 없지." 매그는 알렉의 가슴에 양 손을 얹은 채 제 입술을 깨물었다.

"이번에는 있어야 한다고 당신이 말했잖아요." 알렉은 침대에 폰을 내려놓고는 가운 아래 감싸인 매그의 허벅지로 손을 올렸다.

매그는 고개를 끄덕였다. "그랬지." 말하고 나서 매그는 1센치 정도 알렉에게 가까워지기 위해 슬쩍 자세를 바꾸며 허리를 움직였다. 마치 그것을 필요로 하기라도 했던 듯이 말이다. "인정해야겠네, 내가 말했던 것을 네가 얘기할 때마다 진짜 즐거워." 매그는 가르랑대며 알렉에게 손을 부벼댔고 크게 낄낄대며 미소를 지었다.

알렉은 마주치고 있던 눈을 떼며 잠시동안 시선을 내리깔았다. 이해할 수는 없었지만, 매그가 자신에게 뭘 해야 하고 하지 말아야 하는지 얘기하는 것을 생각하는 것만으로도 배 아랫쪽이 간질거리는 느낌이 들었다. 그러나 알렉은 아무말도 하지 않았다. 하나는 열기에 가득 찬 때에 그것을 해야만 한다고 말하는 것이었고-스스로는 그걸 인정했고, 다른 쪽은 그걸 크게 소리치는 것이었다.

"진짜로 얻어맞은 것처럼 보이네, 오늘." 갑작스레 주제를 바꾸며 매그가 말했다. 매그가 손을 뻗어 부드럽게 얼굴을 감싸자 알렉은 조금 걱정스러워 보이는 그를 다시 바라보았다. 

이 상처는 어제 자신 구역에 들어온 모겐스턴네 무뢰배들을 맞닥트렸을 때 생긴 것이라고 말할 수도 있다는 것을 알렉은알았다. 도망치기 전에 몇대 맞아서 생긴 것이었다. 얼굴은 약간이지만 코와 턱은 심하게 쓰라렸다. "심하지는 않아요."

매그는 천천히 고개를 저었다. 알렉은 자신이 착하게 행동하고 싶다는 것과 그렇기 때문에라도 완전히 정직해질 수는 없다는 것을 깨달았다. "그래도 내가 남긴 건 예뻐보이네." 

"당신이요?" 알렉은 의문에 차 눈썹 한쪽을 들어올렸다. "이건 당신 잘못이 아닌데요." 알렉은 매그의 허벅지를 문지르며 말했다.

매그는 말하며 미소지었다. "몇 개는 맞아." 그리고 매그는 손을 내려 손가락으로 알렉의 목을 쓸었고, 그 손길이 닿자 쓰라렸다. 알렉은 순간적으로 흠칫했으나 자신이 그 아픔을 즐기고 있다는 것을 깨닫고 좆됨을 느꼈다. 쓰라렸음에도 얼굴과 같지는 않았다. 알렉이 좋아한 것은 고통이 아니었다. 고통이 어디에서 왔는지와 그것이 자신에게 어떻게 왔는지, 그 방식에 대한 것이었다.

알렉은 손을 뻗어 스스로를 만졌는데, 느끼기에는 튀어나온 것 같지도 멍이 든 것 같지도 않았다. 아마 살짝 찢긴 모양이었다. "많이 티나요?" 알렉은 걱정스레 물었다. 다른 사람들에게 보여지는 것이 좋은 건지는 아직 확신할 수 없었다. 

이번에 매그는 고개를 끄덕이고 거의 자랑스럽다는 듯한 미소를 지었다. "응. 티 나." 매그는 몸을 기울여 목의 침범당한 부근을 어루만지는 알렉의 손가락에 키스했다. "그렇지만 네가 아픈 것을 원한다면, 항상 티가 날 수밖에 없어." 매그는 알렉의 솔직하지 못한 표정을 바라보며 그를 당기기 전에 가르랑거렸다.

알렉은 급작스레 붉어졌고 자신의 눈을 내리깔았다. 알렉은 진짜로 열기가 제 얼굴을 타오르게 하는 것을 느낄 수 있었다.

매그는 키득거렸다. "아, 내 작은 강아지. 거친 걸 좋아해서 창피해?" 

매그의 어조와 그가 고른 애칭은 알렉의 얼굴을 달아오르게 만들었다.

매그는 알렉의 턱을 단단히 고정시켜 잡고는 위를 보게 했다. 알렉은 평정을 되찾으려고, 얼굴이 붉어진 것을 가라앉히려고 노력했다. "부끄러워 할 필요 없어, 그냥 받아들여." 매그는 소곤거리며 몸을 숙여 단어 사이로 알렉의 아랫 입술을 잘근거렸다. 입술이 너무나도 쓰라렸기에 알렉은 살짝 신음했다. 오늘 아침 알렉은 피도 맛보았다. "넌 오늘 그랬던 것처럼 매일 아침 나로 인해 흐느끼고 떨어야만 할 거야. 내가 그렇게 할 수 있도록 날 허락해야만 할 거야." 

알렉은 헉 하고 숨을 들이쉬며 매그의 허벅지와 엉덩이로 손을 다시 움직였고 짧은 손톱을 매그의 피부에 박아넣었다. 매그가 이렇게 말하기 전까지 알렉은 이러한 것이 정기적으로 일어날 수 있다는 것 자체도 눈치채지 못하고 있었다.

매그는 알렉의 입술을 잘근거리다가, 말하면서 부드럽게 핥고 키스하는 것으로 바꾸었다. "오늘 아침처럼 잘 놀아준다면, 언젠가는 내가 널 선언할 수 있도록 네가 허락해 줄지도 모르지. 내가 운이 좋다면 말이야."

"날 선언한다고요?" 알렉의 목소리는 떨려 나왔다. 매그가 하는 말의 의미를 자신이 잘 알고 있다고 꽤나 확신했다. 그러나 자신이 그것이 일어나길 원하는지는 확신할 수 없었다. 눈을 감으며 알렉은 제 몸을 타고 내달리며 흐르는 피와 그 피가 모두 한 군데로 몰리고 있다는 것을 느꼈다.

"음흠," 매그가 너무 가까이에 있었기에 알렉은 그가 단어 하나 하나를 발음할 때마다 피부에서 느껴지는 뜨거운 숨결을 느낄 수 있었다. "오늘 아침. 네가 그 귀엽고 작은 엉덩이를 나한테 대고 누르는 걸 보니까, 널 내 것으로 하고 싶어졌어." 알렉의 것과는 대조되게 매그의 목소리는 차분했다.

알렉은 텀을 하는 것에 대해서 진짜로, 절대로 생각해 본 적이 없었다. 이미 매그에게도 나는 그렇게는 안 한다고 말했었는데, 그런데도 매그는 마치 '알렉이 본인 스스로에 대해 모르는 부분'까지도 알고있는 듯이 굴었다. 알렉이 들어있는 조직이나, 그의 가족들은, 바이라거나 게이여도 받아들였지만 그 모든 것은 권력과 평판에 관한 것이었다. 알렉 자신이 커밍아웃하면 그건 조직의 명성을 해치게 될 것이었고 또 자신이 '누군가에게 박혔다면' 그것은 더 잔인한 방식으로 다가올 것이라는 것은 자명했다. '너보다 못한 사람한테 네 다리를 벌린다면 아무도 너를 존경하지 않을 거야. 모든 사람을 두고 한 말이다.' 알렉이 이것에 대해 편안하게 느껴질 때까지, 가까운 조직원들에게 잔인할 정도로 들어왔던 말이었다.

매그는 잠시 알렉의 마음이 다른 길로 샌 것을 눈치챈 것 같았다. 매그는 알렉의 볼에 키스하고는 속삭였다. "걱정하지 마, 머핀. 난 하고 싶지만, 스스로 바치기 전까지는 네 처녀를 가져가지 않을 거야."  

알렉의 손은 매그의 가운 아래서 그를 꽉 붙잡고 있었고 눈은 감겨 있었다. "당신이 그래주길 원해요," 말하자마자 알렉은 그것이 진실이라는 것을 깨달았다. 두려웠지만, 매그의 말과 스스로의 생각이 제 성기에 미친 영향을 살펴보았을 때  그것이 뜻하는 건 분명했다. 자신은 진짜로 그걸 원하고 있었다.

"안돼." 매그는 부드럽게 말했으나 그건 도움이 되지 않았다. 그것은 알렉에게 거절처럼 느껴졌고, 실제로도 거절이었다. 눈을 뜬 알렉은 매그가 자신을 뒤로 밀어 눈을 마주치도록 하는 것을 보았다.

"왜 안돼요?" 알렉은 본인이 묻는 것을 들을 수 있었다. 그렇게 말하려고 한 건 아니었는데 단어가 그냥 튀어나왔다.

"지금 할 건 아니니까. 난 네가 확실하게 원하기를 원해." 매그는 미소지었다. "게다가, 난 네가 지금 승낙한 이유를 알 것 같거든." 덧붙인 매그는 허리를 돌려 알렉의 발기한 성기를 누르며 자극했고, 옷이 있었음에도 알렉은 신음했다. "지금 대답은 얘가 한 거 같은데, 나는 이쪽한테서 답을 듣고 싶어." 알렉의 가슴에 손을 대며 매그가 말했다.

"어쩌면 둘 다일지도요." 알렉은 딱딱하게 대답했으나 그도 자신이 애처럼 굴고 있다는 걸 알았다.

매그는 고개를 저었다. "아니야. 이쪽이 답했다면," 매그는 알렉의 가슴위로 자신의 손가락을 토도독 두들겼다. "넌 그걸 갈망하게 될 거야. 내 생각이 널 밀어붙이는 게 아니라 말이지. 내 것이 되겠다고 네가 선언하는 것은, 네 스스로 숨쉬지도 못할 정도의 기분을 느끼게 만들 거야." 매그는 알렉의 것에 대고 엉덩이를 천천히 움직였고 알렉은 집중하기 위해 노력해야만 했다. "그리고 만약 네가 그걸 느끼게 되었을 때, 아마 내가 너한테 맞지 않는 사람일 수도 있어. 널 가져야 할 사람이 내가 아닐 수도 있다는 거지."

"당신이에요." 알렉은 생각하지도 않고 말했다. 알렉은 이전에 이러한 감정을 느껴본 적이 없었다. 알렉은 그들이 실제 서로를 잘 모른다 해도 신경쓰지 않았고, 함께 시간을 보낸지 얼마 되지 않았다고 해도 신경쓰지 않았다. 그들이 함께 보낸 시간은 알렉이 지금까지 어떤 것을 하며 보냈던 것보다, 그 어떤 것보다 최고였다.

매그는 키득였다. 알렉은 자신이 한 말 때문인지는 모르겠지만 매그의 눈 안에 있는 감정에 현혹되는 것만 같은 느낌을 받았다. "내 생각에 넌 지금 제대로 사고가 불가능한 것 같아. 내가 도와줘도 괜찮을까?" 매그는 알렉을 다시 눌렀고 알렉은 자신을 둘러싼 세상에 흐릿한 필터가 씌워지는 것만 같은 느낌을 받았다.

"하지만 이미 도와줬는걸요." 알렉은 헐떡였다.

"그래?" 매그는 몸을 숙여 키스했다.

"내가, 당신한테, 빚진건데," 알렉은 그 모든 키스 사이로 한 단어씩 내뱉었다.

매그는 풋 하고는 코웃음쳤다. "개소리하네." 알렉은 얼굴을 찡그렸다. "오늘 아침에 했던 거, 그건 널 기분 좋게 해주고 싶어서 한 거야. 그리고 난 지금 같은 이유로 널 돕겠다고 제안하는 거고." 매그는 알렉을 뒤로 밀고는 몸을 뗐다. 알렉은 즉시 자신을 누르던 그 무게와, 매그가 자신의 위에서 움직였을 때 빚어내던 마찰이 그리워졌다. "네가 나한테 빚지지 않을 수 있게 이건 안해야겠다." 매그는 덧붙이고는 옷을 움켜잡아 그들을 침대 밖으로 끌어냈다. "이기적이지만 그냥 널 원해."  

알렉은 움직이지 않았다. 자신이 무엇을 하게 될 지 몰랐다.

"그러니까 널 망칠 수 있도록 허락해주겠어?" 매그는 침대 발치로 움직이며 알렉의 발목을 세게 움켜쥐고 그를 당겨내렸다. 알렉이 아파트로 처음 들어왔을때 매그는 자신의 근력을 보여준 적이 있었는데 또 그렇게 했다. 예상하지 못했기에 알렉은 놀라서 신음성을 내뱉었다.

"매그너스." 알렉이 가로막았다.

"원하지 않으면 얘기해. 그렇지만 아니라면," 매그는 손을 뻗어 알렉의 속옷 허리밴드를 잡았다. "아무 말도 하지마. 대신 날 위해 엉덩이만 들어줘."

알렉은 고개를 끄덕였고 입술을 핥은 뒤 매그의 말에 따라 엉덩이를 살짝 들었다. 알렉이 그렇게 하자마자 매그는 허리밴드를 당겨 속옷을 내려 벗겼고, 알렉의 발기한 성기는 노출되었다. 매그는 아닌데 알렉 저 혼자만 완전히 나체가 되어 벗었다는 것은 약간 이상할 거라고 생각했었는데, 매그가 자신을 보며 즐거움에 차 그르렁거리는 소리를 내자 그것은 오히려 알렉을 원하게 했다. 알렉은 무릎을 세운 채로 다리를 벌렸고, 제 발바닥을 침대에 붙였다. 노출된 것 같은 기분도 들었지만 기대되기도 해서 알렉은 매그에게 수줍은 미소를 지으며 엉덩이를 살짝 흔들어보였다.

"요망한 것 같으니." 침대 밖으로 가운을 벗어던지며 매그는 신음했고 몸을 숙였다. 알렉과의 시선에서 제 눈을 떼지 않은 채로 매그는 자신의 혀를 성기의 뿌리 부분에서부터 귀두 끝까지 미끄러트렸다. 알렉은 떨면서 양 손으로 시트를 부여잡았다.

알렉은 자신에게서 아까 내보낸 정액과 땀의 맛이 날 것이리라 상상했지만 매그는 전혀 신경쓰지 않는 듯 보였고 성기를 핥으면서 여전히 커지고 있는 알렉의 기둥에 질척이는 키스를 퍼부었다. 자세를 바꿔 매그는 좀 더 아래로 내려갔는데 알렉은 거기에도 관심이 쏠렸다. 취한 것만 같은 기분을 느끼며 알렉은 허리를 조금 더 들어올렸는데, 곧 그는 매그의 젖은 혀가 자신의 구멍을 꾹 누르는 걸 느끼고는 할딱거렸다. 눈을 감은채로 긴장되는 걸 느끼며 알렉은 시트를 더 세게 움켜쥐었다. 예민한 부분이 핥아지고 매그의 뾰족한 혀끝이 자신의 입구를 누르는 이 느낌은 처음이었고 이상했지만, 낯선 기쁨을 동반했다. 조금 시간은 걸렸지만 천천히 알렉은 긴장을 풀었고 이 기분을 즐기기 시작했다. 곧 매그는 혀를 뺐고 젖은 손가락이 천천히 혀를 대신하여 그의 입구를 밀고 들어오기 시작했다. 한개였지만 알렉은 바로 굳었고, 들어온 손가락을 세게 조여물었다.

"알렉산더, 숨 쉬어."  매그가 입을 열었을 때 그의 목소리는 차분하고 부드러웠다. 알렉은 입을 열고는 힉힉댔는데 그는 그때까지 자신이 숨을 참고 있었는지도 모르는 상태였다. 숨을 내쉬려고 노력하며 알렉은 고개를 끄덕여보였는데, 그건 마치 스스로에게 난 할 수 있다고 되뇌이는 것처럼 보였다. 매그는 손을 움직이지 않았고 대신에 알렉이 이완되기까지기다리는 듯이 알렉의 허벅지 안쪽에 젖은 키스의 비를 내렸다. 알렉이 인정하고 싶었던 것보다는 더 오랜 시간이 걸렸지만, 결국 충분히 긴장이 풀리자 매그는 그의 안에 들어간 손가락을 움직이기 시작했다. 정확히 불편한 느낌이었고, 긴장하지 않은 상태로 있는것은 너무도 힘들었다. 그러나 조금 뒤 알렉은 그의 안을 들락거리는 손가락에 익숙해져,  스스로 손가락에 대고 엉덩이를 조금 밀기까지 했다. 그것이야말로 매그가 기다린 것처럼 보였는데, 곧 손가락은 빠져나갔고 알렉이 이상하게 텅 빈 기분을 느끼자마자 두 개가 되어 다시 들어왔기 때문이다.

아팠다. 한 개는 아니었는데 두 개는 그랬다. 알렉은 낑낑대며 신음했고 입술을 물었다. 화끈거리는 고통은 알렉이 강제로 열려진 데 대해 느끼는 찌르는 듯한 감정을 방해하고 있었다. 그러나 알렉은 강하게 조이지는 않았다. 매그가 천천히 손가락으로 자신을 쑤시며 제 안에 손가락이 완전히 파묻힐 때까지 움직일 수 있게 하기 위해서였다. 매그는 손가락을 끝까지 넣고는 멈췄고 알렉은 새 침입자를 반기며 거기에 적응하려고 애썼다. 매그는 조금 돌리더니 움직이려 했고, 알렉은 눈을 뜨지 않았다. 알렉은 숨쉬는 것에만 집중했는데 곧 그건 애걸하는 듯한 신음으로 바뀌었다. 매그의 다른 손이 알렉의 성기를 말아 쥔 뒤 제 입 속으로 넣었다. 따뜻하고 젖은 입 안이 알렉의 성기를 에워쌌고, 그건 즉시 자신의 안에 있는 두 손가락마저 잊게 만들어 알렉은 자신의 다리가 약하게 떨리는 것을 느꼈다. 매그는 머리를 위아래로 움직이며 알렉을 알맞게 조여물었고 할 수 있는 한 욕심을 내어 끝까지 알렉을 받아들이려고 했다. 간절함으로 차 엉덩이를 든 채, 알렉은 매그의 손가락을 살짝 빼냈다가 다시 받아물며 안으로 끌어당기고는 바들바들 떨었다. 아프지 않았다. 매그는 알렉의 성기를 문 채로 콧소리를 냈고 그건 알렉의 기둥에 작은 울림을 전해주었는데, 매그는 그러면서 제 손가락을 뺐다가 다시 넣으며 알렉을 쑤셨다. 알렉은 자신이 예상했던 것보다 핑거링이 더 좋다는 사실을 인정해야만 했다.

매그가 자신의 안쪽에 있는 무언가를 문질렀을 때 알렉은 시트를 세게 당겼고 환희에 찬 비명을 내질렀다. 알렉은 사람들이 이에 대해 말하는 것을 들어본 적이 있었으나, 자신이 이 기분을 느끼게 되리라고는 미처 생각지 못했기에 준비된 바가 없었다. 알렉의 등은 동그랗게 말리며 휘어졌고, 다리를 더 넓게 벌리며 알렉은 할딱였다. "제발. 제발, 매그너스." 매그는 그 대답으로 콧소리를 냈고 1초 뒤 그는 알렉 안에 있는 신경 다발들을 찾아냈다. 알렉에게는 견딜 수 없을만치 큰 자극이었다. 성기는 매그의 목 뒤까지 들어가 압박되는 중이었고 매그의 손이 계속해서 그리고 또 계속해서 자신의 스팟을 자극하고 있었다. 죄스럽게도, 알렉은 그 손가락을 타고 놀며 자신을 환영하는 입 안으로 찔러넣었다. 알렉은 제 배에 압력이 빠르게 생성되는 것을 느꼈다. 알렉이 이미 알고 있는 그 친숙한 감정이 척추를 불태우는 듯하다가 아랫배로 모일 때에, 매그의 이름을 흐느끼던 알렉은 자신이 싸기 직전임을 깨달았다.

"나 해버릴것 같...나, 제발, 필요해요...씹-" 단어를 제대로 내뱉지도 못하면서 알렉은 힉힉댔고 그의 발가락이 곱아들었다. 동시에 알렉은 환희의 물결이 자신을 씻어내리는 것을 느꼈다. 매그의 입안에 쏟아내면서 알렉은 매그의 이름만을 부르짖었는데 마치 전류에 감전된 것만 같은 강렬한 느낌을 느꼈고, 자신에게 남아있는 작은 에너지마저 빨아들이며 탈수된 것만 같았다. 매그가 제 안에서 손가락을 뽑아내며 머리를 뗐을 때 알렉은 다리를 쭉 뻗은 채 온 몸을 떨고 있었다. 알렉은 자신의 절정이 좀 더 오래 지속되기를 바랐지만 동시에, 만약 그랬다면 자신이 그 감정을 견디지 못하고 죽어버릴 것이라고 생각했다. 몸을 달달 떨면서 알렉은 시트를 놓았고 매그가 자신의 위에 자리를 잡고 누울 수 있게 했다.

"당신 놀라웠어요." 알렉은 여전히 몸을 떨고 할딱이며 매그를 올려다보았다.

"네 맛도 놀랍더라." 매그는 가르랑대더니 알렉의 입에 닿기위해 조금 움직였다.

매그의 입술은 부어올라 있었고 짭짜름했으며 약간 쓴 맛도 났다. 알렉은 팔을 들어올려 매그의 허리를 감쌌고 그의 입술을 핥으며 천천히 눈을 감았다. 매그에게서 나는 자신의 맛을 맛보며 말이다. "그래요...내가 먹어본 것 중 최악은 아니네요."

매그는 소리내어 웃고는 제 머리를 알렉의 어깨와 베개에 파묻었다. "15분만 쉬고 일어나자. 너 배고프겠다."

깊이 숨을 몰아쉬며 알렉은 고개를 끄덕였다. "밥 먹어야죠." 아주 약하게, 매그의 등을 따라 손가락을 쓸어올리고 쓸어내리면서 알렉은 제 눈을 감았다. 알렉은 매그의 숨결이 제 목을 간지르는 것과, 매그의 심장이 여전히 제 가슴 위에서 뛰어대는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 알렉은 평화로움을 느꼈다. 진실로 속해 있는 것만 같았다.


	5. Mine

매그가 자신이 거주하는 곳 모퉁이의 거리 주변에서 알렉을 '찾은지' 또 다른 2주가 지났다. 그때 그들은 매그가 말했던 15분 보다 더 오래 침대에서 빈둥대다가 느지막히 점심을 먹으러 일어났었고, 알렉이 달려나가기 전에 몇 시간을 더 같이 보냈었다. 그때부터 그들은 점심이나, 심지어 저녁을 먹기 위해서도 거의 날마다 만나고는 했다. 그러나 알렉은 항상 바빴고, 그들의 행동은 항상 계획해 둔 그 정확한 것만 하기로 매번 한정되어 있었다. 알렉이 자고 간 두 번의 상황이 있었는데 지친 알렉은 새벽 3시나 4시경이 되어서야 침대로 꼬물대며 기어 올라왔었고, 매그가 아침에 일어났을 때 알렉은 다시 사라지고 없었다. 그렇지만 알렉은 이름에 금박 별들을 달고 있었고 매번 자러 와도 되는지 물었다. 심지어 매그가  그렇게 하라고 요청하지도 않았는데, 알렉은 지친 상태에서도 항상 그렇게 했다. 주말 밤 도시 중심에 있는 클럽에 있는 알렉을 먼발치에서 본 적도 있었다. 알렉은 매그가 알고 있는 누군가와 얘기를 하고 있었는데 그건 라이트우드 수하 중 하나였다. 알렉이 라이트우드를 위해 일하는 것은 아닐까 하던 자신의 근심을, 매그는 바로 그 때 그 곳에서 확신하게 되었다. 그러나 매그는 그 문제를 말하거나 꺼내지 않기로 결심했다. 자신은 알렉을 너무 좋아했고, 알렉에게 '좋은 아침이에요'하는 작은 문자를 받는 것만으로도 아찔한 기분을 느낄 정도까지 되었기 때문이다.

***

"맘에 안 듭니다." 라파엘은 그의 집에 있는 빅토리안 풍의 큰의자에 뒤로 기댔다. 그는 긴박한 미팅이라며 매그를 호출했고, 이번은 진짜 긴급한 상황인 것으로 판명이 났다.

매그는 이마에 자신의 엄지와 검지를 대었고, 라파엘의 설명을 들으면서 눈썹 바로 윗 부분을 쓸었다.

"보스도 알고 계시겠지만, 라이트우드가 우리한테 한 짓거리에 대해 값을 치루기를 바라는 것은 보스뿐만이 아닙니다. 우리 모두 다 그렇습니다." 라파엘은 말을 이었다. "그러나 이 새 정보에 따르면 모건스턴 쪽은 그 일을 일어나도록 방치했을 뿐만 아니라 가담도 했더군요. 그 패거리가 이 도시를 완전히 장악할 수 있는 것을 막는 유일한 것이 라이트우드라는 생각을 확실히 떨칠 수가 없습니다."

"그리고 넌 그게 진짜로 일어날 거라 생각하는 거고?" 매그는 빨대를 움켜잡았다. 물론 라파엘의 말이 맞을 것이었다. 라파엘은 도시 모든 구석구석에 눈과 귀를 갖고 있었으니까.

라파엘은 천천히 고개를 끄덕였다. 그때까지 혹은 그 전까지 매그가 그 누구에게서도 보지 못했던 차분함이 라파엘에게는 있었다. 지금까지 몇 년이나 라파엘을 만나 왔음에도 그랬다.

"그래서 이제는 라이트우드 쪽이 좋은 애들이란 거야?" 매그의 목소리에는 심지어 본인 스스로도 알아차릴 수 없는 뭔가가 있었다. 불신이거나 조롱일 것이었다.

"아닙니다. 그러나 그림자가 있다면 우리는 연회색이고, 라이트우드는 진회색이지만 모건스턴 쪽은," 라파엘은 잠시 멈췄다. "칠흑같은 어둠이라는 거죠." 

사이먼이 방에 들어왔을 때 매그는 막 뭔가를 말하려던 참이었다. 사이먼은 물빠진 청바지와 그에 어울리지 않는 양말만을 신은 채 손에는 물병을 들고 있었다.

"합류하기 전에 옷이나 입지 그래." 라파엘은 제 연인을 건너다보며 건조한 목소리로 말했다.

"벗고, 입고, 또 벗고..." 사이먼은 매그의 옆에 놓인 풋스툴에 앉으며 그 말을 무시하듯 손을 흔들더니 미소지었다. "만족시켜주기 진짜 어렵네." 

매그는 미소를 되돌려주었다. 사이먼은 가끔 답이 없었지만, 그래도 재미있기는 했다.

"제가 말하려던 것은," 라파엘은 제게 일방적으로 손키스를 날려대는 사이먼을 무시하고 말했다. "연회색은 전혀 문제없고 진회색에서도 그래도 살아갈 수는 있지만, 칠흑같은 어둠 속에서는 살 수 없단 겁니다. 얻어낸 정보에 따르면 라이트우드는 기반을 잃어가고 있고 경찰들 역시도 그 사실을 증명해 주었습니다. 라이트우드가 구역을 뺏길 때마다 모건스턴네가 그 구역을 차지하고 있고요."

매그는 제 의자 뒤로 등을 기대어 라파엘이 하는 말에 고개를 끄덕였다. 자신은 끝내기를 원하지 않았다. 겨우 여기까지 왔는데 중간에서 끝내버리고 싶지는 않았다.

"보스께서 그 일당을 저만큼이나 깊이 증오하고 계신다는 것은 압니다. 하지만 이것에 대해서 파헤친 이후에 모건스턴쪽이 자리를 차지해서 이 도시를 손아귀에 넣게 되는 건 우리가 진짜로 원하는 것이 아니지 않습니까?" 라파엘은 그런 쓰레기같은 생각들을 자르고 들어오는 실수를 저질렀다.

"둘 중 누구라도 이 도시를 장악하게 되는 건 싫어." 매그는 답했다.

"이쯤에서 잠시 얘기할 차례를 넘겨받아도 될까요." 사이먼이 시작했다. "모건스턴네는 괴물이라고요!"

"라이트우드네도 괴물이야." 매그가 덧붙였다.

"그럴지도요."사이먼의 말은 거기서 끝난 것이 아니었다. "그렇지만 라이트우드가 그렇게 행동하는 데에는 이유가 있어 보인다는 거죠. 제가 시간을 같이 보내는 사람들은 그 남매의 측근인데, 적어도 옳은 것이 뭔지는 알고 있어 보여요. 예를 들어, 루크에 대해 말하자면 순전히 친근하고 사려깊은데다가 애들 가지고 매춘을 알선한다거나 하는 일도 안하거든요. 제가 그 쪽에 있으면서 말이죠, 라이트우드 밑에 있는 미니언들이랄까, 걔네들은 라파엘이 말한 모건ㅡ쓰레기들이랑은 다르게 그런 일을 하는 걸 들은 적도 본 적도 없어요."

매그는 고개를 절레절레 저었다. "그렇지만 라이트우드가 완벽하게 성자인 것도 아니야."

"아니, 제 말 좀 들어보세요." 사이먼은 물병을 구겼고 플라스틱은 찌그러지며 듣기 싫은 소리를 냈다. "그 남자 있죠, 엔젤이요. 걔가 얼마 전에 머리를 배달했거든요. 인간 머리요! 영화에서처럼, 상자에 담아서요... 아실 걸요. 미치광이같은 방식으로 모든 사람들을 죽이고 다닌 연쇄살인마를 아무도 못 잡았는데, 두 명의 경찰이랑 걔랑 그리고 배달차가 상자를 가지고 나타난 거예요... 그리고 경찰이 그 상자에는 뭐가 들었나? 라고 물었고 그리고 엔젤이 상자를 열었는데 그 안에 씨발 사람 머리가 있었다, 이런 거죠."

"누가 봤는데?" 라파엘의 목소리는 걱정스럽게 들렸다.

사이먼은 머리를 흔들었다. "나도 들은거야. 걔가 꽤나 잔인하기로 명성이 높긴 하지만, 그건 좆같음의 정도를 넘어섰지."

"난 왜 우리가 그딴 방식으로 요구에 따라 머리를 배달하는 사람을 옹호해야 하는지 모르겠다." 매그는 토할 것 같았다. "그리고 그딴 짓을 하는 애를 왜 '엔젤'이라고 부르는거야?"

"얼굴이죠."사이먼이 말했다.

"얼굴?"매그가 벙 찐 얼굴을 해 보였다.

"천사의 얼굴을 하고 있거든요." 사이먼이 설명했다. "몇 번밖에 보지는 못했지만, 엔젤이 아ㅡ름ㅡ답ㅡ다는 사실은 인정할 수밖에 없겠더라고요. 나로서도 좋아하기에는 인간이  참 쌀쌀맞긴 하더라만, 그래도 의미는 있으니까." 사이먼은 말하면서 라파엘 쪽으로 고개를 까닥거렸다. "내가 그쪽을 처음 만났을 때 얘기를 해야겠네. 같은 공간에서 자기랑 제 여동생 쪽으로 그냥 걸어갔을 뿐인데 총을 빼들더니 내 머리에 갖다대더라니까? 엔젤으로 지냈던 천사로 살았던 건 간에 말하는 것은 악마였다고..."

"어울리네." 매그가 중얼거렸다.

"걔가 네 머리에 총을 겨눴다고?" 라파엘은 머리 배달 얘기를 들었을 때보다 더 걱정스러워 보였다.

"으음." 사이먼이 고개를 끄덕였다. "말하자면 여동생 쪽이 구해줬지."

매그는 사이먼을 잘 알지는 못했으나 그가 그 일을 과장해서 말하고 있다는 것을 목소리 톤으로 알 수 있었다.

라파엘은 다시 긴장을 푼 듯 보였다. 사이먼이 얘기한 것은  실제로 라파엘에게 위협받은 연인에 대해 걱정시킨 것이 아니라, 자신이 찾아낸 남자 쪽에 대한 정보에 자신감을 갖게 만든 것 같았다. "그래서 그 여자한테 홀딱 반한 거군?" 라파엘은 질문하고 나서는 미소를 지었다. 그가 미소를 짓는 일은 드물었다.

"그 여동생한테 반했다고?" 매그는 낄낄댔다. "운도 없네."

사이먼은 극적인 태도로 뒤로 쓰러졌다. 풋스툴에 머리를 대고 한 팔을 가장자리에 걸친 채로 늘어져 사이먼은 몽롱한 한숨을 과장스레 내뱉었다. "그 여자는 완벽하다구요."

"그 여자가 예쁘긴 해, 사탄의 자식이라니 안타까울 뿐이지." 매그는 사이먼의 말을 무시하고는 말했다. "사이먼한테 한 말 아니야?"

"난 내가 원하는 어떤 여자든 가질 수 있죠, 남자는 아니지만." 사이먼이 여전히 밑에 있는 채로 미소지었다.

"쟤 몇 명 될걸, 눈독들이고 있는 적발도 있다던데." 라파엘은 지루한 듯 말했다.

"키티 말이구나!" 사이먼은 다시 드라마틱하게 한숨을 내쉬었다. "말해야 입아프지...정말 영리하고 재미있고...재능도 많아."

"잘 알겠네." 라파엘이 눈을 굴렸다.

"너도 알겠지만, 키티는 날 끌어당겨... 집의 벽에 사진도 붙여 뒀어." 사이먼은 상체를 밀어올려 팔꿈치로 뒤에 기댔다.

매그는 사이먼이 대체 어떻게 저런 방식으로 행동하고 얘기하는지, 또 다른 사람들과 사이먼을 공유하면서 라파엘은 괜찮은지를 이해할 수가 없었지만 어쨌거나 그들은 자신을 위해 일하고 있었다. 일하는 데 있어 꼭 알아야 할 정보는 아니었고 이렇게 옆길로 샐 필요도 없었기에 매그는 그것에 대해서는 말하지 않기로 결정했다.

"다 좋고 잘 했는데, 우리 이 문제에 대해 해결책도 찾아봐야해." 매그는 대화를 다시 원래 주제로 되돌렸다.

"파란 제복을 입은 치들이 이 문제를 해결하게 두면 안 되겠습니까?" 라파엘이 물었다. "적어도 손을 대게는 하던가요."

"그걸로는 해결이 안돼." 매그가 답했다. "우린 모건스턴네가 차지한 쪽의 도시에서 일이 벌어지는 걸 봐야만 해. 바랄 수 있는건 그냥 나쁜 쪽이 악인 쪽을 죽이거나, 아니면 서로 죽이고 끝나거나 하는 것 뿐이지."

"알라릭은 어쩌고요?" 라파엘이 물었다.

"이제부터 입수하는 대부분의 정보는 우리가 갖는다. 걔한테는 간신히 따라오게 부스러기만 흘려." 매그가 명령했다.

"매력적이네." 라파엘이 동의했다.

"좋아. 그럼 정해진거다." 매그는 일어서서 이제 빈 잔을 내려놓았다.

"그 남매 살인청부건에 대해서 우리가 할 건 없습니까?" 라파엘도 일어서며 물었다.

"없어." 매그는 고개를 저었다. "라이트우드네를 제거하는 네 계획에 대해서는 나도 동의하는 바이지만 지금 이 시점에서는 아니야. 그렇지만 만약에 모건스턴네가 그 남매를 죽이면 라이트우드 쪽에서는 새 사람을 보낼거고, 걔들을 일망타진할 수 없게 돼. 난 걔네들을 끌어내리기 위한 도움도 안 줄거지만, 그 자식들을 보호하기 위한 어떤 것도 안 할거야." 매그의 목소리는 냉랭했고 라파엘은 그저 고개를 끄덕였다.

매그는 곧 자리를 떴고, 안에 있어야지 결정하고는 집으로 향했다. 운이 좋다면, 알렉이 올지도 모르고 밤에 머무를지도 모른다. 어쩌면 겨우 몇 시간동안만 있을지도 모르고 그 시간 내내 알렉이 잘 수도 있지만, 매그는 알렉이 있으면 더 잘 잤다.ㅡ심지어 알렉을 들여보내기 위해 한 밤중에 일어나야 한다는 걸 포함해도 말이다.

***

"오늘 시간 괜찮아요?" 

10시가 약간 넘어 알렉이 보낸 문자가 매그의 폰에 도착했다. 와인 한 잔과 책을 가지고 침대에 누워있던 매그는 밤을 새려고 했던 자신의 계획을 계속하기로 했다.

"하루가 많이 남지 않았는데. 나 이미 침대야. 자러 올 거야?" 매그는 답문을 보냈다.

"침대라고요? 겨우 열신데요."

"정확히는 열시 십 분이야." 매그는 다시 문자하고는 책을 내려놓았다.

"나이를 생각하면 뭐 그렇네요."

매그는 웃음을 터트렸다. 몇 주 전 그들은 서로가 몇 살일지 알아맞추는 것에 대해서 실제로 얘기를 한 적이 있었다. 그들 사이에는 7년이라는 간극이 있었고, 알렉은 그걸 알더니 놀라 보였다. 매그는 그다지 놀라지 않았지만.

"내가 늙었다고 말하려는 거야?"

평소보다 문자에 빨리 답하는 것으로 보아 알렉은 바쁘지 않은 것이 분명했다. "네, 그 말 하려고 했어요."

"내 얼굴에 대고 해보는 것은 어때?" 매그는 와인 한 모금을 마시며 대답했다.

"그럴 계획이었는데, 아직 제가 가도 되는지 답 안해줬잖아요."

"지금 오려고?" 매그는 미소지었다. 알렉이 지금 온다면 아마 진정으로 시간을 같이 보낼 수 있을 터였다.

"넵." 

"언제나 환영이지." 매그는 답하고 침대 밖으로 나왔다. 알렉이 온다고 하니 약간 새로이 할 필요가 있었다.

"20분쯤 걸려요."

"내려갈게." 침대 옆 협탁에 잔을 내려놓고, 매그는 계단을 내려갔다. 웃길 수도 있단 것을 알지만, 알렉에게는 최고의 모습만을 보여주고 싶었다.

***

매그는 몸단장을 하며 15분을 보냈다. 머리를 매만지고 아이라이너를 조금 덧그렸는데 많이 신경쓴 것처럼 보이고 싶지는 않은 이유들도 있었다. 매그는 편안한 바지를 입고 있었고 그건 그냥 입고있기로 결정했으나, 계단을 내려가면서 티셔츠는 던져버렸다.

매그가 지상층에 도착했을 때 알렉은 여전히 도착 전이었고 매그는 밖으로 나가 기다렸다. 알렉은 보통 택시를 타고 왔다.

2분도 지나지 않아서 무광의 검은색 맥라렌이 멈춰섰다. 양쪽의 문은 위로 들어올려져 열렸고, 금발의 남자와 함께 운전석에서 알렉이 내려섰다.

"매그너스!" 알렉의 얼굴은 불이라도 켠 듯 환해졌고 매그 역시도 알렉과 같은 심정을 느끼지 않았다고 한다면 거짓말일 터였다.

"차 멋진데." 매그는 차를 바라보며 한 마디 했다. 알렉도 부유하다는 사실엔 의심의 여지가 없었다.

금발 남자는 운전석 쪽으로 돌아 다가오더니 매그에게 미소지어 주었다. "알렉의 남친이 알렉의 여친을 만나네요!" 그는 웃더니 차의 지붕을 가볍게 두들겼다.

"닥쳐, 제이스." 알렉이 툭 내뱉었지만 그 목소리는 전혀 화난것 같지 않았다.

제이스는 차에 타기 직전 매그에게 윙크하고는 문을 닫았다. 창문을 내리며 제이스는 차체 바깥에 대고 제 손가락을 타닥타다닥 두들겼다.

"차 잘 부탁해." 알렉이 말했다. 이제 알렉의 목소리에는 아주 약간이나마 진심어린 걱정이 섞여 있었다.

"그럴거야." 제이스는 운전을 시작하기 전 뭔가를 내밀었다. "자, 알렉."

"응?"

제이스는 차 밖으로 뭔가를 집어던졌고 알렉은 공중에서 그걸 받았다.

"노콘노섹!" 제이스가 폭소했다.

매그가 그것이 콘돔이라는 걸 알아차리기도 전에 제이스는 이미 출발했고 도로를 질주해 사라졌다.

몸을 돌려 콘돔을 주머니에 쑤셔넣는 알렉의 얼굴은 약간 붉어져 있었다. "제이스 일은 미안해요. 쟤가 좀 병신이에요."  

알렉이 제게 다가와 기대면서 부드럽게 키스하자 매그는 미소지었고 알렉에게 키스를 되돌려주며 행복해했다. "어리석게 굴지 마. 널 보니까 그냥 행복하네." 매그는 제 몸을 떼기 전 콧소리를 냈다. 손을 잡은 채로, 매그는 알렉을 당겨 건물 안으로 들어갔고 엘리베이터를 탔다. 손목에 있는 팔찌를 갖다대어 내장된 칩으로 엘리베이터를 작동시킨 후 매그는 꼭대기 층으로 향하는 버튼을 눌렀고, 엘리베이터가 지문을 인식하여 작동할 때까지 손가락을 떼지 않았다.

"그래서, 내가 네 남자친구야?" 매그는 엘리베이터 벽에 등을 기대며 미소짓고는 알렉을 보았다.

알렉의 눈이 커졌고 잠시 동안 손을 어디에 두어야 하는지 모르는 것처럼 보였다. "제가 그 말 한적은 없어요, 제이스가 그냥 장난친 거예요."

매그는 알렉이 약간 곤란해하는 것과 말할 때 뿌루퉁해지는 걸 보는 것을 좋아했다. "그러니까 너 내 남친이 되고싶지 않단거네."

"그런 말도 한 적 없어요." 알렉은 패닉과 당혹스러움이 모두 한 데 섞인 표정을 띄우며 말했고 매그는 참지 못하고 낄낄거릴 수밖에 없었다.

"농담한거야, 펌킨." 엘리베이터가 도착하자 매그는 벽에서 등을 뗐다.

매그를 따라 엘리베이터 밖으로 내리며 알렉은 툴툴댔다.  
"당신 못됐어요! 못되고 나이많고." 알렉은 문을 닫으며 웅얼거렸다.

신발을 벗은 뒤, 매그는 몸을 돌러 알렉을 쳐다보고는 미소지었다. "그럼 넌 여기 왜 왔는데?"

"못되고 나이많은 걸 제가 좋아하나보죠." 알렉은 신발을 벗어던지며 대답했다.

"괴짜네." 매그는 절 따라오는 알렉에게서 시선을 떼지 않은 채로 거실로 뒷걸음질치며 웃었다. "내 작은 괴짜께서는 뭘 좀 드셨으려나? 아니면 내가 뭘 좀 주문해 줄까?"

"제발, 그 별명으로 부르지 말아줘요. 음식에 관한 애칭은 괜찮지만, 당신이 날 작은 괴짜라고 부른다면 못 견딜 것 같아요." 알렉은 매그를 따라잡으려 빠르게 몇 발짝 내딛은 뒤 말했고, 매그를 붙잡아 걸음을 멈추고는 그를 가까이 당겼다. "그리고 배 안고파요. 이미 먹고 왔어요."

"좋아, 그럼 '내 작은 괴짜'는 영원히 쓰지 않을게." 매그는 손을 뻗어 알렉의 흐트러진 흑발에 손을 묻었고 머리를 잡아내려 작은 키스를 하여 그들의 입술이 만날수 있도록 했다. "그럼 뭘 하고 싶어, 고져스?" 매그는 부드럽게 말했다. 말하는 동안 그는 서로의 입술을 부벼지게 했다.

"모르겠어요." 알렉은 다른 키스를 위해 매그의 입술을 쫓았고 단단히 그를 움켜잡았다. "선호하는 게 딱히 없어서..그냥 당신이 그리웠어요." 알렉이 말할 때 약간 떨고 있었다고 매그는 확신했다.

"내가 그리웠어?" 알렉의 손을 아래로 내리며 매그는 그의 얼굴을 감싼 후 눈을 들여다보았고, 자신이 그 안에서 길을 잃을 수도 있을 것만 같다고 신께 맹세했다.

"네." 볼을 붉히지도 않고 알렉은 즉시 시인했다.

매그는 엄지로 알렉의 뺨을 쓸었고 다정하게 한숨을 내쉬었다. 알렉을 가질만큼 자신이 좋은 일을 했던 적이 있었던가? "나도 네가 그리웠어." 매그는 인정하고는 몸을 기울여 제 코를 알렉의 코에 부볐다. "선호하는 게 없으면, 우리 영화 보면서 안고 있을 수도 있는데?" 매그는 상냥하게 미소지었다.

"음, 좋아보여요." 알렉은 고개를 끄덕였다.

그들은 넷플릭스에서 아무 영화나 골랐다. 둘 중 아무도 그것이 엄청 중요하다고 생각해 노력을 기울일만큼 큰 흥미가 없었기 때문이다. 일반적인 액션 영화는 계속 볼 만할 정도의 흥밋거리는 되었지만 예나 지금이나 조금도 얘기할 수가 없었다. 매그는 알렉의 다리 사이로 들어가 반쯤 그의 위에 있었고 알렉은 소파 뒤로 등을 기대고 있었다. 알렉의 가슴에 머리를 기댄 채 영화를 보는 동안 매그는 알렉이 손가락으로 의미없이 제 머리칼을 꼬아대는 것을 즐겼다.

"이 영화들 모두 다 그렇지만, 쟤들이 총을 기울이는 방식이 맘에 안들어요." 알렉은 웅얼거렸다. "좋아요. 멋지죠. 그런데 저렇게 하면 못 맞춘다고요."

매그는 알렉에게 미소지었다. "빈약하게 쓰여지고 촬영된 필름의 대본에 대해, 리얼리즘이 부족하다고 네가 불평하는 거 맘에 드네."

"그냥 하는 말이에요." 매그는 알렉이 살짝 머리를 흔드는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. "베레타 92FS여야 하는데. 지금 저 남자가 20연발로 쐈잖아요. 제대로 된 총을 얻을 수 없었다면 적어도 요정동화의 무기를 발사하기 전에 믿을 수 있게 노력이라도 했어야죠."

매그는 킥킥대면서 제 머리를 기울여 그를 쳐다보았고 살짝 짜증나 보이는 알렉의 얼굴이 완벽하게 사랑스럽다는 것을 깨달았다. "끝까지 볼 필요는 없어."

"알아요." 알렉은 말하면서도 제 눈을 화면에 고정하고 있었다. "그렇지만 지금 우리는 꽤 많이 봤어요. 그러니까 저 남자가 자기가 고른 여자랑 떡치는 것도 봐야해요. 그리고 나쁜 남자를 때려눕히는 것도 봐야죠. 안 그러면 지금까지 한 건 아무 쓸모가 없다구요."

"이건 제임스 본드 영화가 아니야, 내 사랑. 정확히 그렇게 안 될 수도 있어." 이제 매그는 영화를 보는 것보다 알렉을 보는 것이 훨씬 흥미로움을 깨달았다.

알렉은 얼굴을 찡그렸다. "다 똑같잖아요. 본드건 본드가 아니건."

"말 조심해. 안 그러면 모든 긍정적인 가능성들이 펑 하고 폭발해 버릴 테니까, 선샤인." 매그가 웃었다.

티비에서 눈을 뗀 알렉은 매그와 눈을 마주쳤고 제 입술을 짓씹었다. "미안해요. 부정적으로 말하려던 건 아니었어요..그냥 진짜 바보 같아서요." 

매그는 이해심에 차 고개를 끄덕였다. 그 말은 달콤했다. 자신과 함께 있을 때에 알렉이 방어적이지 않고 편안해진다는 것과, 함께 시간을 보낼 때 알렉이 어떤 방식으로 행동하는지를 보는 것은 행복한 일이었다.

"사실 진짜 엄청 멍청해요." 알렉은 덧붙였다. 매그는 알렉이 이걸 넘겨버릴 수 없었다는 것을 깨닫고 웃음을 참을 수가 없었다.

"우리 나머지 부분은 그냥 넘겨버리는게 어때? 15분 일찍 윗층으로 대신 올라가는 거지. 어쨌든 난 침대에서 안고 있는 게 제일 좋더라." 질문하면서 매그는 제 양 손을 각각 알렉의 가슴 위에 올렸고 제 상체를 들어 그를 내려다보았다. 매그의 목소리와 쳐다보는 방식은 명백하게 자신이 단지 안고있는 것 이상의 것을 제안하고 있다는 것을 알렉에게 알게 했다. 처음 만났을 때 자신은 알렉에게 성적으로 불만족스럽느냐고 농담을 했었는데, 몇 주가 지나자 불만족스러운 것은 매그 본인이 되었다. 다른 곳에서의 알렉과 침실에서의 알렉은 두 명이 다른 사람인 것만 같았다. 알렉이 얼마나 순종적으로 고분고분하게 구는지 생각한다면 자신이 탑을 하도록 허락하게 하는 것은 일도 아니었다.

알렉은 매그의 움직임을 따랐고 결말로 치달아가며 더 큰 소리를 내고 있는 영화 배경음에는 전혀 신경을 쓰지 않았다. "그래도 되겠네요. 이 남자가 나쁜 남자를 때려눕힐 때까지 기다리는 건 가치가 없어 보여요." 알렉이 고개를 끄덕였다.

일어난 매그는 리모콘을 들고 티비를 껐다. 알렉 역시 따라 일어나 계단으로 향하는 매그를 뒤따랐다. 침실에 도착했을 때 매그는 걸어가서 알렉이 아침에 일어났을 때 블라인드가 내려와 있도록 조정하며 타이머의 시간을 확실히 맞춰두었다. "내일 언제 떠나야 하는지 알아? 그냥 블라인드가 쳐져 있게 해 두려고."

"내일 밤 2시까지는 어디 안 가도 돼요. 그렇지만 그것보다는 일찍 일어나 있어야 해요." 알렉은 매그의 뒤로 다가오며 대답했다.

"좋아." 매그는 생각하려고 했다. 매그는 침대에서 일어나야만하는 시간에 대해 터놓고 말하는 편을 선호했다. 그것은 자신을 깰 수 있게 해주었는데, 알렉이 아침에도 있을 수 있는 시간이 있다면 필요없었다. "4시에 내려와서 해가 떠오르기 전에 블라인드가 내려와 있는지 확인하고, 네가 떠나기 30분 전에 올라가도록 해야겠다." 매그는 반은 혼잣말로, 반은 알렉에게 말하면서 숫자를 입력했다. 매그는 끝내고 뒤를 돌았고, 예상보다도 자신의 뒤에 너무 가깝게 붙어 선 알렉과 거의 부딪힐 뻔했다.

"미안해요." 알렉은 한 발짝 뒤로 물러섰다. "어떻게 하는 건지 보고 싶을 뿐이었어요, 잠깐 자러 왔다가 당신이 못 했을 때를 위해서요. 만약에 그렇게 되면 빛에서 도망칠 수도 없을거고 그럼 죽고싶은 기분이 들지도 모르니까요."

"미래를 위한 계획을 세우는 거야?" 매그는 자신의 머리 위로 티셔츠를 당겨 벗은 뒤에 두 번 접어 협탁 위에 올려 놓으며 발랄하게 물었다.

"너무 이른가요?" 알렉은 매그의 물음에 다른 물음으로 대답했고 매그의 몸놀림을 따라해 티셔츠를 벗었다. 대신 티셔츠를 땅바닥에 떨어트리긴 했지만 말이다.

매그는 고개를 흔들었다. "아니. 난 네가 오는 거 좋아하니까." 매그는 인정하고는 제 팔을 알렉의 목에 감쌌고, 꼭 그럴 필요는 없었지만 까치발을 들고는 키스했다. 느리고 달콤한 키스였고 알렉이 팔을 둘러 자신의 허리에 감싸안고 자신을 세게 당겼을 때, 매그는 거의 땅 위로 들어올려진 상태였다. 심장이 몇 박자 쉬었다 뛰기 시작했다. 알렉은 침입을 환영하며 간절하게 제 입술을 열었다. 알렉은 키스에 대한 주도권을 잡으려는 어떠한 노력도 없이 순종적으로 혀가 섞이게, 매그가 자신을 갖고 놀도록 두었다. 매그는 알렉의 몸이 그토록 빠르게 자신에게 반응하는 것에 기뻐하며 목을 울렸다. 알렉의 성기는 발기하는 중이었고 수 겹의 옷을 뚫고서도 자신을 누르는 것이 느껴졌다. 

공기가 부족한 상태로 떨어졌을 때, 알렉은 멍해 보였고 입술은 약간 불그스름했다. "당신이 필요해요." 알렉은 숨을 내쉬었다. 알렉의 손은 약간 떨리고 있었다. 꽉 움켜쥔 포옹을 풀며 알렉은 쓰러지듯 무릎을 꿇었다. 앞으로 몸을 숙인 채, 알렉은 매그의 바지 위로 솟아오르는 중인 부분에 제 얼굴과 코를 문지르며 비벼댔다. 알렉의 따스한 숨결이 천을 타고 전해졌고 그것은 매그 뒷목에 있는 솜털까지도 쭈뼛 서게 만들었다. 매그는 전희를 기대했다. 알렉이 요구하며 부탁하기 전까지는, 절대로 거절할 생각이 없었다.

"매그너스." 알렉이 매그를 올려다보았고 눈이 마주치자 제 입술을 핥았다. "제 입을 사용해 주실 수 있을까요, 제발?"

알렉의 입에서 나오는 그 말을 들으며 얼마나 몽롱해졌던지매그는 자신이 기절할지도 모르겠다고 생각했다. 알렉이 고른 그 단어들은 바지에 갇힌 제 성기를 즐거움으로 펄떡거리게 만들었다. 매그는 알렉의 완벽한 입을 사용하는 생각만으로도 전율했다. "영광이지." 매그는 가능한 한 침착한 목소리를 유지하려고 노력하며 답하고는 제 손가락으로 사랑스럽게 알렉의 머리칼을 쓰다듬었다. 알렉의 손은 움직여 매그의 바지를 내렸고 완전히 발기한 성기가 튀어나왔다. 매그는 방 안의 찬 공기가 자신에게 새로운 방식의 떨림을 전해주는 것을 느꼈다. "이 조심하고 손 쓰지 마." 매그는 이제 자신의 것에서 눈을 떼지 못한 채로 있는 알렉에게 말했다. 알렉은 고개를 끄덕이고는 제 손을 매그의 허벅지 위에 올려놓았다.

"빼지 마세요," 알렉은 제 입술을 짓씹었다. "제발." 말을 덧붙인 뒤 알렉은 가까이 숙이며 시간을 낭비하지 않고 움직였다. 알렉은 기둥의 밑에서부터 위로 길게 몇 번 핥아올렸고 조심스럽지만 능수능란한 방식으로 박동하는 성기를 물고는 조이려고 애썼다. 그리고는 스스로 익숙해지려 노력이라도 하는 듯이 몇 번이나 그의 머리를 움직여 고쳐 물었다. 매그는 눈을 감고는 신음했다. 매그의 손가락은 알렉의 어두운 머리칼을 꽉 쥔 채로 주먹을 쥐고 있었다. 알렉은 매그의 성기를 문 채로 끙끙대며 흐느꼈는데 그것은 매그의 고간과 몸 전체로 뻗어나가는 작은 진동을 주었다. 매그가 눈을 떴을 때 그는 자신을 올려다보는 알렉의 눈과 마주쳤는데, 여전히 알렉은 매그의 성기가 제 입 안을 더 깊숙히 찌를 수 있도록 앞으로 고개를 묻으려고 애쓰는 중이었다. 매그는 자신이 알렉의 목젖 뒤까지 찔러넣고 있다는 사실을 깨달았고, 그 순간 알렉이 숨막혀 하면서 거칠게 반응하는 것도 보고 느꼈다. 그러나 알렉은 입을 좀 더 열었고 눈을 빠르게 깜박였을 뿐이었다. 알렉의 머리를 양 손으로 단단히 붙잡은 채로, 매그는 알렉을 움직이지 못하게 고정하고 그 입 안으로 쳐올리기 시작했다. 이렇게까지 거칠게 할 생각은 없었는데 그렇게 해버렸다. 그렇지만 알렉은 매그가 자신에게 주는 모든 것을 받아내고 있었고 매그의 성기가 목구멍에 미끄러져 들어오는 것을 느끼며 조여물고 있었다. 알렉이 저를 삼키고 받아내면서 숨막혀하고 끅끅거리는 것은 매그를 욕정으로 눈멀게 만들었다. 알렉의 두 눈에서는 눈물이 흐르고 있었으나 절대 매그의 눈에서 제 눈을 떼려고 하지 않았고, 두 손은 얌전하게 매그의 허벅지 위에 놓여 있었다. 알렉에게는 숨을 가다듬을 시간이 필요해 보였다. 매그가 거의 끝까지 빼내었을때 호흡을 들이마시기 위해 알렉은 그렇게 했다. 알렉이 그렇게 했을 때 작은 기쁨의 탄성 역시 입에서 터져나왔는데 그것은 설명할 수 없을 만한 것이었다. 매그는 알렉이 딥쓰롯을 어떻게 배웠을지 생각하지 않으려고 했다. 이러한 방식으로 알렉을 가졌을 다른 사람들을 생각하니 불타는 질투가 매그의 마음을 휘저어 놓았다.

알렉의 뜨겁고 활짝 열린 입에서 천천히 당겨서 빠져나온 후에 매그는 으르렁거리며 알렉에게 일어나라고 명령했고 머리칼을 놓아주었다. 알렉은 복종하며 두 발을 딛고 섰다. 부어서 붉은 입술을 한 채로 알렉은 뺨에 묻은 침과 프리컴을 닦아냈는데, 불규칙적이고 짧은 숨을 내뱉으며 힘들게 숨쉬고 있었다. "씨발. 넌 완벽해." 입술이 포개어지자마자 매그는 목을 울리며 신음했다. 이가 부딪힐 정도로 알렉에게 깊이 키스하며 매그는 알렉의 입 속에서 미미한 자신의 맛을 느꼈다. 예전과도 같이, 알렉은 망설이지 않은 채로 자신에게 기대왔고 갈구하는 키스를 되돌려주었다.

"난 당신을 원해요. 오직 당신만을 원해요." 매그가 몸을 떼 자신을 제대로 바라볼 정도가 되자 알렉은 헐떡이며 입술 밖으로 내뱉었다. "당신이 날 원해줬음 좋겠어요... 제발요, 난 당신 것이 되고 싶어요. 날 선언해줘요." 알렉은 간청하며 몸을 기댔고, 매그의 입술에 닿으려고 노력했는데 그가 말하고 움직이는 방식에는 무언가 간절한 것이 있었다.

"아플텐데." 매그는 경고했지만 알렉이 마음을 바꾸기를 원해서는 아니었다. 이것은 알렉에게 이해시키기 위한 것이었다.

"좋아요...그게 필요해요." 알렉은 여전히 매그의 입술을 쫓고 있었다. '와 씨발 감사합니다' 매그는 생각했고 알렉에게 다시 입맞췄다. 알렉의 입 안을 탐욕스럽게 유린하며 매그는 알렉의 바지 단추를 풀기 시작했다. 자신의 발목에 걸려 있던 바지에서 벗어남과 동시에, 매그는 알렉의 바지 단추가 풀리자 그를 당겼다. 알렉은 매그를 도와 제 바지를 당겨 내렸고 즉시 제 속옷도 벗었다. 나체가 되자마자 알렉은 엉덩이를 당겨 함께 붙이고는 제 엉덩이를 굴려 서로의 성기를 부비면서 애걸하듯이 흐느끼고 신음했다.

"침대로 올라가." 자극을 더 원한 매그는 알렉에게 명령했고 알렉은 고개를 끄덕인 뒤 침대로 올라갔다. 매그는 침대로 가기 전 침대 옆 협탁의 서랍을 연 후 젤 튜브를 하나 꺼내들었다. 그리고는 무릎을 꿇고 침대의 정 중앙에 자신을 기다리며 앉은 알렉을 보았다. "등을 대고 누워. 네 몸이 처음으로 날 위해 열렸을 때 네 얼굴을 보고 싶으니까." 매그는 말했고, 알렉이 제 말에 즉시 복종하며 명령받은대로 행동하여 눕는 것을 지켜보았다. 다리를 벌리라고 말한 적은 없는데도 알렉은 매그에게 완벽한 전경을 보여주었다.

"존나 씨발 신이시여, 넌 지금까지 내가 본 것 중에서 제일 우아해."  자신의 앞에 알렉이 다리를 벌리고 누운 광경을 보자 매그는 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 알렉의 무릎은 굽혀져서 매그를 위해 활짝 열려 있었고, 단단하게 선 성기는 매그에게 그가 이것을 정말로 원하고 있다는 것을 다시금 확신시켜주었다. 가슴이 오르락 내리락하는 박자를 느끼며 매그는 자신이 허락해준 알렉만큼이나 초조할지도 모른다고, 아니면 자신이 더 초조할지도 모르겠다고 생각했다. 매그는 알렉의 위로 올라가며, 알렉의 다리를 타고 올라가며 자신만의 방식으로 알렉을 느끼고 키스했다. 매그는 알렉의 몸 모든 부분에 키스를 남길 수 있기를, 알렉의 모든 부분이 제 것이라고 선언할 수 있기를 원하고 있었다. 알렉의 고개는 뒤로 젖혀지며 눈은 감기어졌고, 손은 제 주변에 있는 시트 위를 방황했는데 그것은 꼭 제 스스로의 몸에서 손을 떼 놓으려는 것처럼 보였다.

알렉의 허벅지 안쪽에 이빨을 박아넣자 매그는 알렉이 신음하는 소리를 들을 수 있었다. 그 신음은 매그를 즐겁게 했다. 자신이 만들어낸 쓰라린 피부를 핥으며 매그는 알렉이 약하게 몸을 떠는 것을 느낄 수 있었고 그 행위를 몇번이고 반복했다.ㅡ허벅지 안쪽으로 그리고 윗쪽으로 다가갈 때마다 알렉은 동등하거나 혹은 그보다 더한 반응을 내보였고 매그는즐거운 결과를 얻었다. "베개 들어서 엉덩이 밑에 넣어." 매그는 젤을 침대 위에 내려놓으며 목을 울렸고 알렉이 제 말을 따를 때까지 기다렸다. 알렉의 하반신은 침대에서 조금 띄워졌고, 매그는 그 엉덩이를 잡고는 양쪽으로 벌리며 알렉의 주름지고 꼭 닫힌 입구를 보았다. 몸을 숙여 매그는 그 조이는 동그란 근육을 핥았고 알렉은 제가 원했던 것보다 큰 반응을 보여주었다. 알렉은 크게 흐느끼면서 심지어 다리를 더 열었다. 약간 짠 기가 있었지만 알렉에게서는 깨끗한 맛이 났고 매그가 뒤로 몸을 뺄 때마다 알렉은 자진해서 그렇게 했는데, 매그는 알렉이 조금 더 긴장을 푼 것을 볼 수 있었다. 손을 들어 엄지를 알렉의 입구에 대고 문질렀을 때, 매그는 알렉이 제 손에 대고 몸을 슬쩍 밀어붙이며 목을 울려 신음하는 것을 볼 수 있었다.

뒤로 물러나 매그는 젤을 잡았고 자신의 성기에 원하는 만큼 뿌린 뒤 몸을 펴 알렉의 전신을 다시 보았다. 혀를 떼자 알렉은 끙끙거리며 신음하다가 눈을 떴고, 매그가 두 손가락을 젤로 적시는 것을 쳐다보았다. 가까이 다가간 매그는 다른 손을 뻗어 알렉의 배를 쓸었고 적신 손으로는 알렉의 엉덩이 사이를 문질러 알렉의 눈을 다시 감긴 후 거친 신음을 내뱉게 했다. 매그가 손가락을 삽입하기 시작했을 때 그는 알렉이 호흡에 집중하고 있었노라고 단언할 수 있었다.

알렉에게 적응할 시간을 주며, 매그는 느리게 손가락을 집어넣고는 그가 진정하기만을 기다렸다. 천천히 모든 곳을 느끼며 밖으로 손가락을 빼낸 뒤 젤을 더 바르고는 느리게 다시 넣었을 때 매그는 자신이 상상한 것보다 알렉이 더 잘 받아들이고 있음을 깨달았다. 그가 제 손을 잘 받아먹는 것을 본 매그는 알렉이 아마 혼자서 핑거링을 연습했을지도 모른다고 추측했다. 저번의 기억과, 알렉이 혼자 하는 걸 상상하자 매그의 온 몸에는 거친 전류가 흘렀다. 알렉이 조금 진정된 듯하자 매그는 손가락을 가위질해 알렉을 벌렸고, 알렉이 다시금 살짝 긴장하며 절 조이는 것을 느꼈다. "아주 잘 하고 있어. 날 위해서 숨 쉬어줄래?" 매그는 제 손을 알렉의 배에 다정하게 갖다대고는 말했다. 알렉은 약간 가냘프게 숨쉬고 있었다. "깊게, 그리고 천천히. 들이마시고... 내쉬고." 알렉은 그 충고를 따라, 숨을 들이마시라고 할 때 그렇게 했으며 내쉬라고 말을 들은 후 얼마 되지 않아 숨을 내쉬었다. 매그는 제 손을 물고있는 그의 몸이 긴장을 푸는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 그런 알렉을 보며 매그는 그에게 쑤셔박고 싶어서, 그가 제 것이라고 선언하고 싶어서 미쳐버릴 지경이었다. 그 욕망은 매그의 마음 속 깊이 타오르고 있었으나, 자신의 성기 크기를 고려해 보았을 때 알렉은 충분히 풀어줄 필요가 있었다. 제 손가락을 뺀 후 매그는 다시 준비했고 세번째 손가락을 더했다. 알렉은 적응하는 데에 다시 시간이 필요했고, 그가 집에서 혼자서 한 적이 없다고 가정한다면 이것이 아마 한계일 것이었다.ㅡ지금으로서는. 알렉의 전립선을 찾아낸 후 매그는 부드럽게 제 손가락을 거기에 대고 문지르고는 알렉이 제 등을 동그랗게 말고 휘며 쾌감에 차 울부짖는 것을 바라보았다. 잠시 계속한 뒤, 매그는 제 손가락을 물고있는 알렉이 완전히 이완되었음을 느낄 때까지 기다렸다가 빼냈다.

매그는 몸을 떼낸 뒤 침대 가장자리로 이동했고 손을 아래로 뻗어 알렉의 바지를 집어들었다.

"그치만..." 매그는 알렉이 뭔가를 말하려고 하는 것을 듣고 그를 바라보기 위해 고개를 돌렸다. 그러나 알렉은 시선을 회피하며 제 입술을 깨물었다.

"노콘노섹. 기억하지?" 매그는 다시 알렉에게로 다가가기 전 바지 주머니에서 콘돔을 꺼내며 미소지었고, 입에 그것을 문 채 포장을 뜯어냈다. 둘은 계속해서 서로를 바라보며 강하게 시선을 마주치고 있었는데 알렉은 그런 매그를 보며 제 입술을 핥았고, 매그 역시도 그런 알렉을 바라보며 너무 오랫동안 방치된 제 성기 위에 콘돔을 씌웠다. 알렉의 다리 사이에 무릎을 대고 앉으며 매그는 다시 충분한 양의 젤을 짜 그것을 제 성기 위에 문지르며 펴발랐다.

"준비됐어?" 매그는 물었고 알렉은 끄덕였다. 매그는 제 성기를 쥔 채로 알렉의 준비된 입구에 부드럽게 밀어넣기 시작했다. 알렉은 바로 긴장해 몸이 굳었고 공기를 원하며 할딱대느라 입은 열렸는데, 두 눈은 꾹 내려감긴 채였다. "씨발." 알렉의 안으로 점점 더 깊이 들어가며 매그는 신음했고, 밑을 내려다보며 알렉의 구멍이 자신의 전부를 먹어치우고 있음을 바라보았다. "숨쉬어." 알렉에게로 몸을 숙이며 매그는 다시 일깨워주었고, 스스로를 다잡기 위해 양 손은 알렉의 가슴 한 쪽씩에 올렸다. 알렉은 매그의 두 팔뚝을 움켜쥐었다. 알렉의 전신은 바들바들 떨렸고 짧은 손톱이 매그의 피부를 긁어대며 파고들었다. 매그는 자신이 뿌리까지 완전하게 알렉의 안에 파묻혔음을 깨닫고는 멈췄고, 알렉의 조이는 내벽이 너무나도 세게 그를 조여물고 있었기에 매그는 욕정과 쾌감으로 어지러움마저 느낄 정도였다. "너 씨발 존나 기분 좋다." 이번이 알렉의 첫경험이라는 것을 떠올리고, 매그는 그 생각에 신음했다. 이러한 방식으로 알렉을 가진 사람은 오직 자신뿐이었다.

"제발...씹, 세상에씨발ㅡ" 알렉은 뒤로 홱 머리를 젖혔고 몸을 숙인 매그는 알렉의 전신이 얇은 땀의 벽으로 덮혀 있다는 것을 깨달았다. 매그는 알렉의 입술을 핥고는 그를 이 느낌에 적응하도록 하기 위해 제 허리를 천천히 돌렸다. 피스톤질은 하지 않았다. 알렉은 말을 더듬었다가 매그에게 빌면서 애원했다가 하는 것을 멈추지 않고 있었는데 그는 자신이무엇을 원하는지도 몰랐다ㅡ매그가 자신의 입술을 덮은 후  입 안을 유린하며 살짝씩 쳐올리는 것을 시작하기 전까지는 말이다. 저를 집어삼킨 알렉이 주는 감각은 매그 본인에게도 숨을 쉴 수 없게 만들었고, 몇 번 찔러넣고 난 후 그들의 신음은 키스에서 충돌했다. 알렉은 매트리스 위에 놓인 제 다리를 들어 매그의 허리에 감쌌고, 매그가 자신을 더 깊이 쳐올릴 수 있도록 제 스스로를 열어보였다. 매그의 모든 살결은 그가 알렉의 위와 안에서 움직일때마다 간질거리고 있었다. 알렉은 제게 자신의 위에 있도록, 무게로 짓누르도록 허락하고 있었다ㅡ매그는 손이 닿는 알렉의 몸 모든 부분을 만지며 방황했고, 제 손을 알렉의 허벅지와 허리 그리고 마침내 머리칼 사이에도 파묻었다. 알렉은 쾌감에 젖어 매그의 아래에서 신음했다. 알렉이 절정에 다다랐을 때 그는 죄스럽게도 허리를 밀어올리며 제 손톱을 매그의 등 깊숙이 파묻었고, 아주 세게 할퀴었는데 그건 매그를 진짜로 고통에 차 신음하게 만들었다. 매그는 발기한 알렉의 성기가 프리컴을 흘리면서 제 배에 눌려있는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 그들이 함께 치대기 시작하자 알렉은 환희에 찬 소리를 냈고 그 소리는 매그의 귀에서 메아리치며 등 쪽까지 타고내려가 그를 전율케 했다. 알렉은 매그를 물었다가 놨다가 하며 씹어댔는데, 욕심스럽게 그를 먹어치우면서도 안쪽으로 더 당기고 있었다. 알렉의 턱을 따라 젖은 키스를 남기며 매그는 알렉의 목을 타고 내려갔고, 그의 머리를 붙잡아 당긴 채로 그 연약한 피부를 세게 깨물었다. 매그는 자신이 한 것이 자국을 남길 것임을 알았다. 이 자국은 이제 알렉이 자신의 것임을 보여주는 것이었다.

몸을 들어올려 매그는 알렉을 바라보았고, 그의 아랫입술을 입에 물고는 슬쩍 빨았다. 알렉은 그가 빠져나가는 것을 반기지 않았다. "뒤돌아." 간신히 절 빼낸 후, 매그는 알렉이 그럴 수 있도록 도와주었다. 알렉은 매트리스에 가슴을 누르면서 배를 대고는 엉덩이를 들어올렸고, 다리는 살짝 벌린 채로 기쁘게 제 자신을 매그에게 바쳤다. 이는 알렉이 얼마나 진실로 순종적인지를 보여주는 것이었다. 제 다리를 알렉보다 더 넓게 위치하면서, 매그는 각도를 잡기 전에 알렉의 다리도 잡아 양쪽으로 더 열었다. 매그는 알렉의 엉덩이를 양쪽으로 벌리고는 흘리며 자신을 반기는 미끄러운 입구에 짓쳐넣었다. 그리고는 알렉이 한 것과 같이 신음을 흘리며 다시 피스톤질을 시작했다. 이 자세는 매그에게 색다른 느낌을 주었는데, 더 빠르게 움직일 수 있는데다가 살갗이 부딪히는 소리가 방 안을 가득 채웠기 때문이었다. 제 한 손을 알렉의 등에 댄 채로 매그는 알렉을 감싸며 한 손을 알렉의 성기로 뻗었다. 알렉을 준비시켰던 그의 손은 여전히 젤로 끈적했던 터라 알렉의 성기는 쉽게 그 사이로 미끄러질 수 있었다. 매그는 제가 찔러넣는 타이밍에 맞춰 알렉의 성기를 쥐고 흔들어주었다.

알렉은 베개를 입으로 물어뜯으면서 끙끙대고 신음했고, 손으로는 시트를 찢을듯이 움켜쥐면서 제 스스로를 매그 쪽으로 밀었다. 그러한 광경을 보는 것은 매그에게도 엄청난 자극이었기에 매그는 제 절정이 다가오는 것을 느꼈다. 잠시 속도를 늦추면서, 매그는 알렉을 한계까지 밀어붙이면서 스스로 싸버리지 않기 위해 조절했다. 제 손 안에서 부어오른 알렉의 성기가 느껴졌고 매그는 그도 싸기 직전이라는 것을 알 수 있었다. 매그의 안에 있는 쾌감이 커져갔고, 알렉이 어떠한 경고 없이도 제 밑에서 울부짖으며 무너져 내렸을 때 매그는 안도의 물결을 느꼈다. 알렉은 충격을 받아 달달달 떨었고 낑낑대다가 욕 사이로 매그의 이름만을 중얼거렸다. 매그는 알렉의 성기를 놓아주었고, 그의 엉덩이를 움켜잡고 단단히 고정한 채 자신도 싸기 위해서 계속 추삽질했다. 알렉은 자신의 아래에서 쌕쌕거리며 거친 숨을 내쉬고 있었고 매그는 그 때 자신의 오르가즘이 충격파처럼 저를 씻어내리는 것을 느꼈다. 매그의 아랫배에서부터 화염이 타올랐고 몇 초 동안이지만 시간이 정지한 것만 같았으며, 자신의 육체 모든 부분 부분에서 환희가 폭발했다. 알렉의 이름을 신음하며 매그도 그 위로 무너져내렸고, 알렉의 위에 누워 매그는 거칠고도 빠른 숨을 내쉬었다.

아마 2분 정도 지났을까, 알렉이 말했다. "매그너스?" 알렉의 목은 약간 쉬어 있었고 매그는 대답으로 끙 하고는 앓는 소리를 내며 부드러워진 제 성기를 알렉의 안에서 뽑아냈다. 굴러서 등을 대고 누우며, 매그는 가득 찬 콘돔을 어렵사리 빼냈고 더 이상 걱정하지 않은 채로 콘돔을 침대 밖으로 던져버렸다. 한 켠에 머리를 대고 누운 채, 매그는 멍하고도 만족스러운 표정을 하고 있는 알렉을 바라보았다.

"응, 머핀?" 여전히 땀에 뒤덮힌 제 몸이 식어가는 것을 느끼고 매그는 떨었다. 몸을 움직여 매그는 제 아래 깔린 이불을 꺼냈고, 알렉 역시도 둘을 덮을 수 있도록 다른 편에서 자신과 똑같이 하는 것을 보았다. 

알렉은 아무 말도 하지 않고 매그를 안으려 움직여왔고, 매그의 목 움푹 들어간 부분에 코와 얼굴을 부벼댔다.

"괜찮았어?" 매그는 제 손을 들어 알렉의 뒷머리에 갖다 댄 채로 물었다. 내일이 되면 아마 알렉의 근육은 쓰린 느낌이 들 것이 확실했다.

매그는 제 목에 와닿는 알렉의 부드러운 입술을 느끼며 떨었고, 더 잘 닿을 수 있도록 제 머리를 알렉 쪽으로 약간 기울였다.

"다시 할 수 있을까요?" 알렉의 입술은 거의 느낄 수 없을 정도로 부드럽게 매그의 목을 유영하고 있었다.

매그는 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 알렉이 만족했다니 기쁜 한편, 살짝 패닉 상태이기도 했다. "지금 바로?"

"내일 아침이요? 나 가기 전에는 어때요?" 알렉은 여전히 매그의 목을 작고 질척한 키스들로 뒤덮고 있었다.

매그는 안도의 한숨을 쉬고는 스르르 긴장을 풀었다. "나야 완전 좋지."

"매일 아침은요?" 알렉의 손은 가슴으로 내려왔고 매그는 만져지자마자 제 피부가 간질거리는 것을 느꼈다.

"네가 착하게 굴면." 매그는 알렉이 대체 무슨 짓을 한 건지를 궁금해하며 미소지었다.

"착하게 굴게요." 알렉은 소근거리고는 숨을 깊이 내쉬었다.

"그러는 게 좋을거야, 이제 넌 내 꺼니까." 매그는 미소짓고 눈을 감았다.

"당신 것이에요." 콧소리를 낸 알렉은 오래지 않아 잠으로 빠져들었다.


	6. You know where i am!

하루는 다시 빠르게 굴러가 주일이 되었고 매그가 알아차리기도 전에 달이 바뀌었다. 알렉은 여전히 바빴으나 그 와중에도 사이에 자신과 함께 시간을 보내는 것을 점점 더 잘 해내고 있었다. 알렉은 거의 대부분의 밤을 매그의 집에서 보냈고, 매그는 알렉에게 몇가지 물건을 보관할 수 있도록 옷장의 작은 공간을 내주기까지 했는데 알렉은 그 공간을 잘 사용했다. 잘 사용했다는 말은 알렉이 거기 온통 검은색인 티셔츠 두개와 속옷 몇 개를 두었다는 의미였다. 그리고 매그에게 '빌린' 양말 따위의 것들도 있었는데 보통 되돌려 주는 법은 없었지만, 어차피 그렇게 값이 나가지는 않는 것이었다. 또한 매그는 알렉을 종합적으로 잘 알게 되었는데, 알렉의 가족들이 아무리 잘 봐줘도 냉랭한 듯 했으며 그들과의 관계가 소원하다는 주제 역시 거기에 포함되어 있었다. 알렉은 이사벨이라는 여동생이 있었고 동생을 매우 좋아하는 듯했으나, 다른 이에 대해서는 아무도 언급하지 않았고 친구는 그냥 진짜로 딱 하나 뿐이었다. 그 친구는 제이스였다. 매그는 알렉의 일에 관한 주제도 피했는데, 알렉 역시도 말하기를 꺼려했으나 매그 본인도 너무 많은 질문을 하는 것이 불편했기 때문이다. 말하자면, 즐거운데 일 얘기를 하고싶지 않았다. 그렇지만 알렉이 말하길 원한다면, 매그는 언제든지 그렇게 하도록 두었다. 

그들은 침대에서도 꽤나 많은 시간을 보냈는데 매그는 역시  이 방면에 대해서도 알렉을 꽤 잘 알게 되었다. 알렉이 무엇을 좋아하는지 좋아하지 않는지, 무엇을 완전히 사랑하는지, 그런 것들을 발견해내는 것은 좋은 일이었고 동시에 알렉 스스로도 그런 것을 찾아냈다. 그들은 세이프워드를 필요로 하지 않았는데, 매그로서는 알렉이 자신을 거절하거나 혹은 싫어요라고 말하는 생각을 떨쳐낼 수 없기 때문이었다. 그러나 알렉은 뭔가가 맘에 안 들었을 때 그런 말을 표현하는 데에전혀 문제가 없었다, 그냥 알렉은 거친 것을 좋아할 뿐이었다. 알렉은 새로 생긴 잇자국과, 멍들 그리고 성난 붉은 자국들을 그 완벽한 살결에 달고 아침에 떠나고는 했고 그것이야말로 매그가 배운 새로운 것이었다. 알렉은 아침에 하는 걸 좋아했는데, 그건 그가 일어나자마자 하는 첫번째 것이었으며 매그도 일어나 있으면 더 좋아했다. 알렉이 먼저 일어난 몇번 안되는 아침들마다 매그는 뿌루퉁한 알렉이 자신을 누르거나, 은근히 유혹적으로 밀어붙이는 통에 일어나야만 했다. 매그는 몇 주 후에서야 알렉이 먼저 일어나면 자신을 깨워도 된다고 허락해주었다, 대신 창의적인 방식으로 말이다ㅡ이것은 그에 대한 보답으로, 매그가 몇 번이나 자신의 단단한 성기를 에워싼 알렉의 입술이 주는 영광스러운 느낌에 깨어났다는 것을 의미한다.

***

이전과의 수많은 아침과 같이 시작된 추운 목요일 아침 9시였다. 무릎을 대고 앉은 매그는 사용한 콘돔을 빼며 숨을 고르려고 노력했고, 콘돔을 묶은 후 침대 밖으로 휙 내던졌다. 알렉이 떠난 이후에 사용한 콘돔을 줍는 것은 이제 아침 일과가 되었는데, 일종의 '이상한 부활절 달걀 찾기' 라도 하는 듯 했다. 잠시 동안 머리를 젖히고 있으면서 매그는 자신의 가슴 안에서 심장이 세차고 빠르게 뛰는 것을 느꼈고, 손을 뻗어 제 위로 늘어진 알렉의 허벅다리 안쪽을 다정하고 상냥하게 주물거렸다.

"고마워요."

매그는 알렉을 내려다보았다. 최근 몇 달 동안 알렉은 매번 싸고 나면 자신에게 감사하는 버릇이 생겼다. 매그는 신경쓰지 않았다. 자신들의 일상과는 잘 어울렸고, 매그는 제 것으로 가버리는 알렉을 보는 걸 좋아했다. 알렉은 가기 전에는 애원했고, 싸고 나서는 감사해했다. 한번은 매그도 알렉에게 고맙다고 답한 적이 있었는데 알렉은 입을 삐죽 내밀고는 그러지 말라고 고개를 살래살래 저었다. 매그가 자신을 사용하는 환상이 좋다고 알렉은 나중에야 고백했다. 사랑스러운 쪽으로도 사용되는 것을 원하긴 하지만 매그가 제게 '감사'를 표하는 것은 그런 제 작은 환상의 비눗방울들을 조금 터트리는 것 같다고 말이다.

"천만에, 멍멍아."

알렉은 미소짓고는 눈을 감았다. 알렉의 피부는 얇은 땀의 장벽으로 덮여 있었으며, 머리는 폭풍이 지나간 후의 새집처럼 헝클어져 있었고 눅눅한 채였다. 머리칼 몇 가닥이 알렉의 앞 이마에 내려와 붙어있었고, 매그는 몸을 빠르게 훅 앞으로 기울여 머리칼을 부드럽게 제 자리로 쓸어넘겨 주고는 알렉의 머리 사이로 제 손을 넣어 쓸어내렸다. 알렉은 부드럽게 콧노래를 부르며 매그의 손길을 즐기다가 다시 눈을 떴다. 매그 스스로는 순수하면서도 야생적인 카오스라고밖에 묘사할 수 없을 만한 것의 혼합체가 알렉의 그 눈 안에서 소용돌이치고 있었다.

"급해?" 매그가 물었고 알렉은 고개를 저었다. 절 반기며 벌어진 알렉의 다리 사이에서 빠져나와 매그는 옆에 누웠고 알렉 쪽으로 몸을 데굴 굴렸다. 알렉도 자신의 쪽으로 몸을 틀어 미소지었는데 그 미소는 여전히 매그의 다리를 풀리게 만들었으며, 처음 알렉을 만났을 때는 기대할 수 없었던 편안한 온기로 이제 자신을 채웠다.

"알렉산더." 매그가 말을 꺼냈다. "검사를 받아보는 것은 어떨지 물어보고 싶어서."

알렉은 그 질문에 얼굴을 찡그렸고 매그는 그가 자신이 하는 말이 무슨 뜻인지 이해하지 못한것을 깨달았다. 매그는 자신에게는 병이 없다는 걸 알았다. 살아오면서 항상 콘돔을 사용했음에도, 자신은 파트너를 만날 때마다 매번 검사를 받아왔었다.

"그러니까 말이지." 매그는 손을 뻗어 알렉의 볼을 살짝 꼬집었다. "넌 이제 내 꺼잖아, 그렇지?"

알렉은 여전히 약간 얼떨떨한 표정으로 천천히 고개를 끄덕였다.

"난 네가 내 전용이기를 원해." 매그는 이상하게 안절부절했다.

매그는 알렉의 눈 안에 빛과 같은 것이 스쳐지나갔음을 희미하게나마 볼 수 있었다.

"난 다른 사람이랑은 안 자요. 아무랑도요." 알렉은 불쾌해보이지 않았고, 그건 좋은 징조였지만 알렉의 말에는 약간 걱정이 담겨 있었다. "당신은요?"

"나도 그래." 알렉이 많이 걱정하지 않도록 매그는 빠르게 대답했다. "난 다른 사람이랑 하고 싶지도 않고, 네가 다른 사람이랑 하는 것도 원하지 않아."

"그래서 말인데... 내가 다른 사람이랑 안 잘거고 너도 다른 사람이랑 잘 계획이 없다면, 검사를 받아볼 수도 있다는 거지. 그냥 확실히 해두는 게 좋잖아. 어쩌면 콘돔을 안 쓸 수도있으니까."  매그는 작은 미소를 지어보였다.

두 번째로, 알렉의 머릿속에는 불이 들어왔고 그는 매그의 미소를 따라했다.

"그런 걱정 안하고 내 남자친구랑 섹스하고 싶어서 그래." 매그는 다시 용기를 내어 말했다.

"남자친구요?" 알렉은 반응하지 않았다. 아니, 알렉은 최소한의 반응도 보여주지 않았다. "그전까지는 한번도 날 남친으로 부른 적 없었잖아요."

"알아, 그냥 나는 네가 원하나 해서," 매그는 가슴 안에서 심장이 천둥처럼 쿵쾅거리며 뛰어대는 것과 목이 바짝 타는 것을 느꼈다. 이전에 확신했었는데. 지금은 매 초가 시간과도 같이 길게만 느껴졌고, 알렉의 느린 반응은 자신에게 쥐구멍이라도 있으면 거기로 숨어서 사라지고 싶은 감정을 느끼게 했다. 서른이 다 되었는데도, 자신이 지금 열 네살 어린애처럼 행동하고 있다는 것을 매그는 인정해야만 했다.

알렉은 입술을 살짝 깨물고는 미소지었다. "저도 바라던 바였어요." 

매그는 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다. 매그는 그 때까지 자신이 계속 숨을 참고 있었다는 것도 의식하지 못한 상태였다.

"공식 타이틀을 얻었는데, 뭐 특전같은거 없어요?" 알렉은 살짝 건방진 미소를 지어보였다.

"열쇠 가져도 되는데?" 순수한 행복감이 그를 씻어내리는 것을 느끼며 매그는 고개를 끄덕였다. "사실, 네가 원하는 것이라면 무엇이든 좋아."

"열쇠도 맘에 들지만... 내가 원하는 것은 무엇이든 가질 수 있다면서요." 알렉은 강조해서 말하며 조금 더 가까이 다가왔다. "당신이 하고싶은 것, 어떤 것이든지요. 그걸 원해요."

알렉에게로 달려들며 매그는 제 입술을 붙여 눌렀다. 실제로 변한 것은 아무것도 없었다. 그렇지만 조금 후 자신을 조여무는 알렉을 가졌을 때, 즉 두 번째로 알렉이 자신의 것임을 선언했을 때, 매그는 모든 것이 완전히 달라진 것만 같다고 느꼈다.

***

매그의 공식 남자친구가 된지 일주일 하고도 시간이 조금 더 지났고 그 사실은 알렉의 가슴을 가볍게 만들었으며 측근들과 더 잘 어울릴 수 있도록 해주었다. 고통스러울 수도 있다는 것을 알았지만, 섹스하고 나서 며칠 동안은 잘 지냈다. 그 시간은 꽤 짧았는데 이제 알렉은 병신같은 새끼들을 상대하는 중이었기 때문이다. 그 날 아침 알렉은 어쩔 수 없이 매그를 떠나야만 했는데 그건 이 얼간이들과, 계획해두었던 모든 것들 때문이었다. 자신이 담당하는 구역 경계 부근까지 나가야한다는 것은 모닝섹스를 하지 못한다는 것을 의미했다. 이렇게까지 멀리 나온 것에 대한 유일한 '장점' 한 가지는 이쪽에 인도네시아에서 수입한 차 브랜드가 있다는 점이었다. 매그가 정말로 그것을 좋아했기에, 자신이 조금 사다 주겠다고 약속한 적이 있었다. 알렉은 매그를 위해 이런 작은 일들을 해주는 것을 좋아했다. 비싼 선물을 사주는 것만으로는 제가 얼마나 매그에게 관심을 갖고 신경을 쓰고 있는지 충분히 표현할 수는 없긴 했지만 말이다.

알렉은 시계를 들여다보고는 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 예상했던 것보다 시간이 더 오래 걸리고 있었다. 알렉은 진회색 벽에 어떤 종류의 천이 둘러싸인 공간에 서 있었다. 바닥에는 매트리스 몇 개가 있었고 램프 몇개는 뒹굴고 있었는데 사용한 접시와 잔들도 놓여있었다. 구석에는 가림막도 없는 화장실이 있었는데 총체적으로 보면 감옥 독방 같았고, 실제로도 이 공간은 예전에 그 목적으로 사용된 곳이었다. 그렇지만 다른 방들은 모두 흰색이었으며 간소하고 미래적인 가구들로 장식되어 있었고, 벽에는 비싼 예술 작품이 걸린 채로 탁 트여 바람도 잘 통했다. 그러나 이 방의 공기는 탁했고 뜨거웠다. 여기에 오래 있어야만 한다면 제 머리가 두통으로 지끈거릴 것이라고 알렉은 생각했다.

"엔젤,"  방에 있는 남자가 간청했다. 알렉은 방 한가운데에 무릎을 꿇고 앉아있는, 잘 차려입은 그 남자에게로 제 관심을 돌렸다. 남자는 검은 바지를 입고 멜빵을 찼으며 알렉이 혐오하는 하얀 깃이 달린 하늘색의 셔츠를 입고 있었다. 남자는 꼭 월스트리트 영화에 나오는 조던 게코라는 캐릭터처럼 보이기 위해 애쓴것 같았지만, 결국엔 그냥 비참해 보일 뿐이었다. 남자는 40대 후반처럼 보였고 검은 머리를 뒤로 빗어넘겼으나 이제는 다 흐트러져 머리숱이 없다는 것이 잘 드러났다. 남자는 흐린 회색 눈과 얇은 입술을 하고 있었는데, 호의적이지 않은 그의 신체 모양과는 전혀 어울리지 않았다. 얇은 팔에 비해 약간 둥근 남자의 허벅지 역시 전체적으로 봤을때에도 너무 비대해 보였다.

"응?"  알렉은 대답하며 남자에게 가까이 다가갔다. 손에 총을 든 채로, 알렉은 무릎을 굽히며 몸을 낮춰 앉았고 발 앞쪽에 무게를 실은 채로 균형을 잡았다. 좀 전에 제이스가 이 남자의 다리를 쐈고, 이제 남자는 피 웅덩이 한가운데에 앉아 있었다.

"제발, 사라져서 절대 안 나타나겠습니다. 약속할게요."  남자는 간청했는데 금방이라도 울 것만 같아 보였다.

알렉은 남자가 어디에서 온 것인지 미처 이해하지 못했다는  듯한 표정을 지어 보였다. "이 친구야..." 알렉은 제 팔을 그의 다리에 턱 걸쳤다. "넌 내 도시에 가게를 냈고 우리들은 널 내버려뒀어. 넌 우리 보호를 원했고 우린 그걸 약속했었지. 말하자면, 합리적인 수수료를 내는 조건으로 말이야." 알렉은 느리고 다정한 말투로 말했다. "네 조건은 다른 이들이랑 똑같았어. 다달이 돈 조금만 내면 되는 거였는데. 너도 보는 눈과 듣는 귀가 있으니 기회를 잡았겠지만... 그건 공평하지 않잖아, 그렇지?"  

남자는 급박하게 제 머리를 흔들었다. 남자의 아랫입술은 덜덜 떨리고 있었다.

"정답." 알렉은 미소지었다. "네가 도시 건너편 애들이랑 거래하고 있다고 작은 새한테 들었을 때, 내가 얼마나 놀랐을지 맞춰봐."

"그러려던 건 아니.." 남자는 말을 가로막으려 했으나 알렉은 남자를 향한 제 목소리를 조금 더 키웠을 뿐이었다.

"걔들이 널 보기 위해서 내 구역까지 행차하신다고 들었을 때, 내가 얼마나 놀랐을지 맞춰봐." 남자를 향해 소리지르고 싶은 충동을 누르고 알렉은 평온한 어조로 말했다. "넌 병원에서 하는 것처럼 속임수로 돈을 벌었지. 알겠지만, 그래도 우리는 너랑 네 수입을 지켜준다고 약속했어. 말이 나와서 말인데, 창피한 줄 알아라. 아파서 죽어가는 사람들 돈 훔치는데에서 아이디어를 얻어? 멋지네!" 남자는 다시 입을 열려던 참이었으나 알렉이 총을 들어 제 상반신에 겨누자 입을 다물었다. "작은 새들이 노래하기 시작하면, 우린 듣고 그 곡조를 따라가야만 해. 그 노랫소리들은 우리가 보호해주고 있던 사업이 실제로는 뭐였는지 살펴보라고 말해주지. 우리가 사람들로부터 널 보호해주고 있다고 믿었는데, 바보같은 일이었네. 결국은 니가 완전한 병신새끼라는 것만 알아냈잖아. 맞는 질문은 아무도 안 한다는 사실만 확실히 알려줬어."  알렉의 눈은 이제 어둡게 가라앉았다. "그렇지만 너 말이야, 너는 완전 쓰레기 그 이상이더라?" 

제이스는 양 손에 휘발유 통을 든 채로 문을 통해 방으로 들어왔다. 하나를 내려놓은 후 제이스는 첫번째 통을 바닥에 놓인 매트리스 위에 들이부어 적시기 시작했다. 조금 전 이지도 그들과 같이 있었지만, 갑작스런 전화가 그녀를 불러냈다. 이지는 이런 사건들을 자주 다루지는 않았지만, 이 사건에 대해 들었기에 보고 싶어했었다. 그래서 전화가 와서 나가야만 했을 때 이지는 짜증을 냈다.

"제발, 제발요. 다 보상할게요. 제발 전 아내가 있어요..."

알렉은 아내가 있는게 무슨 차이가 있냐는 듯이 눈을 굴렸다.

"넌 여자애들을 상품처럼 사고팔며 거래했어! 몇 주 동안이나 걔네를 이 방안에 가둬놓고 가장 높이 입찰한 새끼들한테 팔아치웠지. 그리고 넌 네 집에서도 그 짓거리를 했어... 네 아내가 이 일에 대해서 모른다는 소리는 말아라." 알렉은 거의 대부분의 일에는 신경을 쓰지 않았지만, 이러한 일들은 그의 살을 떨리게 만들었다. "이번 주말, 네가 네 마나님이랑 작고 로맨틱한 휴가를 즐기고 있었을 때. 우리가 이곳에서 꺼낸 가장 어린 애는 열 네살도 되기 전이었어...열 네살이라고, 그건 어린애야..."

알렉은 주머니에서 진동하는 폰을 꺼냈고 그것을 보느라 말을 멈췄다. 화면에서 반짝이는 매그의 얼굴을 보자 알렉은 자신이 하던 일에서 빠져나와 방긋 미소지었다. 남자는 다시 애걸복걸 하려던 참이었으나 알렉은 전화를 받기 전 검지손가락 대신 총을 들어 제 입술에 쉿 하고는 갖다댔고, 그것으로 남자를 조용히 시켰다.

"여보세요." 알렉은 여전히 총을 입에 댄 채로 말을 시작했다. 제이스는 그 와중에 방의 벽을 봉쇄하기 위해 노력 중이었다.

"안녕, 강아지. 바빠?" 매그의 목소리는 항상 알렉을 힘나게 했다.

"1분 정도는 괜찮아요." 알렉은 대답했다. 보통 매그는 자신에게 전화하지 않고 항상 먼저 문자를 보냈는데, 이것도 좋았다.

"좋아, 방해하고 싶지 않으니까 빨리 얘기할게." 매그의 목소리에는 미안함이 담겨 있었다. "아직 도시 밖이야? 그리고 네가 언제쯤 돌아올건지 궁금해서." 

매그가 그다지 중요하지도 않은 일로 전화했다는 대화의 평범함이 알렉을 미소짓게 만들었다.

"네, 아직 밖이에요. 그렇지만 오늘 안에 들어갈 수 있을지 모르겠어요..."

"제발요...제바아아아알..." 바닥의 남자는 다시 흐느끼기 시작했다. 알렉은 제 총을 들어올려 남자의 이마에 댔고 총구를 꾹 눌렀다. 그리고는 눈을 가늘게 떠 남자를 노려보았다.

"방금 그거 뭐야?" 매그가 물었다.

"아무것도 아니에요... 그냥 일하고 있어서 그래요." 알렉은 살짝 가슴이 찌릿함을 느꼈다. 정확히 거짓말은 아니었지만, 거짓말하는 것처럼 느껴졌고 알렉은 이 느낌이 싫었다. 매그에게 말했어야 했을지도 몰랐다. 만약 그랬더라면 매그가 주중에 자신이 정확히 뭘 하는지 모르는 것과는 같지 않을 터였지만, 그러한 세부 항목들은 지금 생각하고 싶지 않았다.

"아, 오늘 아침에도 일찍 떠났으면서. 네가 거기에 대해서 보상해주길 기다리고 있었는데." 매그가 대답했을 때 알렉은 그가 툴툴거리는 것을 들을 수 있었다.

"밤이 아주 깊어지기 전에 일이 끝난다면, 가는거 생각해 볼게요... 지금은 여기 묶여 있어서, 그래서.."

"그럼 그쪽에 희망을 걸어 봐야겠네." 매그의 목소리는 여전히 툴툴대는 것처럼 들렸다.

"뭐 필요한거 있어요? 갈때 사갈게요." 알렉은 제안했다. 피곤하고 지쳐서 내가 잊어버릴 수도 있지만, 이러한 류의 질문을 하는 것이야말로 커플들이 하는 일 아닌가?

"잠깐만, 살펴볼게." 매그는 대답하고 잠시 전화를 내려두었다.

이제 제이스는 남자 뒤에 팔짱을 낀 채로 기다리며 서 있었고, 알렉은 그런 제이스를 힐끗 보았다.

1분 여가 지나고 매그는 다시 폰을 집어들었다. "내일 너 커피 마실거면 우유. 그리고 네가 다른 것도 원한다면 콘돔."

"아, 둘 다 엄청 중요한 거네요." 알렉은 미소지으며 입술을 잘근잘근 깨물었다. 빨리 검사 결과가 나왔으면 했다. 그러면 더 이상 이러한 걱정은 하지 않아도 될 텐데. 아무튼 이건 커피에 넣을 우유에는 해당되지 않는 것이었고, 그 둘 중 하나는 나쁘지 않았다.

"엄청 중요하지." 매그도 동의했지만, 매그는 커피에 우유를 넣지 않았고 알렉이 그 사실을 알고 있다는 것도 알았다. "어쨌든, 네가 한가하면 좋겠네. 내일 너한테 이를 박아넣고 싶은데 말이야."

알렉은 킥킥댔다. "항상 신경 안 쓰면서. 그래서 내 몸이 자국 투성이지만." 제이스가 큼큼대며 목을 가다듬자 알렉은 그를 바라보았고, 제이스가 조바심을 내며 한 손가락으로 제 시계를 톡톡 두드리는 것도 보았다.

"좋아요,이제 가봐야겠어요. 거의 다 끝났거든요." 알렉은 매그가 답하기 전 서둘러 덧붙였다.

"좋아 그럼, 저녁에 봐?" 매그는 노래부르듯이 말했다.

"아마도요." 알렉은 미소지었다. "내가 당신을 볼때 봐요."

"내가 널 볼때." 매그는 알렉의 말을 따라했다. "잘 들어가, 펌킨."

폰을 집어넣고 알렉은 우뚝 섰다.

"쇼를 시작할 때가 됬네." 제이스가 말했고 알렉은 고개를 끄덕였다. 그러자 제이스는 그의 옆에 있던 휘발유 통을 들어 공포에 질린 남자에게 쏟아부었다. 남자는 숨을 헐떡였으나 기립할 수도 없는 상태였다. 아마 남자는 여기서 살아나갈 수 있을지도 모른다고 희망을 갖고 있는 것일수도 있었다. 어떤 이유인지는 모르겠지만 죽음 끝까지 다다라 자신들이 죽을 상황에 처해있다는 걸 알아도, 대부분의 사람들은 그 마지막의 마지막까지 희망을 놓지 못했다.

"신이시여, 안돼! 제발!" 남자는 소리를 지르기 시작했고 알렉은 닿지 않기 위해 한 발짝 뒤로 물러섰다.

"우리 작은 게임 하나 할까." 제이스가 통을 던져버리고 문가로 걸어가자 알렉은 입을 열었다. "우린 문을 잠글 거야. 하지만 이미 방 안에 열쇠를 숨겨뒀지. 그러니까 열쇠를 찾아서 방을 나오면 되는 게 네 임무야. 작은 치킨너겟처럼 튀겨지기 전에 말이지. 알아들어?"

남자는 바닥을 기어 그들에게 다가왔고, 이제는 애원하며 울고 있었다.

"시간 낭비하지 말라고. 째깍째깍, 기억해." 알렉은 말했다. 제이스는 밖으로 나가 알렉에게 불붙인 라이터를 건네주었고 알렉은 라이터를 방안으로 던졌는데, 매트리스에 닿자마자 즉시 불이 붙었다. 알렉은 문 손잡이를 잡아 닫은 채 자신들 쪽에서 잠궜다.

잠시 후 소리를 낮춘 비명과 미친듯이 문을 두드려대는 소리가 났으나 제이스와 알렉은 그 집을 나가는 중이었고, 그 소리를 무시했다.

"이번엔 열쇠 어디에 뒀냐?" 바깥에 주차한 차에 도착해 알렉이 물었다.

"처음에 방에 잡아놨을 때. 그 남자 주머니에 넣어뒀지." 대답한 제이스는 낄낄댔고 알렉에게 큰 미소를 지어보였다.

"신선한데. 맘에 들어." 알렉은 시동을 걸기 전 폭소했다. 안전벨트를 멘 후 알렉은 도로로 진입했다.

다시 도시로 돌아가기 위해 도로 위에서 운전중일 때 검은 suv 차량이 나타나 그들 옆쪽으로 바짝 붙었고, 원하지 않았음에도 차체를 우그러트렸다. 차는 도로의 가장자리로 밀려났고 알렉은 물러서기 위해 안간힘을 썼으나, 자신이 어떻게 하기도 전에 큰 suv가 다시 자신들을 박았다. 타이어가 터졌고 알렉은 운전대를 돌렸으나, 할수 있는 것이라고는 없었다. 차는 조종에서 벗어나 회전했고 길의 가장자리에서 날아올라 가파른 언덕을 구르며 내려갔다. 그리고는 빙글 돌아 떨어져 내팽개쳐졌다. 알렉의 머리는 지금 무슨 일이 일어난 것인지 도저히 따라잡을 수가 없었다. 차 밖의 세상이 회전했고, 운전대를 잡고 있으려고 노력했으나 알렉의 머리가 거세게 쾅 하고 창문에 부딪힌 이후 그는 기절했다.

***

알렉은 제 주위에서 웅성웅성대는 소리와 날카롭게 뭔가가 울리는 소음을 들을 수 있었다. 알렉의 눈꺼풀이 열렸고 밝은 플래시 불빛들이 자신에게 눈을 깜박이며 뒤로 물러서도록 만들었으나, 그의 머리는 뭔가에 고정된 상태였다.

"선생님, 제 말이 들리십니까?" 한 남자의 목소리가 알렉의 머릿 속 소음을 깨트리고 들려왔다.

손을 들어올리려고 노력했을 때 알렉은 자신이 묶여 있으며, 패닉한 상태라는 것을 깨달았다. 제 손을 자유롭게 빼내려고 하는 알렉은 자신이 어디에 있는 것인지, 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는 것인지 여전히 이해를 못 한 상태였다.

"선생님, 선생님!" 그 남자가 다시 말했다. "진정하셔야 합니다, 선생님. 제발 진정하세요." 알렉은 손을 빼내려고 시도하며 날카로운 찔림을 느꼈으나 계속해서 시도했다. 몸 전부가 욱신욱신 쑤셨고, 한쪽 눈도 뜨기 위해서는 아주 안간힘을 들여야만 했다. 그러나 알렉이 그렇게 했음에도 그를 둘러싼 시야는 여전히 모두 흐릿했다.

"선생님!" 남자는 여전히 말하고 있었으나, 알렉은 그가 말하는 것의 반절도 이해하지 못했다. 다른 목소리가 들리고 누군가가 자신을 잡아눌렀다. 몇 초 뒤, 흐릿한 세상은 희미해져가며 어둠이 내려앉았고 알렉은 다시 기절했다.

***

알렉이 완전히 정신을 차렸을 때, 그는 어둡게 불을 밝힌 방  안이었다. 알렉은 정확하게 초점을 맞추기 위해 눈을 깜빡였는데, 눈은 너무나도 말라 뻑뻑했기에 그 느낌에 알렉은 신음했다.

"알렉?"  알렉은 어디에서든 이지의 목소리를 알아차릴 수 있었다. 

알렉은 입을 열었으나 입술과 입 역시도 너무 말라 있었고 입 안에서 혀는 마치 한조각의 사포처럼 느껴졌다.

"씨발, 다시는 나 이렇게 놀래키지 마." 이지는 말을 내뱉었다. 알렉의 시야에 제 쪽으로 몸을 기울이는 이지가 들어왔다. "마실 거 줄까?"

고개를 끄덕인 알렉은 눈을 다시 감으며 제 머릿속을 울려대는 이 지끈거리는 두통을 없애버리기 위해서 노력했다.

"여기." 이지는 알렉의 입술에 물잔을 대어주었고 매우 조심스럽게 잔을 앞으로 기울여주었다. 물의 절반은 알렉의 입 밖으로 넘쳐흘렀으나, 그래도 많은 도움이 되었다.

"무슨 일이 일어난거야?" 알렉은 끙 하고는 신음했고 고개를 약간 옆으로 돌려 주위를 둘러보았다.

이지는 앉아어 물잔을 침대 옆의 탁자에 내려두었고 제 양손으로 알렉의 손을 꽉 쥐었다. "오빠 이틀 동안이나 혼수 상태였어. 사고 났었잖아. 알렉, 기억나?" 이지는 부드럽게 말했다. "진짜로, 진짜로 운이 좋았어. 오빠한테 수호천사가 있나봐. 오빠는 그냥 세게 얻어맞고 쓰러진 정도고 지금 바로 집으로 퇴원해도 된댔어." 이지는 알렉의 손을 부드럽게 꽉 잡잡았고 안심이 되는 미소를 지어보였다.

고통에 차 신음하면서 알렉은 기억을 되새겨보려 노력했다. 모든 것들이 조각조각 나 있었고 알렉은 완벽하게 그걸 짜맞출 수 없었다. 자신이 접근하려고 하는 기억의 조각들은 산산이 흩어져, 잘못된 명령을 내렸다고 답하는 것만 같았다. "그렇게 나쁜 기분은 아니야." 거짓말이었지만, 알렉은 웅얼거렸다. 자신의 몸 모든 부분이 동일하게 아주 아팠다.

"오빠 얘기 들었을 때, 최악을 생각했어. 알잖아..오빠를 잃는 줄만 알았어." 이지의 큰 눈은 금방이라도 눈물을 쏟아낼 것처럼 보였다.

"이봐, 괜찮다고." 알렉은 말했고 여동생에게 용감한 미소를 지어보이려 애썼다. "내가 널 떠나지 않을거라는 거 너도 알잖아. 그렇지?"

이지는 고개를 끄덕였고 알렉의 손등을 제 손가락으로 쓸었다.

"오빠도 알아야 할 것 같은데... 사실은 그거 사고가 아니었어." 이지는 깊은 한숨을 내쉬었고 알렉은 즉각적으로 그것이 뜻하는 바를 알아차렸다.

"누가 꾸민건지 알아냈어?" 알렉의 지끈거리는 머리는 이제그를 죽일듯이 괴롭히고 있었다.

이지는 절레절레 고개를 저었다. "백퍼센트 확신은 못해. 하지만 루크가 멜리온을 데려왔고 지금 조사하고 있어. 오빠를 친 거, 본즈네 애들인거 같은데, 궁금한 건 말이지. 우리 모두가 거기 있을 거라는 걸 어떻게 알았느냐 하는 거야. 우리보고 이 일에서 손 떼라고 말하고 싶어서 이러는 거 같은데, 그런데 내가 일찍 떠났으니까..." 이지의 목소리가 잠겨들었다.

"제이스한테는 왜 안 맡겼어?" 알렉의 눈꺼풀은 무거웠다.

"알렉." 이지는 다시 깊은 숨을 들이쉬었다. "제이스는 오빠랑 같이 차 안에 있었잖아. 그리고..." 이지는 멈췄다.

아마 1초였을지도 모르지만, 긴 시간처럼 느껴졌다.

"제이스는 오빠보다 상황이 많이 안 좋아. 안정은 된 상태고 최고의 의사들이 노력하고는 있는데, 아직 일어날지는 모르겠대.. 뭐라 말하기는 너무 이르대." 

알렉은 심장이 잠시 멈춘 듯한 기분을 느꼈다. 가슴께부터 저를 덮고있는 이불 아래에서 알렉은 자유로운 손으로 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다.

"누가 이랬는지 알고 싶어." 알렉의 목소리는 떨렸고 단어는 더듬거리며 내뱉어졌다.

"알렉." 이지는 부드럽게 말하려고 노력했다. "오빠는 안정을 취해야 해..."

"걔들 이름을 말해!!!"  제 마음 속에서 제이스의 이미지를 떨쳐버리려고 노력하며 알렉은 소리질렀다. 제일 친한 내 친구,  오직 하나뿐인 진정한 내 친구. 제이스야말로 진실된 자신을 아는 유일한 사람이었다. 제이스는 알렉의 삶에 대한 모든 부분을 알면서도 그걸 받아들여준 유일한 사람이었다. 제이스가 없었더라면 유년기의 자신은 살아남을 수 없을 것이었고, 제이스가 없었더라면 감옥에서의 자신은 살아남을 수 없을 것이었다. 그런데 그런 제이스를 이제 와서 잃는다면.

"지금까지 알아낸 바에 따르면 더체스와 3피트가 차 안에 있었대." 이지의 목소리는 차분한 척 꾸며낸 것이었고 보통 그것은 알렉을 염려시켰지만, 현재의 알렉은 똑바로 생각할 수가 없었다. "확실하지는 않지만, 정보는 사이먼이랑 베인을 통해 새어나간것 같아."

알렉의 머리는 여전히 욱신거렸다. "사이먼이랑 베인? 씨발할 사이먼이랑 베인이 누구야?" 알렉의 거친 숨은 스스로에게 가슴부위의 통증과, 부러졌거나 어긋난 갈비뼈의 느낌을 자각시켰다.

"사이먼 루이스, 캔디맨." 이지는 알렉의 손을 부드럽게 부여잡으며 그를 진정시키려고 노력했다. "그리고 매그너스 베인은 월록으로 알려진 그 사람이야.. 북스의 수하들이 끌려간 이후에 데려왔던 중립 입장 취했던 조직."

"매그너스?" 알렉은 숨을 쉴수가 없었다. 자신의 매그너스?

"그래, 매그너스 베인. 화려한 게이... 아시안처럼 생겼는데 오빠는 만난적 없어. 하지만 말이야, 멜리온이 이걸 찾아낸 이후로 내 명령에 따라 클레리가 사이먼을 잡고 있거든. 우리가 얻을 수 있었던 정보에 따르면, 베인이랑 그 조직원들 중 몇몇이 우릴 엿먹이려고 몇 년간이나 별러왔다고 하더라. 그런데 사이먼은 끝까지 우리를, 그러니까 오빠를 죽이려던 것은 아니었다는 주장을 굽히지 않고 있어." 이지가 말할수록 목소리는 점점 더 멀어지기만 했다. "사이먼이 우리 위치를 알았을 수는 있는데, 우리가 일하는 정확한 때는 몰랐잖아. 백 퍼센트 확신할 수는 없어. 그러니까 사이먼이 누군가랑 일하고 있었던건지, 아니면 우리가 생사람 잡는건지는 좀더 살펴봐야 알 수 있다는 거야."

"나가." 알렉의 눈은 방 안에 있는 어떤 것에도 초점을 맞출 수 없었다. 매그너스가 알고 있었을지도 모른다, 자신이 여전히 그곳에 있는지 확인한 거일지도. 심지어 그때 전화까지 하지 않았는가. 매그가 자신을 죽이려고 시도했다는 사실을 인지하자 알렉은 토하고 싶은 기분이 되었다.

"뭐라고?" 이지는 놀라서 말했다.

"나가. 나가라고." 알렉은 앉은채로 이지를 밀쳤고 제 가슴이 온 몸을 울려대며 뛰고 있는 것을 느꼈다. "나가라고!!!"

이지는 발딱 뛰어 일어섰다. 이지가 걸어나가자 알렉의 손은 그 상태 그대로 잠시 공중에 멈췄다. "좋아, 무슨 일 있으면 호출해."

알렉은 대답하지 않았다. 아니, 대답하기를 원했다고 해도 대답할 수 없었다. 알렉은 침대에 머리를 대고 다시 뒤로 쓰러졌다. 그가 느끼고 있는 심리적인 고통이 알렉을 당황하게 했다. 알렉은 몸을 옆으로 돌리고는 둥글게 말아 태아같은 자세를 취했고, 베개를 손가락으로 긁어대며 자신을 베는 고통에 차 신음했다.ㅡ이 고통은 제게 일어난 일들에 대한 생각에서 온 것이었다. 심장이 뽑힌 것만 같았는데 알렉은 말 그대로 자신의 장기가 가슴 안에서 조각 조각으로 찢겨 나가는 것만 같은 느낌을 맛볼 수 있었다. 알렉 스스로는 도저히 이 고통을 견뎌낼 수 없을 것만 같았기에 그는 이 고통이 다만 지나가는 것이기를 바랐다. 전신의 모든 근육들이 경련했고 그를 와들와들 떨게 만들었으며 알렉은 결국 통제 불가능의 상태가 되어 울부짖었다. 제이스를 잃을 수도 있다는 생각과 매그에 대한 생각... 알렉은 죽을 것만 같았다. 자신을 불태우는 이 통증과, 죄책감과 배신감에 압도당한 채로 알렉은 울었고 자신이 죽었더라면 하고 간절하게 바랐다. 차라리 매그가 자신을 죽였기를 바랐다. 그게 덜 아플 것 같았다. 


	7. I couldn't breathe!

알렉과 통화한 후, 다음 날 아침에 일어난 매그는 당황할 수밖에 없었다. 자신은 여전히 침대에 혼자 있었기 때문이다. 문자라도 왔을 거라고 생각했지만, 자는 동안 온 문자는 모두 업무 관련 뿐이었다. 알렉을 방해하고 싶지 않았기에 매그는 낮 시간을 보내며 참을성 있게 알렉이 연락하기만을 기다렸다. 알렉에게서 소식을 들은지 24시간이 지나서야 매그는 문자를 보내기로 결심했으나, 알렉에게는 답이 없었다. 시간이 천천히 흘러갈 때마다 매그는 문자 몇 개를 더 보냈으나 역시 답은 없었고, 뭔가가 잘못되었다는 느낌이 매그를 사로잡기 시작했다. 두 번째 밤, 매그는 거의 잠에 들지 못했으며 흠칫 잠에서 깰 때마다 폰을 확인했다. 지금까지 알렉은 항상 꼬박꼬박 답을 했었다. 심지어 바쁠 때에도 최대 몇시간 안에는 돌아오겠다고 자신에게 말했었다.

두번째 날, 침대 밖으로 기어나온 매그는 전화를 해보기로 마음먹었다. 매그는 하트 이모티콘과 함께 좋아하는 사람들 목록 아래에 '남자친구' 로 저장된 알렉의 번호를 찾아 통화 버튼을 눌렀으나, 곧바로 음성사서함으로 연결되는 것을 듣고는 즉시 기분이 나빠졌다. 삑 하고 소리가 울리기 전 여성의 목소리가 알렉의 전화번호를 다시 읊어주었다.

"안녕, 강아지. 연락이 없길래 걱정되서. 괜찮은지 궁금하니까 나한테 연락줘, 알겠지? 보고싶어." 매그는 제 목소리가 조금 가라앉아 있는 것을 들을 수 있었으나, 어떤 것도 자신의 기분을 좋아지게 할 수 있는 것이 없었고 앞으로도 없을 예정이었기에 어쩔 수 없었다.

시간은 흘러갔고 매그는 자신이 그저 기다리고만 있다는 것을 깨달았다. 매 시간마다 매그는 전화를 시도했으나, 음성사서함의 목소리가 들리자마자 끊어버렸다. 알렉이 폰을 잃어버렸을 수도 있다고 스스로를 납득시키려 했지만, 그건 왜 알렉이 제게 오거나 아니면 제게 전화하기 위해 새 폰을 사지 않았는지에 대한 충분한 설명은 되어주지 않았고 매그의 기분은 전혀 나아지지 않았다.

똑같이 끔찍한 세번째 날에 연달아 끔찍한 세번째 밤도 뒤따랐다. 답문도 답신도 없는 상태였기에 매그는 분명 알렉에게 무슨 일이 생긴것이 분명하다고 확신했다. 알렉이 단순히 연락을 받지 않을 뿐만 아니라 폰을 이렇게 오랫동안 계속 꺼놓는다는 점이 그랬다. 거실에 있는 의자 중 하나에 앉아 폰을 갖고 놀면서, 매그는 알렉의 폰을 통하지 않고도 제가 알렉과 연락이 닿을 방법은 없는 것인지 고민했다. 자신이 아는 알렉의 친구는 제이스 하나뿐이었는데 당연히 매그는 제이스의 번호도 몰랐다. 혹시나 하여 인터넷으로 몇번이고 찾아보았지만 제이스에 대한 결과는 물론이고 아예 그에 대한 언급조차도 없었다. 매그가 아는 것이라고는 알렉이 라이트우드 쪽에서 일한다는 것뿐이었지만, 가진 것은 라이트우드 여자쪽의 번호 뿐이었다. 그리고 라이트우드 조직의 수장 중 한 명에게 알렉이 자신의 연인임을 알리면서까지 전화를 한다는 것은, 썩 좋은 생각같지 않았다.

그 때 문간에서 소리가 들렸고 매그는 펄쩍 뛰어 일어나 거의 달리다시피 문으로 다가가 문을 열었으나, 거기 서있는 건 그냥 라파엘일 뿐이었다. 매그의 심장이 쿵 하고 떨어졌고 한숨을 내쉬었다. 알렉이길 바라고 있었는데. 매그는 제가 안도했던 것이 순식간에 싹 사라짐을 느꼈다.

"말씀드릴 것이 있습니다." 라파엘은 슥 매그를 스쳐지나가 아파트 안으로 들어왔다. 라파엘의 말투는 가라앉아 있었으나 매그는 이유를 물어야한다는 생각조차 할수가 없었다.

몸을 빙글 돌려 문을 다시 닫은 후, 매그는 거실쪽으로 다시 걸어와 자신이 앉아있었던 의자에 쓰러지듯 몸을 묻었다. 

"무슨 일이라도 있으십니까?" 다른 의자에 앉기 직전에 라파엘이 물었다. "씻기는 하셨습니까? 얼굴이 영 말이 아니신데요."

"걱정 고마워," 매그는 망연자실한 채로 대답했다. "뭔가가 잘못된 것 같아."

라파엘은 짜증스러운 한숨을 내쉬었다. "잘못된 것이 한둘이어야지 말입니다. 라이트우드 쪽이 정보를 모두 차단했습니다."

"뭐라고?" 매그는 얼굴을 찡그렸다.

"그 남매에 대한 공격이 있었다고 합니다. 이 일이 있기 몇 시간 전에 듣고 사이먼한테 벗어나라고 연락을 했는데..." 라파엘은 스트레스로 지친 목소리를 했는데 이는 매우 드문 일이었다.

"무슨 일인데?" 결과가 어찌 되었건 간에, 이것이 의미하는 것은 전쟁이라는 것을 매그는 알았다.

"도로에서 전복 사고가 있었습니다. 제가 들은 바에 의하면 차 안에는 그 남매랑 데쓰로우 이렇게 셋이 있었다고 합니다. 하지만 모두 살아남은 듯 합니다."

"사이먼은 뭐래?" 매그는 의자 끝에 몸을 걸치고 앉아 있었다. 어쩌면 이게 뭔가를 말해줄 수도 있었다.

라파엘의 얼굴이 창백해졌다. "아직 연락을 못 받았습니다. 폰에도 답신이 없는것을 보면 라이트우드쪽이 잡아두고 있는 걸지도요."

"아닐지도 몰라, 네가 걔들이 정보 차단했다고 말한게 바로 방금이야. 그렇잖아? 그냥 못 움직이게 하고 있는 걸지도 모르지." 매그는 작은 희망이 꿈틀대는 것을 느꼈다.

라파엘은 고개를 저었다. "아닙니다. 라이트우드쪽에서 내로라 하는 일원들이 도시 구석구석에서 발견되고 있고, 날을 잡으려고 하는 것 같습니다만 단지 들어오는 정보가 없을 뿐입니다."  라파엘은 한 손으로 제 얼굴을 문질렀다. "사이먼을 잡고 있다고요, 매그너스...사이먼이 잡혀 있어요.." 그 얘기를 하는 것은 라파엘 스스로에게 그것을 사실로 받아들이게끔 한 듯이 보였다. 라파엘 역시도 이제는 지쳐 보였다. 

"알렉산더에게도 연락이 없어." 매그는 제 의자로 털썩 쓰러졌다.

라파엘은 제 정신을 다잡으려고 애썼고 매그가 하는 것보다 일을 더 잘 해내고 있었다. "그쪽은 그 남매랑 얼마나 가까운 사이였습니까?"

"몰라." 무력감을 느끼며 매그는 어깨를 으쓱해보였다.

"좋아요. 그쪽 이름이 뭡니까?" 라파엘이 말했다.

"알렉산더, 아니면 그냥 알렉."

"아니요, 별명 말입니다." 라파엘은 짜증이 나 보였다. "보스도 어디 가셔서 이름 대고 다니지는 않잖습니까. 걔들도 그럴 거라고요. 제가 알고 싶은 건 별명입니다."

"모르겠어." 매그는 그걸 물어볼 생각도 한 적이 없었다. "성도 모르는걸." 매그는 공허하게 웃으며 지금까지 왜 자신이 그걸 물어보지 않았던가 생각했다.

"어떻게 자기 남자친구의 성도 모를수가 있습니까?" 실제로 라파엘은 화가 나 보였다.

"차에 있었으면 어떡하지?" 매그는 다시 토할 것 같았다.

"그쪽은 차에 없었습니다." 라파엘은 일어서서 서성거리며 왔다갔다 하기 시작했다.

"알렉이 세번째 사람일수도 있잖아. 그, 데쓰로우라던가?" 매그는 제 몸을 공처럼 둥글게 말았다.

라파엘은 움직임을 멈췄다. "그럴 리가요. 데쓰로우는 더티블론드에 양쪽 눈의 색깔이 다릅니다. 보스가 설명하신 보스의 알렉산더랑은 전혀 일치하지 않는다고요."

"알렉이야, 알렉산더는 나만 부를 수 있어."

"그래요, 알렉이라 쳐요. 여전히 안 맞는다고요." 라파엘이 뇌까렸다.

매그는 잠시 몸을 앞뒤로 흔들다가 갑자기 뚝 멈췄다. 양쪽 눈 색이 다르다고? "양쪽 눈 색깔이 다르다고 했잖아. 눈 전체가 그렇다는 거야, 아님 한쪽 눈 절반 정도만 그렇다는거야?" 매그는 급하게 일어섰다. 공간이 회전하기 시작했다.

라파엘은 그다지 감명받은 것 같지 않았다. "모르겠는데요. 가까이서 눈을 본 적은 없어서요."

"안돼, 중요한 거란 말이야. 데쓰로우 관련해서 다른 정보는 없어?"  매그는 찾아내야만 했다. 그건 꼭 제이스처럼 들렸다. 제이스여야만 했다. 그러면 자신이 알렉에게 연락을 받지 못한 이유가 설명된다. 가장 친한 친구가 사고로 다쳤다면 당연히 알렉이 제 연락을 받을 수 없을만도 하다.

"글쎄요, 뒤로 넘긴 어두운 더티 블론드에, 키는 5피트 9인치 정도입니다." 라파엘이 말했다. "목에도 문신이 있는건 확실한데, 오른쪽이었는지 왼쪽이었는지는 정확히 기억이 안나네요."

"제이스야. 제이스가 분명해." 매그가 소리쳤다.

"제이스?" 라파엘은 혼란스럽기보다는 신경질적으로 보였다.

"그래, 제이스... 알렉이 왜 연락을 못했는지 이제야 설명이 되네." 매그의 가슴에서는 심장이 쿵쿵 뛰었다. 탁자 위에 올려진 폰을 잡아채 매그는 사진첩의 스크롤을 내렸다. 알렉은 제게 재롱을 피우면서 제이스와 찍은 셀카를 보내준 적이 있었고 매그는 그걸 캡쳐해 뒀었다. 매그는 그 사진을 찾아 라파엘에게 폰을 보여주었다. "알렉산더랑 같이 있는 얘가 걔 맞지? 얘가 데쓰로우지?"

라파엘은 화면을 보는 그 자세 그대로 굳어 느리게 고개를 끄덕였다. 라파엘이 입을 열었을 때, 그의 목소리는 단조로웠다. "그게 걔들이었구나."

"좋아, 그럴 수 있어. 제이스는 알렉산더의 가장 친한 친구랬으니까... 형제같다고 했다고. 신이시여, 괜찮아야 할 텐데. 알렉산더가 엄청 충격을 받을 거라고." 매그는 혼잣말했다.

"그게 걔들이었다니!" 라파엘이 반복했다.

"그러게." 매그는 폰을 주머니에 넣었다. 제이스가 병원에 있다면, 자신도 병원에서 알렉을 찾을 수 있을 것이다.

"제 말 듣고 계신겁니까? 그게 걔들이었다고요! 엔젤이랑 데쓰로우요!" 라파엘은 이제 거의 소리를 지르고 있었다.

매그는 얼굴을 찌푸렸고 움직임을 멈췄다. "무슨 소리야. 그건 알렉산더랑..." 매그의 목소리가 잦아들었다.

라파엘은 불신에 차 머리를 세차게 흔들었다. "어떻게 그렇게 바보같을 수 있으십니까?" 라파엘의 목소리는 알아들을 수 없을 정도였다. "만약 사이먼에게 무슨 일이라도 생긴다면...무슨 일이라도 생기면 다 당신 탓입니다... 당신이 일을 제대로 했었더라면 알았을거고, 그 작은 괴물이 잠든 새에 목을 조를 수도 있었습니다...그런데 그 대신에 당신은 사이먼을 사자 무리 한가운데 집어넣었죠. 그리고 그 동안에 집에서 적군이랑 놀아나요?"

매그는 눈을 빠르게 깜빡였다. 자신이 들은 것에 대해서 마음을 추스릴 수가 없었다.

"만약에 사이먼이 못 빠져나오면... 그땐 두고 봅시다." 라파엘은 씹어뱉듯이 말하고는 자리를 떴고 매그 아파트의 문은 쾅 소리를 내며 거세게 닫혔다.

매그는 그냥 그 자리에 서 있었다. 순종적으로 복종하는 자신의 달콤한 알렉산더가, 사이먼이 말했던 잔인하고 냉랭한 사람이라니 그럴 리가 없었다. 몇 분 동안 매그는 라파엘이 떠난 그 자리에서 멍하니 아무것도 보지 않은채로 우뚝 서 움직이지 않고 있었다. 배가 울렁거려 토할 것만 같았기에 매그는 소파로 걸어가 드러누웠다. 움직이고 싶지 않았다. 아무것도 하고싶지 않았다.

사이먼, 제이스... 알렉산더. 모든 것이 제 잘못이었다.

***

알렉은 매그의 아파트 문을 밀어 열었다. 총을 오른손으로 바꿔쥐면서 알렉은 문 안으로 들어갔고 주위를 둘러보았다. 고요했고, 모든 불은 꺼져 있었다. 제 뒤의 문이 천천히 닫히게 둔 채로 알렉은 거실을 지나 이동했다. 자신이 떠나오기 전과 거의 같아 보였으나 왠지 모르게 아파트는 차가운데다공허해보였고 알렉은 동떨어진 것만 같은 기분을 느꼈다. 다시 아파트 밖으로 나오려다가 알렉은 커튼 뒤로 들어가 욕실을 살펴보았다. 그곳의 공기는 축축하고 따뜻했는데 그 말은 이 공간이 사용된 지 얼마 되지 않았다는 것을 의미했다.

계단을 올라가는 것 역시도 다른 느낌을 주었다. 알렉은 자신과 매그가 이 곳을 올라갈때마다 떨어지기 위해 얼마나 노력했었는지 기억을 곱씹어보았다. 제가 이 계단을 거의 달리다시피올라가 침대로 갈 때에 매그가 '경관'에 대해 품평하던 것도 말이다. 계단은 자신이 걸어올라갈 때마다 무게 때문에약간 삐걱였는데, 이번에는 더 느리게 소리를 냈다. 계단 끝에 도달한 알렉은 주위를 둘러보았으나 매그는 거기에도 없었다. 어질러진 침대로 다가간 알렉은 손끝을 내어 부드러운 시트 위를 쓸어보았다. 침대를 정리하지 않고 나가다니 매그답지 않았지만, 바닥위에 널려진 옷가지 역시도 매그답지 못했다ㅡ적어도 자신이 아는 매그는 그랬다. 알렉의 티셔츠 중 하나가 침대 위에 놓여 있었지만, 알렉은 자신이 저번에 옷을저기 두고 갔었는지 아닌지도 기억하지 못했다.

일 주일 전쯤에는 이 장소가 집처럼 느껴졌는데, 지금은 모든 것이 거짓처럼 여겨졌다. 블라인드들은 모두 걷어올려진 상태였고 알렉은 침대에서 멀어져 도시의 경관을 내다보았다. 알렉은 테라스 밖으로 나가볼까 하여 유리문의 손잡이에 제 손을 올려놓았으나 멈췄다. 알렉은 이 밖으로 나가본 적이 없었고 지금에 와서는 그래야 할 이유 또한 찾을 수 없었다. 깊은 숨을 들이쉰 뒤, 알렉은 제 바지 허리 뒷춤에 총을 꽂아넣었다. 아직은 필요하지 않았다. 알렉은 매그가 여기 없어서 행복한 것인지 아니면 자신이 이 일을 빨리 해치워버리기 위해 매그가 있었더라면 하고 바라는 것인지 알 수가 없었다.

더 이상 할 것이 없었기에 알렉은 침대로 다가가 제 티셔츠를 집어들었고, 이불을 정돈했다. 잠자리 정돈을 전에 해본 적은 없었지만 이 상태로 두는 것은 견딜 수 없었다. 그렇지 않으면 자신이 미쳐버릴 것만 같았다. 정돈을 마친 후 알렉은 제 티셔츠를 도로 침대 위에 내던졌다. 어쨌든 자신이 그 티셔츠를 다시 원할 것 같지는 않았다. 시간은 느리게 흘러갔고 알렉은 땅바닥에 늘어진 매그의 옷들을 주워 침대 위에 자리를 잡은 후 올려두었다. 알렉은 거의 쓰러질 지경이었으나, 그 안에 있는 무언가가 자신에게 그러지 말라고 말하고 있었다. 좌절에 차 신음하며 알렉은 침실을 떠났고 다시 계단을 내려갔다.

계단을 내려간 알렉은 다시 총을 꺼내기 전에 등 몇 개를 켰고, 소파에 앉아 유리 테이블에 총을 내려놓았다.

"넌 할 수 있어." 알렉은 자신에게 큰 소리로 말했다. 제 다리가 약간 떨렸기에 알렉은 거기에 손을 올려놓고 문질러 떨지 않고 평온하게 있으려고 했다. 알렉은 제가 느끼는 감정 반절이 무엇인지를 알았다. 제 배에 있는 신경들이 저를 쥐어짜며 몸을 구부리게 하는 것만 같았고 바닥에 대고 속을 비우고 싶은 기분도 들었다. 알렉은 이 감정을 전에 느껴본 적이 있었다. 알렉은 이 감정을 몇 번 느껴본 적이 있었는데, 자신의 인간성 부분을 담당하는 이지는 이 감정을 가리켜 이렇게 말했었다. '오빠의 일부분이, 누군가가 꼭 죽을 필요까지는 없다고 생각할 때 느끼는 감정'이라고 말이다. 알렉은 이지가 말하는 것을 들을 수 있었다. 시간이 지나면 이 감정은 사라질거고, 시간은 모든 것을 흐릿하게 만들 것이라고. 이 부분에는 신뢰나 걱정과 같은 감정들이 담길 것이며 예전에 느꼈던 감정들이 이 부분을 차지할 것이고, 이미 그렇게 되어가고 있다고. 알렉은 훅 하고 날카롭게 숨을 들이마시고는 눈을 꾹 감았다. 제 마음속 다른 부분은 새로운 감정을 느끼고 있었다. 그러나 아직 자신은 이러한 감정을 다스리는 법은 배우지 못했다.

자신이 얼마나 오래 그렇게 앉아있었는지는 몰랐지만, 무언가 소리를 듣고 나서야 알렉은 30분 정도가 지났음을 깨달았다. 알렉은 총을 움켜쥔 채로 소파에서 몸을 떼어 벌떡 일어섰고 매그가 마지막으로 저 문을 열고 걸어들어오기를 기다렸다.

***

마지막으로 알렉에게 연락을 받은지 1주일이 넘게 지났다. 라파엘과 얘기를 한 후에, 알렉이 누구인지를 알게 되고 나서, 매그는 알렉에게 이제 너를 다시 보고싶지 않다고 말하려는 시도만 하다가 거의 하루 온 종일을 다 보냈다. 그 생각으로 매그의 마음은 전쟁통이었다. 라이트우드네에 대한 혐오가 더 깊어져 그들을 상처입힐 수만 있다면 무슨 짓이든 할것이라 다짐하는 한편, 그게 알렉산더라는 생각도 했다. 자신은 그가 그리웠다. 라파엘을 만난 다음날 매그는 포기했고 결국 이사벨에게 전화했다. 이사벨의 전화는 알렉과 다르게 꺼져있지 않았고 매그에게 희망을 주었으나, 그녀는 자신이 전화를 할 때마다 받지 않았다. 이사벨이 자신과 알렉에 대해 무엇을 알고있는지 확실치 않기도 했거니와, 사이먼은 여전히 실종 상태였기 때문에 매그는 문자를 하지 않았다.

***

9일이 지났고 매그는 천천히 새 일과의 한 종류를 시작하고 있었다. 빠르게 일어서 침대 밖으로 나왔고, 홀로 시간을 보내는 것을 원치 않았기에 모든것이 부드럽게 흘러가고 있는지 낮 일과를 확실히 하려고 했다. 라파엘과는 연락이 닿지 않았다. 라파엘이야말로 매그에게 첫번째로 연락을 취하는 역할을 맡고 있었고 보통 그에게 일깨워주는 사람이곤 했었는데 말이다. 하루의 끝에 매그는 지쳐서 탈진할 지경이었지만 그래도 어쨌든 알렉에게 전화해보려는 시도는 했고, 그 후에야 빨리 잠들 수 있길 바라면서 침대로 기어들어갔다.

13번째 날이었다. 항상 '라파엘의 수하들' 이라고 부르곤 했던 애들 몇명이랑 길게 만나고나서 집으로 돌아오는 길이었다. 라파엘의 수하들은 제품의 분배건에 대한 일을 담당하고 있었고 썩 좋은 만남은 아니었다. 매그가 있음에도 불구하고, H가 들어온 후에 거의 완전히 문을 닫아버릴 뻔 했다. 매그는 위를 올려다보았고 누군가가 거실 정중앙에 서 있는 것을 눈치챘다. 방 안으로 발을 내딛으며 그게 누군지를 알아차리자 매그는 제 심장이 몇 박자 쉬었다가 뛰는 것을 느꼈다.

"세상에 맙소사. 알렉산더. 무사했구나!"

알렉의 성이 무엇이든 매그 자신은 전혀 신경쓰지 않는다는 것을, 알렉에게 걸어가며 그 즉시 깨달았다. 단지 그를 붙잡고 싶었다. 알렉이 제 손을 들어올렸을 때 매그는 그에게서 몇 발짝 떨어지지 않은 거리였는데, 알렉이 손에 든 것을 보자 매그는 멈춘 채로 굳었다. 총구가 정확하게 자신을 바라보고 있었다.

"알렉산더?" 이번에는 질문이었다. 알렉을 바라본 매그는 그제서야 알렉이 진짜로 '무사하지는' 않다는 것을 깨달았다. 알렉의 얼굴에게는 자상과 멍들이 있었고 서 있는 모양을 보아하니 아직도 아픈 것 같았다.

"날 그렇게 부르지 마!!" 알렉이 내뱉었다. 알렉의 목소리와 눈 안에는 엄청난 분노가 담겨 있었고 매그는 차마 거기에서 눈을 돌릴 수 조차 없었다.

"알았어, 안 그럴게." 매그는 무슨 일이 벌어지고 있는 것인지 받아들이려고 애쓰면서 약속했고, 항복의 의사를 표명하며 양 손을 반쯤 들어 보였다.

"어떻게 그럴 수가 있어? 나한테 왜 그랬어?" 마치 울지 않게 참고 있기라도 한 듯, 알렉의 목소리는 이상하게 들렸다. "제이스가 거의 죽을 뻔했어...제이스는 당신한테 아무 짓도 안했는데. 나도 마찬가지고." 알렉의 목소리는 덜덜 떨리고 있었고 계속해서 총신을 고쳐 잡았다.

"알렉." 그렇게 떨어대는 알렉을 바라보며, 매그는 제 심장이 부서져 내리는 것만 같은 느낌을 받았다. 총구가 자신을 겨누고 있음에도 불구하고, 매그는 알렉을 껴안고 키스해줄 수 있기를 바랐다. 알렉의 기분이 좋아질 수 있도록 말이다. 이 순간 매그가 그것보다 더 원하는 것은 없었다.

"하지 마, 하지 말라고! 그래봤자 소용없어...당신 친구가 다 불었어, 난 그냥.." 알렉은 총을 반쯤 내렸다가는 다시 들어올렸다. 매그는 방아쇠에 걸린 알렉의 손가락을 볼 수 있었다. "날 그렇게 싫어했으면, 내가 죽길 바랄 정도로 날 싫어했으면, 어떻게 이렇게 오랫동안 그걸 감추고 있었어?"

"너인줄 몰랐어." 매그는 속삭였다. 눈물이 눈에서 떨어졌다.

"개소리 하지마!" 알렉은 소리질렀고 매그는 그 말투에 담긴 냉혹함에 놀라 움찔했다. 알렉은 총을 낮추더니 다른 손을 들어 머리에 올렸고, 손가락으로 제 머리칼을 쓸었다. "당신 친구가 불었어...당신이 살아오는 동안 우리를 얼마나 싫어했는지 다 말해줬어... 그리고 방금 당신이 하는 말을 들어보니 당신은 내가 어떻게 생겼는지도 모르면서 내가 죽어버리기를 바랄 정도로 날 싫어했어..." 알렉은 말하면서도 불규칙적으로 숨을 내쉬고 있었다. "내가 죽었으면 싶었지? 이지도?" 알렉은 더 이상 매그를 바라보고 있지 않았다. 그러나 다른 손은 여전히 머리에 댄 채로, 알렉은 총신을 아주 세게 꽉 움켜잡고 있었다. 알렉은 패배한 것만 같은 소리를 냈다. "당신이 날 좋아한다고 생각했어..."

매그는 설명하고 싶었으나 어디서부터 시작해야 할지, 아니면 어디에서 끝내야 할지도 알지 못했다. 알렉이 자신의 앞에서 무너져 내리고 있었는데 자신이 그의 기분을 좋게 해주기 위해 할 수 있는 것이라고는 아무 것도 없었다. "널 좋아해..." 매그는 말하려 시도했으나 막혔다.

알렉은 소리내어 웃었다. 그 웃음소리는 싸늘했고 텅 비어 공허했다. "다들 뭐라는지 나도 알아. 나보고 영혼이 없대.. 아무것도 못 느낀다고. 사람들은 날 좋아하지 않아. 날 두려워하지." 알렉은 다시 고개를 들었다. 알렉의 눈은 발갛게 부어 있었다. "그렇지만...당신이 해준 건..."

"맹세할게. 진짜 몰랐어.. 알았더라면 절대 널 다치게 하지 않았을거야." 매그는 한 발짝 다가섰다. "날 믿어야 해, 알렉산더."

"날! 그렇게! 부르지! 말라고!!" 알렉은 다시 소리쳤다. "당신이 필요했어... 당신 없이는 숨도 제대로 쉴 수가 없었어... 난 당신을 사랑했어..." 알렉은 마지막 단어들을 소리지르며 내뱉고는 다시 총을 들어올렸다. 그 단어들은 매그를 세게 쳤고 매그는 꼭 얼굴을 가격당한 것만 같았다. "당신은 내가 당신을 사랑하게 만들었어... 그렇지만 그건 진짜가 아니었어... 다 거짓말이었어..." 알렉의 얼굴을 따라 눈물이 굴러 떨어졌고, 그의 아랫입술은 떨리고 있었다. "이제 난 해야만 해...이걸 해야만 해...그들이 기대하고 있어..." 알렉의 가슴에서 숨은 높고 가냘픈 소리를 내며 빠져나왔다.

매그는 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 자신도 말해야만 하는 것을 말하고자 싶었으나 완전히 멍한 기분만 느껴졌고, 그가 여전히 그러고 있을 때에 알렉은 다시 총신을 움켜쥔 손에 힘을 주었다. 앞을 가리는 눈물 때문에 매그는 간신히 알렉을 볼 수 있을 정도였다. 매그는 자신에게 남아있으며, 자신이 알렉에게 줄 수 있는 유일한 것을 그에게 주기로 결심했다. 느리게 숨쉬려고 노력하며, 매그는 눈을 감았다. "괜찮아... 이해해."

"괜찮지 않아...  난 이렇게 살아가야 해..." 알렉은 울고 있었다. 그의 떨리는 목소리는 이제 속삭임에 가까웠다. "당신 없이..."

알렉이 누군지 알아낸 바로 그 때부터, 매그는 알고 있었다. 알렉이 지금 하고 있는 것과 같은 이러한 결정을 내릴 수도 있다는 것을 말이다. 달아날 수도 있었지만, 어쩌면 알렉이 누군지 처음 알아내자마자 그래야 했을지도 모르지만, 세상은 더 이상 그에게 어떠한 선택지도 주지 않았다. 사이먼은 여전히 실종 상태였고, 이러한 결과가 닥쳐올까봐 두려워하기는 했었지만 막상 이 상황을 맞닥트리자 매그는 이것이 이상한 방식으로 자신을 평화롭게 만든다는 것을 깨달았다. 실제로 자신은 알렉을 죽이려는 시도는 하지 않았지만, 엔젤이 죽길 바랐고 그러도록 내버려두었다ㅡ그 두 가지가 같지 않다는 걸 안다고 해도 매그는 전혀 괜찮아지지 않았다. 라이트우드네가 자신에게 한 짓 때문에 매그는 그들을 혐오했으나, 자신이 그들에게 일어난 일들을 환영했던 생각을 하면... 자신 역시도 자신이 싫어했던 그들과 다를 바가 없었다. 그냥 알렉이 이 일처리를 맡을 줄은 몰랐을 뿐이었다. 매그는 다른 사람이 나타날거라 생각했지, 차갑고 냉혈한인 라이트우드의 아들이 나타나 제 앞에 설 것이라고는 기대하지 않았다. 그러나 그것은 자신의 알렉산더였고, 매그는 알렉을 사랑했다. 심지어 지금, 이 순간에도 말이다.

침묵속에 서서, 매그는 기다렸다. 그러나 아무 일도 일어나지 않았다. 주위에서 뭔가가 일어나고 있다는 움직임은 감지할 수 있었으나, 매그는 감히 눈을 뜰 수가 없었다. 눈을 뜬다면 자신이 이 모든 것을 감당할 수 있을 것인지, 확신할 수 없었기 때문이다. 갑자기 아파트의 문이 꽝 하고 닫히는 큰 소리가 났고 매그는 깜짝 놀라 눈을 떴으나 자신은 혼자였다.

바닥으로 스르르 가라앉듯 주저앉으며, 매그는 앞으로 몸을 숙여 토했다. 위장이 고통스럽게 경련하고 있었다. 토하면 괜찮아질 것만 같아서, 매그는 계속 그렇게 했다. 알렉은 매그에게 죄가 있다고 생각하고 있었다. 자신이 사고를 사주했다고 믿고 있음에도 불구하고 알렉은 저를 다치게 하거나 상처 하나 입힐 수 없다는 것을 알고 나자, 모든 것이 더 끔찍하게만 느껴졌다. 뒤로 기대어 앉아 떨리는 손으로 제 얼굴을 덮은 채 매그는 조용히 흐느끼기 시작했다. 알렉이 말했던 모든 것들은 매그의 마음을 따라 내달리고 있었고, 몸에 있는 모든 세포 안으로 파고들며 매그에게 완전한 상실과 공허를 가져다주었다. 


	8. Drunk

라이트우드의 여동생이 거래를 하기 위해 연락해 온지 한달이 넘게 흘렀다. 매그는 그 만남에 동의했었다. 달리 어떤 방법이 있겠는가? 이사벨은 그 자리에 라파엘 역시 참석하도록 요구했고, 라파엘은 여전히 매그와 말을 하려 들지 않고 있었으나 이사벨이 보낸 사이먼의 사진을 가지고 설득할 수 있었다. 사이먼의 목숨이 달린 새 거래를 하기로 했을 때 이사벨은 두 명의 우람한 남자를 대동하고 매그의 아파트로 왔었다. '이제 당신은 우리 쪽에서 일하는 거야' 이사벨은 미소를 지었고, 그들은 그때에서야 진정으로 미소지을 수 있었다. 거래의 조건은 이윤의 15%를 라이트우드가 먹는 것이었는데, 앞으로 매그 쪽으로는 55%가 떨어질 것이라는 의미였다. 끔찍하게 불공정한 거래였으나 뉴욕과 그 인근 지역으로만 한정된 거래였다. 상품을 공급하는 주요 거래 중 일부를 보호해주는 것 또한 라이트우드가 담당해주겠다고 했는데 사실 자신들 중 누구도 그런 것을 필요로 하지는 않았다. 그러나, 라이트우드가 아마 그 사실을 알고 있으리라는 것보다는 받아들이기가 좀 더 쉬웠다. 그 만남이 끝나자마자 사이먼이 '배달'되었고, 라파엘은 20년 동안 보인 것보다 더한 감정을 그 30분 동안 보여주었다.

이사벨은 매그 쪽과 거래를 하는 것이 맘에 들지 않는다고 솔직하게 터놓고 인정했는데, 가까운 서클 안 '친구'들 중에는 사이먼과 같이 친밀해지는 경우도 있어 왔다고 했다. 이사벨은 또 그런 이유가 아니었으면, 그리고 자신이었더라면  '이렇게 쉽게' 놓아주지는 않았을 것이라고 덧붙였다. 말인즉슨 위도우나 알렉이 최종 결정권을 가지고 있다는 뜻이었다. 매그는 위도우가 이 일의 배후에 있다고 의심했고, 자신이 그 밤을 잊어버리고 잠들 수 있기를 간절히 바랐다. 알렉을 본 그 때 그 이후로 매그는 매일 밤 그래 왔다. 알렉의 계속되는 '자비'는 매그를 엄청난 수치심과 상실감으로 차오르게 만들었고, 그건 너무 무거워서 견디기 힘들었다.

도시를 이동할 때, 어디에서든 제 뒤에 지속적으로 미행이 붙고 있다는 것을 매그가 알아차린 뒤로부터 거의 한 달이 지났다. 매그가 감시를 처음 눈치챘을 때는 밖이었고 알아차리는 것은 어려운 일이 아니었다. 그러나 자신을 감시하는 사람들 역시도 숨으려고 하지 않았기에 매그는 무슨 일이 벌어지고 있는건지 궁금해했다. 라이트우드는 자신을 믿고 있지 않았고 어떠한 기회도 놓칠 수 없다는 듯이 보였다.

그 후로 2주가 지났고, 삶은 다시 가능한 한 '평범함'의 궤도로 진입한 것처럼 보였다. 제이스가 제 테이블로 걸어와 자신의 맞은 편에 있는 의자에 앉았을 때, 매그는 작은 카페에 앉아 올드패션 풍으로 인쇄된 신문을 읽고 있었다. 제이스는 지쳐 보였는데, 그 사고에서 다친 정도를 고려해 보았을 때에는 비교적 몸을 잘 건사하고 있는 듯 했다. 제이스는 야구 모자를 쓰고 있었는데, 매그로서는 그런 제이스의 모습을 처음 보았다. 그것을 빼고는 모두 똑같았다.

"매그너스 베인!" 제이스는 의자 뒤로 기대더니 제 가슴팍 위로 팔을 가로질러 십자 표시를 해 보였다.

"제이스." 매그는 말하면서 신문을 반으로 접어 내려두었다. "내가 도와줄 일이라도?"

"딱히. 그냥 매그너스를 베이비시팅하면서 구석에 서 있었는데, 멀리서 당신을 보니까 심심해 보이길래." 제이스가 대답했다.

매그는 자신이 감시당하고 있다는 것을 알고 있었으나 제이스가 나타나 면전에 대고 이렇게 말할 것이라고는 미처 상상하지 못했다.

"헛수고시켜서 미안하게 됐네. 난 유모 같은거 필요없거든." 매그는 제 블랙커피를 한 모금 홀짝였다.

제이스는 미소지었다. "그래, 우리 모두 그게 어떤 결과를 불러왔는지는 잘 알지."

"그 일 나랑 상관 없다니까." 매그가 항의했다. "알아내고 나서 너희들한테 경고해줬어야 하는데 그냥 경고만 안한거야. 그거 가지고 날 싫어할 수는 있는데,  내가 계획한것도 아니고 내가 실행한 것도 아니라고."

제이스는 씩씩거렸다. "계속해 보시죠, 베인 씨. 내 머리에 철심이 박혀서 말인데 라디오에서 당신 목소리 구분해 내느라 시간이 좀 걸리니까."

"네가 다친 건 진짜 안타깝게 생각해. 빨리 회복 중이라서 기쁘고. 그런데 다시 말하지만, 진짜로 나 아무것도 안 했어." 매그는 말했다. 이 일 때문에 자신을 탓하는 데에는 지쳤다. 제 복수를 위해 바란 소망이 옳지 않은 것이라는 사실은 알고 있었으나, 이 일은 실제로 자신이 참여하지도 않은 부분이었다. 그리고 자신이 죄책감을 느껴야 한다면 그건 알렉에게 저지른 일 때문이었지, 제이스 때문은 아니었다.

제이스는 표정을 찌푸렸으나 대답은 하지 않았다. 대신에 폰을 집어들더니 게임을 하기 시작했다.

매그는 앉아서 커피를 마시며 오랜 시간동안 그를 바라보았다. 자신이 그 일을 저지르기라도 한 것처럼 제이스는 계속 제 탓을 하고 있었다. 자신은 그 일을 하지도 않았는데 말이다. 거의 한 달이나 지났다는 걸 인지하자 매그는 제이스가 얼마나 심하게 다쳤는지 깨달았고 제이스가 짜증나고 화난 상태인 것을 이해하게 되었다. 제이스가 현장 업무를 볼 수 있기는 했으나 그게 가능해진 건 극히 최근인 듯 했고, 분노보다는 쓴 웅얼거림에 더 가까운 듯 보였다. 내려놓은 컵을 두 손으로 감싸쥐면서 매그는 숨을 깊이 들이쉬었고, 현명한 판단이 아니라고 생각했음에도 자신이 실제로 생각하고 있는 것을 제이스에게 물어보기로 결심했다.

"걔는 어떻게 지내?"

제이스는 폰에서 눈을 떼고 매그를 올려다보았다. "하?"

"알렉산더. 어떻게 지내냐고."

제이스는 몇 초간 눈을 가늘게 떴는데 매그의 의중을 알아내려는 것처럼 보였다.

"신경 쓰기는 해요?"  제이스의 표정과 목소리는 회의적이었다.

매그는 목을 가다듬었지. "그럼. 걱정하고 있어."

제이스는 계속 매그를 쳐다보다가 알맞은 대답을 찾아냈다는 듯 갑자기 고개를 끄덕였다. "취했어요."

"취했다고?" 매그는 이해하지 못했다.

"네. 술에 취했던가 아님 약에 취했던가, 아님 둘 다던가." 제이스는 그 말을 하며 비참해 보였는데 그 말을 들은 매그 역시도 그랬다. "하지만 당신도 알잖아요. 괜찮아질 거예요."

듣기 전보다 기분이 나빠졌기에, 매그는 그 대답을 듣자마자 질문을 한 자체를 후회했다. 매그가 제이스에게서 기대했던 대답은 잘 지내고 있다는 것이었다, 아마도 자신을 그리워하고 있다는 대답이었을지도. 그러나 그보다 엄청난 것이 기다리고 있을 줄이야. 이제는 거의 빈 잔을 잡은 손에 힘을 주며, 매그는 밑을 쳐다보고는 고개를 끄덕였다. 처음 만났을 때 자신은 알렉이 술을 좋아하며, 꽤 할 수도 있다는 것을 알았다. 그러나 점점 알아가면서 알렉은 술을 많이 줄였고 매그가 술을 마시는 방식처럼 취한 상태가 아니라 하루 한 잔 정도 마시는 방식을 택했다. 마약은 처음 듣는 얘기였다. 자신이 그러한 일에 종사하고 있지만 매그는 약을 싫어했다.

"어떤 종류를 하는데?" 매그는 물었다. 묻지 말아야 한다는 것은 알았지만 마약의 종류는 다양했고 모든 약이 나쁜 건 아니었다. 물론 몇몇 마약은 다른 종류보다 질이 아주 나빴다.

"당신이 이름 붙인 것들이요. 킷캣, 애시드, E...그런데 주로 코크 할걸요."  제이스는 다시 제 폰을 내려다보았다.

매그는 제 컵을 들어 목을 가볍게 축이고는 다시 내려놓았다. 꼭 토할 것만 같았다.

"걔한테 좋을 거 같지는 않네." 매그는 시도했다.

"당연히 안 좋지 그럼, 셜록 납셨네요!" 제이스는 위를 바라보지도 않고 대답했다.

"얘기는 좀 해 봤어?"

"실례지만, 월록 씨?" 제이스는 폰을 테이블에 올려둔 채로 벌떡 일어섰다. "당신이 돈버느라 하는 짓이 정확히 뭔지 다시 생각해 보시지 그래요? 난 이따위 일에 상관도 없고 그딴 씨발짓에 걔 끌어들인 것도 나 아니거든요!" 

매그는 자신이 한 입으로 두 말을 하고 있다는 것을 알았지만, 제 입장은 확고했다. 특히 알렉이 이미 감정적으로는 완전히 그런 상태였고 그 때문에라도 자신은 알렉이 약들을 섞어서 하는 것은 원하지 않았다. 20대 초반에 매그도 마약을 하곤 했었는데 다른 것에는 거의 손대지 않았고, 사실상 1년도 안되서 끊었다. 몇몇 약들은 괜찮았지만 나쁜 것도 많았고, 알렉이 섞어서 하는 칵테일은 절대 좋을 리가 없었다.

"내가 올바른 사람이 아닐 수도 있단 것쯤은 나도 알아. 걱정되서 그래. " 제이스에게 진심이 닿길 바라며 매그는 차분하게 얘기하려고 노력했다. 

"올바른 사람이 아닐수도 있다? 흐음...어디보자... 알렉이 약을 하는 이유가 당신 때문인데. 그리고, 알렉한테 약을 제공하는 사람도 당신이고." 제이스는 매그를 빤히 쳐다보았다. "그렇지만 그래요. 걱정된다고 하니 그게 얼마나 도움이 되나 봅시다."

매그는 제 손가락으로 관자놀이 부근을 문질렀다. 당연히 제이스의 말이 맞았지만, 매그가 그에게 말하는 것과는 같지 않을 것이었다. 알렉이 제 말을 듣기나 할지, 제게 말할 기회가 있기나 할지도 알 수 없었고 제 수하들에게 알렉한테는 약을 주지  말라고 명령할수도 없었다. 어쨌거나 결국은 알렉도 라이트우드였다.

"널 탓하려는 건 아니었어, 제이스. 그냥 알렉이 네 얘기는 들을지도 모른다는 말을 하고 싶었을 뿐이야."

제이스는 폰을 움켜쥐고는 다시 의자 뒤로 기댔다. "알렉의 뇌는 그딴 식으로 일하지 않아요."

"무슨 뜻이야?"

제이슨 다시금 발끈 성을 냈다. "알렉을 알기나 해요?"

매그의 위는 또 아파왔다. 이러한 주제가 튀어나올 때마다 자신의 몸은 알렉을 극복해 내는 것을 허락하지 않겠다는 듯 굴어대며 자신에게 그 사실을 자각시켰다.

매그가 대답을 하지 못하자 제이스는 그것을 '아니'로 받아들인 모양이었고 말을 이었다. "알렉은 뭔가에 중독되기 쉬워요. 알렉은 아무것도 원하지 않아요. 거의 아무것도. 그렇지만 진짜로 뭔가를 원하게 되면, 그건 알렉에게는 '원하는' 것 이상이 되죠. 알렉은 그걸 '필요로' 하게 된다고요." 제이스는 말하며 제 폰을 다시 내려다보았는데 아마도 여전히 같은 게임을 하고 있는 중인것 같았다. "내 말 듣고 당신 기분이 좆같았으면 좋겠으니까 한마디 더 해야겠네. 당신이 알렉한테 그런 존재였어요. 당신이 알렉의 마약이었는데 이제 그걸 가질 수가 없으니까 알렉이 다른 걸로 대신하고 있는 거라고요. 뭐든, 누구든, 할 수 있는 걸로..." 말을 끝맺고 매그의 눈과 마주친 제이스의 눈은 얼음장처럼 차가웠다.

"누구든?" 매그는 제이스의 말을 따라했다. 그건 속삭임에 가까워 듣기 힘들 정도였다. 제 머리를 강타한 충격을 받아들이기 위해 애쓰며 매그는 의자를 밀고 일어섰다. 자신에게는 질투라는 감정을 느낄 권리가 없었다. 그러나 다른 사람을 생각하자, 자신 말고 다른 사람이 그런 방식으로 알렉을 만져주는 것을 생각하자 매그는 비명을 지르고 싶었다. "못하겠다."

제이스는 매그를 따라 일어섰고 폰을 넣었다. "못하시겠다?" 

매그는 역겹다는 듯이 제이스를 바라보았다. 다른 사람이랑 자는 것을 상상하니 마치 자신이 거부당한 것처럼 느껴졌고, 실제로도 그건 거부였다. "얼마나 더 말해야겠어? 알렉산더인 줄 몰랐다니까. 그리고 너, 내가 알았더라도 말 안했을 거라고 생각하는거지..." 매그는 울지 않기 위해 숨을 깊이 들이쉬어야만 했다. "난 다른 사람에게 이런 감정을 느껴본 적이 없어... 알렉이 예전에 그랬던 것처럼 다시 한번만 날 바라봐준다면, 난 그 시선에도 기꺼이 죽어줄 수 있어. 내가 알렉에 대해 느끼는 건 그런 감정이야. 여전히 그렇게 느끼고 있어. 그러니까 내가 알렉을 대체할 수 있는 사람을 간단하게 찾을 수 있고 찾아낼 거라는 식으로는 감히 얘기하지 마."

매그가 제이스를 지나쳐 카페 밖으로 나올 때에 그의 가슴은 경주라도 한 듯 두방망이질치고 있었다. 집에 가야만 했다.  더 이상 공공 장소에 있을 수는 없었다. 인도를 빠르게 걸어내려가면서 매그는 제 뒤에서 제이스가 무어라고 소리치는 것을 들을 수 있었으나, 그의 팔이 저를 붙잡아 당겨 멈춰세울 때까지 계속 걸었다.

"베인." 제이스는 불편한 듯 자세를 바꾸었다. 아직 제이스의 몸은 완전히 낫지 않은 듯했고 심지어 조금 빨리 움직이면 통증을 느끼는 것 같았다.

"왜?" 매그는 제 팔을 뿌리쳤다.

"네가 느끼는 감정 그거 진짜야, 아니면 거짓말이야? 거짓말해서 날 엿먹이고 싶은거라면 여기 모든 사람들이 보는 앞에서 당장 널 쏴버리겠어."

그 순간 매그는 진짜로 제이스가 그럴 수 있다고 느꼈다. 의심의 여지가 없었다.

"내가 느끼는 감정 그대로야." 매그가 입을 열었다. "내가 말했던 것 전부 다..."

"알겠어요. 알겠다고." 제이스가 가로막았다. "당신이 안 했고 몰랐다는 거, 이미 충분히 들었어. 난 신경 안 써, 그리고 알렉도 신경 안 써... 이건 당신이 엔젤이 알렉이었다는 걸 몰랐건 알았건 그 사실하고는 전혀 관계없어요. 알렉 입장에서 생각해보라고. 알겠어요?" 제이스는 말을 잇기 전에 잠시간 고민하는 듯이 보였다. "당신은 알렉을 알렉산더와 엔젤로 바라보죠...하지만 알렉에게 스스로는 그냥 알렉일 뿐이에요. 그러니까 당신이 '엔젤'이 죽기를 바랄 정도로 혐오했다는 사실이 알렉한테는 '알렉산더'를 죽기를 바랄 정도로 혐오했단 거랑 똑같은 의미라고요..  몰랐다, 안했다, 이 말 좀 그만해요. 몰랐건 아니건 간에 당신이 그가 죽기를 원했다는 그 사실만이 알렉한테는 존나 의미가 있는 거라고요. 이제 내 말 알아들어요?"

매그는 고개를 끄덕였다. 그도 제이스가 말하고자 하는 것이 무엇인지 이해했다. 화장을 하고 있었기에 공공장소에서 하기에 좋은 행동은 아니었음에도 매그는 신경쓰지 않고 양 손으로 얼굴을 비비며 마른 세수를 했고, 한숨을 내쉬었다. "잘 알아들었고 이해했는데 제이스, 내 생각엔 이제 와서 그런다고 뭐가 달라질 것 같지는 않아."

"당연히 달라지죠!" 제이스가 일갈했고 매그는 그를 올려다보았다. 거대 물음표가 떠오른 것만 같은 기분이었다.

"어떻게? 그게 변화시키는 건 없어." 매그는 한숨을 내쉬고 말했고 서두르며 그들을 스쳐지나가는 남자와 부딪혔다.

"그렇다고 알렉이 엔젤이라는 사실이 변하나요?" 제이스는 자신들을 스치고 지나가는 사람들로부터 매그를 잡아 가게의 유리창 쪽으로 더 붙게 했다.

"이제 네가 무슨 말 하는지도 모르겠다, 제이스." 매그는 제이스에게 혼란스러운 표정을 해 보였다.

"내일 당신이 알렉을 다시 가질 수 있다면, 걔 성이 라이트우드라는 게 신경 쓰일것 같아요? 당신이 알렉을 원하는 것보다 라이트우드를 싫어하는 감정이 크냐고요." 제이스가 물었다. 매그가 제 말을 알아듣지 못하자 제이스는 확실히 짜증이 나 보였다.

"아니." 매그는 제이스의 예상보다 빨리 대답했다. 매그는 그것에 대해 생각해 본 적이 있었다. 당연히 생각해 본 적이 있었고, 자신의 부모님에게 일어난 일을 생각하면 그 대답을 하며 죄책감을 느낄 정도였지만 그랬다. 알렉을 가진다는 것은라이트우드네 엄마에게 추수감사절마다 인사를 드리러 간다거나 하는 의미의 일은 아니었다. 그 짓을 한 건 알렉이 아니었고, 알렉을 탓하는 것은 공정하지 못했다. 매그도 이제는 그걸 알았다.

"좋아요, 당신이 알렉의 성에 대해 신경쓰지도 않고 당신이 말 한 것처럼 그렇게 알렉을 좋아한다면... 가서 붙잡으세요. 하지만 그렇게 한다면 당신은 동시에 그를 가지게 된다는 걸 알아야 해요...알렉과 엔젤은 하나니까." 제이스는 사실을 인지시켜 주었다.

매그는 좌절감에 제 머리를 뒤로 기울였고 흐느끼고만 싶었다. "너도 알고 있는 줄 알았는데 짚고 넘어가야겠네." 제이스의 얼굴에는 자신이 말한 것이 영리하다고 생각하는 듯한 표정이 떠올라 있었는데, 그런 제이스를 바라보며 매그는 말했다. "저번에 알렉을 봤을 때, 알렉은 내 머리에 총을 겨눴어. 알렉은 내가 자신을 죽이려 했다고 진짜로 믿고 있었거든." 입술 안쪽을 깨물며 매그는 슬프게 덧붙였다. "심지어 내가 자신을 원한 적이 없다고 믿고 있어.... 내가 전부 거짓말을 했다고 생각하고 있다고."

제이스는 다시 팔짱을 꼈다. "그래서 당신 하는 말이, 알렉 걱정을 많이 하긴 하는데 알렉이 총을 들이댔으니까 물러나겠다는 거예요? 진짜로 신경 쓰고 있다는 걸 증명하라고요, 지금 이러는 건 씨발 행동이 아니잖아." 오늘 하루 정말 많은 일을 했다, 제이스는 다시 고개를 절레절레 내저었다. "내 여친도 나랑 사귀면서 몇번이나 내 머리에 총구를 들이밀었어요. 그런데 방아쇠를 실제로 당기는 것과는 다른 일이잖아요. 알렉도 안 그랬고, 안 그럴 거라고요."

매그는 충격을 받아 한 발짝 뒤로 물러섰다. "너희들 건강한 관계처럼은 안 들리는데."

"아 닥쳐요.. 알렉이랑 일해봐서 나도 알거든요. 멍든거랑 잇자국들 다 봤어요. 알렉 목에 남아있던 멍을 봤으니까 말인데, 그거 남기려면 당신이 꽤나 목을 세게 졸라야 했을 것 같던데요."

매그는 분노했다. 자신과 알렉이 한 것은 사실상 둘 다 원해서 한 것이었고 둘 다 즐겼는데 제이스는 그걸 큰소리로 떠들며 무슨 학대라도 되듯 말하는 것이 매그를 극도로 화나게 만들었다. 자신도 받아칠 수는 있었으나, 알렉이 사실 그러한 것과 같은 행위를 원한다고 제이스에게 설명해 줄 필요성을 느끼지는 못했기에 매그는 포기했다. "너 그런 걸 아무렇지도 않게 막 얘기하네." 매그는 씁쓸한 톤으로 말했다.

"어쩌면 나도 그런 것에 흥분하는 걸지도? 내 여친 본 적 있어요? 걔가 원했으면 나도 딥쓰롯 시켰을텐데. 내 여친이 내 머리에 겨눴던 바로 그 총으로 말이죠." 제이스는 비틀린 미소를 지으며 말했다.

매그는 알고 싶지 않았다. 보통 자신은 편안하게 이러한 대화를 했다. 그렇지만 잔혹한 위험이나, 혹은 실제로 죽일수도 있는 위험을 동반하는 '스릴'을 즐기는 것이 어떤 사람들의 섹스라이프에 있어서는 자연스러운 것이라는 사실을 받아들이기는 조금 힘들었다. 나중에 얘기하는게 나을지도 모르겠다 생각하며, 매그는 지금으로서는 자신이 아는 말만을 했는데 제이스는 그 말을 좋아했다.

"오, 제이스. 그건 나한테는 도움이 안 되는데. 실례가 안 된다면, 집에 가고 싶어. 그리고 네가 방금 한 말은 잊어버릴거야." 매그는 몸을 돌렸고 멀어지려하자 제이스가 다시 소리쳤다.

"알렉에겐 당신이 필요해요."

매그는 입술을 깨물었으나 미끼를 물었고 멈췄다.

"좀전에 걔가 괜찮을거라고 했던 거 거짓말이에요. 걔 맨날 정신 나가서 월요일부터 토요일까지 약만 빨아요... 그리고  제 정신일 때는 계속 울기만 한다니까요..." 그 말을 하는 제이스는 좀 달라 보였다. "알렉은 지금 제 정신이 아니고 아예 제 기능을 못하고 있어요. 계속 이런 상태면 언젠간 살해당할 거라고요... 그런 일들은 매번 일어나니까. 난 지푸라기라도 붙잡는 심정으로 여기 온 거예요. 당신을 믿으니까. 당신이 도울 수 있다고 믿으니까." 제이스는 날카롭게 숨을 들이마셨고 상황을 깔끔하게 정리했다.

매그는 손을 들어 제 심장 부근을 문질렀다. 치솟아오르는 이 희망을 자신이 잘 견뎌낼 수 있을 것인지 확실치 않았다. 나중에 알렉이 이것을 부숴버리고 불태워버릴수도 있었다. 그렇지만 기회가 있었고, 진짜 기회였기에 시도조차 하지 않고서는 자신 역시도 살아갈수조차 없을 것처럼 보였다.

"이번주 금요일. 시내 [연옥], 우리 거기 갈 거예요... 당신도 와야 해요." 제이스는 깊은 숨을 쉬었다. "알렉이랑 여기서 이렇게 지금 끝내버릴 수는 없어요. 내가 말한게 무슨 뜻인지 당신도 알 거예요.. 알렉을 보게 되면, 알렉이 어떻게 하고 있는지 보고나서 당신이 그를 다룰 수 없다거나 더 이상 똑같은 감정이 안 든다거나 하면 그냥 내버려두면 되는 거잖아요. 내가 이런 시도 했다고 절대 알렉한테는 말 안할게요." 제이스는 몇 발짝 뒤로 물러났다. "이제 집에 가세요. 당신이 집에 들어가면 나도 더 이상 감시 안해도 되니까. 머리가 아파 오려고 하네.. 그러니까 가세요." 그리고 제이스는 자신들이 걸어왔던 길을 따라 내려가기 시작했다.

매그는 그 자리에 서서 제이스가 사라지는 것을 지켜보았고, 몸을 돌려 집으로 향했다. 자신이 다음 주 금요일에 그 곳에 갈 수 있을 것인지에 대한 어떤 생각도 안 한 채로 말이다. 매그는 자신이 그곳에서 보게 될 것이 두려웠다. 매그는 자신이 그곳에서 본 것에 대해 느낄 감정이 두려웠다.

***

썩 기분이 좋지는 않았지만 라파엘을 설득해서 데려왔기에 물러설 수는 없었다. 사이먼이 돌아온 이후로 라파엘은 천천히 예전의 제 모습을 되찾았다. 라이트우드의 죄수로 잡혀있는 동안 생각보다 꽤 대접을 잘 받았고, 많은 도움도 됬노라고 사이먼은 말해 주었다. 라파엘을 추궁해도 그들이 얼마나 위협을 해댔는지 듣는 것은 어려웠고, 사이먼에게 어떤 짓을 해서 공포심을 조성했는지도 들을 수 없었다. 그러나 매그는 그 사실로 라파엘을 탓할 수 없었는데 그 상황이 되도록 만든 사람도 사이먼을 그 지경으로 몰아넣은 사람도 자신이었기 때문이다. 그로부터 몇 주 후에야 라파엘은 매그를 용서해주었다, 아니 적어도 용서의 과정을 시작했다. 지금에는, 거의 그 일이 시작하기 전으로 모든 것이 돌아온 것 같았다.

"보스가 여기 오신건 오랜만이십니다." 클럽 안으로 들어서며 라파엘은 평소의 건조한 어조로 얘기했다. 자신들이 라이트우드의 손바닥 안이라고 해도 여전히 자신들은 이 도시에서 특권층이었다. 공급자의 눈에 거슬리거나 하면 바로 처단이라는 사실을 모두가 알고 있었다.

"한때는 여기 있는 걸 사랑했지." VIP입구를 통해 안쪽으로 들어가며 매그는 털어놓았다. 최상층에는 발코니가 돌출되어 있었고 두 개의 거대한 계단이 아랫층에서 그 쪽까지를 잇고 있었는데, 덩치 큰 가드들이 그곳을 지키고 서 있었다.

[연옥]은 매그가 이 도시에 살고 있을 때부터 있던 역사 깊은 장소였고, 최근 몇 년 간은 여기 온 적이 없었으나 여전히 영업을 하고 있었다. [연옥]에 들어오기 위해서만 해도 리스트의 상단에 있거나 아니면 평균 이상의 외모를 갖고 있어야 했다. 메인 스테이지가 보였다. 댄스 플로어는 그 위에 있었고 리스트의 A그룹 사람들과 그 사람들이 데려온 사람들로 북적였다. 그 주위에는 몇몇으로 크게 무리지어 앉아있는 그룹들이 있었는데 그 좌석들은 모두 예약석이었다. 그 자리를 차지한 것은 값을 지불할 수 있을 정도의 부자거나, 도시에서 이름있는 유명인이었다. 라파엘은 이미 사용중인 '자신들의' 테이블로 걸어갔다.(공평했다. 자신들은 일찍 도착했기 때문이었다.) 그러나 그가 제일 가까이 있는 가드에게로 다가가자마자 가드들이 그들에게 움직이라고 얘기했다. 매그는 가드들을 알아보지 못했기 때문에 아마 그들이 리얼리티 쇼에 나왔다거나 해서 새로 유명해진 사람들이겠거니 했다.

자리에 앉고나서 매그는 뒤로 기댔고 깊은 한숨을 쉬었다.

"긴장하셨습니까?" 매그가 주위를 둘러보자 라파엘이 말했다.

"거짓말을 하려는 건 아냐. 긍정적으로 마음을 다잡는 중이지." 젊은 여자가 주문을 받으러 다가오자 매그는 초조한 미소를 띄우며 인정했다.

외출시에 매그는 보통 샴페인을 마시는 것을 선호했고 라파엘 역시도 비슷했다ㅡ라파엘이 좋아하는 매우 특별한 종류의 레드 와인이 없다면 말이다. 알렉과 제이스를 찾지 못했기에 매그는 계속해서 주위를 둘러보았다. 매우 수상쩍게 차려입은 젊은 여자가 아래 기대어서 매그의 관심을 끌어보려고 했으나 매그는 손을 저어 그녀를 보냈다. 여자랑 즐기거나, 돈을 목적으로 매춘을 하는 희망에 맞춰줄 기분도 아니었다.

"그들 중 하나가 해냈군요." 술이 오자마자 라파엘은 말했고 매그는 라파엘이 쳐다보는 방향으로 고개를 돌렸다.

스테이지를 가로질러 이사벨이 걸어오고 있었다. 관중 속에서 이사벨을 보니 그녀가 얼마나 위험할정도로 아름다운지 진정으로 감사히 여기게 될 정도였다. 이사벨이 지나가는 곳을 따라 관중들이 갈라졌다. 이사벨이 걸을 때마다 길고 검은 머릿결은 파도와도 같이 물결치며 넘실거렸는데, 딱 맞는 미니스커트와 크롭탑은 상상의 여지를 많이 남겨주지는 않았으나 이사벨과 같은 몸매의 소유자가 그 주인이라면 불평할 수는 없었다. 이사벨에게 꽤 오랜 시간동안 시선을 주는 사람들은 남자 뿐만이 아니었다. 여자들 또한 그랬는데, 솔직하게 말하자면 매그는 그들을 탓할 수조차 없었다. 매그의 눈이 이사벨과 마주쳤고 그녀는 친근하게 고개를 까닥여 보이고는 라이트우드들이 항상 앉는 자리로 되돌아갔다. 그녀가 앉은 자리에는 불타는 듯한 붉은 머리를 지닌 여자도 앉아 있었다. 이사벨보다는 몸을 가리고 있는 차림새였지만 공간 안에 있는 대부분의 여성들보다는 아름다워 보였다.

"저 차림은 더 심하네. 존재가 멋짐 그 자체야." 매그는 말하면서 한숨을 내쉬었고 뒤로 기대며 잔을 기울였다. 적어도 매그는 이러한 장소에서 어떻게 행동해야 하는지를 알고 있었다. 그 누구도 자신이 곤두선 신경때문에 정신적으로 고통받는 중이라고는 말하지 못할 것이다.

"뭐라고요? 보스도 저 여자한테 반하셨습니까?" 라파엘은 별로 놀라지 않은 것 같았다.

"보스도 저 여자한테라니? '나 쟤랑 쟤 오빠한테 반했어'의 의미에서 그 말을 한 거야, 아니면 네 남친도 저 여자한테 반해서 그 말을 한 거야?" 라파엘이 그 말을 하자마자 매그는 반문하고 미소지었다. 어떤 일이 있었던 간에 다시 사이가 좋아지니까 좋았다. 매그는 몹시도 라파엘이 그리웠었다.

그들은 거기 잠시 앉아 시시덕거리며 얘기를 나누었는데, 주제는 클럽에 드나들기에는 너무 나이가 많은 손님들이 입장해서 뭘 해야하는지도 모르면서도 여기 들어오기 위해 애를 쓴다는 것이었다. 

"빅B 아니신가! 이 사람... 자네를 보다니. 사업이 번창하겠구만 그래." 사이먼이 매그의 소파 옆 자리에 미끄러져 앉으며 말했고 빛나는 큰 미소를 지어보였다.

"제발 좀. 다시 그렇게 부르기만 해봐." 매그는 미소지었다.

"일하는 중이야?" 라파엘은 조금 놀란듯 했으나 사이먼은 그저 고개를 끄덕여보였다.

"오늘 손님도 많은데다가 엄마가 돈 필요하댔으니까."

매그와 라파엘 둘 다 그 말에 눈을 굴렸으나, 사이먼이 예전의 자신으로 돌아온 것을 보니 좋았다.  
"알렉산더 봤어?" 매그는 물었다. 좀 더 일상적으로 대화하면서 물어보고 싶었는데 그냥 말이 입밖으로 툭 미끄러져 나왔다.

 사이먼은 고개를 끄덕였다.

"어딨어?" 매그는 주위를 둘러보았다. 알렉은 보이지 않았다.

"리틀보이 방에 있어요." 사이먼이 대답했다. 사이먼은 손가락 하나를 올려 제 코끝을 쓸었고, 매그에게 말 없이도 지금 알렉이 무얼 하고 있는지를 알려주었다.

매그는 깊은 숨을 몰아쉬었다. "누가 걔한테 약을 주고 있는거야?"

사이먼은 양 손으로 제 스스로를 가르켜보였는데 전혀 거리낌이 없어 보였다. 사이먼은 곧 음악의 박자에 맞춰 움직여와 자리에 앉았다. 

"네가 그랬다고?" 매그는 머리를 절레절레 내젓고는 단숨에 잔의 반 정도를 들이켰다. "걔 뭐 하고 있는데?"

"네, 왜냐하면 죽기는 싫었으니까요. 그리고 전 엔젤이 원하는 것이랑 엔젤이 말하는 것들 뭐든지 다 줬어요. 좋은 거래잖아요!" 사이먼은 여전히 전혀 신경쓰지 않는 것처럼 보였다. "오늘은 스타더스트였는데, 아마 다른 애들이 다른 것들도 줬을지 몰라요...애시드일수도요? 증상을 보이고 있거든요."

매그는 마치 아무 일도 아니며 새로울 것도 없다는 듯 사이먼이 말하는 방식이 마음에 들지 않았다.

"얼마나 오래.." 매그는 입을 떼었으나 알렉이 군중 속에서 뒤로 움직이고 있는 것을 발견하고는 시선을 들어올렸다. 알렉은 같이 있는 남자들 몇을 잡고 당기며 소리내어 웃고 있었다. 알렉은 청바지를 낮게 내려 입고 있었고, 팔을 들어올렸을 때 샴페인을 들고 있는 걸 볼 수 있었는데 알렉의 티셔츠는 말아올려져 올라간 상태였다. 매그는 저 두 개를 제외하고는 알렉이 그 안에 어떤 것도 입지 않았다는 것을 꽤 확신할 수 있었다. 생각했던 것보다는 더 큰 질투의 감정이 세게 매그를 찔렀고, 알렉이 사람들과 움직이는 동안 매그는 제 눈을 알렉에게서 뗄 수 없었다. 알렉은 아름다웠다. 물론 예전에도 아름다웠지만, 알렉은 움직이고 비틀대면서도 우아하게 이동하고 있었기에 뭔가의 영향력 아래에 있는 것이 분명해보였다.

알렉이 발코니의 난간을 올라가는 동안 매그는 제 시선을 그에게 고정했다. 알렉이 흔들거리며 서 있는 동안 사람들은 그에게 손을 뻗었고 무작위로 알렉을 만져댔는데 매그는 그 사실이 마음에 들지 않았다. 물론 매그에게는 음악밖에 들리지 않았고 불빛이 번쩍여댔기에 그 쪽에 있는 사람들이 꺅꺅대며 비명을 질러대는 것을 듣기란 불가능했다. 알렉이 샴페인 병을 들어올렸을 때, 매그는 그게 병당 1000달러를 호가하는 폴 로저라는 것을 알아차렸다. 알렉은 제 밑에 서 있는 몇 남성들과 소녀들의 입 안으로 샴페인을 쏟아부으며, 마치 그것이 완전히 다른 무언가를 상장하기라도 하듯 샴페인 바틀을 들고 있었다. 매그는 제 손의 압력에 의해 술잔의 목 부분에 금이 가는 것을 느꼈다.

"매그너스." 라파엘이 제게 말을 걸기 위해 시도했으나 매그는 알렉에게서 도저히 시선을 뗄 수가 없었다. 알렉이 갑자기 비틀거리는 것을 본 매그는 그가 발코니 가장자리에서 뒤로 쓰러져 버리지 않을까 싶어 숨을 헉 하고 들이켰지만 손이 나타나 알렉의 티셔츠를 잡아챘고, 티셔츠는 찢겨나갔으나 알렉은 무게를 지탱할 수 있었다. 알렉은 손을 흔들어주고는 발코니 위에서 균형을 잡으려고 하더니 방긋 웃었다. 그리고 알렉은 군중 사이로 샴페인 병을 떨어트리며 그 아래로 거의 뛰어들다시피 했다. 아래로 끌어내려진 알렉을 바라보며 제이스는 그것이 누구인지 알 수 있었다. 제이스를 보는 것이 제 삶에 있어서 이렇게 반가울 줄은 미처 몰랐다.

매그는 시선을 돌렸고 정말로 불쌍하다는 듯한 감정을 내비치고 있는 라파엘의 눈을 마주했다.

"그렇게 나쁘지는 않네." 매그는 시도했다. 그 또래가 하는 것에 비하면 알렉이 그렇게 심하게 행동하고 있는 것은 아니기는 했다. 단지 알렉은 지금까지 그렇게 행동한 적이 없다는 점이 문제였다. 사이먼은 라파엘의 옆에 앉기 위해 자리를 옮겼고, 라파엘의 손은 사이먼의 허벅지 안쪽 위에 올려져 있었는데 마치 그 곳을 바라보는 사람들에게 신호를 보내는 것처럼 보였다.

"더 나쁠 수도 있었습니다." 라파엘이 고개를 끄덕였다. 그러나 그들 둘 다 알고 있었다. 이렇게까지 사람이 행동하는 방식이 바뀐다는 사실은 좋은 징조가 아니라는 것을 말이다.

"사이머어언!!" 알렉의 목소리를 알아듣고 매그는 고개를 돌렸고 자신들 쪽으로, 아니 사이먼 쪽으로 다가오는 알렉을 볼 수 있었다. 알렉은 굽슬거리는 긴 백발을 한 여자의 어깨에 제 한 팔을 감고 있었다. 제이스는 알렉 바로 뒤에서 따라 걸어오고 있었는데, 매그는 그에게 얼마나 감사했던지 키스해줄수도 있겠다고 생각했다. 아까 제이스는 알렉에게 달라붙어오던 남자들 중 한 명을 뒤로 밀치며 알렉에게 더이상 다가오지 못하도록 막아 줬었다.

"내 캔디매애앤!!!" 자신들 모두가 알렉의 목소리를 충분히 들을 수 있을 정도로 가까움에도 불구하고 알렉은 여전히 고함을 지르고 있었다.

사이먼은 라파엘에게서 떨어져 섰고, 알렉의 손을 잡아주고는 즉시 손을 미끄러트려 뺐다. 알렉은 바로 제 손을 움직여 주머니로 집어넣었는데 분명히 사이먼에게서 뭔가를 건네받은 것이 확실해보였다. 이 클럽의 소유주는 그런 것에는 신경쓰지 않았다. 하지만 공공연하게 하는 것은 금지되어 있었기에 보통은 밖에 나가서, 아니면 화장실에서 약을 했다.

이제 알렉이 너무 가까웠기에, 매그는 그가 똑바로 서서 조금만 몸을 더 앞으로 기울인다면 자신이 알렉을 만질 수 있으리라 생각했다. 그러나 알렉은 심지어 자신이 있다는 사실조차 눈치채지 못한 것처럼 보였기에 거리가 가까움에도 불구하고 몇 마일이나 떨어져 있는 것처럼 느껴졌다.

"나 도와줘야 돼, 사이먼. 나 자고 싶어." 매그는 그 말을 듣고 알렉이 무슨 말을 하고 있는 건지 깨달았다. 알렉이 한 약의 양으로 보았을 때, 그것이 이러한 방식으로 돌아오는 것은 당연한 일이었고 휴식 또한 취해야 했다.

"알겠어요." 사이먼이 고개를 끄덕였다. "5분만 기다리세요." 사이먼이 말했다. 사이먼은 알렉을 지나 소파를 뚫고 군중들 틈 안으로 사라졌다.

"제이스... 내 술 너한테 있어?" 알렉은 제이스를 보기 위해 고개를 돌렸으나 매그와 눈이 마주치고는 굳었다. 잠시 동안 매그는 그가 자신을 알아보았다고 생각했으나 알렉의 눈 양쪽 모두 초점이 나가 있었고 크게 뜨여 있었으며 동시에 홍체가 확장되어 눈의 색도 알아볼 수 없는 상태였다.

"매그너스?" 알렉은 즐거워하며  웃었다. "젠장.."

"안녕, 알렉." 매그는 말하면서 제 목소리가 갈라지는 것을 들을 수 있었다. 이제 매그는 가까이에서 알렉이 어떻게 보이는지를 볼 수 있었다. 알렉은 계속 코를 훌쩍거리고 있었고 너무 자주 그랬는데 꼭 붕괴되기 직전 같았다. 오직 제이스의 한 쪽, 아니 양쪽 손만이 알렉을 일어서 있게 지탱해 줄 수 있는 유일한 것처럼 보였다. 눈 아래에 있는 다크 서클 때문에 알렉은 지쳐 보였고, 그 입술은 메말라 있었으며 감기에라도 걸린 듯이 덜덜 떨면서 땀을 흘리고 있었다.

"이쪽은 매그너스라고, 내 전남친이야!" 알렉은 제 손을 올리고 있는 여자를 돌아다보았다. "있잖아, 매그너스는 내가 너무 싫어서 날 죽이려고 했어... 엄청난 이야기지? 이 이야기의 판권을 디즈니에 팔아야겠어. 영화로 만들면 대박날 거라고..."월록과 잘 속는 꼬마 멍청이'. 좋은 제목인 것 같네."

여자는 스스로가 무엇에 대해 웃고 있는지 알지도 못한 채로 깔깔댔다. 매그는 제 자리에 있으려고 힘겹게 노력했다. 일어나서 자리를 박차고 떠나버리고도 싶었지만 자신의 다른 부분이 머릿속에서 더 크게 비명을 지르며 그러지 말라고 하고 있었다. 그 부분은 알렉을 제 팔로 감싸 끌어안길 원했고, 그에게 사과하며 그가 그리웠노라고 말하고 싶어했다.

"그래서 그러니까, 이쪽은 전남친인 매그고. 이쪽은..." 알렉은 말을 뚝 멈추더니 여자를 바라보고 폭소했다. "이런,  넌 씨발 누구야?" 

"그레텔이야." 여자도 웃었고 매그는 그녀에게 꺼지라고 말하고 싶은 압도적인 감정을 느꼈다.

"그레텔? 꼭 동화같네... 멋지다." 알렉은 약간 비틀대며 앞으로 나오더니 테이블에 몸을 기대어 샴페인 병을 집어들었다. 매그와 라파엘 둘 다 알렉을 바라보기만 했다. 마치 사이먼이 알렉이 원하는 것과 알렉이 얻을 수 있는 모든 약을 주었다고 전에 말했던 것이 사실이 아니기라도 한 것처럼 말이다. 약을 한 알렉은 그들을 짜증내면서 자리를 피하게 할 만큼 명석한 상태는 아니었다. "그렇지만 난 게이가 좋아... 그러니까 다 잘 된거지." 알렉은 병을 빙빙 돌리며 흔들었고 제이스는 알렉을 붙잡아 일으켜 세워 더 똑바로 서 있게 만들었다. 알렉과 제이스는 같이 어울리고는 했으나, 이번에 제이스는 어울린다기보다는 알렉을 돌보고 보살피는 데에 더 신경을 쓰는 것처럼 보였다.

"당신은 내가 무슨 말 하는지 알죠?" 알렉은 고개를 휙 매그쪽으로 돌렸다.

매그는 용감하게 미소를 지어보이려고 했다. 미소가 친근하게 다가갔기를 바랐다. 왜냐하면 매그는 뭐라고 해야할지 몰랐고 자신이 말하고자 한 모든 것을 말할 수도 없었기 때문이었다. 제이스가 맞았다. 이러한 상태에 있는 알렉을 피할 수 있는 방법은 없었으며 이렇게 행동하는 알렉을 보는 것은 매그의 심장을 부서트렸다.

"나랑 매그너스가 사귀었을 때, 매그너스가 날 묶고는 했지..." 알렉은 여자에게 말하고 있었다.

"알렉산더." 매그는 재빠르게 말을 가로막았다. '알렉산더'라고 부르지 말아야 한다는 것을 잊어버린 상태였고, 그저 알렉의 입을 막고 싶을 뿐이었다. 알렉이 제정신이다면 저런 여자 아무나에게 그런 말을 하고싶어 할 것 같지 않다고 생각했기 때문이었다. 자신의 이름을 듣자 알렉은 고개를 홱 돌려 매그를 바라보았는데 그 얼굴에 떠오른 적개심을 보자 매그는 차라리 아무 말도 하지 말걸 하고 바랐다.

알렉은 다시 샴페인 병을 들어올려 제 입에 콸콸 들이부었다. 너무 많이 들이부어서 그 중 절반은 알렉의 목과 얼굴의 가장자리를 타고 흘러내려 찢어진 티셔츠까지 적셨다. 알렉은 다시금 비틀거렸고 매그는 여전히 제이스가 팔을 뻗어 굳건하게 알렉을 잡아주고 있음을 볼 수 있었다. 알렉이 여기 있는 동안은 언제까지나, 제이스는 다정하게 그가 서 있도록 도와줄 것이었다.

"사이먼 어딧서? 나 가고싶어." 알렉은 백발의 여자에게 감겨있는 제 팔에 힘을 주었다. "너도 와도 돼... 쪼오끔만 더 내가 취하면, 그리고 진짜아루 많이 어두워지면, 너한테 좆이 있다고 나도 생각할 수 있을 것 같거든... 그리고 니가 날 묶어주면 나 손 못 쓰니까, 너한테 좆이 없어도 내가 그걸 어떻게 알겠어?"  

여자는 모욕당한듯이 보였으나 낄낄거리며 웃고는 장난스럽게 알렉을 밀었다.

"됐다... 딴 사람 찾아볼래." 알렉은 여자의 얼굴 옆쪽을 길게 핥아올렸다. 여자는 몸을 꿈틀거렸고 다시 폭소를 터트렸다.

매그는 제 입술을 세게 깨물고는 제 눈꺼풀 아래에 눈물이 차오름을 느끼며 천천히 눈을 깜박였다. 이것은 저 여자에 대한 질투심 따위가 아니었다. 알렉이 저런 방식으로 행동하는 것을 보는 것이 고통스럽기 때문이었다. 저번에 알렉을 봤을 때, 알렉은 제게 소리치고 절 위협하긴 했지만 적어도 본인 스스로였고 무언가를 남겼었다. 지금 이것은, 꼭 자신의 알렉이 그 안에 더 이상 존재하지 않기라도 한 듯이 느껴졌다.

매그는 그들 밖으로 빠져나와 서서, 자신이 처음부터 여기 오지 말았었으면 하고 바랐다. 막 사이먼이 돌아온 참이었고 알렉에게 무언가를 건넸는데, 매그는 자신들이 알아차리기도 전에 알렉이 빠져나갈 것이란 것을 알았다. 라파엘도 이미 기립해 있었고, 일이 어떤 상태까지 치달은 것인지 이해한 상태였다. 아마 매그가 깨닫기도 전에 그랬을 것이다. 알렉을 지나치려 했을 때 매그는 무엇인가가 제 팔에서 손까지를 부드럽게 쓸어내리는 것을 느꼈고, 누군가의 손이 제 손을 단단히 붙잡는 것을 느꼈다.

"저기요.." 낯설고 느린 목소리였지만 매그는 알렉의 목소리를 알아들을 수 있었다.

매그는 제 손을 내려다보았고 위를 보았다. 그리고 잠시 동안이지만 정신을 차린듯 보이는 알렉을 제 어깨 너머로 보았다. 매그는 알렉이 부드럽게 손을 건네어 움켜쥐는 것을 느꼈으나 곧바로 알렉은 제 손을 당겨 뺐고, 알렉의 눈 안에 있었던 그 무엇인가는 사라지고 다른 것이 나타났다. 아주 짧은 순간 동안이었지만 알렉이 있었고, 곧바로 다시 사라져버린 것처럼 느껴졌다. 알렉은 표정을 찌푸렸다. "모르겟서..." 매그에게서 또다시 몸을 돌리며 알렉은 웅얼거렸다.

입구 바깥 구석에 선 매그는 벽에 기대어 눈을 감았다.

"매그너스." 매그를 따라온 라파엘은 부드럽게 말했다.

"오지 말았어야 했는데." 매그는 눈을 뜨고싶지 않았다.

"그쪽이 한 말이랑 그쪽이 제정신인 것처럼 보이지 않았기 때문에 그냥 그렇게 말씀하시는 것 같습니다만." 라파엘이 그를 북돋워주었다.

"모르겠다." 매그는 천천히 눈을 뜨고 자신이 잔을 잡았던 오른손을 내려다보았다. 아까 잔의 목이 부러지며 베인 상처를 남겼다. 매그는 그제서야 그 상처를 알아차렸고, 자신이 아직도 피를 흘리고 있다는 것도 그때 깨달았다.

"정말 그렇게 나쁜 상태는 아닙니다." 라파엘은 합리적인 목소리를 하려고 노력하고 있었다. "항상 더한 것도 봤잖습니까. 그냥 그쪽이 다를 뿐입니다."

매그는 느리게 고개를 끄덕였다. 알렉이 방금 잡았던 제 왼 손을 바라본 매그는 그때의 감촉이 어땠는지, 그 기억을 보존하려고 애쓰기라도 하는 듯이 손을 오므렸다. 

"그쪽을 사랑한다면, 그렇게 하십시오... 사랑하지 않는다면, 그러지 마시고요." 라파엘은 말을 끝맺고는 손을 뻗어 매그의 어깨를 잡았고 그를 벽에서 떼어내 팔을 둘렀다. 그리고는 주차되어 기다리고 있는 택시를 향해 매그를 인도했다. "그쪽은 저 안에 있고, 아직 초저녁입니다. 보스가 그쪽을 약에서 손 떼게 하고 보낼 수도 있습니다... 전 그 남자가 마음에 들지는 않지만, 여전히 해보자는 쪽 편입니다." 라파엘은 택시의 문을 열었고 매그가 들어갈 때까지 기다렸다. 그리고 운전수에게 주소를 말하고는 몸을 기울여 매그를 바라보았다. 집에 가서 주무십시오. 내일 전화 하시고요. 전 다시 들어가서, 집에 들어가기 전에 사이먼 데리고 갈 겁니다... 몸 잘 관리하세요. 아시겠습니까?"

라파엘은 문을 닫았고 매그는 고개를 끄덕이고는 머리를 시트 뒤로 기댄 채 다시 눈을 감았다. 도시를 통과해 집으로 향하면서, 매그는 알렉이 자신을 만졌던 그 몇 초만을 제외하고 모든 것을 잊어버리기 위해 애썼다.


	9. Texting 101

눈을 뜬 알렉은 제 방 천장을 올려다보았다. 알렉은 입술을 핥았고, 자신의 입 안에 가득 찬 맛을 느끼며 표정을 찡그린 후 자신의 삶이 제 생각을 침범하며 피를 흘리게 한다는 사실에 신음했다. 자신이 존재했던 곳과 더 중요했었던 때, 그리고 그가 더 이상 존재하지 않는다는 것과 존재하지 않는 이유의 기억이 선사하는 고통에 끙끙대며 신음했다. 옆에서 느껴진 움직임에 제 고개를 한쪽으로 기울인 알렉은 하나도 기억나지 않는 남자의 등이 제 옆에 누워 있음을 보았다. 알렉의 손은 그 남자가 머리를 얹고 있는 베개 아래로 들어가 있었다. 손을 홱 당겨 빼내면서 알렉은 역겨움과 자기혐오 때문에 제 척추를 따라 몸이 떨려오는 것을 깨달았다. 울지 않기 위해 눈을 빠르게 깜박이면서 일어나 앉은 후 알렉은 침대 밖으로 다리를 내딛었고, 제 몸을 제 팔로 감싸안으며 어깨를 문질렀다. 마치 자신이 한 일을 몸에서 지워 없앨 수 있기라도 한 듯이 말이다.

자신을 둘러싼 모든 것은 더럽고 어둡게만 느껴졌다. 알렉은 몸을 숙여 전날 밤 자신이 입었던 청바지를 주워들었다. 알렉의 손은 떨리고 있었고, 따라서 바지를 입고 단추를 채우는 데에는 평소보다 다소 시간이 오래 걸렸다. 창문을 향해 걸어가는 동안 알렉은 바닥에 놓여있는 반쯤 찬 양주병을 집어들었고 한번에 할 수 있는 한 많이 들이켰다. 제 몸 구석구석이 고통으로 차 비명을 질러대고 있었고 여러 생각들로 인해 빙글빙글 회전하는 머리는 꼭 금방이라도 터질것만 같이 느껴졌다. 알렉은 커튼을 당겼고 해가 벌써 뉘엿뉘엿 지고 있는 것을 보았다. 좋았다. 어쨌든 이제 더 이상은 해가 싫었다. 어깨를 구부정하게 움츠린 알렉은 자신이 얼마나 긴장했었는지를 알 수 있었고 자신이 쉴 필요가 있음을 깨달았다. 휴식이 제 머리를 고요하게 만들어 이 고통을 사라지게 할 수만 있다면 좋으련만.

양주병을 기울여 한 모금 더 마신 뒤, 알렉은 필요한 것이 나올 때까지 바지 주머니를 뒤적였다. 알렉은 작은 비닐봉지들을 주머니에서 꺼내 창문 옆에 위치한 탁자 위로 던지듯 내려놓았다. 빈 술병들 사이에서 알렉은 자신이 사용할 수 있는 어떤 것이 있기나 한지, 그 어떤 종류의 해결책을 찾기 위해 그 사이를 뒤지기 시작했다. 알렉은 작은 비닐봉지 안에 있는 내용물들을 탁자 표면에 쏟아부었다. 그러나 알렉은 손을 떨고 있었고, 내용물들을 분류하는 것은 불가능했다. 

"씨발." 알렉이 소리쳤고, 탁자 위에 놓인 빈 술병들 절반을 팔로 밀쳐 바닥으로 와장창 떨어트렸다. 탁자에 제 무게를 싣고 앞으로 기댄 채 알렉은 고개를 밑으로 숙였고 이 상황을 해결할 수 있게 진정하려고 하며 숨을 천천히 쉬려고 노력했다.

"저기." 나른한 목소리가 알렉의 뒤에서 들려왔다.

제 침대에서 들려오는 남자의 목소리를 듣자마자 알렉은 토하고 싶은 긴박한 욕구를 느꼈고 눈에 보일 정도로 떨었고, 남자를 무시하기 위해 애썼다.

"저기 있잖아, 너 괜찮아?" 남자가 다시 말을 걸었다.

알렉은 제 자신이 앞뒤로 몸을 흔드는 것을 막기 위해 탁자를 세게 꽉 움켜잡았다. "닥쳐."

"이런." 남자가 입을 뗐다.

"씨발 닥치라고!!" 알렉은 소리쳤고 남자를 보기 위해 몸을 돌렸다. 제 침대 위에 앉아있는 남자는 짧고 검은 머리를 하고 있었고 피부는 태닝을 한 듯 따스한 색이었으며, 수염의 흔적이 살짝 있는 데다가 아시아계처럼 보였다. 아주 짧은 순간 동안 남자는 매그처럼 보였기에 알렉은 평화를 느꼈지만 오래 가지는 못했다. 남자가 그 사람이 아니라는 것을, 매그가 아니라는 것을 깨닫자마자, 남자를 바라보는 것은 알렉을 둘러싼 세상이 다시 무너져 내리게 만들었다. 알렉은 뒤로 손을 뻗어 여전히 테이블 위에 놓여져 있는 병들 중 하나를 집어들고는 침대쪽으로 던졌다. 그 병은 남자 위에 있는 벽에 맞고는 폭발하듯 큰 소리를 내며 부서져 깨졌다. 

"나가. 씨발 그냥 나가라고!!"

탁자쪽으로 몸을 다시 돌린 알렉은 탁자를 붙잡은 채로 다리가 풀려 쓰러졌다. 그와 거의 동시에 제 방 문이 열렸다. 이마를 탁자 위에 대고 세게 누르면서, 알렉은 느리게 숨을 쉬려고 노력했다. 전신이 경련하고 있었다.

제이스가 무어라고 얘기하는 것이 들렸지만 알렉은 그 단어들이 무슨 뜻인지조차도 전혀 이해할 수 없었다. 자신을 둘러싼 모든 것이 흐릿했고 모든 것들이 갑자기 빨라졌다가 또 느려졌다가 했는데 다음 순간에는 그대로 정지해 있는 듯이 보였다. 알렉의 숨은 불규칙적이었고 움직인다거나, 아니면 눈을 뜬다는 생각만으로도 무섭고 두려웠다. 자신 주위에 있는 모든 것들은 제게 더한 고통만을 안겨다 줄 뿐이었다.

시간이 얼마나 흘렀는지는 모르겠지만, 자신의 방 문이 닫혔고 공간은 다시 고요한 침묵 속으로 내려앉았다.

"이리 와, 알렉. 그 사람 갔어." 알렉의 어깨에 손을 얹는 제이스의 목소리는 차분했고 사려깊었다.

알렉은 움직이지 않았다. 움직이고 싶지 않았다.

"이리 와, 어서. 네가 이러고 있는 거 보면 매그너스도 안 좋아할걸."

매그의 이름은 알렉을 분노하게 만들었다. 알렉은 제이스의 손길을 홱 뿌리쳤고 혼자서 일어나려 했다.

"하지 마." 알렉 자신이 듣기에도 제 목소리는 사납게 들렸다.

"매번 이렇게 좆같이 굴지만 않으면 너도 알아차렸을 거라고." 제이스는 알렉의 뒤에 서서 말했다.

기분이 다시 나빠짐을 느끼며 알렉은 탁자를 내려다보았다. "그 사람 얘기 하지마... 그 사람 얘기 듣고싶지 않아." 단어들은 입 안에 턱 걸려 밖으로 나오지 않으려 했지만 알렉은 안간힘을 써서 말을 내뱉었다. " 난 그 사람이 싫어."

"이제 네 자신도 그 말을 믿기 시작한 모양이네, 스스로를 그렇게나 세뇌시키더니 말이야. 보고싶어 해도 괜찮아." 제이스는 다시 손을 뻗었고 알렉의 어깨 위에 제 손을 다정하게 얹었다.

두 번째로, 알렉은 제 몸을 빼내려고 노력했다. "안 보고 싶거든..." 알렉은 거짓말을 하고는 일찍이 사용했던 카드를 꽉 움켜쥐었다. 이 카드는 코크를 할 때 사용했던 것이었다. 알렉의 손은 여전히 덜덜 떨리고 있었으나, 조금 전에 비하면 많이 나아졌다.

"그래? 그 사람은 너 보고싶어 하는 것 같던데." 제이스의 손은 알렉의 팔로 미끄러져 내려갔다. "그리고 솔직히 말해봐,알렉. 그거 필요 없잖아."

알렉은 제이스를 믿지 않았다. 그리고 자신은 지금 이게 필요했다. 고통이 사라지기를 원했다. 탁자 위에 놓여있는 말려진 50달러짜리 지폐 뭉치를 바라보며 알렉은 접시 위로 고개를 숙였다. 제이스는 알렉의 팔을 당기려 했으나 알렉은 그 팔을 뿌리쳤고, 약을 흡입했으며 그 즉시 작은 흥분이 찾아오는 것을 느꼈다. 눈을 내려감으며 알렉은 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다. 자신을 둘러싼 세상의 통증이 희미해지고 그 고통은 제 자신의 살갗을 간지르는 환희에 찬 기분 좋은 감정들로 대체되었다. 다시 똑바로 서기 이전에 알렉은 두번째 줄을 흡입하고는 고개를 뒤로 살짝 젖힌 채 제 눈꺼풀이 팔락이며 떨리도록 두었다. 제 자신의 머리가 맑아지며 약간 더 진정할 수 있도록 말이다.

제이스는 알렉의 뒤에서 한숨을 푹 내쉬었다.

알렉은 그 한숨을 무시하고 제이스로부터 멀어져 옷장을 향해 다가갔다. 기분이 가라앉아 있었기에, 이 효과가 떨어지기 전 나가서 놀 필요가 있었다.

"너 이러는 거 좀 그만둬."

"아니, 그만둬야 할 사람은 너야, 너. 난 이거 필요해." 알렉이 톡 쏘았다. 코를 훌쩍이면서 얇은 스웨터를 잡은 알렉은 그것을 입었다. 

"제발 그만 좀.." 제이스의 목소리는 좀 더 가까워졌다. "여기 갔다 저기 갔다 온 동네를 들쑤시고 다니잖아. 너 존나 병신같애. 대체 샤워는 언제 했냐?" 

알렉은 반쯤 몸을 돌려 제이스를 쏘아보았다. 제이스는 자신을 따라오고 있었고 제 바로 뒤에 서 있었다. "나 괜찮아."

"괜찮아?? 너 꼬라지 좀 봐. 눈이 있으면 보라고. 너 지금 씨발 제 정신 아니라고!" 제이스는 짜증나 보였다. "그리고 저 남자는 어떻고?"

"신경 꺼, 제이스. 넌 존나 아무것도 모르잖아!!" 알렉은 옷장 문을 꽝 하고는 닫았다.

"몰라?? 요즘 네가 스스로를 아는 것보다는 잘 알고 있거든! 매그너스 보고 싶으면 가서 걔랑 떡치라고! 매그너스 닮은 불쌍한 대체품들이랑 떡치지 말고!" 제이스의 어조는 안정적이었으나 더 적대적이었다.

"좆까." 알렉은 비틀댈 만큼 세게, 제이스를 뒤로 확 밀쳤다.

"아하, 이렇게 나오시겠다?" 제이스는 다시 한 발짝 내딛으며 더 가까이 다가왔고 알렉을 을러댔다. "난 네 원나잇 상대보고 비참하겠다고 말한거고, 그냥 그게 다거든? 그런데 좆까라고? 진심이야?" 제이스가 쏘아붙였다.

"그래, 좆까...그냥 날 좀 내버려둬." 알렉의 머리는 여전히 아팠다. 제이스가 자신의 좋은 기분을 망쳐버리자 알렉은 욕설을 내뱉었다.

"네 부모님이 걔 부모님을 죽였으니까 걔가 복수하고 싶어했던 거잖아. 그냥 이겨내라고."

알렉은 제 손을 들어올려 앞이마에 대고는 으르렁거렸다.  
"말 했다, 제이스. 그만 하자고 했다."

"싫어, 네가 지금 이렇게 자살할 거면, 적어도 네가 얼마나 씨발 바보같이 굴고 있는지는 내가 꼭 말해야겠어." 제이스는 이제 팔이 닿을 거리까지 가깝게 다가왔다. "걔는 자기 부모님 죽음에 대해서 복수하고 싶었던 거야. 다 그렇지만 특히 너는 복수의 필요성에 대해서 이해해야 하는 거 아니냐? 그쪽은 이지가 이지인걸 이제 알고 있는데, 그래도 이지는 용기내서 그쪽이랑 일하려고 열심히 애쓰고 있잖아... 사고났을 때 네가 다친것보다 내가 더 심하게 다쳤는데도 나도 지금 잘 해내고 있잖아... 그러니까 씨발 그냥 좀. 극복. 좀. 하라고."

알렉이 생각하기도 전에 자신은 제이스의 얼굴을 가격하고 있었고,  제이스가 비틀대며 뒤로 물러난 후 코를 손으로 덮는 것을 보았다.

"씨발!!" 제이스가 자세를 추스리며 고함쳤다. "이 등신 새끼가... 머리를 쪼개놓은 사고에서 기껏 회복해 놨더니, 내 얼굴을 때려?"  

어떤 고통도 느껴지지는 않았지만 알렉은 습관적으로 손을 털었다. 그러려던 의도는 아니었는데 그냥 일이 일어나버렸고, 이제 알렉은 이게 얼마나 위험할 수도 있는지를 깨닫기 시작하며 죄책감을 느끼고 있었다.

"미안해." 그런 짓을 해놓고 바로 사과하는 것이 얼마나 멍청하게 들릴 지 알렉도 알았다. 하지만 차마 생각할 틈도 없었고 알렉은 그냥 나오는 대로 행동했다.

"됐어. 사과는 씨발, 개나 줘!" 제이스는 알렉에게서 멀어지려 발을 뗐다.

"제이스, 내가 잘못했어... 똑바로 생각할 수가 없었어. 나 여기서 나가야겠어." 알렉은 사이먼을 만날 필요가 있었다. 자신을 기분 좋아지게 만들 수 있는 뭔가가 필요했다.

제이스는 몸을 숙여 뭔가를 집어들었다. 그건 티셔츠였는데, 제이스는 티셔츠를 자신의 얼굴에 대고 누르며 피가 흐르지 않도록 했다. "아니. 너한테 필요한 건 그 좆같은 행동 관두고 극복하는 거야." 제이스는 약간 코맹맹이 소리로 말했다.

알렉은 깊이 숨을 쉬었다. 알렉은 코크의 효과가 오래 지속되지 않는다는 것을 알고 있었고, 그 전에 다른 약을 받아야만 했다. 피부가 제 몸을 죄어오는 것만 같이 느껴졌다. 시간이 지날수록, 숨을 내쉴수록 호흡을 하는 것이 점점 더 힘들어졌고, 가장 나쁜 것은 다시 이러한 감정을 느끼기 시작한다는 것이었다. "그 사람은 나 안 좋아하고 좋아했던 적도 없었어... 그러니까 그 사람 얘기하는거 관둬... 나도 이거 극복해야 하는 거 알아, 그 사람 극복해내야 하는 거 나도 안다고. 그리고 내가 지금 이러는거, 이거 극복하려고 하고 있는 거잖아. 그래야 견딜 수 있으니까."

"넌 존나 멍청한 새끼야. 완두콩같은 그 쪼끄만 뇌가 어디 뭉개지기라도 했나 보지?" 제이스는 제 얼굴을 누르고 있는 천에 대고 중얼거렸다.

알렉은 신발이 어디있나 주위를 두리번거렸고 침대 옆에서  제 신발을 발견했다. "네가 그렇게 말한다면 뭐 그런 거겠지."  알렉은 웅얼거리고는 걸어가서 침대 끝에 걸터앉은 채 신발을 신기 시작했다.

"그래, 말 다했다! 너랑은 다르게 난 그쪽이랑 실제로 얘기도 했고, 그쪽이 널 걱정하고 있다고 한 말도 믿고 있거든?" 제이스가 으르렁댔다.

알렉은 행동을 뚝 멈추고는 제이스를 쳐다보았다. 그리고 아랫 입술 안쪽을 세게 깨물었다. 왜인지는 모르겠지만 자신도 모르는 사이 제이스가 매그너스랑 대화를 했다는 사실이 마음에 들지 않았다. "그 사람이 그렇게 대단하면 네가 그 사람이랑 사귀던가." 알렉은 씁쓸한 어조로 팩 토라져서 내뱉고는 다시 신발을 신기 시작했다.

"뭐 너 다섯 살 어린애냐? 그쪽이 왜 거짓말을 해, 그럴 이유도 없는데. 그냥 그쪽한테 전화나 해 봐." 제이스는 티셔츠를 얼굴에서 떼어낸 후 코를 만져보았으나, 여전히 코피가 나고 있는 상태였다.

"싫어." 알렉은 다른 쪽 신발을 신으며 대답했다.

"그러면 문자하자... 문자해서 그냥 '안녕하세요' 보내. 그렇게만 하면 나 이제 절대로 그쪽 얘기 다시 안 꺼낼게." 제이스는 말을 끝맺고는 멀어져 침대 옆 협탁 위에 올려진 알렉의 핸드폰을 집어들었고, 알렉에게 던졌다.

알렉은 공중에서 폰을 잡으려고 했으나 너무 느리게 반응했기에 폰은 알렉의 가슴을 쳤고 무릎 위로 떨어졌다. 신경질적으로 신음하면서 알렉은 폰을 주워들었고 제이스를 노려보았다. "인사만 하면 닥치는거지?" 

"내 준수한 외모에 대고 맹세할게." 제이스는 고개를 끄덕였다.

"알았다." 알렉은 폰을 열었고 문자함에 들어갔다. 알렉은 매그의 번호를 기억하지 못했으나 예전 폰을 백업해뒀기 때문에 매그와 한 문자들은 남아있었고, 알렉은 아직 문자를 지워놓지 않은 상태였다-사실은 아직 지울 수가 없었다. [안녕하세요]를 입력한 후 알렉은 전송버튼을 눌렀고 화면을 제이스에게 보여주었다. "다시는 얘기 꺼내지 마! 거래는 거래니까!"

제이스는 손을 들어 입에 지퍼를 채우는 동작을 취해 보였고 고개를 끄덕였다.

알렉은 일어선 후 주머니에 폰을 밀어넣었고 제이스를 뒤에 남겨둔 채 몸을 휙 돌려 문으로 걸어가기 시작했다.

***

[연옥]에 가서 알렉을 본 뒤로 거의 1주일이 지났다. 매그는 잠을 잘 자지는 못했으나 결국 라파엘이 제게 한 말을 인정하게 되었다. 가서 알렉을 보니까 좋았다. 밖에서 제이스를 만났을 때 2번 이야기도 나누었지만, 제이스는 그 주제를 입에 올리지 않기로 결정한 것 같았다. 아니면 그렇게 해야 했거나 말이다. 매그에게는 여전히 생각할 시간이 필요했다. 매그는 자신이 어떻게 이 사실을 해결해 나가야 할지도 몰랐고 그대신에 적어도 알렉에게 약을 공급하는 일을 중단하는것 정도는 가능할 것 같다고 생각하고 있었다. 그렇지만 매그와 라파엘 둘 다 명확히 이렇게 해야겠다는 결론에 도달하지는 못했다. 모든 것에서 잠시 마음을 떼기로 애쓰며, 매그는 이동해서 도시의 다른 장소들을 구경하면서 좋은 한 주의 마무리를 지어야겠다고 결정했다. 현재 자신이 살고 있는 곳 근처에서 맘에 드는 무언가를 발견하기 전에는 그랬다.

매그는 자신들이 서 있는 공간을 두리번거리는 라파엘을 바라보았다. 빈 벽과 바닥은 자신들을 무언가로 덮어 달라며 울부짖고 있었다.

"조금 좁아 보입니다만." 라파엘이 말하면서 높은 층고를 올려다보았다.

매그는 고개를 끄덕였다. "좁아? 수영장도 있고 헬스장도 있는데. 내가 살던 곳보다는 훨씬 넓어. 물론 방은 작지만, 생활 공간이 더 많잖아."

"그렇지만, 전 보스가 탁 트인 공간을 좋아하시는 줄 알았습니다." 라파엘이 평했다.

"그랬었지." 매그가 인정했다. "하지만 요즘에는 꼭 그게 지나친 것처럼 느껴지더라."

라파엘은 연결된 주방으로 걸어가더니 한 번 휘 둘러보았고 결론을 내렸다. "알렉이 없어서 보스의 아파트 공간이 더 크게 느껴졌고, 그것 때문에 이사하는 것이란 말씀은 제게 하지 마십시오."

"아야! 완전 섬세하시네요?" 매그는 얼굴을 찡그렸다. "그리고 아니거든. 걔가 놀러왔었기 때문에 느끼는 감정이라고. 꼭 박물관에 있는 것 같았단 말이지..." 매그는 말을 멈췄다. "내가 아무리 열심히 노력해도 로맨틱한 기분을 느낄 수가 없더라. 그냥 작고 안락한 공간이라면 더 낫지 않을까 생각했을 뿐이야. 게다가 난 이제 2년에 한번씩 이사다니지 않고 정착하고 싶거든. 그게 내가 큰... 크고 안락한 공간을 필요로 하는 이유지."

"안락이요? 보스도 나이가 드셨나봅니다." 라파엘은 몸을 아래로 기울였고 시야에서 사라졌다.

"그건 사실이지." 매그는 스스로에게 고개를 끄덕여보였다.

"이봐요, 신사분들!" 사이먼이 소리쳤다. 매그는 위를 올려다보았고, 공중을 가로지르는 층에 있는 난간에 매달린 사이먼을 바라보았. "침실 진짜 맘에 들어요. 단지 아쉬운 건, 누구 초대해서 파티 열거면 손님들이 아랫층에 있는 동안 빠른 스킨쉽을 하러 윗층으로 올라가기가 힘들 거라는 점이에요. 보시다시피, 문이 너무나 많이 부족하잖아요."

매그는 미소짓고는 고개를 절레절레 흔들었다. "그게 문제가 될 것 같지는 않다, 사이먼."

"그렇게 속단하지 마시죠." 사이먼은 미소짓고는 침실 쪽으로 고개를 까닥해 보였다.

"얼마나 주셨습니까?" 주방 카운터쪽 뒤에서 라파엘이 슥 나타나며 물었다.

"좀 많이. 편안하게 말할 정도는 아니야." 매그는 즉시 답했다. "그렇지만 여기에서 딱히 처리해야 할 일은 없어. 그래야 가능한 빨리 이사와서 이 장소를 가구들로 채울 수 있잖아."

"다 바꾸시게요?" 라파엘이 다시 주방으로 휘돌아오며 말했다.

"침대는 그대로 둘 거야. 그게 다야." 말하면서 매그는 제 폰이 주머니 안에서 진동하는 것을 느꼈고 폰을 꺼내 바라보았다. 화면을 보자마자 매그는 얼어붙었고 폰을 응시하는 것 밖에는 다른 어떤 것도 할수가 없었다. 알렉에게서 온 문자에는 그냥 [안녕하세요]라고만 씌어 있었으나, 이건 그 사고가 있고 나서부터 알렉에게서 받은 첫번째 문자였고 매그는 어떻게 반응해야 할지를 몰랐다.

"매그너스?" 라파엘이 자신 쪽으로 다가왔다. "안색이 창백하신데요. 무슨 일이십니까?"

"그게..." 매그는 자신의 폰이 옛 문자를 보여주는 것이 아니라는 것을 확실히 하기 위해 폰을 열었다. "알렉산더야. 문자가 왔어." 매그는 자신만큼이나 놀래 보이는 라파엘을 바라보았다. "혹시 잘못 보낸 걸까?"

"뭐라고 왔는데요?" 사이먼이 층계를 내려오며 말했다.

"그냥 '안녕하세요' 하고 왔어." 매그는 대답했다. 입이 살짝 마르는 것 같았다.

"그럼 '누구신데요' 하고 답하세요!" 사이먼은 폭소했으나 라파엘이 화나서 눈총을 쏘자 바로 입을 닫았다. "죄송해요. 농담이었어요."

매그는 여전히 폰을 바라보고 있었는데 손에서 폰이 곧 벨소리를 내며 울리기 시작했다. 저장해두지 않았기에 알 수 없는 번호였지만 어쨌든 매그는 전화를 받았다.

"네." 모르는 번호일 때를 생각하여 이쪽이 누군지 밝히지 않은 채로 매그는 말했다.

"매그너스? 제이스예요."

"제이스? 다 괜찮은거지?"

"아시다시피. 그렇기도 하고 아니기도 해요..  문자 받았어요?"

"어, 알렉산더한테 방금 하나 받았어. 응."

"좋아요, 잘 됐네요... 걔가 답 안하게 두지 마세요, 알았죠? 당신이 문자 보내면, 그러니까, 당신이 만약에 만약에 답을 할거라면 걔랑 확실히 얘기 좀 계속했으면 좋겠어요."

"네가 걔 폰으로 문자 보낸거야?"

"아니에요. 걔가 보냈어요. 뭐, 보내라고 약간 압박을 좀 제가 넣긴 했는데..."

"걔 협박하기 전에 대신 먼저 나한테 문자 보내보라고 말하던가. 왜 그렇게 안 했어?"

"걔가 이걸 시작할 필요가 있었다고요! 당신이 문자를 먼저 보냈으면, 당신이 뭔가 캐내려고 한다고 걔가 생각할 수도 있잖아요. 하지만 걔가 문자를 먼저 보내면 당신이 답을 해주는 건 그냥 자연스러운 일이라구요."

"그게 이 상황에 도움이 될지 모르겠네." 매그는 말했다. 그때 사이먼의 폰이 울렸고 벨소리가 배경음으로 깔리기 시작했다. 사이먼은 폰을 꺼내더니 매그를 바라보았는데, 그가 가르키고 있는 폰 화면에서는 알렉의 이름이 반짝이고 있었다. 매그는 전화를 받으라고 사이먼에게 빠르게 고개를 끄덕여 보였고, 그가 전화를 받는 것을 본 후에 제이스와의 대화로 다시 관심을 쏟았다.

"제이스, 걔가 지금 사이먼한테 전화했어." 매그가 입을 열었다.

"그럴 줄 알았어요. 약 더 필요하댔거든요."

매그는 한숨을 폭 내쉬었다. "좋아, 몇 개 살펴보고 대답해줄게. 그런데 제발 이런 일 하기전에 미리 나한테 알려줄 수는 없을까? 문자 받았을 때 나 심장마비로 쓰러지는 줄 알았단 말이야."

"그럴 계획은 없었으니까요. 그냥 벌어진거죠... 그렇지만 좋아요. 일이 남아서 가봐야겠네요. 참, 이거 기억하세요. 걔가 대답해야만 한다고 느끼는 질문들을 해줘요."

매그와 제이스는 잘 들어가라는 인사를 마치고 전화를 끊었다. 사이먼 역시도 통화를 마치고 주머니에 폰을 슬쩍 집어넣더니 그들 쪽으로 걸어왔다.

"더 필요하다는데요." 사이먼은 얼굴을 찌푸렸다.

"도와줘, 그렇지만 절대 새 제품은 주지마. 지금까지 안 한 거 해보고 싶다고 하면 그냥 없다고 해. 나중에 해결하면 되니까." 매그는 신경질적으로 내뱉었다.

"좋아요, 새 제품 빼고. 알겠습니다." 사이먼은 고개를 끄덕이고는 문 쪽으로 향했다.

"아, 그리고 사이먼." 매그가 입을 뗐다.

"넵?" 사이먼은 다시 고개를 돌려 매그를 쳐다보았다.

"걔가 안정되는 데 필요한 특정한 무언가를 부탁하는 경우 빼고는그렇게 해...그리고 같이 있어줘. 걔 옆에 있어주면 좋겠어. 걔가 안전한지 확인하고 싶거든."

사이먼은 다시 고개를 끄덕였고 매그와 라파엘을 남겨둔 채 문을 나섰다.

"그래서? 결국 해보기로 하신 겁니까?" 라파엘이 미소를 지었다.

매그는 폰을 내려다보았다. 알렉에게서 받은 문자를 다시 본 매그는 느리게 고개를 끄덕였다. "그래, 아마 그런 것 같아."

"그쪽 초대나 하시죠." 라파엘이 제안했다.

"걔가 준비가 되었는지 아직 잘 모르겠어." 엄청나게 짧은 문자였지만 매그는 화면에서 제 눈을 뗄 수가 없었다.

"아니, 새 집을 사셨잖습니까. 그쪽 여동생이랑 그쪽 친구 제이스를 포함해 중요한 위치에 있는 사람들을 초대하는 거죠. 그쪽 사람들한테 얼굴 보여주고 익숙해지는 건 꼭 필요한 작업이라고요. 업무와 즐거움을 함께 섞어서 삶에서 멋지게 연출하는 것이야말로 보스가 하시는 일이잖습니까." 라파엘은 매그가 꼭 그렇게 했으면 싶다는 말투로 얘기했다. "주최자가 되서 그쪽이 데리고 온 사람들을 환대하지 말아 보십시오. 알렉한테만 주의를 기울이고 다른 사람들에게 신경을 안 쓴다면, 아마 그쪽은 특별한 기분을 느낄 겁니다."

"걔가 특별하기는 해." 매그는 말하면서 미소짓지 않을 수 없었다.

"어쩌면 침실에 문이 있었으면 좋았을텐데 하고 바라게 되실 수도요." 라파엘은 매그에게 윙크를 해 보였다. 보기 드문 일이었다.

"아니면 발코니에서 뛰어내리고 싶어질지도. 그렇지만 시도는 해볼만하네." 매그는 한숨과 함께 대답했다. 하지만 매그는 오랜만에 처음으로 약간 낙관적인 기분을 느꼈다.

***

자신이 얼마나 오랫동안 이렇게 누워 있었는지는 몰랐지만, 침대는 지구상에서 가장 경이로운 장소처럼 느껴졌고 알렉은 이 곳에서 움직이고 싶지 않았다. 자신을 둘러싼 세계는 멀고도 낯설어 보였고, 약간 비현실적으로까지 보일 지경이었다. 피부는 간질거리면서도 따끔거렸고, 손을 내려다보려고 했으나 시야의 가장자리로 정전기와도 같은 찬연한 것들이 어른거렸기에 눈의 초점을 맞출 수가 없었다. 피곤하지는 않았지만 힘이 펄펄 나는 것도 아니었고, 약간 기울여진 채 추락하지 않는 상태처럼 느껴졌지만 그럼에도 자신은 그냥 평화로웠다.

"괜찮아요?" 사이먼의 목소리가 알렉 머릿속의 적막을 깨트렸다.

"응. 이게 필요했어."  알렉은 미동도 없이 말했다. "너도 같이 하지 그랬어."

"전 약 안 해요." 사이먼은 알렉의 침대에서 그다지 멀지 않은 의자에 앉아 뒤로 몸을 기대며 말했다.

"진짜?" 알렉이 웅얼거렸다. "왜 안하는데?"

"몸에 안 좋으니까." 사이먼은 여전히 맥주를 홀짝이고 있었다. "그리고 라파엘이 절 죽이려 들걸요."

"뭐?" 알렉은 실소를 터트리고는 눈을 느리게 깜박였다. 자신이 눈을 감고 있을 때 약효가 더 잘 느껴지는 것 같았다. "그 사람, 너희들 윗대가리 중 하나 아니었어?" 알렉은 더 적합한 단어를 찾으려고 안간힘을 쓰는 중이었다.

"맞아요. 그렇지만 일하는 사람들은 그린보다 센 약은 하면 안 돼요. 그게 규칙이에요." 사이먼이 그에게 알려주었다.

"그치만," 알렉은 다시 말을 고르기 위해 애썼다. "그 사람이 그러니까, 네 남친같은 거 아니야? 그러니까 너는 말하자면... 예외로 둘 수 있잖아."

"남자친구 맞아요, 그렇지만 그래서 규율은 더 엄격하게 적용될 수밖에 없죠." 사이먼은 앞으로 몸을 숙였고 알렉은 그에게 미소지어 보였다. 사이먼의 머리 주변에서는 총천연색의 오오라가 빛나고 있는 것 같았다. "라파엘은 제가 맨정신이길 바라거든요. 우리가 그거 할 때 말이에요-당신도 알겠지만 우리는 항상 상시대기하고 있어야 하잖아요."

"그거 할 때?" 알렉은 눈을 꼬옥 감고는 깊은 한숨을 내쉬었다.

"말하자면 그렇죠... 전 선을 넘는 것을 좋아하는데 라파엘은 제가 세이프워드를 기억하고 있는지, 그리고 제가 필요할 때 세이프워드를 말할 수 있는지 그 두 가지를 항상 알아두고 싶어해요. 존경과 신뢰 문제기도 하고, 중요한 거니까요. 만약에 걔가 절 그 이상으로 몰아붙이게 된다면 라파엘 스스로 못 견디고 죽고 싶을 정도로 괴로워 할 거고, 바로 그게 제가 라파엘을 사랑하는 이유에요." 알렉의 귀에 와 닿는 사이먼의 목소리는 꼭 물을 투과해 걸러진 것처럼 들렸다.

"멋지게 들리네." 알렉이 미소지었다.

"뭐가요?"

"모르겠다." 알렉은 거의 속삭이고 있었다. 약을 해서 붕 뜬 기분이 흐려지기 시작했다. "너. 행복해 보여서."  

"네, 행복해요."  알렉이 눈을 뜨자마자 사이먼은 벌떡 일어섰다. "물 좀 드릴까요?"

"으음." 알렉은 그냥 콧소리를 냈고 사이먼이 멀어졌음에도 그대로 있었다. 사이먼이 다시 돌아오기까지 일 분인지 아니면 그보다 더 오랜 시간이 걸린 것인지 알렉은 알 수 없었다. 알렉은 가장 짧은 순간이라고 해도 그 시간을 추측하는 것조차 불가능한 상태였기 때문이다.

"여기요." 사이먼은 말하고서 침대 옆 협탁에 물잔을 내려놓았고, 알렉을 일으켜 침대에 기대어 앉을 수 있도록 도와주었다.

팔을 뻗어 물잔을 잡은 알렉은 크게 한 모금을 넘겼다. 제 몸은 여전히 몽롱한 상태였으나 뇌는 천천히 맑아지기 시작했다. 그러나 그렇게 되자 알렉은 피로를 느꼈다.

"전 이제 가봐야 할 것 같네요. 기분이 좀 괜찮으시면 그래도 될까요?" 사이먼은 여전히 알렉의 침대 곁에 서 있었다.

"그래도 될 것 같아." 알렉은 이제 꽤 기분이 좋아진 상태였다. 그러나 역시 힘이 치솟는 감정은 아니었고, 노곤하지만 편안한 종류였다.

"잘 됐네요. 아마 스타더스트보다는 이게 당신한테 도움이 된 것 같아요." 심각하지만 차분한 목소리로 사이먼이 말했다.

"그럴지도."  알렉은 나른한 기분을 느끼며 대답했다.

"뭐 필요하시게 되면 부르세요. 그렇지만 이거 하셨으니까 진정제는 드시면 안 돼요. 내일이 되면 상태가 좋아지실 거예요." 사이먼은 미소지었다. 알렉은 사이먼을 바라보았는데 그는 흐려지더니 뿅 하고는 갑자기 사라졌고 방 안은 완전히 고요 속으로 빠져들었다.

자신의 앞에 아무것도 없음에도 알렉은 거기에 그대로 앉아 허공을 쳐다보았다. 얼마나 그랬는지는 모른다. 그러나 잠시 후에 알렉은 다시 눕기 위한 장소를 찾아 엉덩이를 움직였다. 옆으로 누운 채 알렉은 손을 뻗어 폰을 잡았다. 폰을 열자 이지, 제이스, 루크와 다른 이들 몇몇에게 문자가 와 있었다ㅡ매그너스가 보낸 문자 한 통도 있었다. 알렉은 그 화면을 오래 오래 바라보다가 퍼뜩 아침 일찍 제이스가 문자를 보내도록 저를 종용했던 것이 기억났다. 자신의 안 무언가가 꺅꺅대며 비명을 질러대고 있었으나 회로 안에 침투한 약은 알렉을 패닉하지 않고 고르게 숨을 내쉬도록 만들었고 알렉은 문자를 보기 위해 화면을 눌렀다.

[안녕, 예쁜아. 뭐 하고 있어?]

알렉은 자신이 느끼는 감정이 무엇인지 알아내려고 애쓰며, 몇번이고 반복하여 그 문자를 되뇌어 읽었다. 감정은 알아내지 못했지만 그 대신에 알렉은 자신을 따스하게 포옹하는 듯한 기분을 느꼈는데, 이 느낌이 약에서 온 것인지 아닌지는 미처 알지 못했다. 의심과 분노가 부족한 상태는 알렉에게 실제로 진정된 기분을 가져다 주었고, 자신의 머리 뒤에서 윙윙대며 무엇인가를 말하려는 듯 울려대는 감정들을 무시하고 약간 미소를 지을 수 있는 기회마저 주었다. 알렉은 누워서 오랜 시간 동안 하염없이 그 문자만을 바라보았고, 답을 하기로 결심했다.

[침대예요. 당신은요?]


	10. warming up the place

어느 정도는 제이스가 강요했다는 것을 들어 알고 있었기에 매그는 제 문자에 알렉이 실제로 답하자 놀랐다. 매그는 그 문자를 받자마자 자신도 침대에 있다고 답하고는 알렉에게 피곤하느냐고 물었다. 모든 문자마자 질문을 덧붙이는 것은 힘들었지만, 매그는 제이스가 말한 방식대로 해보려고 노력하고 있었다. 알렉은 문자에 답하지는 않았으나 다음 날 아침 [잠들었어요] 하고 문자를 보내왔고, 매그는 다시 알렉에게 문자를 해야겠다고 마음먹었다. 그 후로부터 2주일이 넘게 매그는 연락을 계속하려고 노력했다. 가끔씩은 답장이 하루나 이틀 후에 왔음에도 말이다.

매그가 알렉에게 물어본 것들은 정말 사소한 것들이었다. 알렉이 보통 어떤 기분인지에 대한 것은 전혀 없었으며 대부분은 무얼하고 있는지와 같은 질문이었다. 기분을 물어볼 때에는 구체적인 감정에 대해서만 질문했는데 예를 들자면 피곤하니 따위의 것들이었다. 또 2주가 지나가려 하고 있었고, 매그는 알렉에게 제 집들이에 참석하고 싶은지의 여부를 물었다. 알렉은 며칠동안 답이 없었으나 결론적으로 말하자면, 매그는 답장을 받았다. [당연하죠.] 사실을 말하자면 매그는 꼬박 하루동안 제이스에게 몰래 연락해 얘기를 나눈 후 정보를 흘렸고, 알렉에게 오라고 해줄 수 있겠느냐고 그에게 부탁했다. 제이스는 이지에게 물어보겠다고 말했고 만약 이지가 가겠다고 하면 그것으로 알렉을 꼬셔볼 수 있을 것 같다고 약속했었다. 질문을 하는 것을 완전히 잊어버린 채 매그는 [너 보는 거 기대되네] 하고 답장을 보냈고, 답문을 받지 못하자 그때서야 스스로에게 욕설을 퍼부었다.

집들이 당일이 되자 매그는 완벽하게 일을 처리하기 위해 고군분투하며 애써야만 했다. 매그는 이 집으로 곧바로 이사를 올 계획이었으나 자신이 주문했던 가구들은 예상한 것보다 도착하는 데에 시간이 더 걸렸다. 라파엘은 한 술 더 떴는데, 무슨 전문 인테리어 업자라도 된 것처럼 행동하며 매그가 골라놓은 모든 것들에 데에 트집을 잡아내려고 마음을 먹은 듯했다. 결국 매그는 몇 가지 물건들에 대해서는 라파엘의 조언을 받아들였다. 그러나 나머지 물건들에서는 라파엘의 의견을 완벽하게 묵살했으며 자신이 원래 원하던 것들로 가기로 결정했다. 매그는 집들이 이틀 전에야 겨우 이사를 왔으며, 이 공간이 이제 사람들로 채워져 붐빌 것이라는 것과 제가 파티를 위해 이 공간을 꾸미고 준비해야 함을 깨달았다.

문자에 질문을 덧붙이는 것을 잊었던 그 때 이후로 매그는 알렉에게 연락을 받지 못했다. 그러나 매그는 대신 사이먼을 닦달하여 알렉이 과연 무사한지, 잘 해내고 있는지를 알 수 있도록 24시간 알렉을 살피게 했다. 제이스가 '라이트우드쪽에 있어도 사이먼은 안전할 것이다'라고 약속을 한 후에야 라파엘은 겨우 그 제안에 동의했다. 사이먼은 알렉이 필요로 하는 모든 것을 조달해주었고, 의사를 붙여준다거나 하는 모든 일들도 담당해 주었다. 제이스는 적어도 그 덕분에 알렉이 조금 더 차분해 보이며 균형이 잡힌 것 같다고 피드백을 해주었다. 이제 알렉은 파티도 덜 나가고, 약을 섞어 한다거나 술을 마시는 것도 줄인 뒤 집에서 고통을 치유하는 데에만 더 많은 시간을 쏟고 있었다. 알렉이 집으로 데려온 누군가에 대한 어떤 것을 제이스가 언급한 적이 한번 있었는데, 매그는 그 즉시 질투심이 저를 쿡쿡 찔러대는 것을 느꼈으며 거의 토하고 싶은 기분마저 느꼈다. 매그는 그런 일에 관해서라면 자신에게 말하지 말하달라고 제이스에게 부탁했고, 다행히도 제이스는 더이상 그 얘기를 꺼내지 않았다. 매그는 모든 '파티 약물' 을 제한할 것을 사이먼에게 얘기했다. 다른 무엇보다도 사이먼은 '알렉을 약물로부터 떼어놓는 일' 에 대해서 거의 모든 부분을 담당하고 있었다.

라파엘은 다른 사람들보다 몇 시간 일찍 파티에 도착했는데 감정적으로 매그를 지원해주기 위해서였다. 라파엘은 위아래를 훑어보더니 매그에게 난처한 듯한 미소를 지어보였다. 매그는 어두운 바지와, 검은색의 셔츠를 입고 단추를 많이 푼 채로 플라워 패턴이 들어간 밤색의 재킷을 입고 있었다. 지금까지 라파엘이 이러한 파티에서 보아왔던 매그의 평소 모습보다는 얌전하게 차려입은 채였다.

"제가 기대했던 것 만큼은 보스가 최상의 상태로는 안 보이십니다." 

매그는 고개를 끄덕이고는 입술을 깨물었다. "치사할 수도 있는데, 알렉을 처음 만났을 때 내가 이렇게 입고 있었거든. 아마 기억하는게 맞다면 말이지. 네 생각에는 별로야?"

"아. 아닙니다! 영리하시네요." 약간 감명받은 듯한 표정으로 라파엘은 말했다. "그렇지만 살짝 변화를 줘 보시죠. 그쪽이무의식적으로 그 차림을 기억하고 있다면, 낯익은 것과 새 것을 알아차릴 수도 있으니까요. 머릿속 깊이 기억하고 있던 것을 자극하게 될지도 모르지 않겠습니까?"

매그는 고개를 끄덕였다. "네 말이 맞아. 재킷은 다른 걸 입어야겠다." 매그는 중얼거리고는 초조한 듯이 제 손을 마주잡고는 비볐다. "그리고 화장도 더 하고 장신구도 더 차야지. 꼭 벌거벗은 기분이야."

***

파티는 라이트우드쪽이 얼굴을 비추지 않은 채로 몇 시간 동안이나 이어졌으나, 매그가 파티를 실제로 즐기고 있었기에 그 사실에 그다지 신경을 쓰지 않았다. 사이먼은 알렉이 좋은 하루를 보내고 있다고 문자해주었기에, 매그는 긴장이 풀어진 상태였다. 더 이상 자신이 알렉의 '좋은' 하루가 어떤 것인지 모른다는 사실에도 불구하고 말이다. 매그는 자신이 새로 산, 커다랗고 놀라우리만치 편안하지만 라파엘은 싫어했던 소파에 앉아 뒤로 기댔다. 매그의 주변에는 그저 자신과 가까이 있는 것을 흥미로워 하는 사람들이 둘러싸고 있었다. 대부분의 사람들은 라이트우드쪽이 운용하는 것들과 일적으로 엮여있는 사람이었고 자신의 이름을 알리고 싶어하는 로비스트들과 A리스트에 올라간 사람들도 있었다. 몇몇 사람들은 동행들도 데려왔는데 예전 집보다는 방들이 조금 더 작긴 했지만 잘 수용해 내고 있었고, 잘 되어가는 것 같았다. 매그는 마티니를 홀짝이면서 제 주위에 있는 사람들이 신나서 즐기는 것을 흥미있게 바라보고 있었다. 매그는 나중에 더 파티를 많이 할 수 있길 바랐다.

라파엘이 제안했던 것처럼 매그는 사람들을 일일히 맞이하기 위해 일어서지 않았다. 이 곳에 모인 모든 사람들은 자신을 위해 모인 것이었으며, 참석한 사람들 중 거의 대부분은 관심을 끌려고 노력하려는 데에 더 흥미가 있어 보였다. 제 맞은편에 앉은 여자가 하는 얘기에 술잔 너머로 미소를 지어주던 매그는 가드를 보자마자 사레가 들릴 뻔했다. 이지, 제이스, 그리고 저번 밤에 클럽에 있던 적발의 여자와 알렉이 입장하고 있었다. 그들 각각은 모두 자신 나름대로 방 안의 이목을 끌었는데, 함께 모여있으면 놀라웠기에 그들 주위에 있는 사람들은 단지 멈추어 서서 눈을 떼지 못하고 지켜보는 것밖에 할 수 없었다. 적발의 여자는 이지와 팔짱을 낀 채였다. 적발의 여자가 자신에게 술을 건네는 제이스에게 작은 키스를 남기지 않았더라면, 매그는 그 여자가 그날 이지의 데이트 상대라고 생각할 뻔했다.

알렉은 약간 불편한 듯한 얼굴을 하고 그들의 약간 뒤에 서 있었다. 연한 회색의 바지와 딱 맞는 검은색의 스웨터를 입은 알렉은 소매를 걷어올린 채였고, 전에 자신이 본 기억은 없는 갈색의 벨트를 찬 채 역시 갈색 구두를 신고 있었다. 종합해보면 알렉은 평소에 입는 것보다 가벼운 차림이었고 멋져 보였다. 천천히 숨을 내뱉으며, 매그는 소파에서 일어나 정신적으로도 용감하게 마음을 다잡으며 방을 가로질러 걸어갔다. 그리고 제공되고 있던 곳에서 술잔을 하나 집어들고 알렉에게 다가가서 그 술잔을 건넸다.

"마실래?"

알렉이 완벽하게 깨끗한 상태는 아니라는 명백한 증거들을 볼 수 있었다. 동공은 확장되어 있었고 손을 쉴새없이 꼼지락거리며 가만두지 못하는 알렉은 불안하고 초조해 보였다. 매그는 알렉에게 너무 많이 술을 먹여서는 안 된다는 것을 알고 있었지만, 이것은 목마른 알콜중독자에게 술을 주는 것과 같은 상황은 아니었다. 알렉의 눈이 매그의 눈과 마주쳤다. 알렉은 고개를 끄덕였고, 제게 건네진 술잔을 건네받으며 입술을 깨물었다. 이지와 적발의 여자는 사람들 틈 사이로 사라진 채였으나, 매그는 제이스가 뒤에서 노닥거리고 있는 것을 볼 수 있었다. 제이스는 그 와중에도 알렉이 제 시야에서 벗어나지는 않는지 눈을 떼지 않고 있었다.

"오늘 입은 옷 맘에 드네. 너랑 진짜 잘 어울려." 매그는 미소를 지었다. 알렉은 지친데다가 약간 창백해 보였으나 그럼에도 불구하고 매그는 알렉이야말로 방 안에서 가장 아름다워 보인다고, 몇 마일 떨어져서 보아도 그럴 것이리라고 생각했다. 그러나 알렉의 외모에 대한 자신의 불타는 열망을 즉시 자백하는 대신에, 매그는 좀 더 평범한 수준으로 칭찬을 하기로 결심했다.

"제 옷 맘에 들어한 적 없잖아요." 알렉은 말하면서 술을 한 모금 마셨다. 얘기하면서도 알렉은 저와 시선을 계속 맞추려고 하고 있었고, 완벽하게 성공한 것은 아니었지만 매그는 자신이 보고받았던 상황에 비하면 알렉이 정말 잘 견뎌내고 있다는 것에 조금 놀랐다.

"거짓말. 난 그런 말 한 적 없어." 매그는 미소짓고는 생각없이 제 손을 뻗어 알렉의 한 쪽 어깨를 만졌다. 스웨터의 재봉선이 제대로 알렉의 어깨에 오도록 옷매무새를 매만져주기 위함이었다.

알렉은 시선을 내리깔고는 뒤로 물러섰고 매그는 그제서야 자신이 방금 무엇을 한 것인지를 인식했다. 알렉이 자신의 집에서 옷을 입을 때 매그는 항상 그렇게 하고는 했었다. 미소를 잃지 않으려고 노력하며 매그는 당당한 태도를 취했고, 술을 가볍게 홀짝였다.

"새 집 멋져 보이네요." 알렉은 이제 제 손 안에 잡고 있는 잔을 만지작거리고 있었다.

"고마워. 맘에 들면 구경시켜줄까?"

알렉은 제 잔을 잠시 바라보다가는 시선을 올리더니 고개를 끄덕였다. "좋아요."

매그는 알렉의 손을 잡고만 싶었다. 알렉의 손을 잡고 군중을 헤치며, 모든 방으로 그를 잡아끌고 싶었다. 알렉의 뒤에 서서 그의 허리에 제 팔을 감고 싶었고, 알렉의 어깨와 목에 키스하면서 모든 방에서 그와 하고 싶은 것들에 대해서 얘기하며 가까이 달라붙어 있고 싶었다. 그러나 그 대신에 매그는 그냥 몸을 돌려 사람들 사이를 스쳐지나갔다. 알렉을 제 뒤에서 따라오게 둔 채로 말이다.

***

매그는 침실과 연구실을 제외한 모든 방을 알렉에게 보여주었는데 그건 15분도 채 걸리지 않았다. 알렉은 두리번거리며 주변을 살펴보았으나 마음에 드는 것에 대해 몇 마디 한 것을 제외하면 꽤나 조용한 상태로 있었다. 사람들을 초대한 상태였기 때문에 어떤 방도 비어있지 않았고, 침실과 연구실을 제외하면 모두 정원 초과로 북적거렸다. 매그는 제가 알렉에게 어떤 이유로 침실을 보여주고 싶은 것인지 정확하게 확신할 수는 없었다. 그게 지저분한 의도로 느껴졌기에 매그는 침실은 보여주지 않기로 결심하고 연구실의 문을 열었다. 특히 매그는 마지막까지 침실은 공개하지 않고 남겨두고 싶었는데, 혹시나 유혹하는 것처럼 보일 수도 있기 때문이었다.

"말하자면 사무실이네요." 알렉의 잔은 이제 비어있었으나그는 여전히 잔을 들고 있는 상태였다.

그들 뒤로 문이 미끄러져 닫히자 방 안에는 적막에 가까운 어떤 것이 찾아왔다. 사람들이 숨넘어가게 웃는 소리며 음악 소리들을 벽 너머로 들을 수 있었지만, 심지어 파티가 벌어지고 있는 상황에서도 이 방은 그러한 소음들을 막아주며 훌륭한 역할을 해내고 있었다.

"응. 예전 집에서는 미팅을 거실에서 했잖아. 그게 정말 싫었었거든. 불편했었는데 이렇게 하니까 훨씬 개인적으로 보이고 좋은 것 같아서."

"연구실인데... 적어도 어디에서 펜을 찾을 수 있는지는 알아야 하는거 아니에요?" 알렉이 말했을 때, 그것은 매그에게 한 것이라기보다는 꼭 스스로에게 하는 혼잣말처럼 들렸다.

매그는 얼굴을 찡그렸고 그 말이 무슨 뜻인지 물어보려고 했으나 곧 알렉이 무슨 말을 하고 있는지를 깨닫고 입을 다물었다. 처음 만났을 때, 알렉이 번호를 남기기 위해서 펜을 찾으려고 얼마나 뛰어다녔는지 자신도 기억하고 있었다. 그 날 알렉과의 기억을 떠올리자 매그의 심장은 죄어들었다. 매그는 알렉에게 손을 뻗지 않기 위하여 잔을 들지 않은 손을 호주머니에 넣었다.

매그는 뭐라고 말해야 할지 알 수 없었다. 대답하지 못한 채로, 무엇인가를 말할 기회를 얻기도 전에 알렉은 몸을 돌려 자신을 마주했다.

"이제 전 이지를 찾으러 가봐야겠네요."

알렉이 파티에 다시 참석하기 위해 문가로 걸어가기 시작하자 매그는 눈을 들어 그의 뒷모습을 쫓았다.  
"벌써 날 떠나버리려는 거야?"

문 손잡이에 손을 올린 채로 알렉은 얼음처럼 굳었고, 고개는 앞으로 살짝 숙여졌다. "그러지 말아요." 뒤에 매그를 남겨둔 채로 문을 밀어 여는 알렉의 말은 약간 슬픈 것처럼 들렸다. 바깥의 소리가 방 안으로 침투하며 밀려 들어왔으나 문이 미끄러지듯 닫혔고, 다시 적막이었다.

매그는 책상에 등을 기댄 채로 방 한 가운데 서 있다가 빈 잔을 내려놓았다. 플러팅을 하거나, 제 감정을 드러내고 말하는 데에 있어서 문제가 생긴 적은 지금까지 단 한번도 없었다. 그러나 자신이 무엇인가를 알렉에게 잘못 말한다면 그와 끝이 나버릴지도 모른다는 사실이 매그를 두렵게 만들었고, 그래서 매그는 감히 뭔가를 말할수도 어떤 행동을 할 수도 없었다. 

고요함 속에서 적어도 10분 정도 생각했을까, 매그는 몸을 일으켜 다시 파티장으로 향했다. 사람들은 여전히 좋은 시간을 보내고 있었으나 매그는 결국 자신이 좋은 인상을 남겨야만 하는 몇몇 사람들을 데리고 발코니에 있는 것으로 시간을 보냈다. 정치인들은 지루했으나 자신은 그들과 좋은 관계를 유지할 필요가 있었다. 그래야지만 법이 자신의 일을 다치지 않게 하고 비껴나갈 수 있기 때문이었으며, 사람들은 정확히 그 때문에 로비를 했다.

***  
몇 시간이 지나고 자신을 둘러싼 사람들은 점점 더 취해가기 시작했고, 더 자유롭게 거리낌없이 말하기 시작했기에 매그는 발코니를 떠나 다시 안으로 들어왔다. 매그는 그 즉시 제 여동생과 춤이라고 불러야만 할 것 같은 형태로 몸을 흔들고 있는 알렉을 발견했다. 이지는 행복해 보였으나 술에 취한 것 같았는데 그래서인지 제 오빠의 상태를 눈치채지 못한 듯이 보였다. 알렉은 약에 취해 흥분한 상태였다. 조금 약을 한것 그 이상이었다. 입술을 세게 깨문 매그는 제 피가 끓어오르는 것을 느끼고는 사이먼을 찾아 주위를 둘러보았다. 계단참에 라파엘과 서 있는 사이먼을 보자마자 매그는 성큼성큼 다가가 팔뚝을 세게 꽉 움켜쥐었고 그를 거칠게 당겼다.

"애한테 뭘 준 거야?"

"아우!" 사이먼이 팔을 당겨 빼내며 말했다. "그냥 E요."

"이미 쟤가 여기에 왔을 때부터 뭘 하고 온 것 같던데, 그걸 갖다가 지금 그냥 E라는거야?? 그리고 쟤 E는 끊은 것 아니었어?" 매그는 눈을 가늘게 떴고 라파엘은 사이먼을 당겨 제 뒤로 숨기며 한 발짝 앞으로 나섰다.

"사이먼 몰아붙이지 마십시오, 매그너스." 라파엘은 보호적으로 굴고 있었다. 라파엘은 차가운 눈을 하고 매그를 바라보았다.

"걔가 그거 달라고 말이라도 했어?" 매그는 라파엘을 무시하고 시선을 넘겨, 그의 뒤에 서 있는 사이먼을 쏘아보았다.

"딱히 꼭 찝어서 뭐 달라고 한 건 아니었어요. 그런데 파티고, 기분이 안 좋다고 하니까..." 사이먼은 어깨를 움츠렸다. 매그의 머릿속 뒷부분에서 작은 목소리가 사이먼은 단지 네 수하들이 해야 하는 일을 하고 있었을 뿐이라고 말하지 않았더라면, 매그는 그 즉시 사이먼의 목을 졸랐을 것이다. 매그는 스스로 그 사실을 확신할 수 있었다.

"매그너스!" 라파엘이 소리쳐 매그의 생각을 깨웠고, 매그는 그때서야 사이먼에게서 제 눈을 뗐다. 자신이 어떻게 사이먼을 바라보았는지는 모르지만, 사이먼을 바라보는 제 눈 안에 뭔가가 있었던 것이 분명했다. 라파엘은 행복과는 거리가 먼 표정을 짓고 있었고 그가 자신의 이름을 불렀을 때 매그는 그 안에 깔려 있는 희미한 경고를 알아차릴 수 있었다.

"알았어." 매그는 숨을 깊이 몰아쉬었다. "난 그냥 걔가 아까는 훨씬 상태가 좋아 보였어서 한 말이었어. 잠깐 시간 좀 지나면 여기 분위기에 적응할 거라고 생각했는데, 그런데 지금 걔는.." 매그는 적당한 단어를 찾지 못한 채로 공중에서 손을 휘저었다.

"좆됐다고요?" 사이먼이 단어를 찾아주었다.

"고맙다, 사이먼." 매그는 비꼬는 투로 대답했다. 이제는 사이먼이 쾌활하게 느껴지지 않았다. 전혀.

라파엘과 사이먼 둘 다에게서 등을 돌리고 매그는 소파로 걸어갔고 자신에게 앉을 공간을 만들어주기 위해 사람들이 비켜주는 것을 보았다. 춤추고 있는 알렉에게 시선을 단단히 고정한 채로, 매그는 제게 건네진 새 술잔을 집어들었고 호흡을 가라앉히기 위해 노력했다. 알렉이 파티 약물과 E에게서 온전히 손을 뗐다고 사이먼이 제게 말해주었을 때 매그는 자신들이 좋은 방향으로 나아가고 있다고 확신했다. 그런데 이제는... 앞으로 나아가기는커녕 두 발짝 뒤로 미끄러진 사람을 보는 듯한 기분이었다. 매그는 제이스가 그것을 알고 있길 바랐다. 알렉이 다시 E를 하기 시작했으니, 내일 알렉의 모양새는 꽤나 좋지 않을 것이었다. 제이스가 기대해도 좋을 만큼 말이다.

***

방 반대편 벽에 걸려있는 시계를 흘끗 쳐다본 매그는 지금이 새벽 5시임을 볼 수 있었다. 지난 3시간 동안 매그는 알렉이 춤을 추며 돌아다니는 것과 엄청나게, 정말 엄청나게 술을 마셔대는 것을 보았고 그것은 매그를 지치게 만들었다. 알렉과는 달리 매그는 약을 하지 않은데다가 술도 거의 마시지 않아 이제는 거의 맨정신이었는데, 쓸 만한 에너지가 모두 고갈되어 아주 약간밖에 남지 않았기에 그 자리에 그대로 앉아 있었다. 많은 사람들이 떠났고, 몇몇은 앉은 자리에서 잠들었다. 집은 난장판처럼 보였지만 매그는 거기에 대해서는 신경쓸 겨를조차 없었다.

제이스 역시도 소파에 널부러진 채로 잠들어 있었는데, 이제 매그는 그 적발의 여자가 제이스의 여자친구임을 꽤나 확신할 수 있었다. 적발의 여자는 반쯤 제이스 위로 올라탄 채였는데, 둘이 함께 있으면 귀엽다는 사실을 매그도 인정해야만 했다. 일어선 매그는 여전히 남아 있는 사람들과 알렉을 지나쳐 방을 가로질러 걸어갔다. 남은 사람들은 이동하려고 하고 있거나, 잠시 휴식을 취하는 중이거나 아니면 잠자리에 들 준비를 하고 있었다.

화장실에 가려던 차에 누군가가 매그의 어깨를 잡고는 그를 돌려세웠다. 그 누군가는 매그를 방으로 뒷걸음질치게 만들며 밀어붙였다.

알렉의 입술이 제 것에 눌리며 닿아 왔을 때, 매그는 손을 움직일 수 있을 정도의 시간조차 없었다. 예상하지 못하던 일이기 때문이기도 했지만 그럼에도 너무나 익숙하게 느껴졌기에, 자신이 무슨 짓을 하고있는 것인지 알지도 못한 상태로 매그는 알렉의 입술에 닿으며 녹아내렸다. 매그는 알렉이 자신을 욕실 벽으로 눌러붙이도록 내버려두었고, 알렉이 더 깊이 키스해오자 숨을 헐떡였다. 알렉의 손이 제 손에 맞닿아왔고 손가락으로 깍지를 끼었다. 그 후 알렉은 손을 각각 들어올려 매그의 머리 양 옆에 둔 채로 벽에 자신을 고정시켰다. 매그의 심장은 가슴 안에서 세게 박동하고 있었는데 어찌나 세게 뛰었는지 심장이 뛰어대는 그 한 박자마다 심지어 고통스러울 지경이었다. 알렉이 제게로 몸을 기대오며 신음했을 때, 매그는 울고 싶었다. 너무나도 알렉이 그리웠다.

무언가가 잘못되었다. 알렉이 제게 몸을 붙여오는 모든 순간마다 매그는 이것이 마약 때문이며 실제의 알렉이 아님을 알 수 있었다. 엄청나게 작은 신체 접촉만으로도 몸을 떨어대고, 과하게 흥분하여 알렉이 반응하는 방식은 이것이 알렉의 회로 안에 무언가가 투여되었기 때문이며 알렉이 감정에 의해 이러한 행동을 하는 것이 아니라는 사실을 매그에게 일깨워주었다. 매그는 자신이 알렉을 밀어내야 함을 알고 있었다. 하지만 팔을 따라 휘달리고, 몸 측면에서부터 엉덩이까지를 쓸어내리며 만져대는 알렉의 손은 매그에게 생각조차 할 수 없게 만들었다. 매그는 손을 올렸고 손가락으로 알렉의 머리를 빗어 주었는데, 알렉의 머리칼은 땀으로 인해 축축하게 젖어 있었다. 매그는 알렉의 머리를 잡은 손을 단단히 고정한 채 제게서 떨어지지 못하도록 했다.

알렉은 갈급하게 매그에게 키스했고, 매그는 참지 못하고 신음했다. 알렉의 손이 제 셔츠 밑으로 들어왔고, 그의 손가락이 제 맨 살갗에 닿는 느낌은 등허리를 따라 내려가 매그를 전율하게 만들었으며 다리에 힘이 풀리게 만들었다. 매그는 이 순간이 영원토록 지속되기를 원했다. 그러나 알렉의 손이 제 바지를 벗기려 하자 매그는 간신히 정신을 차릴 수 있었다. 매그는 제 심장이 무너져 내리는 것을 느끼며 알렉의 가슴으로 손을 옮겨서 눌렀고, 그를 뒤로 밀어냈다.

"안 돼. 알렉산더. 멈춰." 자신들의 입술이 떨어지고 알렉이 충분하리만치 뒤로 밀려나자 매그는 말했다. 제 입술에는 알렉의 입술이 주었던 느낌이 여전히 남아 있었다.

알렉은 얼굴을 찌푸렸으나 섭취한 약물 때문에 뇌가 제대로 기능조차 할 수 없는듯이 보였고, 실제로 알렉이 한 행동이라고는 그저 한 발짝 앞으로 내딛는 것뿐이었다. 알렉은 몸을 기울여 매그에게 다시 키스하려고 했다. 매그 역시도 그가 키스할 수 있도록 내버려두고 싶었다. 잠시 동안 매그는 알렉이 그 자신이 아님을 신경쓰지 않고 싶었고, 자신이 그냥 다시 알렉을 가져버릴 수 있기를 원했다. 그러나 매그는 내일이 되면 알렉이 이 일조차 기억하지 못할까봐 두려웠다.

"안 된다고!" 매그는 다시 알렉을 밀어냈지만, 실제로 그러려던 것보다는 시간이 더 걸렸다.

"어서요..." 알렉은 입술을 핥았다. 알렉의 입술은 붉어 보였고 부어올라 있었다. 알렉은 정말 완벽해 보였고, 너무나 완벽해 보였기에 그가 다시 앞으로 한 발짝 내딛었을 때 안 된다고는 대답할 수 없을 것만 같았다. 손을 아래로 내려, 이미 단추가 몇 개 풀려 있는 매그의 바지를 잡아당기면서 알렉은 제 몸을 자신에게 대고 눌렀다.

매그는 거세게 알렉을 밀쳤다. 알렉은 비틀거리다가 발이 걸려서 뒤로 발라당 넘어졌는데, 넘어지지 않으려는 시도조차 하지 않았기에 땅바닥에 세게 부딪혔다.

"하지 마." 매그가 입을 열었을 때 그의 목소리는 떨리고 있었다.

땅바닥에 부딪혔을 때 알렉이 끙끙대며 신음했다는 사실은 알렉의 몸 안에 돌고있는 약효가 드디어 약해지고 있다는 사실을 의미했다.

"날 원하지 않아요...?" 땅바닥에서 일어나지 않은 채로 알렉이 물었다.

"그래. 이렇게는 안돼." 거짓말이었지만, 매그는 자신이 말하는 것을 들을 수 있었다. 이것은 자신이 알렉을 원하지 않는 것과는 관련이 없었다. 이것은 알렉이 자신을 원하지 않을지도 모른다는 것에 대한 것이었다. 매그 스스로도 이렇게 행동하기 위해서 정말 엄청나게 노력해야만 했다. 자신이 처해있는 상황은 제게 유리했기 때문이었다.

매그의 심장이 이미 조각조각나 수천개로 흩어진 상태가 아니었더라면, 자신을 바라보는 알렉의 눈에 담긴 고통은 매그의 심장을 부숴트려 놓았을 것이다. 벽에 등이 닿을 때까지 몸을 움직여 등을 기댄 채 알렉은 제 몸을 벽 쪽으로 밀고는, 다리를 몸쪽으로 당겨 세워 몸을 더 작아보이게 만들었다. 알렉은 그 자세로 무릎에 얼굴을 묻었다. 알렉의 덩치에도 불구하고 그는 너무나 자그마해 보였고, 매그는 알렉을 오랫동안 계속해서 바라볼 수밖에 없었다. 그러나 알렉은 계속 거기에 앉은 채로 움직이지 않았다.

깊이 숨을 들이쉬면서 매그는 알렉을 향해 걸어가 제 등을 벽에 댔고, 그 상태로 천천히 아래로 미끄러져 내려가 알렉의 옆 바닥 위에 앉았다. 매그는 손을 뻗어 부드럽고도 다정하게 알렉의 머리칼을 제 손가락으로 쓸어주었다. 이 행위는 자신들이 침대에 같이 누워있었을 때 거의 매일 제가 알렉에게 해 주고는 했던 것이었다. 매그의 손이 알렉의 뒷목에 와닿았을 때도 알렉은 움직이지 않았다. 알렉이 얼마나 따스한지 느끼려던 것이었는데, 손 아래 와닿는 알렉의 피부는 불타는 듯이 뜨거웠다. 매그는 알렉에게 열이 오르고 있음을 알았고, 곧 머지않아 알렉이 지쳐 기절할 것임을 깨달았다. 알렉의 팔과 다리에 있는 근육들이 경련하는 방식들은 머지않아 그렇게 될 것임을 확신시켜 주고 있었다.

매그는 거기에 오랜 시간 동안 앉아 있었다. 알렉은 전혀 움직이지 않았지만 곧 다리가 그의 머리 아래에서 스르르 미끄러지며 밀려나기 시작했다. 매그는 알렉이 막 방금 기절했는지 아니면 잠시 동안이나마 알렉의 몸이 평안한 상태에 접어든 것인지는 확신할 수 없었다. 그러나 매그는 일어났고, 알렉이 더 자리를 잡고 바닥에 제대로 누울 수 있게 움직이는 것을 돕는 데에 제 사력을 다했다. 편하지는 않을 것이었으나 알렉은 무너졌다. 매그는 아마 다른 곳이었더라면 자신이 시도했더라도 알렉을 실제로 들어올릴 수 없었을 것이라고 생각했다.

다시 바닥에 앉은 채로 매그는 알렉을 당겨 제 무릎 위에 머리를 얹게 했고, 머리칼을 가지고 놀았다. 다른 것 때문이 아니고 무엇보다도 알렉의 안전을 위해서 매그는 그렇게 했다. 머리를 높게 위치하기 위해서 말이다. 그렇지만 알렉과 그렇게 함께하고 있자 좋은 것은 사실이었다. 알렉의 어두운 다갈색 머리를 손가락으로 돌려 빙글빙글 꼬면서, 매그는 벽에 기대어 머리를 뒤로 젖혔고 눈을 감았다. 긴장이 풀린 상태였으나 잠에 들 수는 없었다. 술에 취한 채로, 아니면 마약을 하고 나서 잠을 자다가 구토한 후 그에 질식해서 사망하는 경우를 몇 번 보아왔기 때문이었다. 알렉의 머리는 들어올려진 상태였으나 만약에 자신이 잠에 든다면 알렉이 움직일 수도 있었고, 매그는 절대로 그러한 위험을 무릅쓰고 싶지 않았다. 가능성이 희박하더라도 말이다.

*** 

매그는 지금이 몇 시인지 확실히 알 수 없었다. 자신이 눈을 깜박일 때마다 매 시간이 썰물처럼 밀려왔다 사라졌다. 눈은 말라서 쓰라렸고, 알렉은 자세가 약간 흔들린 채로 바닥에서 낑낑대며 신음하고 있었다. 매그는 부드럽게 알렉의 볼을 잡아당겼는데 즉시 알렉은 몸을 둥글게 말았고 자신의 배를 팔로 감싸안았다. 구토감을 느끼는 것이 확실해 보였다. 알렉은 그 후 10분 동안 그다지 움직이지 않았는데 갑자기 눈을 확 뜨더니 몸이 거세게 흔들렸고, 매그를 바라보지도 않은 채로 밀쳐 일어난 후 변기를 향해 기다시피 향했다. 매그는 알렉이 변기의 포세린 부분을 세게 붙잡고 위에 있었던 내용물을 비워내는 것을 보았다. 알렉의 등은 둥글게 굽어 있었고 몸은 떨리고 있었다.

토하는 소리와 토사물의 냄새는 매그를 메스껍게 만들었으나, 매그는 그러한 감정을 억제한 채 벽을 짚고 일어서서 알렉에게로 다가갔다. 알렉은 토하는 것을 멈췄으나 여전히 간절할 정도로 변기를 세게 움켜쥐면서 침을 뱉고 있었는데 아마 입 안에서 그 맛을 없애려고 노력하는 듯이 보였다. 알렉에게로 기대며 매그는 사랑스럽게 그의 머리칼을 쓰다듬었다. 딱딱한 바닥에 같은 자세로 몇 시간동안이나 앉아있어서인지 몸이 쑤시고 욱신거렸다.

"내가..." 매그는 말하려고 입을 떼었으나 목소리가 완벽하게 나오지 않았기에 큼큼대면서 목을 가다듬었다. "내가 물 가져다 줄 테니까, 그냥 다 토해버려."

알렉은 대답하지 않았다. 알렉은 손마디가 하얗게 질릴 정도로 세게 변기를 움켜쥐고 있었고, 어깨를 숙이더니 몸을 덜덜 떨면서 또 다시 토했다.

숨을 쉬지 않으려고 노력하면서 매그는 몸을 똑바로 펴 욕실 밖으로 걸어나갔고 알렉에게 물을 가져다 주어야지 생각했다. 아마 알렉은 물을 많이 마셔야 할 것이었다.

홀을 통과하여 주방을 향해 걸어가면서 매그는 아파트의 따스한 공기중에 감도는 전날의 술 냄새를 맡을 수 있었다. 주방에 들어가면서 매그는 거실을 살펴보았고 제이스가 소파에 앉아있는 것을 보았다. 제이스는 머리에 양 손을 올린채였고 천천히 앞뒤로 몸을 흔들고 있었다. 제이스의 여자친구는 여전히 소파 위에서 잠든 채였다.

"좋은 아침, 제이스." 신선한 공기가 많이 들어올 필요가 있겠다고 생각한 매그는 창문을 밀어서 열며 말했다.

"매그너스? 좋은 아침이에요." 제이스의 목소리는 거칠었다. "지금 몇 시예요?" 

벽시계를 올려다보며 매그는 몸을 살짝 떨었다. 바깥의 찬 공기가 들어오고 있었다. "정오가 다 됬네." 매그는 말하고서 찬장에서 큰 유리잔을 하나 꺼내 물을 가득 따랐다. "기분은 좀 어때?"

"꼭 괴물 트럭이 날 깔아뭉개고 엉망으로 만든 것 같네요. 쌍년이라니까." 제이스는 목을 울리며 신음했다.

매그는 그 말이 정확히 무슨 뜻인지조차 알지 못했지만, 그냥 고개를 끄덕이면서 서랍에서 진통제를 꺼냈다.

"너랑 저기있는 빨간 머리가 일어났을 때를 위해서 여기 진통제를 좀 둘게. 뭐 좀 마셔야 할 거야." 매그는 말했다. 그리고 한 손에는 진통제 두 개를, 다른 손에는 물잔을 들었다. "알렉산더가 화장실에 있거든. 그러니까 화장실 가고 싶으면 윗층으로 올라가서 내 방에 있는 거 쓰도록 해. 알렉산더가 언제쯤 움직일 수 있을지도 모르겠어."

제이스는 신음했다. "아, 맞다. 씨발...알렉, 걔 좀 어때요?"

"너보다 심해. 네 모습을 보긴 했지만 진짜로 그래." 매그는 평했지만 자신 역시도 아마 그다지 좋은 꼴은 아닐 것이라는 것을 알고 있었다. "기억해. 물 마시고, 계속 여기 있을 거면 아마 뭘 주문해서 먹을 수도 있을 거야. 길 건너편에 피자가게가 있는데 배달해주거든. 메뉴판은 여기 서랍 맨 윗칸에 있어." 매그는 다시 홀을 가로질러 걸어갔다. "그냥, 뭘 하든 그냥 주문해... 알렉산더도 배고파 할 거고, 나도 배고파. 아랫층의 도어맨이 들여보내 줄 거야."

제이스는 고개를 끄덕이고는 일어났다.

매그는 지친 듯한 미소를 지어보이고 홀을 내려가 알렉산더가 있는 화장실로 향했다.

***

알렉의 머리는 핑핑 돌고 있었고 위장은 경련하고 있었다. 이미 위를 비워낸 채였으나 몸은 계속 자신에게 구토하도록 강요하고 있었다. 그러나 제 입에서는 이제 더이상 공기밖에는 나오지 않았다. 무언가가 자신에게 지금까지 누군가가 같이 있었음을 말해주고 있었지만, 알렉은 완전히 혼자가 된 기분었다. 알렉은 뒤로 기댈까봐 무서워 변기를 잡고 매달려 있었는데, 아직 구역질이 끝나지 않았을 때를 대비하기 위해서였고 균형을 잃을 것 같아서이기도 했다. 변기를 껴앉은 채 앉아 있으면서 알렉은 가장자리에 머리를 대고 느리게 숨쉬려고 노력했고, 여전히 입 안에 가득찬 역겨운 토사물의 맛을 없애기 위해 계속 침을 뱉었다. 공간의 불빛이 눈을 아프게 하고 있었다. 머리가 쪼개지는 듯한 고통을 느끼고 있다는 것을 자신에게 더 잘 인식시켰기에, 알렉은 눈을 감았다. 전신이 욱신거리면서 아팠고, 알렉은 자신이 사이먼에게 연락을 해야한다는 사실을 알았다. 이 고통을 다시 쫓아버릴 필요가 있었다.

제 뒤에서 문이 열리는 소리가 났고 알렉은 공간 안으로 들어오는 신선한 공기를 환영하며 숨을 들이쉬었다. 알렉은 떨면서 그대로 앉아 있었다. 제 머리를 어루만지는 누군가의 손을, 제 옆에 있는 누군가의 존재를 느끼기 전까지는 말이다. 알렉은 눈물이 치밀어 오르는 것을 느꼈다. 고통이 전력을 다해 제 몸과 격렬하게 싸우고 있었다.

"쉬이, 괜찮아." 알렉은 그 말을 들었는데, 꼭 매그너스같이 들렸다. 맹세라도 할 수 있었다. "뭐라도 좀 마셔야지."

알렉은 움직이지 않았다. 자신이 움직일 수 있는지도 확실치 않았다. 알렉은 제 자신을 믿을 수 없었고, 자신의 마음 역시도 매그너스가 그곳에 있을 거라는 것을 믿지 않았다. 그가 자신에게 그러고는 했었던 것처럼 이렇게 얘기한다는 것도 믿지 않았다. 어젯밤의 조각들이 제 자리에 있기를 거부했기 때문에, 알렉은 파티에 오고 나서부터 무슨 일이 있었는지 거의 아무것도 기억할 수 없었다.

"제발, 알렉산더. 물 좀 마시자. 너 탈수 증상 올거고, 이거 마셔야 기분이 좀 나아질거야." 매그는 간청했다. 매그의 손이 부드럽게 자신의 뺨을 쓸어내렸는데 알렉의 불타는 듯이 뜨거운 피부와 대조되어 차갑게 느껴졌다. 그여야만 했다. 매그너스여야만 했다.

"알렉산더?"

알렉은 눈을 꼬옥 감은 채로 있었다. 눈을 열면 모든 것이 사라져 버릴까 무서워서 감히 눈을 뜰 수가 없었다. 누군가가, 매그너스가, 알렉의 손을 덮었고 부드럽게 펴 자신이 계속해서 꽉 잡고 있었던 변기를 놓게 만들었다.

"어서, 이리 와. 앉아서 물 마시자." 매그의 목소리는 더 엄해졌으나 여전히 다정하고 부드러웠다.

알렉은 어지러움을 느끼며 고개를 들었다. 제 상체는 자신이 더 똑바로 앉을 때까지 뒤로 당겨졌다. 제 입에 잔이 대어졌고, 잔이 기울여지자 알렉은 입술을 벌렸다. 비록 많은 양의 물이 자신의 뺨을 타고 흘러내렸으나 입 안으로 들어온 물은 나쁜 맛을 씻어내며 없애주었고, 편안하게 시원한 기분을 주었다. 물을 모두 삼킬 수는 없었기에 알렉은 켁켁대면서 기침했고 물잔은 다시 거둬졌다.

느리게 눈을 뜨자 여전히 불빛이 제 눈을 찌르는 듯 따갑게 쏘았고, 알렉은 그가 누구인지 보기 위해 고개를 돌렸다. 자신을 걱정하는 매그의 눈과 마주치자 알렉은 얼어붙었다. 그를 바라보면서, 그가 진짜로 매그너스인지를 알아내기 위해서 말이다. 알렉은 손을 뻗기 전 자세를 약간 바꾸려고 노력했고, 그가 진짜인지 확실히 하기 위하여 매그의 가슴에 제 손을 가져다댔다.

알렉은 약간 가냘프게 숨을 쉬고 있었다. 인생에 있어서 처음으로, 알렉은 다시 숨쉴 수 있을 것 같은 기분을 느꼈다.

그의 셔츠 안 옷감에 손을 넣어 세게 붙잡은 채로, 알렉은 매그에게 몸을 기대며 무너져 내렸다. 다른 손로는 매그의 허리에 팔을 감은 채 알렉은 매그에게 매달렸다. 자신이 그를 놓아버린다면 매그가 뿅 하고 사라져 버릴까봐 무서웠다. 매그의 손이 자신의 등을 쓸어내리며 편안하게 해주자 알렉은 머리를 매그의 가슴에 묻었고 울면서 몸을 떨었다. 가까이 붙어앉자 매그의 향기가 났다. 알렉은 그 향이 이 상황을 현실로 만드는 것을 알 수 있었다. 그 사실은 아팠다. 그러나 새로운 방식의 아픔이었다. 그곳에 앉은 채 매그가 자신에게 괜찮아질 것이라고 말하는 것을 듣는 것, 그것은 그 전까지 알렉이 느끼던 고통들을 흐려지게 만들었다.


	11. Need

알렉은 매그를 잡은 제 손을 풀려고 하지 않았다. 자신이 손을 놓자 매그가 얼마나 가까이 앉아있건, 서 있건 간에 자신들이 너무 멀리 떨어져 있는 것만 같이 느껴졌다. 마침내 서 있을 수 있게 되자, 알렉은 떨리는 다리로 일어서서 거실을 향해 걸어나갔다. 제이스와 클레리는 여전히 거기 있었고, 다른 사람들 몇 역시도 있었다. 그러나 머지 않아 매그는 다른 사람들을 떠나게 만들었다. 제이스가 음식을 주문해주었으나, 알렉은 여전히 메스꺼웠기에 피자 반 조각만을 먹었다. 그 이상을 먹기에는 여전히 구토감이 느껴졌고, 대신 알렉은 몸을 둥글게 만 채 소파위에 누워 휴식을 취하려고 노력했다.

알렉이 눈을 감고 완전히 가만히 있는 상태였음에도 불구하고, 정신은 여전히 빙글거리며 회전하고 있었고 어지러움 역시도 느껴졌다. 그래도 매그가 자신의 옆에 앉아 있다는 사실은 약간 도움이 되었다. 매그는 딴 데 정신이 팔린듯이 다리를 주무르며 제이스와 무언가에 대해서 얘기하고 있었는데, 알렉은 제 머리 안에서 울려대는 소음 때문에 그게 무슨 말인지 알아들을 수 없었다. 제 기분이 가라앉고 있음을 깨달았기에 알렉은 너무나도 간절하게 사이먼에게 연락하고 싶었다. 그러나 제이스가 자신의 행동을 좋아하지 않을 것이 뻔했고, 매그 역시도 아마 좋아하지 않을 것 같았기에 알렉은 그저 가만히 그 자리에 있었다.

"알렉, 어떻게 생각해?" 제이스의 목소리가 제 생각을 뚫고 들어왔고 알렉은 눈을 뜨기 전 살짝 경련했다.

"뭘?" 알렉은 끙끙대며 대답했다. 얘기하고 싶지 않았다. 자신의 목소리가 머리 안에서 너무도 크게 울리고 있었다.

"클레리랑 나는 이제 가려고. 같이 갈래, 아니면 여기 더 있을 거야?" 제이스는 직설적으로 물었지만, 여전히 알렉에게 어렵게 느껴지기는 마찬가지였다.

알렉은 생각하기 위해 애썼으나 정신이 이리저리 뒤섞여 있었기에 집중을 할 수가 없었다.

"난 잠을 못 자서, 몇 시간 동안 눈 좀 붙여야 할 것 같아." 매그의 목소리는 제이스보다 훨씬 부드러웠다. "그래도 네가 있어주면 좋을 것 같은데. 어쩌면 너도 휴식을 좀 더 취할 수 있을지 모르잖아?"

알렉은 자신도 여기 머무르길 원한다는 뜻으로 느리게 고개를 끄덕였다. 사실은 고통이 사라지게 할 필요성을 느꼈기에 자신 역시도 제이스들과 떠나고 싶었지만 말이다.

제이스와 매그는 이야기를 좀 더 나누었고, 클레리도 무언가를 말하고 있었으나 알렉은 다시 그들을 무시하려고 애쓰고 있는 중이었다. 제 두통은 점점 더 심해지고 있었으며 손 역시도 약간씩 떨림이 다시 시작되려고 하고 있었다. 제이스와 클레리가 일어서기까지는 몇 시간이나 흐른 것처럼 느껴졌고, 그들을 배웅하기 위해 매그가 문까지 걸어 나갈 때에도 알렉은 소파 위에 몸을 둥글게 만 채로 있었다. 매그가 다시 돌아오자 알렉은 몸을 일으키려고 했다. 오랜 시간을 보냈음에도 기분은 점점 나빠지기만 했고, 자신이 참석했음에도 즐기지조차 못했다는 사실때문에 알렉은 스스로가 싫었다. 매그가 자신을 바라볼 때, 그는 걱정스러워 보였다. 알렉은 제가 느끼는 감정만큼이나 자신이 끔찍한 몰골이리라고 생각했다. 일어나 있다고는 해도 스트레스와 통증으로 인해 살짝씩 몸을 경련하듯 떨어대는 알렉은 거의 탈진할 정도로 피곤한 상태였다.

"이리 와, 스위티." 매그는 알렉이 일어날 수 있도록 도와주었고 계단을 오르는 알렉의 뒤를 따랐다. 그리고 일본풍의 문을 연 채로 새 침실로 자신들을 안내했다. 알렉은 방이 어떻게 생겼는지조차 살필 수조차 없었고, 그냥 바로 침대 위로 올라가 옷을 입은 상태로 드러누웠다. 자신의 머리가 베개를 치자 알렉은 몸을 둥글게 만 채로 떨었다. 울지 않기 위해서 끙끙대고 신음하자 알렉의 전신이 욱신거리면서 아파왔다.

매그가 자신의 옆 침대 가장자리에 앉자 침대는 흔들렸다. 매그는 다시 다정하고 부드럽게 손으로 알렉의 머리를 만져 주었고, 그러자 알렉은 그 장소에 있는 것에 대해 죄책감을 느꼈다. 

"기분은 좀 어때?" 매그가 물었다.

"별로에요." 알렉이 더듬거리며 대답했다. 속은 메스꺼웠고, 머리에는 두통이 있는데다가 탈수와 현기증 그리고 전신을 쑤시는 듯한 고통 때문에 알렉은 어디서부터 말을 시작해야 할지 몰랐다.

"좋아, 아픈 걸 가라앉게 해줄 것 좀 줄게. 그렇지만 딱 이번 한번만이야, 알겠지?" 매그의 목소리는 참패한 것처럼 들렸으나 알렉은 신경쓰지 않았다. 이 고통이 나아질 수만 있다면 어떤 것이라도 할 수 있을 것 같았기 때문이었다. 매그가 일어나서, 그것이 무엇이든 간에 그걸 가지고 오려고 걸어 멀어질 때까지 알렉은 그 자리에 그대로 누워 있었다. 오래 걸리지 않아 매그는 돌아왔는데, 손에는 물잔 역시도 든 채였다.

앉기 위해 조금 움직이면서 알렉은 그게 무엇이든 간에 자신에게 필요한 것을 받기 위해 손을 내밀었다.

알렉의 손 안으로 두 개의 타원형 알약을 떨어트리며 매그는 손을 뻗었고 알렉에게 물잔을 쥐어 주었다. "보지 말고, 그냥 삼켜. 이게 널 편안하게 해 줄 거야. 먹으면 20분 안으로 기절해서 쓰러질 테니까 적어도 몇 시간은 쉴 수 있겠지."

이게 무슨 약인지 묻고 싶었지만, 매그가 말하고 싶어하지 않는다는 것이 너무나도 분명해 보였기에 알렉은 그냥 제 입안에 그 약을 털어넣고서는 물 조금과 함께 삼켰다. 물잔을 모두 비운 알렉은 침대 한 가운데에 다시 드러눕기 위해 몸을 움직였다.

매그는 다시 일어나더니 제게로 다가왔고, 항상 그가 침대에서 눕곤 했었던 쪽으로 올라와 누웠다. 매그 역시도 옷을 벗지 않은 채였고 그냥 자신의 자리에 누운 것 뿐이었지만, 알렉은 초대의 뜻으로 제 팔을 들어 보였고 매그에게 더 가까이 붙어있기 위해서 다가갔다. 제 팔을 매그 가슴 주위에 감은채 알렉은 눈을 감았고, 단지 매그에게 가까이 닿고 싶다는 필요성을 느꼈기에 다리 역시 매그의 몸 위에 올려서 감았다. 매그는 그 답례로 팔을 알렉에게 두르고는 고개를 약간 뒤로 기울이더니 알렉의 이마에 입맞춤을 남겼다.

20분도 채 지나지 않아 알렉은 매그가 자신에게 주었던 것이 무엇이든 간에 효과가 시작되고 있음을 느낄 수 있었다. 꼭 뇌가 느려지는 것 같았고 숨쉬는 것조차 슬로우모션으로 진행되는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 기분이 좋아진다거나 하는 효과는 없었지만 그냥 천천히, 그러나 확실하게, 점점 더 졸음이 몰려오고 있었다. 자신이 생각했던 것보다 더 빠르게 알렉은 잠 속으로 빠져들었다.

***

눈을 뜬 알렉은 정신이 혼미했고, 뭔가를 잃어버린 듯한 기분을 느꼈다. 등을 대고 누운 알렉은 자신이 집에 있다고 생각했다. 자신의 옆에 누운 사람이 누구인지 깨닫기 전까지는 말이다. 고개를 돌린 알렉은 제 옆에 누워있는 매그를 건너다보았다. 매그는 얼굴에 부드러운 미소를 띄운 채 자신을 바라보고 있었는데, 알렉 본인이 느끼기로는 자신보다 훨씬 잠에서 깬 상태처럼 보였다.

"나 오래 잠들었어요?" 알렉이 물었다. 잠들기 전보다는 이제 꽤나 많이 기분이 나아진 상태였다. 그러나 기분이 나아진 상태였다고는 해도 완전히 잠에서 깨어날 수 있을 것 같은 기분은 들지 않았다. 실제적으로 약간 춥게 느껴졌기에 알렉은 살짝 몸을 떨었다.

"응. 하루가 다 갔네." 매그는 여전히 미소짓고 있었고 매우 다정하고 상냥하게 손을 뻗더니 알렉의 얼굴 한쪽을 감쌌다. "너한테 이게 필요할 것 같았어. 훨씬 나아보인다."

알렉은 이 말이 자신이 지금 어떻게 보이는지에 대한 칭찬인지 아니면 자신이 일찍이 보였던 몰골에 대한 모욕인지 확실히 알 수 없었다. 알렉의 눈은 미끄러지듯 감겼으나, 알렉은 다시 눈을 떴고 초점을 맞추기 위해서 세게 몇 번 깜박였다. "왜 아직도 피곤한지 모르겠어요." 알렉은 매그 쪽으로 몸을 굴리며 웅얼거렸다.

"피곤한 거 아니야. 내가 준 것 때문에 그래. 그거 하고 나면 깨고 나서는 좀 시간이 걸리거든." 매그는 여전히 미소짓고 있었다. 알렉도 미소를 되돌려주기 위해 노력했다.

알렉은 고개를 끄덕거렸다. 항상 부작용이란 있기 마련이다. 그러나 매그가 자신에게 주었던 것이 무엇이든 간에, 그것은 많은 도움이 되었다. 여전히 갈망은 느끼고 있었고, 여전히 사이먼에게 전화하고 싶긴 했지만 이제 고통 때문은 아니었다. 말하자면 그냥 그러고 싶을 뿐이었다.

"네가 있어줘서 기뻐..." 매그는 아직도 알렉의 얼굴을 감싸고 있었다. 매그의 엄지손가락이 알렉의 볼 위를 부드럽게 문질렀다. "네가 바로 다시 돌아오기를 바란 것은 아니었지만... 네가 보고 싶었어, 너무 많이."

알렉은 매그와 눈을 마주치는 대신 눈을 내리깔아서 매그의 가슴께 부근을 쳐다보았다. 그 말을 믿고 싶었다. 그 말이 사실이기를 원했다. 너무나도 간절하게 그것을 바랐기에 그게 사실이 아닐 경우를 생각하는 것만으로도 가슴이 아플 지경이었다. 하지만 자신의 마음속 뒷편에 있는 무언가가 알렉에게 그 말은 모두 다 거짓이라고 비명을 질러대고 있었다.

"진심이에요?" 알렉의 목소리는 매우 낮았기에 매그가 자신의 말을 들었다는 것이 그를 놀라게 했다.

"아, 스위티. 넌 내 작은 머핀인걸. 당연히 그렇지..."  
매그는 말하면서 조금 더 가까이 붙어왔고, 이제는 코가 거의 맞닿을 정도가 되었다.

알렉은 미소를 짓지 않을 수가 없었다. 그러나 입 가장자리에 비어져 나오는 작은 미소를 짓고 있음에도, 여전히 현실처럼 느껴지지 않았다. 매그의 말은 꼭 즉시 편안함을 가져다주는 마약과도 같았다. 그러나 약효는 금방 희미해지고 사라져버릴 것이었고, 자신은 다시 고통 속에 놓일 것이었다.

"당신은 심지어 날 정확하게 알지도 못하잖아요." 알렉은 제 말에 어떠한 무게가 숨겨져 있다고 생각했다. 시선은 다시 들어올렸을 때 알렉은 매그의 눈을 마주했고, 매그는 제가 말한 것 때문에 정말로 약간 상처받은듯 보였다.

매그는 숨을 깊이 들이쉬었고 알렉에게 미소를 지어 보였는데, 알렉은 그 미소가 약간 딱딱해 보이고 억지로 지은 것 같다고 느꼈다. "알아." 매그가 입을 뗐다. "난 네가 우유가 들어있지 않으면 커피를 마시지 않는다는 것을 알아. 난 네가 리얼리즘이 부족한 것 때문에 거의 모든 액션 영화를 짜증나 한다는 사실을 알고, 네가 노력했지만 그것을 극복하지는 못했다는 것도 알아. 난 네가 스스로가 어떻게 보이는지에 신경을 안 쓰는듯이 보이려고 하지만 어딜가든 어떻게 보이는지 스스로를 체크하고 있단 것을 알아, 네 반응을 보여줬으니까. 난 네가 츄파춥스 사탕을 좋아한다는 것을 알고, 네가 가장 좋아하는 맛이 초록색이라는 것도 알아. 난 네 귀 뒤에 있는, 네 머리칼이 시작하기 전에 위치한 작은 지점을 알고 내가 그 곳을 만지면 네 스스로가 어떤 기분이건 간에 네가 몸을 떨며 미소짓는다는 것을 알아. 내가 널 부르는 애칭들을 바보같다고 생각하고 있으면서도 네가 그걸 맘에 들어한다는 걸 알아. 난 네가 텀인 것을 좋아한다는 것과 그럼에도 밖에서는 네가 탑인 것처럼 보이고 싶어한다는 것을 알아... 난 어떻게 해야 널 웃게 만들 수 있는지, 가버리게 할 수 있는지, 정신을 못차리게 할 수 있는지도 알아, 네가 우는 것을 봤으니까... 난 벌거벗은 널 봤어, 진정으로 나체인 널 말이야... 그러니까 난 널 알아. 나는 가장 중요한 것들을 알고 있으니까. 그리고..."

알렉은 어떤 기분을 느껴야할지 몰랐다. 매그가 말을 계속할수록 그냥 따스했고 간질거리는 기분만이 들었다. 알렉은 키스로 매그의 입을 막기 위해 고개를 숙였다. 입술 위에서 느껴지는 매그의 입술은 생각했던 것보다 기분이 좋았다. 알렉은 제 팔을 매그에게 둘러 불가능할 정도로 가까이 당겨 안았다. 매그가 자신에게 키스를 되돌려주었을때 알렉은 너무나도 안도되었고, 자신이 그랬다는 사실에 알렉은 놀랐다. 눈물을 맛보기 전까지, 알렉은 자신이 울고 있다는 사실조차 깨닫지 못했다. 매그는 자신을 세게 밀쳤고 알렉은 그가 그러도록 두었다. 마침내 알렉은 침대에 등을 대고 누웠고 매그는 알렉 위에 양 다리를 벌린 채로 올라탔다. 알렉은 뒤로 고개를 젖혀 매그를 올려다보았다.

자신의 얼굴을 매그가 손으로 감쌌을 때, 매그의 눈은 사랑으로 가득 차 있었다. 매그는 알렉에게로 몸을 숙여 키스로 눈물을 닦아주었다. 눈을 감은 채로, 알렉은 매그의 입술이 제 눈꺼풀에 와 닿는 것을 느꼈는데 그것은 너무나도 부드러웠기에 키스라고 부를수조차 없을 정도였다. 알렉은 손을 움직여 매그의 무릎에 댔다. 매그는 자신의 가슴에 손을 얹고 누르고 있었는데 그 때문에 알렉은 매그의 손바닥 안에서 메아리치며 뛰어대는 제 심장 박동을 들을 수 있었다.

"나도 당신이 보고 싶었어요." 알렉이 소근거렸다. 인정하니까 안심되는 기분이었다, 비록 동시에 아프기도 했지만 말이다. 매그는 만족스럽게 콧소리를 내더니 알렉의 얼굴 한쪽에 턱까지 따라 내려가며 키스를 남겼는데, 나비의 날갯짓과도 같이 가벼운 그 키스는 알렉의 귀 밑까지 이어졌다. 알렉은 제 손을 매그의 허벅지 쪽으로 미끄러트렸다. 알렉은 매그가 자신의 목에 더 잘 닿을 수 있도록 한쪽으로 고개를 기울이면서, 매그가 익숙한 작은 자국들을 남기며 젖은 키스의 비를 내리는 동안 매그의 입술이 주는 감촉에 몸을 떨었다. 알렉은 계속해서 눈을 감은 채였으나 이제는 자신이 느끼는 감각을 즐기고 있었다. 그토록 갈망했었던 것이었는데, 마침내 그것을 얻었다. 흐트러졌던 모든 퍼즐 조각들이 제자리에 맞추어진 것처럼 느껴졌다.

매그의 손은 자신의 가슴 옆면을 타고 따라내려갔고, 더 밑으로 내려가 알렉이 입은 스웨터의 끝자락을 잡았다. 매그는 스웨터를 밀어올리며 알렉에게서 옷을 벗겨내려고 했다. 알렉은 기꺼이 팔을 들어올려 매그가 제 머리 위로 스웨터를 벗겨 내도록 했다. 방 안의 차가운 공기가 자신을 간지럽혔고 알렉의 가슴과 팔에 소름이 돋게 했다. 차가운 공기와 매그의 따스한 입술과 손이 주는 대조는 마치 천국과도 같았고 알렉은 그것이 너무나도 더 필요했다. 

매그가 제 몸을 타고 내려가고 있을 때 알렉은 제 머리 양쪽으로 양 손을 내려두고 있으려 노력했다. 매니큐어를 바른 매그의 짧은 손톱이 알렉의 피부 위를 방목하고 있었고 그의 입술은 다정하고도 상냥하게, 알아차릴 수 없을만큼 부드럽게 알렉의 가슴 위를 유영하고 있었다. 매그의 혀끝이 제 유두를 둥글렸을 때 알렉은 헉 하고는 숨을 내뱉고는 등을 휘었다. 매그는 알렉의 유두를 입술로 덮고는 키스를 남겼고, 자근자근 깨물어댔다. 손바닥에 손톱이 박힐 정도로 주먹을 세게 쥐면서 알렉은 제 몸을 따라 피가 내달리는 것과 갈망으로 인한 어지러움을 느꼈다. 매그의 혀는 알렉의 가슴 모양을 덧그리며 방황하고 있었고, 그의 손은 아래 바지 쪽으로 내려가 벨트를 풀고 있었다.

알렉은 이걸 원했다, 이게 필요했다ㅡ그렇지만 죄책감이 파도처럼 알렉을 쓸어내렸고, 알렉은 제 입술을 세게 짓씹고는 신음처럼 속삭였다. "매그너스."

"음흠." 매그는 단지 콧소리를 내어 대답했을 뿐이었다. 매그의 입은 알렉의 가슴을 떠나지 않았고 대신 알렉의 몸을 타고 점점 더 아랫쪽으로 이동했다.

"나..." 알렉은 날카롭게 숨을 들이쉬었다. "나 못하겠어요."

알렉은 그 즉시 매그가 멈추는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 매그는 그 곳에서 얼어붙기라도 한 듯이 있었다. 눈을 뜬 알렉은 매그가 몸을 떼어내기 전에 깊이 숨을 들이쉬는 소리를 들을 수 있었다. 고개를 매그 쪽으로 돌리면서 알렉은 제 입술을 세게 깨물었다. 매그를 거절하게 되다니 죄책감이 추가적으로 찾아왔다.

"미안해, 밀어붙이려고 한 건 아니었어." 매그는 미소짓고 있었는데, 이상하리만치 사려깊게 행동하고 있었다.

"아니에요." 알렉은 입을 열었다. "나도 원해요, 그치만..." 알렉은 공기를 삼켰다. 죄책감이 수치심과 함께 뒤섞였다. "...제가 한 게 있어서요.." 

매그는 혼란스러워 보였으나 아무 말도 하지 않았다.

알렉은 눈을 마주치지 않기 위해 시선을 돌려 회피했다. "내가 깨끗한지 모르겠어요." 가슴이 아팠다. 자신의 폐와 심장이 너무나도 작게 느껴졌고 말하려고 하자 꼭 천천히 질식하는것만 같은 기분이 들었다.

매그는 침묵을 유지하고 있었고 알렉은 자신이 누워 있다는 사실이 불편할 정도로 노출된 느낌마저 들었다.

"미안해요..." 알렉은 스스로가 혐오스러웠다. 하지만 매그에게 말해야만 했다. 알렉은 자신이 한 것을 전부 다 기억해 낼 수도 없었고, 심지어 콘돔을 썼는지조차 기억나지 않는다는 것을 알고 있었다.

"괜찮아." 매그는 또 한번 숨을 깊이 들이쉬었다. "전희 도중에 들은 것 치고 하나도 안 야한 더티톡이긴 하지만, 그래도 내가 널 원한다는 사실은 변하지 않아. 그러니까 너도 원한다면..." 매그는 말을 멈췄다. "알렉산더, 제발 날 봐."

알렉은 시선을 들어올리기 위해 용기를 내야만 했고, 매그와 다시 눈을 마주쳤다.

"네가 원하지 않는다면, 괜찮아... 그렇지만 네가 원한다면, 내 손에 전염되는 것도 아니고 우리 이전에는 항상 콘돔 썼었잖아." 매그는 다정하게 얘기하며 알렉의 허리 바로 위의 배 아랫쪽에 오른손으로 동그라미들을 그리며 문질렀고, 알렉을 떨게 만들었다.

대체 매그너스를 저렇게 사려깊고 이해심 넘치게 만드는 원동력이 어디에서 온 것인지 알렉은 이해할 수 없었다. 자신이 다른 사람들과 그랬던 것처럼 매그가 그런 방식으로 행동하는 것을 상상하는 것만으로도 알렉 자신은 분노하는데 말이다. 코로 천천히 숨쉬려고 노력하며 알렉은 고개를 끄덕였고 아랫입술 안쪽을 짓씹었다. "원해요... 그치만 방금 내가 다 망쳐버린 것 같아요."

매그는 진짜로 키득거렸다. "네가 나한테 어떤 영향력을 끼치는지에 대해서 넌 아무것도 모르는구나, 그렇지? 널 원하지 않는 나라니 상상할 수조차 없는데 말이지." 그 말을 듣자마자 알렉의 얼굴은 살짝 붉어졌고 스스로도 그것을 느낄 수 있었다. 매그의 손이 다시 제 바지로 돌아오는 것을 느끼면서 알렉은 다시 제 입술을 깨물었고, 바지는 부드럽고 다정한 손길로 벗겨졌다. 알렉은 매트리스에서 엉덩이를 약간 들어올려 매그가 자신의 무릎 아래로 바지를 내릴 수 있게 했고, 매그가 자신의 양말 아래까지 바지를 내린 뒤에 벗겨버리는 것을 바라보았다.

알렉은 눈을 다시 감고 싶지 않았다. 자신의 다리 위에서 움직이는 것이 진짜 매그너스인지 보고 싶었다. 이제 매그는 돌아와서 알렉의 살결 위로 키스의 비를 떨어트리며 남기고 있었다. 살짝 주의를 기울이자 간지러움이 약간 느껴졌고 매그가 제 피부에 대고 미소짓는것도 느낄 수 있었는데 곧 매그는 너무나도 여성스러운 방식으로 낄낄댔다. 머지않아 매그의 입술이 제 속옷 위의 천에 닿았고 알렉은 포기하고는 눈을 감았다. 발기하기 시작한 자신의 성기는 행복하게 꿈틀거리며 앞으로 다가올 자극을 기대하고 원하고 있었다. 매그가 입술을 살짝 벌린 채 얇은 천 위로 드러난 제 성기에 입술을 누르자 알렉은 작게 끙끙거리는 소리를 냈다. 매그는 속옷을 내려 알렉의 성기가 튀어나오도록 했다.

매그는 여전히 옷을 입고 있었기에 혼자만 완전히 나체가 된 알렉이었지만, 여전히 매우 편안한 기분이었다. 알렉은 눈을 떠서 매그를 내려다보았다. 알렉은 몸을 뒤집고 싶었다. 알렉은 후배위로 하는 것을 좋아했다. 매그가 자신의 성기 주변의 피부에 장난스럽게 키스하기 시작하자 알렉은 발가락을 약간 굽히며 그렇게 부탁할 수 있는 용기를 내려고 노력했다. 매그의 손가락이 제 성기의 기둥 부분 전체를 따라 쓸어내리기 시작하자 알렉은 떨면서 다시 고개를 들었다.

"배.. 배를 대고 누워도...될까요..?" 알렉은 더듬거리면서 말했다. 부탁하려니까 초조한 기분이 들었다.

"그래, 오늘은 안 흘릴 거야? 좋아, 규칙은 알고 있겠지. 마법의 단어가 뭐라고?" 매그는 고개를 들지 않은 채로 대답했고 알렉은 제 심장이 잠시 멈췄다가는 다시 뛰는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 그 친숙함과 그 말이 암시하는 바는 알렉 안에서 정염의 불꽃으로 타올랐고 알렉은 모든 종류의 전희를 건너뛴 채로 그냥 매그가 절 박아주길 원했다. 매트리스가 꺼질 정도로 세게 말이다.

"제발... 배를 대고 누울 수 있게 해주세요, 제발요..." 알렉은 숨을 할딱거렸다. 알렉은 장난스런 손길 이상의 자극을 얻길 원하며 엉덩이를 들어올리고 있었다.

"그래야 내 착한 멍멍이지." 매그는 미소짓고서는 몸을 뒤로 물려 알렉이 그렇게 할 수 있도록 공간을 만들어주었다.

접촉이 사라지자 알렉은 상실감으로 낑낑거리며 신음했다. 매그가 방금 말한 방식은 알렉을 타고 기어오르며 붉어지게 만들었으나, 알렉은 이를 악문 후 몸을 움직여 배를 대고 누웠다. 코로 숨쉬면서 알렉은 다리를 벌렸고 등을 휘어 스스로를 매그너스에게 바쳤다. 매그는 알렉의 뒤에서 자세를 바꾸어 어느새 침대 밖으로 나가 있었는데, 알렉은 자세를 그대로 하고 얌전히 기다렸다. 매그에게는 착하게 굴고 싶었다.

매그가 다시 침대로 돌아왔을 때, 알렉은 제 엉덩이를 살짝 흔들었고 매그가 자신의 엉덩이를 찰싹 소리가 나게 때리자 놀라서 흐느끼며 신음을 내뱉었다. 세게 때린 것은 아니었으나 처음이었고, 알렉은 제 심박수가 증가하는 것을 느끼며 생각할 틈도 없이 제 다리를 더 넓게 벌리고는 엉덩이를 조금 더 들어올렸다. 제 엉덩이를 따라 매그의 젖은 손가락이 미끄러지는 것을 느끼자 알렉은 목을 울려 신음하고는 눈을 꽉 감았다. 젤이 주는 느낌은 차가웠지만 기분 좋았다.

"네 구멍이 얼마나 예쁜지 보여줘." 매그가 말하는 것을 듣자마자 알렉은 망설이지 않고 손을 뒤로 뻗어 제 엉덩이를 양쪽으로 벌렸다. 매그가 신음하는 것을 듣자 기뻤고, 자신이 이러고 있는 모습을 매그가 즐기고 있다는 생각을 하자 행복했다. 매그의 엄지손가락이 제 입구를 문지르자 알렉은 제 입술을 세게 깨물면서 엉덩이를 뒤로 빼며 흔들었다. 알렉은 자신이 원하고 있다는 것을 매그에게 보여주려고 노력하는 중이었다.

"안달났네." 매그는 말했다. 하지만 알렉은 이제 그가 여전히 자신을 놀리고 있음에도 신경쓸 수 없었고, 그저 몸을 매그 쪽으로 붙이기 위해 뒤로 빼려고만 노력했다.

매그의 손가락이 자신을 밀고 들어오자 알렉의 눈꺼풀은 파닥이며 떨렸고 입은 벌어졌다. 손가락이 들어올 때 긴장을 푸는 것에는 더 이상 문제가 없었다. 매그는 항상 자신이 무엇을 하는 것인지 잘 알고 있었고 알렉 안의 스팟을 빠르게 찾았다. 그러자 알렉의 몸이 환희로 인해 덜컥 하고는 세게 흔들렸고, 매그는 알렉이 숨을 더 들이쉴 수 있도록 마사지하는 것을 계속했다. 기분은 좋았지만 충분하지는 않았기에 알렉은 손가락 쪽으로 몸을 움직였다. 알렉은 무언가를 필요로 하며 끙끙대고 신음했고, 단어 없이도 자신이 원하는 것을 말하기 위해 애쓰고 있는 중이었다.

세번째 손가락은 약간 도움이 되긴 했다. 하지만 알렉은 꽉 찬 기분을 느끼고 싶었고 이 상황을 너무나도 오래 기다려왔기에 이제 진짜로 그것이 필요했다.

"제발요...더 필요해요..." 알렉은 빌면서 간청했다. 알렉은 자신에게 무엇이 필요한지 알고 있었다. 그러나 매그가 자신에게 허락하기 전까지, 자신은 그것을 가질 수 없었다. 알렉 스스로도 본인에게 그것을 허락할 수 없었다.

매그가 손가락을 빼냈을 때 상실감이 찾아왔지만 그 상실감 뒤에는 이제 곧 찾아올 것에 대한 기대감이 따라왔고, 그 기대감이 상실감을 압도했다. 매그의 귀두가 제 입구를 누르는 것을 느꼈을 때 알렉은 베개를 물기 위해 고개를 돌렸다. 매그가 마침내 자신의 안으로 진입하며 알렉이 필요한 것을 채워주기 시작했을 때, 알렉은 천을 물고는 울부짖었다. 천천히 숨쉬어야 한다고 스스로 말하면서 말이다. 매그는 앞뒤로 몸을 부드럽게 움직이면서 그 때마다 조금씩 더 깊이 밀고 들어왔고 매그의 피부가 제 피부에 맞닿는 것을 느꼈을 때에야 알렉은 엉덩이를 벌리고 있던 제 손을 떼내어 매트리스에 올린 후 주먹을 쥐었다. 고통스러울 정도로 가득 채워진 기분이었고, 너무나도 빨리 매그의 전부를 받아들였기 때문에 타는 듯한 고통도 있었다. 발기한 매그의 성기를 타고 자신의 안에서 느껴지는 박동은 알렉의 허벅지 근육들과 발가락이 뒤틀리게 만들었다. 엉덩이를 돌리던 알렉은 매그가 제 신호를 눈치채고 움직이려는 듯 하자 헉 하고 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 자신은 적응할 시간을 원하지 않았다. 매그의 한 손은 알렉의 허리 아랫쪽에 올라가 알렉이 허리를 휘고 있을 수 있게 했고, 짓쳐넣는 동안 한 손은 알렉의 엉덩이에 올라가 있었다. 나중에 알렉이 긴장을 풀자 매그의 손은 엉덩이 옆쪽을 찰싹 하고는 때려댔다. 처음에 때린 건 보다는 약간 더 셌는데, 이유는 몰랐지만 알렉은 그게 너무 좋았다.

"엉덩이 들어야지." 매그가 명령했다. 알렉은 전신이 간질거리면서 따끔거리는 듯한 기분이 들었다. 다시 제 엉덩이를 위로 좀 더 들어올리면서 알렉은 제 등에 느껴지는 압박감과 둔통을 느꼈으나, 매그가 말한대로 매그의 말을 따르는 데 대한 기쁨이 더 거대했다. 알렉은 아랫쪽으로 손을 뻗어 프리컴을 흘리는 중인 제 성기를 쥐고는 매그가 찔러넣는 타이밍에 맞춰 흔들기 시작했다. 알렉은 매그가 깊고 빠르게 움직일수 있도록 완화된 상태로 있기 위해 노력했다. 매그가 빨리 가버리지 않는 것이 필요했다.

충만감과 함께 쌓아지고 있는 쾌락 때문에 알렉이 조용히 있기란 불가능했고, 결국은 참지 못하고 베개에 대고는 흐느꼈다. 시트를 세게 부여잡고 있는 알렉의 한 손에 힘이 너무 들어가 있었기에 짧은 손톱은 천을 뚫고 손바닥을 긁어대고 있었다. 알렉은 제 손에서 부풀어오른 성기와 아랫배를 따라 퍼지는 온기를 느낄 수 있었다. 정신은 회전하고 있었고, 알렉의 절정은 자신의 손 안에서 폭발했다. 자신의 배 아래 있는 시트에 자국을 남기면서, 알렉은 몸을 바들바들 떨었고 엉덩이를 들고 있으려고 노력했다. 매그가 손으로 제 엉덩이 양쪽을 움겨쥐고는 자신을 움직이지 못하게 고정하고 있었기에 알렉은 이에 대해 감사했다. 눈 먼 환희가 내려앉으며 알렉은 다시 제 정신을 차리는 중이었으나, 매그가 여전히 자신에게 추삽질 중이었기에 알렉은 매그의 성기를 문 채로 조였다가 풀었다가 하고 있었다. 알렉의 일부분은 매그가 이렇게 계속해서 2판, 3판을 뛰어줬으면 하고 바라고 있었다. 몇 분 뒤 알렉은 제 뒤에 있는 매그가 신음하며 숨을 몰아쉬는 것을 들을 수 있었다. 매그의 손가락이 제 엉덩이를 파고들었고 알렉은 세게 조여물었다. 알렉은 후배위를 좋아했지만, 매그가 가는 모습을 볼 수 있었더라면 하고 바랐다.

엉덩이를 내리면서 알렉은 기쁜 한숨을 내쉬었다. 매그는 자신의 위로 무너지듯 쓰러졌는데 제 살결에 와닿는 매그의 숨은 가빴고 뜨거웠다. 매그는 크게 한번 숨을 내쉬고는 몸을 떼내어 알렉의 옆에 등을 대고 누웠다.

"씨발 존나..." 매그는 날카롭게 숨을 들이쉬는 도중에 중얼거렸다. "네 안이 얼마나 기분 좋았는지 잠깐 잊고 있었어. 씹... 너무 빨리 해버렸네."

배를 대고 누운 상태로 알렉은 매그를 바라보기 위해 고개를반대편으로 돌렸다. 몸의 온도가 떨어지고 있었음에도 따스한 기분이었고, 그냥 완벽했다. 머릿속은 조용했고 전신은 내부의 평화로 충만하여 채워져 있었다.

"특이한 취향 진짜 많구나, 너. 안 그래? 스팽킹이라니, 하." 매그는 지친 듯했으나 능글맞은 미소를 지어 보였다.

"조용히 해요." 알렉은 웅얼거렸으나 미소로 화답했다.

"말대답 하지마. 안 그러면 내 무릎 위에 엎어놓고 때려줄 테니까." 매그는 낄낄대더니 착용하고 있던 콘돔을 빼냈다.

"여전히 못됐어." 알렉은 툴툴댔고 매그에게 가까이 다가가기 위해 한 쪽으로 몸을 돌렸다. 알렉은 매그의 팔 한 쪽에 머리를 누이고 어깨에 고개를 댈 수 있도록 약간 아래로 이동했다. 그리고 팔을 들어 매그의 허리를 감쌌고, 그가 숨쉴 때마다 상체가 오르락 내리락 하는것을 느꼈다.

"그리고 늙었지. 하지만 네가 그게 좋다고 말했던 적이 있으니까, 괜찮아." 매그는 덧붙였다.

모든 일이 일어나기 전에 항상 그랬던 것처럼 매그가 제 머리칼을 가지고 놀기 시작하자 알렉은 눈을 감았다. 자신들을 둘러싼 침묵은 편안하게 느껴졌고 알렉은 두 팔 벌려 그것을 환영했다. 알렉은 마침내 어딘가에 속한 것만 기분을 다시 느꼈고, 그 느낌을 즐겼다. 알렉은 손을 매그의 가슴으로 올리면서 매그의 심장 부근을 덧그렸고 그도 자신이 느끼는 것과 같은 감정을 느끼는지 궁금해했다. 알렉은 눈을 다시 떠서, 매그의 부드러운 가슴에 대고 작은 패턴들을 그리고 있는 제 손을 바라보았다. 

"난 이걸 다시 원해요." 알렉은 말했다. 속삭이는 것에 가까웠지만 알렉은 목소리를 키우지 않았다. "난 당신을 다시 원해요."

매그의 손은 제 가슴으로 올라와 알렉의 손을 잡았고, 손가락으로 깍지를 꼈다.

"난 언제나 네 거였어."

고개를 뒤로 약간 젖힌 채, 알렉은 목을 기울여 중간에서 매그와 만났고 그에게 부드럽게 키스했다. 땀 때문에 키스에서는 약간의 소금 맛이 났다. 자신들이 떨어졌을 때, 알렉은 매그가 자신을 바라보는 것처럼은 그 누구도 자신을 바라본 적이 없다고 확신했다. 매그의 얼굴에 있는 모든 부분들은 부드러웠고 배려심이 가득했으며, 눈은 상냥함과 사랑으로 채워져 있었다. 도대체 어떻게 자신이 이러한 사람을 다치게 할 생각을 했었는지, 알렉은 알 수 없었다.

"그렇지만 그렇게 하고 싶으면, 아마도 몇 가지에 대해서는 얘기해야 할 필요가 있겠지... 해야할 것들도 있고." 여전히 부드러운 말투로 매그가 얘기했다.

알렉은 매그의 팔에 머리를 다시 누이며 고개를 끄덕거렸다. 자신들이 얘기해야만 할 일들이 몇 가지 있었다. 주위를 환기시키는 것도 그렇고 그 일들 전부도 있었다. 알렉은 자신들이 앉아서 얘기를 하게 된다면 자신 역시도 알고 싶어할 것이 많으리라고 확신했다. 그 모든 일들이 벌어지고 난 후에, 알렉은 매그의 처분에 대한 모든 것에 대해 이지와 일종의 거래를 했었다. 그래서 매그가 자신에 대해 실제로 뭐라고 말했는지는 듣지 못했고, 단지 이지가 매그에 대해 말해주고 전해주는 정보를 통해서만 그를 알고 있었다.

그들은 오랫동안 조용히 앉아 있다가 말을 하기 시작했다.

"늦었네. 그래도 배고프다." 매그가 침묵을 깼다. "뭐 좀 먹을래?"

알렉은 미소지었다. "먹을 수 있어요." 그 말은 사실이었다. 실제로 알렉은 섹스를 하고 나서 자주 배고파하고는 했다.

"좋아, 특별히 먹고 싶은 거 있어?" 매그는 물었고 알렉의 정수리에 키스를 남겼다.

알렉은 몸을 떼내어 앉은 뒤 기지개를 폈다. 등이 아직도 조금 욱신거렸으나, 그건 기억을 되새길 수 있는 기분 좋은 장치가 되어주었다. "딱히 없어요. 뭐든 좋아요."

"아, 그럴 줄 알았어." 매그는 웃었다. 알렉은 어깨 너머로 매그를 바라보다가 혀를 쏙 내밀어 보였다. "이 곳에 있는 터키 식당을 하나 알아... 거기 셰프 실력이 끝내줘." 매그는 말을 잇고는 미소지었다.

"터키?" 알렉은 얼굴을 찡그리더니 침대에서 일어났다. "그러면 뭐 케밥같은 거예요?"

매그는 숨을 푹 몰아쉬었고 알렉은 그를 돌아보았다.

"작고 귀여운 내 알렉산더, 내 가슴을 아프게 하는구나!" 매그는 몇몇 문을 향해 걸어 다가갔는데 그가 이끄는 곳이 바로 새 옷장임이 분명해보였다. 알렉은 죄책감 없이 벗은 매그의 흔들리는 엉덩이를 감상했다. "터키 요리는 세계에서 손꼽힐 수준이라고. 우리는 지금 입안의 쾌락에 대해 얘기하는 중이란 말이지." 

알렉은 어깨를 으쓱해보이고는 매그가 사라진 곳으로 그를 따라갔다. 문간에 기대어 거대한 공간을 보고 알렉은 머리를 절레절레 흔들었다. 자신이 알기로는 아마 매그가 이지보다 옷을 더 많이 가지고 있는 유일한 사람이었다. "바지 좀 빌려줄 수 있어요?"

매그는 이미 검은색 바지를 꺼내들고 있었고 다른 하나를 집어들더니 알렉에게 던져주었다. 알렉은 그 바지를 잡아서 입었다. 매그의 옷이었기에 자신에게 약간 짧았지만, 그래도 괜찮았다.

"그럼 터키 요리로 해요." 알렉은 미소지었다.

***

그들은 음식을 주문했고 매그가 기대하고 약속했던 것처럼, 음식은 알렉의 마음에 쏙 들었다. 먹는 동안 뭐 볼 것이 있나 찾아보면서, 매그는 알렉이 브이포벤데타를 아직 보지 않았다는 것을 알았고 그걸 보기로 결정했다. 알렉은 그 영화를 정말 마음에 들어했고, 비현실적이라는 데 대한 어떠한 불평도 하지 않았는데 이것은 그 영화가 그것을 현실적인 것처럼 꾸며대지 않았기 때문이었다. 알렉은 손에 아무것도 잡은 것이 없는데도 만지작거리는 행위를 반복했고 휴식이 필요해 보였는데, 이런 적은 처음이었다. 매그는 이것이 알렉이 했던 약 때문이며 알렉이 약을 갈망하고 있음을 알 수 있었다. 알렉이 약을 오래 한 것은 아니었지만, 그가 했던 약 중 몇 개는 자신이 알아차리기도 전에 빠져들 정도로 중독되기 쉬운 종류였다.

매그는 소파의 끝에 앉아 어깨에 담요를 두르고 있었고, 알렉은 등을 대고 누워 매그의 무릎에 고개를 누인 채로 푹 퍼져 있었다. 매그는 다시 알렉의 머리칼을 가지고 장난을 치기 시작했다. 자신이 대체 왜 이것에 끌리는지는 매그도 몰랐다. 하지만 자신이 이렇게 하면 알렉은 마음이 풀어지고 편한 상태에 놓이는 듯이 보였다. 영화가 끝났고, 넷플릭스는 방금 나온 새 영화를 보겠느냐며 추천해 주었지만 둘 중 아무도 실제로 그것을 보고 있지는 않았다.

"매그너스." 알렉이 입을 뗐고 저를 올려다보았다. 그에 대한 대답으로 알렉을 내려다보며, 매그는 자신이 주의를 기울이고 있음을 보여주기 위해 미소를 지어 보였다.

"당신 부모님이요. 왜 우리가...아니, 왜 내 부모님이 당신 부모님을 죽인 거예요?"

매그 스스로도 제 얼굴에서 미소가 걷히는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 지금 이러한 질문을 받을 것이리라고는 상상조차 하지 못했고, 더군다나 알렉이 이러한 질문을 하리라고는 생각해 보지도 못한 터였다. 다시 고개를 들어 화면을 바라본 매그는 제 목이 약간 말라옴을 느꼈고, 목을 가다듬기 위해 노력했다. "모르겠어." 매그는 자신의 목소리가 살짝 불안정한 것을 들을 수 있었다. 긴장되어 날이 선 상태였기에 그 사실은 전혀 놀랍지 않았다. "그들이 내 아버지를 죽였고 어머니는 아버지를 잃은 충격을 견디지 못하고 자살하셨지." 매그는 불편할 정도로 멍한 기분을 느끼며 덧붙였다.

"미안해요." 알렉이 말했다. 매그는 제 시야의 거의 끝에서 알렉이 냅킨을 만지작거리는 것을 볼 수 있었다. "그러니까 일 하던 중이셨던 거예요? 집중 공격을 받으셨다거나 한 건가요?"

매그는 보통 알렉이 영리하다고 생각했었다. 그러나 지금 알렉은 자신이 얼마나 이 주제를 불편하게 여기고 있는지, 자신에게 이 주제가 얼마나 민감한 부분인지에 대해 매그가 보내는 모든 신호들을 놓치고 있었다.

"아버지가 무슨 일을 하셨는지는 몰라. 내가 아버지를 알 만한 나이가 되기도 전에 살해당하셨으니까... 하지만 총을 맞아서 돌아가신 건 아니야." 매그는 여전히 긴장한 상태였다. 매그는 손을 움직여 알렉의 어깨에 내려두었다. 더 이상은 생각없이 손가락으로 알렉의 머리칼을 감아 빙글빙글 돌릴 수가 없었다. "산 채로 화형을 당하셨지." 매그는 그 말을 하고는 혀를 씹었다. 아버지를 잘 알지는 못했다, 자신이 몇 살 되기도 전에 돌아가셨으니까. 그러나 그 후로 매그는 자신을 2년이 넘게 맡아주는 사람은 만나보지 못했다. 그러고 나서야 자신은 시설로 떠넘겨졌는데 그 말은 매그가 엄마나 아빠와 비슷한 그 어떤 것도 가져보지 못했음을 의미했다.

"아." 알렉의 입에서 소리가 흘러나왔고, 잠시 시간이 흐른 후 알렉은 더 충격받은 듯한 소리를 뱉었다. 마치 갑자기 무언가를 기억해내기라도 한 듯이 말이다. "아!!"

알렉을 내려다보며, 그 얼굴에 떠오른 충격받은 표정을 바라본 매그는 얼굴을 찡그렸다. "'아'라니 무슨 뜻이야?" 매그는 물었다. 자신이 알지 못하는 뭔가를 알렉은 방금 깨달은 듯이 보였다.

"그냥 제 말은, 당신 아빠가 쓰레기였던 게 분명하다는 소리였어요. 우리는 아무나 불태워 죽이지는 않아요." 알렉은 이것이 아무것도 아니라는 듯 말했다.

"뭐라고?" 알렉의 말을 듣고 매그는 토할 것 같은 기분이 되었다. 알렉이 말한 것의 내용도 그랬고, 알렉이 그 말을 한 방식도 그랬다. "우리라고? 너 누군가를 산 채로 불태워본 적이 있다는 소리야?"

알렉은 몸을 뒤로 당겨 빼내더니 일어나 앉았다. 알렉은 꼭공격받은 것 같이 보였다. "그러니까, 우리라고 한 것은 조직을 말하는 거였어요. 그렇지만 네, 해본 적 있어요. 그리고 그 사람들은 그래도 쌌어요...우리가 불태웠다면, 당할만 했던 거예요."

매그는 말 그대로 알렉에게서 멀어져 소파의 끝으로 붙었다. 이제 자신은 알렉이 누구인지 알고 있었다. 자신이 들어온 이야기들도 있었다. 그렇지만 알렉이 그것에 대해서, 마치 자신에게는 그것들이 아무것도 아니며 아무런 일도 아니라는듯 얘기하는 것은... 매그는 제 손을 모아 코와 입을 덮었고, 토하지 않기 위해 호흡을 고르며 가라앉히려고 노력했다. 자신은 누군가를 쏘지도 못할 것 같은데, 여기 있는 자신의 달콤한 알렉은 사람을 산 채로 태워 죽이는 것이 공원에서 산책하는 것과 똑같다는 것처럼 얘기하고 있었다.

"좋아요. 이제 내가 괴물이네요... 내가 누군지에 대해서는 별로 신경 안 써요." 알렉은 빈정대는 투로 말하고는 몸을 일으켰다. "당신은 당연히 이해 못할 테니까요."

매그는 제 손을 내렸다. "이해? 다른 사람을 산 채로 불태웠다면 모를까, 어떻게 산 채로 불태워도 싼 일을 할 수가 있다는 거야?"

알렉은 발끈 성을 내더니 머리를 절레절레 저었다. "와. 그러면 당신은 내가 산 채로 불타 죽어도 싸다는 거네요?"

"너야말로 내 아버지가 산 채로 불타 죽어도 싸다고 생각해?" 매그는 여전히 앉아 있었다. 일어서려고 한다면 제 다리가 저를 지탱해줄 수 있을지 확실치 않았다.

"네. 우리가 불태웠다면, 당할만 했던 거라니까요." 알렉이 씹듯이 내뱉었다.

알렉이 몸을 돌렸을 때 매그는 자신의 심장 박동과 혈류까지 느낄 수 있었다. 알렉의 이러한 면은 자신이 지금까지 한 번도 보지 못한 것이었다. "그런 짓을 당해도 싸다고 말할 정도면 대체 무슨 일을 한 건데?" 매그의 목소리는 이제 떨리고 있었다. 노력하고 있었음에도 매그는 제 떨리는 목소리를 통제할 수 없었다.

"알고 싶어요? 어떤 일을 해야 그런 짓거리를 당하는지 진짜로 알고 싶은 거예요?" 알렉의 목소리는 화가 난 것 같았다.

"그래. 네 조직이 무슨 일을 했는지 말해봐. 내 유년기를 도둑맞은 것을 정당화시켜줄 수 있었으면 좋겠네. 내 아버지가 보호료를 제때 지급하지 않기라도 했어?" 매그는 알렉을 을러댔다.

"다른 누군가의 유년시절이죠. 화형은, 아이들을 강간하고 고문하거나 죽였을 경우에만 집행돼요. 애들이라고요, 매그너스!! 애들을 가둬놓은 채로 노예라도 된 것처럼 걔들을 팔아치우거나, 걸음마도 못 뗀 애들이 장난감이라도 된다는 듯이 걔들 주위를 어슬렁대는 사람들에 대해서 들어 본 적 있겠죠... 기회가 생기면, 우리는 그런 사람들을 태워버려요. 다른 방법도 있지만 더 고통스럽게 죽이기 위해 그런 방법을 택한거고, 난 진심을 다해서 그렇게 해요. 그리고 그렇게 하고 나서도 잘만 잠들어요." 알렉은 이제 자신에게 괴성을 질러대고 있었다. "그런 씨발할 짓거리들을 당신 아빠가 했을 거라고요... 내 부모님 역시도 답도 없는 쓰레기 새끼들이지만, 우리한테는 규율이 있어요. 그런 씹새끼들은 우리 도시에서는 못 봐주죠."

매그는 얼어붙었다. 자신의 아버지에게 일어난 일이, 선한 의도를 가지고 행해졌던 것이리라고는 상상조차 한 적 없었다. 시야가 흐려졌으며 패닉 상태에 들어가기라도 하듯 호흡이 빨라졌고, 매그는 주르르 미끄러진 채 아무것도 바라보고 있지 않았다. 사랑에 가득찬 아버지가 있는 가족에 대한 환상들은 희미해진 채로 사라졌으며 음산하고 고통스러운 무언가로 대체되었다. 매그는 죄책감을 느꼈다. 아버지가 살아있었다면 하고 바랐던 자신에 대한 죄책감이었으며, 아버지가 무슨 일을 했었는지 몰랐던 것에 대한 죄책감이었다. 알았어야 했는데. 적어도 추측이라도 할 수 있었는데... 자신을 둘러싼 세상이 사라지는 것 같았기에 매그는 그냥 거기 앉아 있었다. 자신의 정신이 저를 단단하게 옭아매어 고통으로의 여정을 떠나게 만드는 것 같았다.

***

매그는 자신이 얼마 동안이나 기절해 있었는지 알 수 없었다. 그러나 눈을 깜박이자 제 바로 앞에서 절 흔들고 있는 알렉의 얼굴을 볼 수 있었다.

"매그너스? 제발요, 매그너스..." 알렉은 팔로 자신을 감싸안은 채 절 흔들어 대고 있었다. 곧 매그는 절 둘러싼 세상에 좀 더 초점을 맞출 수 있게 되었고, 앞뒤로 자신을 흔들어대는 격렬한 움직임 때문에 약간 토할것 같은 기분을 느꼈다. 머리를 뒤로 젖히자 목도 아팠는데 매그는 곧 근육을 통제할 수 있게 되었다.

"그래..." 매그는 한숨처럼 말했다. 매그가 그렇게 하자마자 알렉이 소파 위로 올라왔고 자신을 거세게 껴안았다. "ㅁ..뭐?" 매그는 중얼거린 후 눈을 몇 번 깜박였다. 

"미안해요, 너무 미안해요... 그렇게 소리를 지르려던 건 아니었어요... 제가 잘못했어요..." 알렉은 제 귀에 바짝 대고 횡설수설하고 있었다. 

"뭐라고?" 매그는 숨쉬려고 노력했다. 제 정신이 통제권을 잃고 빙글빙글 회전하며 돌아가고 있었다. "난 괜찮아. 난 그냥...몰랐었어. 그래서 그래." 알렉에게 기대며 매그는 자신이 이렇게 상실감을 느꼈던 적이 있었는지를 되새겨보았으나 찾을 수 없었다. 심지어 알렉이 제게 총구를 겨눴을 때에도 평온함 한 줌은 남아 있었다ㅡ그런데 지금은 카오스였다. 자신은 알렉과 그 여동생을 거의 죽일 뻔했다, 자신의 부모님을 죽인 데 대한 죄로, 자신의 부모님은... 매그는 적당한 단어조차 찾아낼 수 없었다. 너무나도 역겨웠고 비참했다.

"당신이 한 것도 아닌데... 미안해요, 제가 말하지 말았어야 했는데... 당신이 이런 일에는 익숙하지 않다는 걸 잠깐 잊어버렸어요. 이게 얼마나 쓰레기 같은 일인지 잊어버렸어요... 제가 잘못했어요, 제발 괜찮아야 해요..." 알렉은 이제 조금 더 차분하게 말하고 있었다.

매그는 제 몸에 담요가 둘러져 있음을 느꼈다. 몸을 떨기 전에는 눈치채지도 못하고 있던 일이었다. 알렉의 목 움푹 패인 부분에 제 얼굴을 묻은 매그는 울 만한 힘조차 없었기에 그저 알렉이 저를 안고 있도록 두었다. 매그는 자신이 그냥 기절해버리기를 바랐다. 일어나 있고 싶지 않았으나, 사실 그것 역시도 걱정되기는 마찬가지였다. 자신이 들은 사실로부터 제 꿈이 절 안전하게 지켜주리라고는 믿을 수 없었다.

몸을 앞뒤로 흔들면서, 알렉은 몇 시간 동안이나 자신과 그렇게 함께 있어 주었다. 둘 중 누구도 입을 열지 않았다.


	12. Being Alec Lightwood

알렉은 그날 밤에 매그와 함께 있어주었고 다음 날 하루 역시도 내내 매그와 같이 보냈다. 태양이 떠오르자 매그는 다시 예전처럼 행동하기 시작했다. 알렉은 이러한 행동을 자기 주위에서 일하는 사람들에게서도 항상 보아 왔었다. 초기단계에는 심각한 반응을 보이고 그 후는 자신들에게 그것이 일어나지 않았다는 듯 얘기하거나 혹은 좀 더 합리화하기 쉬운 이유를 찾았다거나 하면서 천천히 흐려지고는 했다. 알렉의 계획은 집에 돌아가서 제이스, 이지와 얘기를 나누고 매그의 집으로 빠르게 돌아오는 것이었다. 그러나 알렉의 일부는 다른 무언가를 필요로 하고 있었다. 자신이 그러지 말아야 함을 알렉도 알고 있었고, 좋은 생각이 아닌 것 역시도 알고 있었지만 알렉은 집에 돌아오는 길에 폰을 집어들어 사이먼에게 문자를 보냈다.

집에서 몇 블록정도 떨어져 있는 길의 벽에 기댄 알렉은 사이먼이 나타나기를 기다렸다. 왜인지는 자신도 몰랐지만, 알렉은 손에 땀이라도 나는 것처럼 바지에 손바닥을 계속해서 문지르고 있었다. 사실상 알렉의 손에 땀이 나는 것도 아니었는데 이 행동을 멈출 수 없는 듯이 보였다. 사이먼은 자신이 오기로 약속한 시간 5분 후에야 나타났는데 그것은 인상적이었다. 알렉은 이쪽 방면에 대해 잘 알지는 못했으나 약을 하는 사람들이 거래하는 사람들의 시간대에 맞춘다는 것은 꽤나 잘 알려닌 사실이었다. 거래자가 30분 안에 봐요 하고 문자를 보낸다면 최소 30분에서 최대 4시간까지도 걸린다는 말이었으나, 운이 좋게도 사이먼은 그런 쪽은 아닌 모양이었다.

"미스터 라이트우드!" 주머니에 손을 넣은 사이먼이 모퉁이를 돌아 다가오면서 크게 미소지었다. "제 소중한 고객이 빠르게 되어 주셨네요." 

"밖에서는 엔젤이야. 내가 매그너스랑 있을 때 날 편하게 부를 거면 알렉이고." 사이먼이 말한 '소중한 고객' 부분은 무시하려고 애쓰며 알렉은 벽에서 몸을 뗐다. 

"분부대로 하겠습니다, 엔젤." 사이먼은 여전히 미소를 짓고 있었는데 그런 류의 미소라는 것이 분명해보였다.

"너, 매그너스한테는 말하지 마." 알렉은 자신보다 훨씬 작은 사이먼을 내려다보며 말했다.

사이먼은 가슴에 대고 팔을 가로질러 십자 모양을 만들어보이며 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. "알겠어요. 그런데 당신이 들키면요..? 아니 그러니까, 만약에 들키는 경우를 말한거예요. 들키면 내가 줬다고 보스한테 말하지 마세요."

"내가 너를 통했었다는 걸 매그너스가 이미 알고 있는데, 만약에 알아내면 그럼 나보고 뭐라 하라고?" 알렉은 사이먼을 을러댔다. 그런 결과가 나오게 된다면 이것이 어떻게 작용할지는 모르는 채였다.

"그게 제 문제는 아니잖아요." 사이먼은 꼼짝하지 않았다.

"매그너스가 정면으로 물어보면 거짓말 못하겠다고." 자신이 이 거래조건을 지킬 수 있는지 확신할 수 없었기에 알렉은 약속을 하고 싶지 않았다. "이제 막 문제를 해결해나가고 있는 참인데."

"제가 보스한테 거짓말하기를 원하시는 거예요? 보스이기도 하지만 제 남자친구의 제일 친한 친구인데다가, 당신보다 제가 더 오래 알고 지냈어요... 그러니까 당신이랑 보스가 이제야 막 잘 풀리고 있다고 해서 달라질 건 없어요. 충분하지 않단 소리죠. 저로서는 좋게 제안하고 있는건데, 싫으시면 뭐 얼마든지 약 안하시면 되는 거 아닌가요?" 사이먼은 이제 다시 미소짓고 있었다.

알렉은 좌절에 차서 신음했으나 곧 고개를 끄덕였다. "좋아. 네가 입 닥치면 나도 입 닥칠게." 

"현명하시네." 사이먼은 씩 하고 크게 웃어 보이고는 주머니에 손을 쑤셔넣더니 알렉에게 작은 봉지를 던졌다.

공중에서 봉지를 잡아챈 알렉은 빠르게 봉지를 제 주머니에 넣었다. 필요한 것 이상으로 길거리에서 서성대며 방황하고 싶지 않았다.

"알약부터 해야겠다."

알렉은 날카롭게 숨을 들이쉬고는 고개를 까닥였고, 막 멀어지려던 참이었다.

"팁 하나 드릴게요," 사이먼이 입을 열었고, 알렉은 그를 바라보기 위해 고개를 돌렸다. "기분이 안 좋아진 그 다음에 말이에요... 5시간은 맨정신으로 있으시고 그리고 5시간은 주무셔야 해요. 아니면 보스가 보자마자 바로 눈치챌걸요."

알렉은 고개를 끄덕여 보였으나 아무말도 하지 않았다. 근본적으로 매그너스에게 거짓말을 해 벗어나기 위한 팁을 얻는다는 것은 자랑스러워 할 만한 일은 아니었다. 하지만 받았으니 어쨌든 도움이 될지도 모른다.

***

매그와 알렉이 다시 함께하게 된 시초였던 집들이 날로부터 거의 1주일이 지났다. 그 주 알렉은 꼬박꼬박 매일 밤 자신의 집에서 잤지만, 매그는 알렉이 바쁜 것을 알고 있었고 원래 자신이 알고 있던 알렉의 스케쥴과 비교했을 때 최근의 스케쥴이 이상하다 싶어도 물어보고 싶지는 않았다. 주방에 선 채로 콧소래를 부르며 매그는 자신들을 위한 식사를 준비했다. 알렉은 소파에 누워서 무언가를 폰으로 하고 있었는데, 업무인가보다 하고 생각하기는 했지만 물론 게임일수도 있었다. 아니면 일을 돕기 싫어서 그냥 서핑 중이었을지도.

"매그너스." 매그가 막 일을 끝마쳤을 때, 그의 뒤에서 알렉이 매그를 불렀다.

"응?" 왜 알렉은 매번 처음에 자신의 이름을 불러서 주의를 끌려고 하는지, 매그로서는 이해할 수 없었다. 그러나 특이하긴 해도 달콤한 버릇이라 여겨졌기에 매그는 그에 대해서는 따로 언급하지 않고 넘어갔다.

"당신이 만들고 있는 중국 요리 말이에요. 이름이 부다스 딜라잇이랬죠, 그쵸?"

"맞아!" 알렉이 자신을 바라보고 있다는 것도 눈치채지 못한 채 매그는 고개를 끄덕이며 대답했다.

"인터넷 보니까 채식용이라는데요." 알렉은 툴툴댔는데 기뻐 보이지는 않았다.

"또 다시 답은, '맞아'야!" 매그는 접시 2개를 들고 테이블 쪽으로 걸어와서 접시를 내려놓았고 여전히 소파에 등을 대고 누워있는 알렉을 건너다보았다.

"그치만 왜요? 당신 내 덩치를 보긴 한 거예요? 풀떼기 한 접시로는 배가 안 찬다구요." 알렉은 다시 불평을 해댔다.

머리를 절레절레 저은 매그는 와인 병을 가져오기 위해 몸을 돌렸다. "채식은 몸에도 좋고, 먹으면 배 부를거야." 매그는 와인 병들을 살펴보다가 꽤 좋지만 엄청나게 좋지는 않은 와인을 발견했다. 엄청 좋은 와인은 주중에 따기에는 조금 아까웠다. "내가 해주는 요리가 그렇게 맘에 안 들면, 네가 사는 곳으로 초대해서 날 위해 요리해 주는 건 어때? 네가 살고 있는 곳이 어떻게 생겼는지 아직도 못 봤다고." 매그는 방금 막 딴 와인 병을 테이블로 옮겼고, 알렉이 일어나서 저를 향해 다가오는 것을 보았다.

알렉이 자신 뒤로 다가와 팔로 허리를 감싸안은 채 볼에 키스하자, 잔에 와인을 따르던 매그는 미소지었다. "불평하는 것은 아니에요. 당신이 요리하는 모습을 사랑하거든요." 매그는 그 뒤에 '그치만'이 따라붙을 것임을 예상했고 실제로 그렇게 되자 고개를 절레절레 내저었다. "그치만 당신이 이상한 것만 엄청 먹잖아요."

"이상한 거 아니거든, 알렉산더. 그냥 인스턴트가 아닌거지." 매그는 말하고서 와인 병을 내려두었고 팔을 돌렸다. 그리고서는 제 입술을 알렉의 입술에 대고 다정하게 눌러 작은 키스를 훔쳤다. "나는 거의 4년 동안 채식만 했고 지금 살아있어. 그러니까 애처럼 굴지 말고 앉아서 밥 먹어."

알렉의 입이 뿌루퉁하게 튀어나왔으나 곧 움직여서는 식탁에 앉았다. "그냥 해본 말이었어요. 저는 5년 동안 빵에다가 콩이랑 뭐 스튜 비슷한 거만 먹었는데 지금 살아있죠. 그러니까 살아있는 건 그렇게 어려운 일이 아니라구요!" 알렉이 말했다. 그러나 이제 알렉의 입술 가장자리에는 장난스러운 미소가 걸려 있었다.

매그는 그저 제 머리를 다시 내저었을 뿐이었다. 알렉이 지금 이렇게 하는 것처럼 행동할 때면 자신이 그를 이길 수 없다는 것을 이제는 알고 있었기에, 매그는 그 말에 어울려 줄 계획이 없었다. "그래도 내 제안은 여전히 유효해. 네가 사는 곳으로 날 데려가서 대접해 줄 수도 있잖아? 햄버거나 피자겠지만."

"내가 있는 곳은 우리를 위한 장소가 아니라서요." 알렉은 대답하면서 어깨를 으쓱해보였다. 음식을 먹기 시작한 알렉이었지만 불만족스러워 보였기에, 그 감정 또한 말에 더해진 듯 했다.

"우리를 위한 장소가 아니라니? 말하고 싶어질 때 언제든 먼저 편하게 말해봐." 매그는 제 와인을 한 모금 마셨다.

알렉은 제 접시를 내려다보며 말하기 시작했다. "그러니까, 거기에서 섹스하면 불편할 것 같아서요. 그리고 전 섹스하는거 좋아하니까... 그래서 여기 있는게 좋을 것 같았어요."

사실 매그는 알렉이 그의 조직 사람들과 같이 숙식을 한다는 것을 알고 있었지만, 그래도 알렉의 그러한 설명을 완전히 납득할 수는 없었다. "그럼 네 침대에서 섹스 한번도 해본 적 없다는 말 맞아? 작고 수줍은 아다 침대인거야?" 

알렉은 매그를 올려다보더니 눈을 굴렸다. "아니요. 그런 말은 아니에요."

"그럼 무슨 뜻인데?" 다시 음식을 먹기 시작하며 매그는 물었다. 알렉이 마음에 들어하던 아니던 간에 매그는 완전히 요리를 음미하며 즐기고 있었다.

"전 당신이랑 있으면 소리를 많이 내요, 알죠? 그리고 항상 문 바로 밖에는 사람들이 있구요. 그렇지만 친구들이랑 조직원들이 제 소리를 듣는 것은 싫어요. 그러니까 당신이 저한테 재갈을 물리지 않는 이상은, 진짜 불편해질 거라고요." 알렉은 말하면서 제 접시에서 몇 조각을 집어올렸다.

매그는 다리를 하나 폈고, 자신의 발로 테이블 밑에 있는 알렉의 발을 건드린 후 미소지었다. "그렇게 해 줄 수도 있는데."

알렉이 입술을 깨물었고 그의 귀 끝이 약간 발개졌다. 그것을 보며 매그는 미소지었다. 시간이 흐를수록 알렉이 얼굴을 붉히는 일은 줄어들고 있었지만, 완벽하게 멈춘 것은 아니었기에 알렉의 얼굴을 붉어지게 하는 것은 언제나 재미있었다.

"당신 존나.. 그렇겐 못할걸요." 알렉은 그저 웅얼거렸을 뿐이었고, 잔을 잡았다.

"지금 난 어떤데?" 매그는 장난스럽게 제 발을 알렉의 다리 더 윗쪽으로 넣었다. "그러면 싫다고 말해봐. '묶는 거 싫어요, 입 막고 박아주는 거 싫어요, 매그너스.' 하고 말해봐." 말을 하며 매그는 알렉의 낮은 목소리를 흉내냈지만 완전히 진지하게 시도한 것은 아니었다.

알렉은 와인에 거의 사레가 들릴 뻔 했고, 잔을 내려놓으면서 콜록대며 기침했다. "묶는 건 대체 어디서 나온 거예요?"

심지어 지금도, 매그는 알렉에 대한 정신적인 부분을 알아차리고 있었다. 알렉은 테이블 밑에서 자신의 다리를 타고 자신의 발이 올라오자 생각하지 않은 채 다리를 벌렸다. 그러나 아쉽게도, 자신이 움직이지 않는 이상 발을 알렉의 무릎 위로까지는 올릴 수는 없었다. "확신한 건 아니었어. 하지만 한 가게에서 그 둘에 필요한 용품들을 동시에 살 수 있을 거란 사실은 확실하지." 

"말했지만, 당신 존나.. 그렇게는 못해요." 알렉은 의자를 뒤로 밀고서 일어나며 말했다. 알렉은 자신의 빈 접시를 들고 있었고 걸어서 매그의 접시 또한 집어들었다.

매그는 잔을 잡은 채 의자에 몸을 기댔다. 그냥 알렉이 자신의 뒤 주방에서 움직이는 소리를 듣기 위해서였다. 매그는 미소짓고 있었다.

수많은 찬장이 있는 제 주방에 알렉은 그다지 익숙하지 않았으나 매그는 그저 가만히 있었다. 알렉에게 알려주기 위해서였다. 알렉이 마침내 식탁으로 돌아왔을 때, 매그는 제 입술을 우 하고는 모아 내민 채 한 손가락으로 톡톡 두드리며 그를 올려다보았다.

"바라는 것도 많네요." 알렉은 미소짓더니 몸을 숙여 부드럽게 매그에게 키스했고, 몸을 떼기 전 입술을 댄 채로 약간 머물렀다.

"내가?" 매그는 일어서며 충격받은 듯한 몸짓을 했다. "그럴리가! 바라는 게 많은 것은 네 쪽이지. 너도 네가 하는 말을 들어봐야 하는데." 알렉의 목소리를 다시 흉내낸 매그는 흐느끼며 신음했다. "더 세게요, 빨리요, 더요... 멈추지 말아요.." 

알렉은 다시 얼굴이 새빨개졌고 매그를 툭 밀쳤다. "당신 진짜 바보같아요."

매그는 살짝 비틀거렸다. 그러나 알렉은 자신을 장난스레 밀었을 뿐이었고, 매그는 곧 제대로 설 수 있었다.

"당신 계속 그렇게 나오면, 묶지도 못하게 할거고 입 막는 것도 허락 안해줄 거예요." 알렉은 제 얼굴에 떠오른 웃음을 지우려고 애쓰며 경고했다.

"아, 그러니까 가능성은 여전히 있단 거네?" 소파로 다가가며 매그는 활짝 웃었다. 알렉은 자신 바로 뒤에서 따라오고 있었다.

"아마도요." 알렉이 대답했다.

소파에 다다랐을 때 매그는 몸을 돌렸고, 팔을 뻗어 제 손가락을 알렉의 허리 밴드에 건 뒤 제 쪽으로 가까이 당겼다. 입술을 핥으면서, 매그는 제 손을 알렉의 허벅지 안쪽으로 미끄러트린 후 바지 위로 사타구니 부분을 부드럽게 감쌌다. 매그의 시선은 알렉의 눈에 단단히 고정된 채였다. "내가 널 침대에 묶어 줬으면 좋겠지, 멍멍아? 아무것도 하지 못하는 상태인 너한테 나 좋을대로 무슨 짓이든 해줬으면 좋겠지? 볼개그를 채워서 숨도 못쉬게 만들어 줄 수도 있는데. 그럼 넌 시간 좀 달라고 애원도 못하겠지. 내가 원할 때마다 널 자유롭게 사용해주면 좋을 것 같지 않아? 쓰리고 아파서 일주일은 의자에 앉지도 못할 때까지, 날 맛볼 수 있을 정도까지 널 존나 깊이 박아주는 거지... 그렇게 해주면 좋을 것 같아?" 딱히 손을 움직인 것도 아니었지만 매그는 알렉의 발기한 성기에서 전해지는 익숙한 고동과 움직임을 너무나도 분명하게 느낄 수 있었다. 알렉은 입술을 짓씹고 있었고 숨은 더 거칠어졌는데, 그 아이디어를 모든 방면으로 생각한 것 때문이 분명해보였다.

"나한테는 '아마도요.' 같지 않은데." 매그는 불룩하게 튀어나온 부분을 부드럽게 한번 움켜쥐고는 제 손을 밑으로 떨어트렸고, 알렉에게서 멀어져 소파에 앉았다.

알렉은 손이 떼어지자 끙끙거리며 신음했고 입술 역시도 떨리고 있었다. 그가 몸을 돌릴 때에도 그랬듯이 말이다. 매그가 소파 위에 털썩 앉았을 때, 그를 내려다보는 알렉의 얼굴에는 불신을 담은 표정이 퍼지기 시작했다. "아...당신은 존나 나쁜 놈이야. 못된 정도로는 부족해. 악마라구요." 알렉은 자세를 조금 바꾸어 제 바지의 솟아오른 부분에 손바닥을 대고 눌렀는데 꼭 가라앉히려는 듯이 보였다. 소파에 앉기 전 알렉은 반항적으로 팔짱을 꼈다.

"말이 심하네." 매그는 빙긋 웃었다.

"진심인데." 알렉은 입을 삐죽 내밀고는 뿌루퉁해져서 말했다. "제가 그걸 원한다는 거 당신도 알잖아요. 당신이 이렇게 못되게 구는 이유는, 사실 당신이 악마라서가 아닐까요." 

"그러니까 하고 싶다는 거네?" 매그는 제 옆자리를 가볍게 톡톡 두들기며 말했다. 알렉은 제게서 떨어져 멀리 앉아 있었다.

"내가 하고 싶어하는거 알고 있었으면서. 네." 알렉은 처량하게 제 고간을 내려다보며 툴툴거렸다. "그렇게 하면... 당신이 혼자 앉을 수 있겠죠."

알렉이 시선을 올려 저를 바라보자 매그는 입을 내밀었고, 공중에 대고 키스를 날렸다.

"싫어요. 그럴 기분 아니에요." 알렉은 고개를 흔들었다.

"그치만.." 매그는 여전히 입을 우 하고 내민 채, 조금 전에 그랬던 것처럼 제 입술 가장자리를 가볍게 손가락으로 톡톡 두드렸다.

알렉은 잠시 동안 그대로 있었으나 갑작스런 한숨을 내쉰 뒤, 매그에게 키스하기 위해 두 손과 두 발로 기어왔다. 매그는 손을 뻗어 알렉의 뒷통수를 잡았고 키스에 의존하고 있는 동안 알렉을 움직이지 못하고 그 자리에 있도록 만들었다. 매그는 절 환영하는 알렉의 입 안으로 혀를 넣었고, 알렉의 혀에 장난스럽게 제 혀를 휘감으면서 부드럽게 신음을 흘렸다. 그리고 나서야 매그는 알렉을 놓아주었다. 알렉은 몸을 떼냈다.

"누가 듣건 말건 간에 맹세하는건데, 언젠가는 힘을 키워서 당신한테 반항하고 말 거예요." 알렉은 뿌루퉁하게 입을 내밀더니 매그의 옆 자리로 푹 앉으며 쓰러졌고, 매그의 어깨에 제 머리를 기댔다.

"제발. 그러지 마." 매그는 제 머리를 알렉의 머리에 살짝 기대며 대답했다. "세상에서 무슨 일이 벌어지는지 보고 싶어?" 알렉이 뉴스를 시청하는 것을 본 적이 없었기에 매그는 물었다.

"아니요, 그런 거 보면 너무 우울해져요." 알렉은 웅얼거렸다. "우리 영화나 봐요."

"<마놀로와 마법의 책>은 어때?" 매그가 제안했다. 알렉의 손은 이제 제 손에 깍지를 끼고 있었다.

"좋아요..." 알렉이 대답했다. "무슨 내용인데요?"

"애니메이션이고, 망자의 날에 관한 거래. 그리고 돼지도 있네, 무슨 말인지는 곧 알게 될 거야." 다른 손으로 리모콘을 집어 정보를 찾으면서 매그는 미소지었다.

"좋아요, 스님들이 먹는 채식 요리를 먹은 후에 섰는데 성과도 없었으니까... 돼지 나오는 애니메이션 영화나 보면서 끝내는 것도 나쁘지 않겠네요." 알렉이 말했다. 그러나 알렉의 목소리에는 사랑스러운 온기가 있었고, 그래서 그 말도 꽤 괜찮게 들렸다.

***

알렉이 다시 제 일을 하기 시작한 이후, 매그는 하루하루가 더 빠르게 지나간다고 느꼈다. 알렉은 자유롭게 주어진 시간 대부분을 제 집에서 보냈으나 최소 2주에 한번씩은 하루 온 종일 바빴다. 그 하루 온 종일은 밤을 포함한 시간이었고, 그런 날들은 조금 느리게 흘러갔다. 매그로서는 관계가 이렇게 너무 평범해지는 것이나 하루 일과처럼 느껴지는 것을 원한적도, 실제로 생각해 본적도 없었다. 하지만 자신들이 헤쳐온 모든 일을 생각해보면 이것은 편안하고 안전하게 느껴졌기에, 매그는 다시 빠르게 그 일과 속으로 뛰어들었다.

그 날, 매그는 알렉과 계획이 있었지만 늦게까지는 한가했기 때문에 낮 동안에는 쇼핑을 하면서 시간을 보내기로 결정했다. 안 될 이유가 있겠는가? 맘에 드는 것을 찾지 못한 것은 기적이었고, 매그는 집으로 걸어가기로 결심했다. 어쨌든 알렉의 모닝 커피를 위해서 가게에 들러야 했다. 제가 예전에 살던 집의 모퉁이를 돌기 직전, 매그는 자신이 자주 들리곤 했던 작은 가게에 들르기로 마음먹었다. 그곳에 들어가기 바로 전에 매그는 제가 예전에 살았던 집 빌딩에서 들려오는 익숙한 목소리를 듣고서 몸을 휙 돌렸다.

"제길, 귀 먹었어요?" 알렉은 미소짓고 있었고 숨을 약간 거칠게 몰아쉬고 있었다.

"알렉산더?!" 매그는 여러가지 이유로 제 위장이 따끔거리며 얼얼해하는 것을 느꼈다. 현재 알렉에게 특이점이라고는 아무것도 없었다. 그러나 지금 알렉은 '또다른 알렉' 모드였다. 자신이 기대했던 것 보다는 낮의 알렉에 더 가까웠는다. 그런 알렉을 그곳에서 마주쳐서 조금 놀라긴 했지만, 그래도 알렉을 보는 것은 항상 반가운 일이었다.

"길을 건너던 중이었는데 당신이 보여서요." 알렉이 미소지었다. "어떻게든 당신 주의를 끌어보려고 했는데 당신이 못 알아차리는 것 같길래요. 진짜로 난 비명에 가깝게 당신 이름 불렀는데." 알렉은 머리를 흔들었다.

"이상하네." 매그는 말하고 나서 알렉에게 활짝 웃어 보였다. "난 네가 비명지르듯이 내 이름 부르는거 진짜 좋아하거든. 그래서 내가 알아차릴 거라고 생각했던 거구나?"

알렉은 눈을 데굴데굴 굴렸으나 그 말에 관해서는 따로 더 깊이 대답하지 않았다. 매그에게 눈을 떼 카운터를 바라보며 알렉은 얼굴을 찌푸렸으나, 매그를 다시 본 알렉의 얼굴에서는 그 표정이 사라져 있었다. "사실 여기에서 누굴 좀 만나기로 했는데... 그치만 오늘 일은 거의 다 했어요. 그러니까 잠깐 일 좀 처리하고 와서 당신이랑 같이 들어가고 싶은데, 그래도 될까요?"

"그래? 그렇게 해주면 최고지." 매그가 미소지었다. "난 우유 사러 왔거든. 그러니까 네가 할 일 하는 동안 그거 사고 있을게."

"우유?" 알렉은 입술을 깨물더니 행복한 미소를 지었다. "내 커피에 넣으려고요?"

알렉이 올 때마다 우유를 산다는 사실이 어떻게 알렉을 매번 행복하게 만들 수 있는지, 매그는 이해할 수 없었다. 그러나 알렉이 행복해하는 모습을 보면 매그 자신도 행복해졌으므로, 좋은게 좋은 것이었다. "정답." 매그는 자백했다.

"당신은... 음, 악마에 늙었지만, 그래도 최고예요... 10분만 있다 올게요." 알렉은 몸을 기울여 매그에게 부드럽게 키스했고, 몸을 떼더니 다시 한번 작은 키스를 남겼다. 메인 통로를 따라 걸어내려가며 알렉은 몸을 뒤로 돌렸고 매그에게 윙크했다.

알렉이 뒷쪽으로 사라지고 그의 뒤로 문이 닫히자, 매그는 냉장 식품들이 있는 곳으로 이동했다. 냉장 식품 코너에 서서 매그는 알렉이 홀밀크를 좋아했는지 아니면 탈지유를 좋아했는지 기억하려고 애썼다. 가게에 걸어들어오기 전에는 알렉의 취향을 기억하고 있었는데, 현재는 확실하게 기억이 나지 않았기 때문에 매그는 결국 둘 다 사기로 결정했다. 계산을 하기 위해 카운터로 걸어간 매그는 우유 두 팩을 계산대 위에 올려두었고, 손을 뻗어 재킷 안의 지갑을 꺼냈다.

"좀 전에 당신 봤어. 우린 당신같은 치들한테는 물건 안 팔아." 카운터 뒤의 남자가 말했고 매그는 혼란스러워져서 시선을 들었다.

"뭐라고요?" 매그는 눈을 가늘게 떴다. 무슨 말이 나올지 알고는 있었다. 그러나 여기에서 그 말을 듣게 되리라고는 생각치도 못했다.

"아까 그 남자랑 있는거 봤다니까. 말했지만, 당신 종류들한테는 물건 안 판다고." 

남자를 바라본 매그는 제 위장에서 분노가 끓어오르기 시작하는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 남자는 30대 후반으로 보였고 몸은 좋았으나, 머리는 벗겨지기 시작한 채였고 얼굴에는 이미 주름살이 있어 나이보다는 더 들어 보였다. 자신보다는 키가 약간 더 컸으나 많이 차이가 나는 것은 아니었고, 흰 티셔츠와 물빠진 청바지를 입고 있었다. "내 종류라니?" 이미 혐오스럽게 느껴지고 있는 남자에게서 눈을 떼지 않은 채 매그는 천천히 말했다.

"그래. 호모 새끼들을 왜 반겨줘야 하는데?" 남자가 내뱉었다. 남자를 바라보며 매그는 분노했고, 그로 인해 손톱은 손바닥을 파고 들어가 박혀 있었다.

"이 호모 새끼는," 매그는 차갑게 내뱉으며 그 단어를 강조했다. "이 가게에 들러 물건을 사온 지 몇 년이나 됐어. 넌 신입이고. 그러니까 그냥 닥치고 네 일이나 하는게 좋을 것 같은데."

남자는 카운터 뒤에서 걸어나와서 다가와 문과 매그의 사이에 섰고, 출입구를 가르켰다. "말 했잖아, 환영 안 한다니까." 

매그는 괴성을 지르고 싶었다. 이러한 일이 일어난 지는 실제로 몇 년이나 되었다... 그래서 자신이 이 도시를 좋아했었다.

"무슨 일이에요?" 알렉이 뒤에서 나타났고, 자신에게 다가왔다. 매그는 제 어깨에 올라온 알렉의 손을 느낄 수 있었다.

"둘 다 당장 나가." 남자가 말했다.

"그러려고 했어. 그냥 가자, 알렉산더." 매그는 말하고 나서 숨을 깊이 들이쉬었다. 매그는 알렉이 이 싸움을 받아들일 것이라는 것을 알았다. 누군가는 그래야 했으니까. 하지만 매그는 지금 당장 알렉이 그렇게 행동하는 것을 원하지 않았다.

"알겠어요?!" 혼란스러운 듯 대답한 알렉은 문으로 향하는 매그의 뒤를 따라갔다. "그럼 우유는요?"

"다른데서 사면 돼." 매그는 너무 화가 나서 울부짖고 싶을 지경이었다.

"다시는 오지 마!" 남자가 말을 내뱉었다.

"뭐?"

알렉도 똑같이 말을 내뱉었고, 매그는 알렉을 보기 위해 몸을 돌렸다.

"여긴 너희들이 올 곳이 아니야." 남자는 말하면서 몸을 똑바로 폈다. 남자의 덩치는 알렉과 비슷했지만 남자의 키는 매그보다 약간 더 컸을 뿐이었다. 알렉보다 더 작다는 사실은 이 남자에게 더 거대해 보여야겠다는 생각을 하게 한 것 같았다.

"알렉산더, 우리 그냥 가자." 매그가 시도했다.

"잠깐만요." 남자에게서 시선을 떼지 않은 채로 알렉이 말했다. "난 여기 다시 올 거야. 내가 왜 여기 오면 안되는지 이유나 말해보시지. 어디 한번 날 즐겁게 해 줘 봐." 평소의 알렉이 지금 말하는 방식처럼 얘기한다면 매그는 알렉을 알아차릴 수 없을 터였다. 알렉의 목소리는 평소보다 훨씬 낮았고, 어조는 싸늘했다.

"여긴 호모 새끼들이 올 곳이 아니라고." 남자의 말에는 여전히 자신감이 넘쳐 보였다.

알렉은 한 발짝 앞으로 발을 내딛었고 남자를 마주보며 대치했다. 누가 봐도 밖으로 나가려는 의도는 아님이 분명해 보였다. 매그는 알렉의 옆으로 다가가 팔을 잡았다. "상대할 가치도 없어."

알렉은 반응하지 않았다. 알렉의 눈은 남자에게 단단히 고정된 채였다. "다시 한 번 말해보시지. 호모 새끼들을 환영하지 않는다고 말이야. 내가 정확히 들었다고 맹세할 수도 있지만, 날 봤으면서도 그게 자살 시도란 걸 모르다니... 확실히 해 둘 필요가 있겠네." 

"알렉산더." 매그는 알렉이 이 일이 벌어지는 것을 원하는지 아닌지를 확신할 수 없었다. 매그는 알렉을 물러서게 하기 위해 그의 팔을 세게 당겼다. 그리고 두 남자 사이로 들어가서는 알렉의 턱을 잡았고, 남자에게 시선을 떼어 강제로 절 보게 만들었다. "알렉산더, 그냥 가자."

"그래, 알렉산더. 가셔야지요." 남자가 자신의 뒤에서 말했다.

"야." 매그는 뒤를 돌아 남자를 마주하고는 뇌까렸다.

"그냥 씨발 좀 닥치고 있어봐."

"역겹게 뭐라는거야!" 남자는 말하고서 매그의 등을 밀쳤다.

매그는 비틀거렸으나 넘어지지는 않았다. 자신이 어떤 말도 하기 전에 알렉은 이미 움직이고 있었다. 남자는 알렉에게 얼굴을 맞고는 뒤로 세게 밀려났는데, 카운터에 등을 대고 있었기에 간신히 넘어지지 않을 수 있었다. 카운터가 아니었다면 바로 쓰러졌을 것이다. 남자 역시도 주먹을 휘둘렀으나 알렉이 더 몸을 잘 쓰는 싸움꾼이라는 것은 누가 보아도 명백했다. 알렉은 자신을 향해 날아오는 공격의 대부분을 피했다. 그러나 주먹을 날릴 때마다 서로 선반들에 걸려서 비틀댔기 때문에 싸움을 계속 하는 것은 어려웠다. 남자는 계속 물건을 움켜 쥔 채 그걸 무기라도 되는 듯 사용하려고 애쓰고 있었다. 남자는 자신들에게 통조림 캔을 던져댔는데, 알렉을 향해서 던지는 것은 아니었다.

통로의 반대편에서 다른 남자가 걸어왔다. 매그가 기억하기로는 그 남자가 가게의 주인이었는데, 남자는 무슨 일이 벌어지고 있는지를 보고서 그냥 그 자리에서 굳었다. 매그 역시도 충격으로 굳었는데, 알렉이 카운터를 보던 남자를 바닥으로 때려눕힌 뒤에도 몇 번이고 주먹을 휘둘러 그를 세게 내리쳤기 때문이었다. 알렉은 바닥에 한 쪽 무릎을 대고 앉아 몸을 숙인 채였고, 남자의 흰 티셔츠를 움켜잡아 상체를 들어올린 상태로 계속해서 남자를 가격했다. 가게 주인은 여전히 아무것도 하지 않고 있었다.

"씨발! 감히! 누구한테! 손을! 대!" 그 남자에게 주먹을 꽂을 때마다 알렉은 사이 사이로 단어들을 내뱉으며 고함을 지르고 있었다. 남자의 얼굴은 이제 완전히 피로 뒤덮여 알아보지도 못할 정도였고, 뼈가 부러지는 것 같은 소리를 듣자 매그는 움찔했다. 피가 흘러내려 기울어진 바닥을 더럽히고 있었고 남자의 얼굴에서도 여전히 피가 떨어지고 있었다. 이제 더 이상 남자는 전혀 반응조차 하지 않는 것 같았다.

"알렉산더," 매그는 자신이 무언가라도 해야함을 깨닫고 울부짖었다. 알렉은 도무지 멈출 생각이 없어 보였다. 매그는 알렉의 어깻죽지를 붙잡았고, 멈추게 하려고 애썼으나 알렉은 느리게 자신의 팔을 밀어낼 뿐이었다. "알렉산더, 제발 그만둬." 매그는 간청했고, 다시 알렉의 팔을 붙잡으려 애썼다. 그제서야 알렉이 남자에게서 떨어져 일어났고, 살짝 비틀거렸지만 일어서서 뒤로 물러나자 매그는 그때서야 안도했다. 알렉은 제 손을 내려다보더니 욕설을 내뱉었다. 피를 닦아내려 하는 것인지, 알렉은 멍든 손마디를 자신이 입은 바지에 대고 눌렀다.

매그는 알렉을 바라보다가 시선을 내려 바닥에 쓰러져 있는 남자를 보았고, 다시 알렉을 보았다. "씨발 무슨 짓을 한 거야?" 매그가 내뱉었다. 자신의 눈 앞에 펼쳐진 광경에 위장이 뒤틀리는 듯한 느낌이었다. 어질어질했기에 앉아있고 싶었으나, 그럴만한 장소가 없었다. "죽었어?"

알렉은 시선을 돌려 남자를 쳐다보았다. 알렉이 자신을 다시 바라보기까지는 꼭 몇 분 정도가 걸린 것 같았다. 알렉은 고개를 흔들었다. "아니요. 아직 숨쉬고 있어요." 알렉의 목소리는 다시 평범하게 들렸다. 꼭 지금 일어난 일이 현실이 아니며, 모두 매그의 머릿속 안에서 벌어진 상상과도 같다는 것처럼 말이다. 비현실적이었다. 매그는 자신이 실제로 일어난 일을 받아들였는지조차 확신할 수 없었다. 모든 것이 그냥 몇 초만에 일어난 것처럼 보였다.

"미안하네, 엔젤."

매그는 그 말을 듣고 고개를 들어 주위를 두리번거렸고, 가게 주인을 보았다. 가게 주인은 자신이 고용한 직원이 아니라 알렉을 향해 사죄의 말을 하고 있었다. 직원이 제 바로 앞에서 바닥에 쓰러져 피를 흘리고 있었고, 죽을지도 모르는 상황에 처해 있는데 말이다.

알렉은 손을 올려 재킷 소매로 제 턱을 슥 닦아내며 가게 주인을 쳐다보았다. 몇 번의 공격은 피할 수 없었던 것인지 알렉의 코에서는 피가 흐르고 있었지만, 그와는 별개로 알렉의 얼굴은 멀쩡해 보였다.

"내가 정말 잘못했네, 이 사람은 여기서 자를 거야..." 가게 주인이 하는 말은 이제 사죄보다는 간청과 애원에 가까웠다. "내가 어떻게든 변상하겠네. 뭐든 좋아. 제대로 할 수 있어..."

"쉬이이... 우리가 해결할게요." 알렉은 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. "우유값은 저 인간 월급에서 빼세요." 알렉은 우유를 향해 손을 뻗었고 한 손에 한 팩씩, 두 팩을 쥔 채 덧붙였다. "매그너스, 우리 이제 가요." 

매그는 그 자리에 우뚝 서서 가게 주인을 바라보았고, 그리고 시선을 옮겨 바닥에 쓰러진 남자를 바라보았다. "구급차 불러줘야 해." 매그가 간절하게 말했다. 이 남자를 이렇게 남겨두고 떠나자니 맘이 편하지가 않았다.

"괜찮아요. 토니가 불러줄 거예요." 알렉이 말했고, 매그는 무력감을 느끼며 고개를 끄덕였다. 분명히 저 사람이 토니겠지, 가게 주인이 핸드폰을 주머니에서 꺼내기는 했지만 그가 전화를 한 것인지 확인하기도 전에 매그는 밖으로 서둘러 나왔다. 바깥의 맑은 공기를 맡으니 조금 살 것 같았다. 그러나 밖으로 알렉이 따라나오자 기분은 다시 진창으로 처박혔다. 알렉의 양 손은 피칠갑이 되어 있었고, 얼굴 한쪽도 피로 범벅이었다.

집으로 돌아가는 길에 매그는 아무 말도 하지 았았다. 알렉 역시도 마찬가지였기에 그들은 집으로 돌아가는 길 내내 조용했다. 알렉의 이름을 부른 것이 어떻게 그 남자의 얼굴을 망가트리는 행동으로 이어질 수 있었던 것인지, 매그는 이해해보려고 애를 썼다.

***

매그는 양 손으로 제 머리를 부여잡은 채 소파 위에 앉았다. 알렉은 몸을 씻으러 간 채였는데, 매그는 이 모든 상황을 잘 이해하기 위해 몇 분간의 시간이 필요했다. 발자국 소리를 듣고 매그는 위를 올려다보았다. 알렉에게는 이제 핏자국이 남아있지 않았다. 걸어온 알렉은 소파 앞에 있는 탁자 위에 앉아 매그를 바라보았다. 마치 알렉의 안에서 스위치 같은 것이 잠시 켜졌다가는 다시 꺼진 것처럼 보였다. 알렉은 평온해 보였고 친숙하며 부드러워 보였는데, 방금 전까지 그가 얼마나 잔인했으며 분노해 있었는지 생각하니 놀라웠다.

"당신이 있는데 이런 일이 벌어지게 해서 정말 미안해요." 알렉은 말하고서 손을 뻗었다. 매그는 알렉이 제 손을 잡는 것을 느낄 수 있었고 그가 그렇게 하도록 두었다. 짧고 잔인한 순간이었으나, 실제로 그렇게 끔찍하지는 않았다. 그냥 그 일에 대해서 생각하는 데에 조금 시간이 걸릴 뿐이었다. 적어도 알렉이 왜 그렇게 행동했는지 알 수 있을지도 모른다, 아마도.

"꽤 좆같긴 했어." 자신이 말하기 전까지 무슨 말을 하고 있는지조차 깨닫지 못한 채 매그는 시인했다. 

알렉은 느리게 고개를 끄덕였다. "알아요. 그렇지만 그 새끼가 그렇게 행동한 걸 그냥 두면, 제 수하들이 절 따르지 않을 거예요. 우리 밑에서 일하는 모든 사람들이 그럴거고, 그런 개소리를 닥치게 하는 것에 대해선 이지가 전적으로 저한테 맡기고 있거든요... 당신도 알겠지만, 그냥 두면 더 떠들어대기 시작할 테니까요."

매그는 눈을 감았고 스스로에게 고개를 끄덕여보였다. 그렇다면 말이 된다. 그냥 자신은 그런 일을 원하지 않을 뿐이었다. "이해해... 내 생각에, 난 그냥 그런 네 모습을 보고 싶지 않았던 것 같아. 모르겠어... 네가 변하는 거 말이야. 널 몰라볼 뻔 했어."

알렉은 숨을 깊이 들이마셨다. 알렉의 표정에서 자신이 말한 것을 맘에 들어하지 않는다는 사실을 쉽게 읽어낼 수 있었다. 그러나 알렉은 노력 중이었고, 그저 고개를 끄덕일 뿐이었다. "평소보다 더 심했던 것 같긴 해요. 그놈이 당신을 밀쳤을 때 이성을 조금 잃었거든요."

매그는 알렉에게 미소지었다. 이러한 일이 있었는데도 어떻게 미소지을 수 있는지 자신도 이해되지 않았다. "내 스스로도 날 방어할 수 있는데." 

"알아요." 알렉이 입을 뗐다. "그렇지만 난, 당신이 그렇게 할 필요조차 없었으면 좋겠어요... 만약에 그 새끼가 당신을 다치게 했더라면, 제가 어떻게 행동했을지 저도 모르겠어요. 멈춰야 한다는 건 알고 있었지만... 당신이 한 시간 동안 아플 바에야 차라리 제가 일 년 동안 아파하는 것이 나아요... 그렇지만 미안해요, 당신이 너무 충격받은 것처럼 보여서요. 그렇게 하지 않겠다고 당신한테 약속한 지 이제 겨우 몇 주밖에 되지 않았는데..."

"난 폭력을 싫어해." 매그는 정직하게 대답했다, 결국 이 모든 것이 그 쪽으로 귀결되었기 때문이다. "하지만 난 폭력이 네 삶의 일부라는 것을 알아... 이기적이게도 난 네 다른 면을 원해, 그러니까 네 이쪽 면도 받아들여야만 하겠지... 그냥 그러려고 애쓰는 중이라서 그래."

탁자에서 몸을 떼어낸 알렉은 매그의 앞에 무릎을 꿇었다. 여전히 손은 맞잡은 채였다. "모두들 내가 조직을 이끌어주길 기대해요, 난 대부분의 조직원들보다 어린데 말이에요. 성년이 된 이후로 난 대부분의 세월을 감옥에서 보냈는데 말이에요... 난 헤매는 중이에요, 어둠 속에 갇혀서요..."

알렉의 이마가 제 이마에 맞닿으며 기대왔고, 매그는 느리게 제 눈을 깜박였다.

"이 도시의 절반은 제가 죽기를 바라죠. 다른 절반은 저를 두려워하는 사람들과 제가 되고 싶어하는 사람들이 섞여 있고요. 다섯 사람 정도만 절 알아요. 그리고 당신이, 그 중 하나예요... 당신이 그랬던 것처럼 내 삶에 들어와주지 않았더라면, 나는 이 세계 안에서 살아남지도 못했을 거예요... 난 당신이 필요해요. 제발요. 내가 당신을 무섭게 했다고 해서 날 떠나버리지는 말아요..." 알렉의 목소리는 그의 나이를 보여주고 있었다. 작았으며, 연약했다.

이것은 역겨운데다가, 지금까지 자신이 믿어왔던 모든 것들에 반대되는 것이었다. 그러나 이것은 알렉이었다. 자신의 알렉산더였고, 이제 와서 빠져나가기에는 이미 너무 깊이 들어와 있었다. 몸을 되돌려 뭍으로 다시 돌아가기보다는 지평선을 향해 헤엄치는 것이 더 나아 보였다. 모든 것을 삼키며, 매그는 다시 제 고개를 끄덕였다. "떠나지 않을게... 나 여기 있잖아. 약속할게."


	13. Secrets

사이먼이 자진해서 제게 방문하겠다고 하는 경우는 드물었다. 하지만 사이먼이 연락해 잠시 들러도 되겠느냐고 묻자, 매그는 시간이 늦었음에도 불구하고 당연히 괜찮다며 승낙했다. 사이먼을 맞이하며 문을 열어준 매그는 그를 아파트로 들어오게 하고 나서 뒤에서 문을 닫았고, 사이먼은 그 사이에 주방 쪽으로 걸어갔다. 언제나처럼 사이먼은 지나치게 캐주얼하게 옷을 입고 있었다. 그렇게 하도록 매그가 봐주는 사람은 오로지 딱 사이먼 하나 뿐이었다. 매그는 더이상 자신 밑에서 일하는 대부분의 조무래기들을 잘 알지 못했는데, 연락을 하지않고 지낸지 꽤 되었기 때문이었고 대부분은 자신 밑에서 일하는 사람들이 처리를 하고 있어서기도 했다. 하지만 매그는 제 밑에서 일하는 사람들에게 언제나 깔끔하게 차려입으라고 요구했다. 사이먼은 높은 주방 카운터로 훌쩍 뛰어오르더니 다리를 앞 뒤로 흔들었는데, 매그가 알고 있는 최상의 사이먼의 모습처럼 보였다.

"그래서, 사이먼. 널 맞이할 수 있는 영광스러운 기회를 내게 누리게 해준 이유가 뭐야?" 매그는 그날 하루종일 일했고, 다른 큰 조직들의 보스와의 미팅들도 폰으로 몇개나 했다.

"뭐, 누구 안 통하고 보스한테 바로 말하고 싶은 개같은 일이 있어서요." 사이먼은 말하고 나서 가져온 스타벅스 컵 안에 든 음료를 홀짝였다. 빨대가 꽂혀 있었으므로 아마도 블랙커피가 아닌것은 확실했고, 뭔가 단 음료인 것 같았다.

"누구 안 통하고? 왜 네가 라파엘 통해서 얘기 안한건지 궁금해 해야 하는 건가?" 매그는 말하고서 사이먼이 오기 바로 직전 내려두었던 차를 마시기 위해 주방 안으로 들어갔다.

"아시겠지만, 전 라파엘을 사랑해요. 그렇지만 보스가 라파엘이랑 진짜 얘기 좀 해보셔야 할 것 같아서요... 지금 일어나는 일들에 대해서 말이에요, 보스가 생각하시는 것만큼 라파엘이 괜찮지가 않거든요." 입으로 빨대를 질겅질겅 씹으면서 사이먼은 얼굴을 찌푸렸다.

"무슨 일어나는 일들에 관해서?" 잔에 차를 따르면서, 매그는 사이먼을 보기 위해 시선을 옮겼다.

"아시다시피, 보스가 라이트우드 타도를 하고 있는 중이었는데 그리고 모든 것이..." 사이먼은 알지 않냐는 표정을 지어 보였다.

"사이먼, 난 라이트우드 '타도'를 하는 게 아니야. 우리가 하고 있는 업무는 빠져나갈 수 없는 거였고, 라파엘은 나와 알렉 사이를 지지하고 있어." 매그는 말하고 나서 카운터의 다른 쪽 면에 등을 대고 기대어 몸을 살짝 젖혔고, 차를 한 모금 마셨다.

"보스랑, 래그노어랑 또 누구 누구 있었더라, 어쨌든 보스가 그 중에 제일 대빵이잖아요... 모든 도시에서 보스한테 돈이 들어오고, 라파엘이 이 도시를 주름잡고는 있지만 당신 수하들이 두 번째로 지휘하고 있고요. 이 거래는 라파엘한테 개인적으로는 상처를 입혔지만 보스한테는 해가 된 게 없어요." 사이먼은 이미 매그가 알고 있는 것들을 얘기하고 있었다. "그리고 라파엘은 보스랑 알렉 둘 다를 지지하는 게 아니라고요. 이건 확실해요, 라파엘은 보스를 지지하는 거예요."

"거래를 하고 난 후에 라파엘에게 옮기겠느냐고 제안했는데, 이 도시를 떠나는 건 라파엘이 원치 않는 것 같더라." 매그는 자신이 왜 사이먼과 이러한 대화를 하고있는지는 알 수 없었다. 그러나 이 대화를 해야 할 것만 같았다. 꼭 자신이 뭔가 놓치고 있는 듯한 기분이 들었다.

"당연히 이 도시를 떠나고 싶어하지 않겠죠... 여기가 라파엘 집인데요." 사이먼은 자신이 지금 제일로 멍청한 소리를 들었다는 듯한 표정을 매그에게 지어 보였다. "라이트우드 조직을 향한 보스의 혐오감은 줄어들었을지 모르지만, 라파엘이 갖고있는 감정은 더 심해졌어요. 그러니까 라파엘이랑 얘기 좀 해보세요." 사이먼의 목소리는 이 문제가 정말로 아주 긴급하다는 듯이 들렸다.

"지금 나한테 숨기고 말 안하고 있는 게 뭐야, 사이먼?" 매그는 카운터에서 몸을 일으켜 사이먼을 향해 걸어갔다. 말하고자 하는 주제가 라파엘의 충성심 부분을 암시하게 되자 이 대화가 전혀 마음에 들지 않았다.

"제발요, 매그너스. 제 입으로 말하고 싶지는 않아요... 제가 라파엘을 배신하게 만들지 마세요." 사이먼은 간청했는데, 그로서는 드문 일이었다. "그냥 라파엘이랑 얘기하세요."

매그는 자신이 무르다는 것을 알았다. 자신은 이러한 일을 하기에 너무 무르다는 것을 매그 본인도 알고 있었고, 래그노어, 카타리나, 테사가 아니었더라면 자신이 지금의 이 자리에 있지도 않을 것이라는 것 역시도 잘 알았다. 게다가, 자신이 업계 탑의 자리를 차지하기까지 라파엘 또한 거대한 부분을 담당해주었다. 라파엘이 자신을 배신한다는 생각만으로도 자신은 육체적으로 아플 정도였기에 매그는 사이먼이 그에 대해 알고 있는 것이 무엇이건 간에 강제로 불게 만들고 싶었지만, 어쩔 수 없었다. 자신이 스스로 그것을 찾아내는 것 말고는 방법이 없었다.

그 자리에 멈춰서서, 여전히 한 손에는 찻잔을 든 채로 매그는 한숨을 한 번 내쉬고는 고개를 까닥였다. "좋아, 라파엘이랑 얘기해 볼게." 매그는 몸을 돌렸는데 주방에서 걸어나가기 위해서는 아니었다. 앉아있고 싶어서였다. "나한테 책임지게 해줘서 고맙다, 사이먼."

"네, 지금 느끼시는 그 감사하는 마음, 계속 갖고 계시면 좋겠네요." 사이먼이 말했다. 매그는 사이먼이 폴짝 카운터에서 뛰어내려 자신을 따라오는 소리를 들을 수 있었다.

"왜 그러는데?" 매그는 물었다. 자신은 지금까지 들은 것 만으로도 이미 약간 패배한 기분마저 들었다. 소파 위에 쓰러지면서, 매그는 제 앞에 놓인 탁자 위에 찻잔을 내려두었다.

"그게, 보스의 작은 보이토이가 여전히 그걸 팡팡 터트리고 있거든요. 프링글스라도 되듯이 말이에요." 사이먼은 큰 의자의 팔걸이 부분에 앉으면서 말했다.

그 말을 들었을 때, 매그는 알고 싶지도 않을 정도였기에 얼굴에 나타난 실망감 역시도 감추지 못했다. "확실해? 갈망처럼 보이는 징후 말고는 난 어떤 증상도 본 적이 없는데." 매그의 목소리에는 실낱같은 희망이 깃들어 있었다.

"아 네, 저도 알아요... 그러실 수밖에 없겠죠. 보스한테 안들키는 법을 그쪽한테 가르쳐 준 게 저니까요." 사이먼이 대답했다.

"뭐라고?" 매그는 벌떡 일어섰다. 보통 자신은 폭력을 신뢰하지 않았지만, 지금 이 순간은 자신의 그 믿음에 대해 진지하게 의문을 품게 되었다.

"진정하시죠." 사이먼은 여전히 앉아있는 채였으나 약간 뒤로 몸을 물렸다. "그쪽이 저보고 딱 찝어서 보스한테 절대 얘기 말라고 그랬어요. 그런데 지금 제가 여기서 그러고 있잖아요... 그러니까 제가 좀 전에 말했던 고마움을 지금 다시 떠올려보시는 게 아마 좋지 않을까요, 보스?"

매그는 제 얼굴을 비비며 문질렀고 호흡을 가다듬으려고 노력했다. 여러가지 감정의 칵테일이 제 안에서 뒤섞이며 솟아오르고 있었고 그 감정들 각각이 일종의 고통에 가까운 느낌을 자신에게 선사하고 있었다.

"괜찮은거죠?" 사이먼은 앉아있던 자리에서 스르르 빠져나가 제 손이 닿는 거리 밖으로 벗어났다. 매그는 천천히 다시 소파 위로 쓰러졌다. 자신이 동시에 이 모든 것을 처리할 수 있을지 확신할 수 없었다. 라파엘 문제도 문제였지만 알렉이 아직도 약을 하고 있다는 문제도 있었다. 그리고 그게 중대한 문제였다.

매그는 고개를 끄덕였다. 당연히 이건 사이먼의 잘못이 아니었다. "걔가 약을 다시 시작한지는 얼마나 됐어?"

"아, 솔직히 말하자면 멈춘 적은 없어요." 자신에게서 몇 피트정도 떨어져서 사이먼이 말했다. 자신이 절 때릴 어떠한 기회조차 줄 수 없다는 것이 분명해보였다.

매그는 역시 이에 대해서도 배신감을 느끼며 허공을 노려보았다. "난 걔가 얼마나 잘 해내고 있는지에 대해서 칭찬해줬는데.. 걘 나한테 고마워했고." 매그가 말했다. 입술에서는 얼얼한 느낌이 들었다.

"중독자들은 거짓말을 하죠. 잘 알고 계시겠지만." 사이먼이 이성적인 태도를 취하며 말했다.

"맞아." 매그는 다시 고개를 끄덕였으나, 그 말은 전혀 도움이 되지 않았다. "그럼 꽤 됐다는 소린데, 왜 지금에야 나한테 그 사실을 말하는거야?" 매그는 말을 팩 내뱉고는 다시 사이먼을 바라보았다.

"보스 남자친구가 누구인지 기억해보실 필요가 있겠네요. 제가 그쪽이랑 약속한 거, 그걸 지금 제가 깨고 있는 거라고요.. 저는 그 조직 안에 있었고 지금도 있는 중이에요, 매그너스. 그리고 그 조직을 배신한 사람들은 무슨 금속 따위에 둘둘말이 신세가 된다구요. 저도 그게 자신들만의 좋은 뜻을 위해서라는걸 알고 있고 보스도 아시겠지만, 그거랑은 전혀 상관 없게 보이는 사건들도 몇개 본 적이 있다고요... 이 사람들 모토는 배신에는 배신으로 갚아준다예요, 그리고 보스가 거기에 적용이 안 되었던 이유는 딱 하나죠. 알렉이 보스한테 빠져서 정신을 못 차리고 있다는 거... 저에 대해서는 똑같이 생각 안할걸요." 이제 사이먼은 난처하다는 미소를 짓고 있었다. "그러니까, 저도 보스한테 실제로 말할 계획은 아니었다는 거죠... 보스가 라파엘이랑 대화할 때, 제가 이런 위험을 감수하고 있다는 것도 좀 생각해주세요." 사이먼의 말은 이제 논지에서 살짝 빗겨나가고 있었다.

매그는 다시 토할것 같은 기분을 느꼈다. 위장 모든 곳이 욱신거렸다. 당연히 자신도 사이먼이 옳다는 것을 알고 있었고 , 자신과 알렉과의 관계가 사이먼을 안전하게 지켜주리라는 희망을 품고 사이먼의 안전을 거는 것이 위험하다는 사실도 알고 있었다. 매그는 이제 자신에게 할 일이 많겠다고 느끼며 다시 고개를 끄덕여보였다. 라파엘이 자신에게 감추고 있는 것이 사이먼으로 하여금 목숨을 걸 만한 무게를 지닌, 꽤나 좋지 않은 일이라는 생각이 소파에 등을 기댄 매그의 머리를 스쳐지나갔다.

"좋아요. 천사의 가호가 깃든 방문이 있기 전에... 전 가야겠네요." 사이먼이 말했다. 이제 사이먼의 목소리는 다시 좀더 쾌활한 듯이 들렸다. "그렇지만.. 좀 더 정보를 드리자면, 그쪽이... 복용량이 늘어나고 있는데 조금 걱정스러울 정도거든요, 그러니까 나중에보다는 빨리 해결하시는게 좋을 것 같아요... 그리고 라파엘 문제도 똑같이, 나중에보다는 빨리 하는 게 좋을 것 같아요. 아셨죠?"

매그의 심장이 아파왔다. 꼭 가슴이 육체적으로 아픈 것만 같은 통증이었다. "알았어." 생각에서 빠져나온 매그는 눈에 힘을 주어 꽉 감았다. 이 일은 일어나지 않은 거야, 자신은 지금 바론 이게 필요하지 않았다. 막 그랬어야 했던 것처럼, 마침내 이제야 일이 잘 풀려가기 시작한 시점이었는데. 매그는 자신에게서 멀어지는 사이먼의 발자국 소리를 들을 수 있었다. 문이 열리고는 다시 닫혔다. 자신의 주위에서 분명히 일어나고 있는 모든 것에 관해 어떻게 아무것도 눈치채지 못할 수가 있었는지 생각하며 매그는 그 자리에 앉아 숨 사이로 낮게 욕설을 내뱉었다.

***

오늘은 알렉이 오지 않기로 되어 있었기 때문에, 모든 문제들에 대해 생각하는 것을 잠시 멈추기 위해 매그는 다시 일을 하기 시작했다. 현관문이 열리는 소리를 들었을 때 매그는 연구실에 놓인 제 책상 위로 몸을 구부린 채 지루한 서류 작업 몇 가지를 하고 있던 중이었다. 신선한 공기가 들어오게 하기 위해 연구실의 문은 열어둔 채였다. 제가 하고 있던 일에서 눈을 떼지는 않았지만 이미 매그는 방문자가 알렉임을 알고 있었다. 자신은 새 집의 열쇠를 라파엘과 알렉에게만 주었는데, 라파엘은 미리 연락하지 않고서는 절대 찾아오지 않기 때문이었다.

"매그너스?" 매그는 알렉이 자신을 부르는 소리를 들었다. 알렉을 만난 이후 처음으로, 그 목소리는 자신을 기쁘게 하지 않았고 짜증이 나게 만들었다.

"연구실이야." 매그도 대답으로 소리쳤으나 일에서 눈을 떼지는 않았다. 중독자들은 거짓말을 한다는 사이먼의 말은 물론 옳았으나, 알렉이 한달 가까이 자신에게 거짓말을 해왔다는 사실은 여전히 매그에게 상처였다. 알렉은 괜찮을 거야, 매그는 스스로에게 혼잣말을 했다. 그러나 사실 매그는 자신이 이것을 받아들이는 데에 이 밤을 보내고, 그리고 나서야 모든것을 해결하기 위한 방법을 찾을 수 있기를 바라고 있었었다.

알렉이 연구실로 들어왔다. 그러나 매그는 알렉이 자신 뒤로 다가와 몸을 기울여 제 볼에 키스를 남길때까지도 그를 쳐다보지 않았고, 화면에 시선을 고정하고 있었다.

"계획이 바뀌어서요. 당신도 같이 있고 싶어할지 모르겠다고 생각했어요." 알렉의 말은 행복한 듯 들렸다. 매그의 어깨와 가슴에 팔을 건 채 대롱대롱 매달린 알렉은 매그의 머리 곁에 제 머리를 대고 있었다.

매그는 대답하지 않았다. 네가 오지 않았으면 더 좋았을 뻔 했다고는 말할 수 없었다. 그러면 왜 그런지 그 이유를 말해야만 할 것이었고, 자신은 아직 사이먼을 곤란하게 만들거나 위험할 수 있게 만들지 않으면서 그 이야기를 꺼낼 방법을 찾지 못했다.

"많이 바쁜가봐요?" 알렉은 제 뒤에서 몸을 구부린 채 그대로 있었다.

"이걸 해야 해서." 매그는 대답했다. 그 말은 사실이었다. 바로 끝내야 하는 일은 아니었으나, 제 마음속에 있는 생각들을 밀어내려면 이 일을 해야만 했다. 

"늦었는데, 좀 쉬었다가 하는 건 어때요? 침대에 가서 잠깐 자도 되는데." 알렉의 목소리는 여전히 생기가 넘쳤다.

매그는 코로 숨을 들이쉬었다. "됐어." 그가 대답했다. 눈은 화면에 고정되어 있었으나 매그는 사실 그 중 어떤 것에도 집중하고 있지는 못하는 상태였다.

알렉은 몸을 떼내더니 똑바로 섰다. "무슨 일 있어요?"

매그는 행복했던 알렉의 어조가 걱정스러움을 내비치고 있는 무언가를 담은 어조로 바뀌었음을 들을 수 있었다. 그러나 매그는 여전히 알렉을 바라보지 않았다. 실제로 알렉의 얼굴을 바라보게 된다면 일찍이 사이먼이 자신에게 말했던 것을 묻지 않을 수 있는지, 매그 본인도 확신할 수 없었다. 라파엘에게 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는 것이건, 알렉에게 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는 것이건 간에 매그는 스트레스를 받고 있었다. 그리고 매그는 스트레스 받는 상황을 좋아하지 않았는데, 그 상황을 잘 견뎌낸 적이 한번도 없었기 때문이었다.

"나 이거 해야 된다고. 너 피곤하면 그냥 침대 가서 자." 매그 역시도 본인이 말하는 방식이 싫었지만, 자신은 아직 필요로 했던 시간을 충분히 갖지 못한 상태였다.  
알렉은 제 옆에서 3피트정도 떨어져서 서 있었고, 매그는 제 시야의 끝에서 그를 볼 수 있었다.

"빨리 올 거죠?" 이제는 알렉의 목소리도 축 쳐져 있었다.

매그는 한숨을 내쉬었고, 눈을 화면에 고정하기 위해 안간힘을 썼다. 집중만 한다면 단어인 것을 볼 수 있으련만 흰 화면 위로는 검은 선들만이 보였다. "오늘 하루는 진짜 개같았어, 그러니까 피곤하면 그냥 제발 침대로 가. 그러면 내가 될 때 갈 거니까." 매그는 제 목소리를 차분하고 평정하게 유지하려고 노력했다. 알렉이 이제 가 주었으면 했다. 지금 이것을 대처할 수는 없었다.

알렉은 잠시 조용했기에, 매그는 그가 실제로 갔다고 생각했다.

"미안해요..." 알렉이 제게 가까이 다가왔다. 매그는 제 얼굴 한쪽에 얹어지는 알렉의 손을 느낄 수 있었고, 알렉이 그 사실을 알지 못한다는 것과 아마도 자신을 위로하여 편안하게 해주고자 한다는 사실을 깨달았다. "그렇게 할게요, 당신한테 공간을 좀 주기 위해서요... 말하고 싶다거나, 맘이 좋아질만한 어떤 일이 되었든 도움이 필요하다거나 하면 나 깨워요, 알았죠?"

매그는 느리게 눈을 깜박였다. 자신도 이것이 괜찮아지기를 바랐다. 알렉은 달콤하고 사려깊게 굴고 있었으나, 그냥 자신은 너무나도 실망한 상태였다.

"알았어, 알렉. 그냥 제발 좀... 나 이거 해야 한다니까." 매그는 짧게 대답했다.

알렉은 화상이라도 입은 듯 화다닥 손을 떼냈다. "알렉이라고요?" 알렉은 말을 잠시 멈췄고 매그는 제가 실수를 했음을 깨달았다. "잠깐만요, 저한테 화난 거였어요?"

매그는 제 눈을 꽉 감았다. 자신은 지금 할 수는 없었다. 그냥 지금은 할 수 없었다.

"무슨 일이든 간에, 적어도 나한테 말이라도 해줘야죠..." 알렉은 원래 있던 자리에 서 있었으나 그의 말투는 완전히 달라졌다.

"그냥 윗층으로 올라가." 매그는 마침내 고개를 돌려 알렉을 마주보았고 제가 말하는 목소리를 들었다. 제 목소리는 그러려고 했던 것보다 더 냉혹하게 들렸다.

알렉은 자신을 쳐다보았다. 혼란스러워 보였다. "그 말 좀 그만해요. 난 당신이 말했다는 이유만으로 그렇게 하지는 않을 거예요."

"왜? 네가 하는 일이 그거 아니야? 난 그런 줄 알았는데." 매그는 제 입에서 단어들이 나오자마자 즉시 그 말을 뱉은 것을 후회했다.

너무 늦었다. 뱉어진 말들로 인해 알렉의 얼굴에는 상처받은 표정이 떠올랐다.

매그는 벌떡 일어서서 알렉에게 다가갔고, 사과하기 위해서 애썼다. "미안해, 그런 의미는 아니었어... 일이 있기는 했어. 그렇지만 그렇게 말하면 안 되는 거였는데."

알렉은 아무 말도 하지 않은 채 시선을 떼 공중에 두었고, 매그에게서 물러나더니 문을 향해 몸을 휙 돌렸다.

"알렉산더, 미안해... 제발 떠나지 마." 알렉에게 다가가기 위해 몇 발짝 걸음을 떼며 매그가 시도했다.

"떠나려는 거 아니에요. 그냥 다시 일 하세요... 저도 제 일 하러 갈 거니까." 알렉은 몸을 돌리거나 멈추지 않았다. 그러나 연구실을 떠나는 알렉을 바라보고 있던 매그는 알렉이 한 말로 미루어 그가 얼굴에 띄우고 있을 고통스러운 표정을 짐작할 수 있었다. 매그는 그 자리에 선 채 윗층으로 올라가는 알렉의 발소리를 들을 수 있었다. 왜인지는 모르겠지만, 알렉이 화가 나서 떠나버리는 게 아니라 그냥 침대로 갔다는 사실이 절 더 아프게 만들었다.

일에 집중할 수 없었던 매그는 약 30분 정도만을 더 연구실에서 보내고서 윗층 침실으로 올라갔다. 침실을 들여다본 매그는 알렉이 실제로 침대에 누워있음을 볼 수 있었다. 알렉은 둥글게 몸을 만 채 간신히 떨어지지 않을 정도로만 침대 가장자리에 붙어 있었다. 매그는 한숨을 한 번 내쉬었고, 화장실로 가서 잠자리에 들 준비를 한 뒤 돌아와 알렉이 여전히 그 자리에 움직이지 않고 있음을 보았다. 알렉이 진짜로 잠에 든 건지는 몰랐지만 꼭 그런 것처럼 보였다. 그렇지 않았으면 매그도 그냥 걸어나왔을 터였지만, 알렉이 그랬기에 매그는 침대의 제 쪽으로 올라갔다. 제 쪽 자리에 누우면서, 매그는 침대 반대편 끝에 누운 알렉의 검은 그림자를 건너다보았다. 자신에게는 알렉의 쪽으로 다가갈만한 권리가 없다고 느껴졌기에 매그는 알렉에게서 등을 돌리고 누운 뒤 눈을 감았고, 잠에 들 수 있기를 바랐다.

매그는 잠에 들기 위해 애썼고, 그 자리에 그대로 누운 채 최소 한 시간은 보냈다. 그러나 결국 매그는 잠이 들었는데 일어나자 다음날 아침이었고, 침대에는 자신만이 남아 있었다. 알렉이 없는 침대에서 맞는 아침은 평소보다 차갑게 느껴졌다. 게다가 자신이야말로 알렉이 가버린 이유였기에 더 그렇게 느껴졌다. 일어난 매그는 자신의 아침 일과를 해치웠고, 주방에서 커피 한 잔을 마실때까지도 알렉에게 전화하기 위해서 폰을 꺼내지 않았다. 벨소리가 울리기 시작했고 매그는 위를 올려다보았다. 알렉의 폰이 윗층에서 울리고 있었다. 당혹스러워진 매그는 제 잔을 내려놓고 폰이 울리고 있는 윗층으로 향했는데, 침대 옆 협탁 위에서 반짝이며 빛을 내고 있는 검은색 아이폰을 볼 수 있었다. 전화가 끊기자 매그는 주위를 두리번거리며 폰으로 다가갔고, 그걸 집어들었다. 알렉은 절대 폰을 두고 어디를 가는 법이 없었다.

혹시나 알렉이 있을까 하여 제 아파트의 모든 방을 살펴보았으나 알렉은 없었다. 물론 알렉이 갑작스레 짠 하고 튀어나올 가능성도 있었기에 매그는 거의 두시간 정도를 기다렸다. 알렉이 폰을 찾으러 돌아올것인지를 보기위해 말이다. 그러나 알렉이 나타나지 않았기에 매그는 알렉에게 가서 폰을 가져다 줘야겠다고 생각하게 되었다. 보통 매그는 이런 일을 하지 않았지만, 어제 자신이 알렉에게 한 말이나 그에 대한 알렉의 반응을 보면 알렉을 봐야 할 필요가 있었다. 특히나 자신이 문자로 사과하지도 못하거나, 알렉이 괜찮은지 들을수도 없는 상황이라면 더 그랬다.

***

매그는 알렉이 사는 곳에 한번도 가본 적이 없었다. 그러나 어디인지는 알고 있었고, 사실 이사간 곳에서 걸어가도 될 만큼 가까움에도 불구하고 택시를 탔다. 바깥에 서 있던 도어맨 두 명이 자신을 들여보내 주었는데, 들어가자 또 다른 도어맨 두 명이 자신을 멈춰 세우고 누구인지와 왜 이곳에 왔는지를 물었다. 매그는 자신의 이름을 말했는데, 성을 말한 것도 아니고 이름만 말했음에도 남자들은 뒤로 물러서서 사과의 말을 뱉었고 자신을 지나가게 해주었다. 매그는 그 사실에 대해 약간 이상한 기분을 느꼈으나 아무 말도 하지 않았고, 리셉션 공간처럼 보이는 곳을 향해 발을 옮겼다. 막 금발의 여성이 앉아있는 프론트 데스크로 다가가려고 할 때에 매그는 누군가가 자신의 이름을 부르는 것을 듣고 고개를 돌렸다. 아마도 제이스의 여자친구일, 클레리였다.

"알렉 보러 왔어요?" 클레리는 환한 미소를 짓더니 제게 다가와 포옹을 했다. 자신으로서는 그녀를 잘 알지도 못했는데 클레리는 매우 친근하게 행동하고 있었다.

"응, 그런데 내가 여기에 온 적이 없어서." 매그는 미소짓고 그녀에게 포옹을 되돌려 주었는데 이제는 그렇게 해야지만 이상하지 않을 것 같아서였다.

"괜찮아요. 내가 알렉 있는 곳으로 데려다 줄게요. 지금 알렉은 일 중이긴 한데, 아마 얼마 안 기다려도 될 거예요." 클레리는 말하고서 매그와 팔짱을 꼈고, 엘리베이터로 자신을 데려갔다.

"좋아. 고마워." 엘리베이터에 올라타며 매그가 말했다. "내가 누군지 사람들이 알아? 방금 전에 정문에 서있는 사람들한테 내 이름만 말했을 뿐인데, 꼭 내가 총이라도 들이댄 것처럼 물러서길래."

클레리는 소리내어 웃었는데, 매그는 그녀가 그 사실에 대해 얼마나 즐거워하고 있는지를 깨닫고 놀랐다. "진심이에요, 매그너스? 당신 귀엽네요... 당신 생각은 어떤데요? '매그너스 베인'이 알렉의 남자라는 건 유명한 사실이라고요."

매그는 미소지었다. 알렉과 함께하는 것만으로도 사람들을 공포에 질려 뒷걸음질치게 만들 수 있다는 것은 약간 걱정스러운 일이었지만, 알렉과 자신이 함께라는 것이 알려져있다는 것을 알게 되니 좋기도 했다.

자신들이 향하고자 하는 곳이 있는 층이 분명해보이는 층에서 엘리베이터가 멈추자, 클레리와 매그는 걸어나왔다. 그 공간 양쪽에는 소파들과 의자들이 있었고, 남자 몇몇과 여자 몇이 둘러앉아서 이야기를 하거나 카드게임을 하고 있었다. 엘리베이터가 올라오자 모두 시선을 돌려 자신들을 쳐다보기는 했으나 클레리를 보자 그들은 각자 하고있던 일들로 돌아갔고, 어떤 말도 없이 자신들을 지나쳐가게 두었다. 매그 역시도 그 사실에 대해 아무말도 하지 않기로 결정했고 대신 클레리를 따라 검은색의 이중문으로 향했다.

안으로 들어가자 클레리는 뒤에서 문을 닫았고 매그는 주위를 둘러보았다. 마침내 누군가의 아파트에 들어온 것 같았다. 방의 선과 가구들은 모던했는데 다양한 채도의 회색과 보라색으로 되어 있었다. 딱히 개인적으로 보이는 물건은 없어보였으나 그래도 여전히 멋졌고, 매그는 방을 눈에 담으려고 노력했다. 클레리는 운좋게도 아직 켜지지 않은 난롯가-이미 이 장소는 충분히 따뜻했다- 앞에 놓인 소파까지 자신을 따라왔다.

"이지는 외출했으니까 편하게 있으세요. 전 알렉한테 당신이왔다고 말하러 가야겠네요." 클레리는 말을 마친 후 자신에게 따스한 미소를 지어보였다.

매그는 고개를 끄덕인 뒤 진회색의 소파에 앉았고 자신들이 들어온 문을 향해 클레리가 걸어가는 것을 보았다. 클레리는 그렇게 방을 나갔다.

일어서서 이 공간을 둘러보며 체크할 정도로 편안한 기분은 아니었기에 매그는 자신이 앉은 자리에 그대로 앉아 폰을 꺼냈고, 뉴스를 읽으면서 바쁘게 있으려고 했다. 15분 정도 지났을까 누군가가 문치에 있는 소리를 듣고 매그는 고개를 들었는데, 딱 처음으로 보인것은 방으로 들어오는 흑인 남자였다. 그 뒤를 바로 알렉이 따라오고 있었다. 둘이 서로 대화를 하는 동안 알렉은 제 손에서 어떤 테이프 같은것을 풀어내고 있었다. 알렉의 손에서는 피가 나고 있었다. 매그가 일어서자 흑인 남성이 저를 건너다보았으나 마치 자신이 그곳에 없기라도 한다는 듯 그 남성은 눈을 돌려 알렉을 다시 쳐다보았다. 그리고 그 남자는 알렉을 뒤따라 방으로 들어왔다. 

"안녕하세요, 매그너스." 알렉이 말하자 그 남자의 무표정한 얼굴에 '아하' 하는 듯한 표정이 떠올랐다. 마치 그 인사가 무언가를 설명해 준다는 듯이 말이다.

"손은 왜 그래?" 매그는 질문하며 알렉의 손을 내려다보았다. 알렉이 이 건물 안에서는 위험할 일이 없다는 것을 자신도 알고 있었고, 자신이 걱정할 필요도 없다는 것을 알았지만 그래도 걱정됐다.

"글쎄요." 알렉은 말하고서 그 남자를 쳐다보았다. 방 안에 들어올때부터 계속했던 대화가 마침내 끝나가고 있는 듯 했다. "좋아, 루크. 뭔가 바뀌면 연락주고..."

루크라고 불린 남자가 고개를 끄덕였다. "그럼 카밀이랑 블랙웰은 어떻게 하시겠습니까?"

"죽여버리고 시체는 걔들 쪽으로 보내." 알렉은 가장 좋아하는 색이 무엇이냐는 질문에 대답한다는 듯 말했다.

매그는 움찔하지 않기 위해 노력했다. 이건 자신에게 폰을 두고 간 알렉 같지는 않았다. 알렉은 일하고 있는 중이었고, 무엇인가를 찾고 있는 알렉 그 자신이었다. 매그는 그 두 사람들이 무슨 짓을 했는지는 몰랐다, 아마도 실제로 그래도 싼 일을 했을지도. 루크는 한번 더 고개를 끄덕이더니 몸을 돌렸고 다시 문 밖으로 나갔다.

알렉은 매그를 바라보고는 고개를 모로 돌린 채 까닥였는데 따라오라는 뜻을 내포하고 있는 듯 보였다. 알렉은 몸을 돌리더니 다른 방으로 들어갔다. "무슨 일인데요?" 알렉은 문을 밀어 열면서 물었다. 그러자 화장실이 나타났고 알렉은 세면대로 다가갔다.

"네가 폰을 두고 갔길래." 매그는 입을 뗐으나 이제 그것은 꼭 바보같은 이유처럼 여겨졌다. 매그는 알렉이 손을 깨끗하게 씻기 전, 그 손에 감긴 테이프를 풀어내어 버리는 것을 지켜보았다. 다른 공간과 같이 화장실도 다양한 채도의 회색으로 되어 있었는데, 다른 공간처럼 보라색이 아니라 흰색의 디테일들이 더해졌을 뿐이었다.

"어디에 뒀나 했네요." 알렉이 말했지만 그건 매그한테라기보다는 혼잣말처럼 들렸다.

"그리고 네가 어떤지도 보고 싶었어." 거울에 비친 알렉의 모습을 보며, 매그는 시인했다.

"난 괜찮아요." 자신이 입고 있던 어두운 색의 나시를 벗어 세탁기에 던져넣으며 알렉이 대답했고, 뒤를 돌아 매그를 바라보았다. 알렉은 아주 멋졌고, 매그는 그를 똑바로 바라보기 위해 안간힘을 써야만 했다ㅡ마치 알렉이 태양과도 같다는 듯이, 그를 오랫동안 바라본다면 어떠한 방식으로든 자신이 망가져 버릴것만 같다는 듯이 말이다.

"어제 일은 미안해." 매그가 시도했으나, 알렉은 어떠한 말도 없이 한숨만을 내뱉고는 걸어서 매그를 지나쳤다. 매그는 그의 뒤를 따를 수밖에 없었다. 다시 거실로 돌아와 매그는 알렉의 팔을 잡고서 돌려세웠다. 좀 전에 들은 '괜찮아요' 는 전혀 믿지 않고 있었다. "알렉산더, 제발 그냥 지나치지 마. 내가 잘못했어. 그런 말을 하려던 것이 아니었어."

알렉은 제 팔을 뒤로 빼냈으나 떠나지는 않았다. "하지만 했잖아요... 나한테 왜 화났는지 말해주는 대신에 날 모욕해서 닥치게 만들려고 했잖아요."

자신이 뿌리쳐졌다는 사실은 싫었으나 알렉의 입장도 이해되었기에, 매그는 정확히 알렉을 탓할수는 없었다.

"알아. 내가 그런 개같은 짓을 하다니... 하지만," 매그는 숨을 깊이 몰아쉬었다. 그 사실을 말하지 않고서 자신이 어디까지 얘기할 수 있는지는 몰랐다. "내가 화났던 건 네가 몇 주 동안이나 나한테 거짓말을 했다는 사실을 알아내서였어. 네가 왔을 때 널 비난했던 거, 그건 내가 그 사실을 처리하지 못해서 그런 거였어. 그래도 그렇게 하면 안 되는 거였는데, 내가 그렇게 해 버렸네..."

알렉은 한 발짝 뒤로 물러섰다. 당혹스러움과 불안이 섞인 표정이 알렉의 얼굴에 떠올랐다. "무슨 말이에요?" 알렉이 물었다. 그러나 알렉 스스로도 자신들이 무엇에 대해 얘기하고 있는지 알고 있는 듯 했다. 알렉은 그냥 자신들이 같은 것에 대해 얘기하고 있다는 것을 정확히 알기 전에는 아무것도 인정하려 들고 싶지 않은 듯 했다.

"네가 그걸 더 이상 안하는 것처럼 보이려고 노력했던 것 같지만 넌, 너는..." 매그는 자신이 알아낸 방법이 얘기로 나오지 않았으면 하고 바랬다. 사이먼을 이 일에 끌어들이지 않을 만한 방법을 찾지 못했기 때문이었다.

"안 해요..." 알렉이 입을 뗐으나 매그는 말을 잘랐다. 알렉이 그 말을 끝맺기를 원하지 않았다.

"제발 나한테 거짓말 하지 마. 네가 하고 있다는 걸 아니까." 매그가 말했다.

알렉은 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 단지 거기에 서서 자신들 사이의 허공을 내려다보고 있을 뿐이었다. 알렉의 표정은 당황에서 반항으로, 그리고 수치와 같은 것으로 바뀌었다. 그들 사이의 침묵은 먹먹해 귀가 먼 것만 같은 느낌이었으나 매그는 아무것도 생각하고 있지 않았다. 다만 알렉이 그 침묵을 깨트려주길 기다리고 있었다. 그러나 차츰 시간이 흐름에 따라, 마침내 매그는 자신이 말하라고 독촉하지 않는다면 알렉이 아무말도 하지 않을 것이라는 사실을 깨달았다.

"왜 그랬어? 하고 싶었어? 난 네가 그만뒀으면 하는데, 혹시 내가 방해한거야?" 매그는 알렉에게 말할 수 있는 기회를 주기 위해 노력하는 중이었다.

알렉은 바로 대답하지는 않았다. 꼭 자신들이 처음 만나 서로를 보았을 때로 돌아간 것처럼 느껴졌다. 알렉은 그때도 자신이 질문만 하면 대답하는데 시간이 오래 걸리고는 했었다.

"멈출 수가 없어요." 마침내 알렉이 말했다. "잘못된 일이라는 거 저도 아는데... 그런데 더 이상 그게 상관 없는 것처럼 느껴져요."

매그는 조용한 한숨을 내쉬었다. 적어도 알렉이 그 사실을 인정하고 있다면 희망이 있다는 뜻이 된다. "네가 하고 있는 것들, 그렇게 중독이 되어가는 거야... 그 사실이 널 약하게 만드는 건 아닌데, 나한테 말해주었으면 좋았을 걸... 내가 널 도울 수도 있었을 텐데."

알렉은 시선을 들어 매그를 다시 쳐다보았다. "예전 같지가 않아요." 알렉이 입을 열었다.

"알아, 그렇지만 나가 있을 때 기분 좋아지려고 그거 하는 건 아니잖아. 넌 중독이고, 그러다가 죽을수도 있어." 매그는 한 발짝 다가가 알렉이 낮게 걸쳐입은 청바지 엉덩이 위에 제 손을 얹었다. 그저 알렉과 가까이 있고 싶었다. "내가 널 안전하게 지켜줄 수 없다는 건 알아. 네가 하는 일 때문에 나는 가장 끔찍한 방법으로 너를 잃을 수도 있는 위험을 매일 무릅쓰고 있어... 그건 이해할 수 있어, 그렇지만 난 이것 때문에 네가 천천히 내 손가락 사이로 미끄러져 나가는 것을 보고 있을 수만은 없어... 그러니까 제발, 내가 널 도울 수 있게 해 줘."

다행히 알렉은 떠나버리지 않았다. 그러나 역시, 아무런 말도 하지 않았다.

"거절하고 싶은 거 알아, 괜찮을 거라고, 걱정하지 말라고 말하고 싶다는 것도... 하지만 그건 중독이 하는 말이야. 그것과는 달리 나는 내가 하는 말이 무슨 뜻인지를 알고 있어. 결국 이것도 내 일과 관련된 것 중 하나잖아. 제발 약 끊는 것을 내가 도울 수 있게 해 주겠어?"

알렉은 매그를 바라보며 입술을 짓씹었다. 자신이 해야만 하는 것에 생각하느라 두뇌회로가 돌아가고 있는 것이 분명해 보였다.

"알겠어요."

"알겠다고?" 매그는 안도의 물결이 절 씻어내리는 것을 느꼈다. "돕게 해 줄 거야?"

알렉은 한 번, 고개를 끄덕였을 뿐이었다. 그러나 그 정도면 대답으로 충분했다.

"고마워." 그저 가능한 한 알렉과 많이 닿아있고 싶었기에 매그는 팔을 둘러 알렉을 가까이 당겼다. 목을 약간 들어올린 매그는 알렉에게 부드럽게 키스했고, 알렉이 제 입술과 닿기 위해 몸을 약간 숙이자 다시 안심했다. 영혼 깊숙이에서 솟아오른 따스한 온기가 제 안에서 퍼져나가는 것을 느끼며, 매그는 알렉의 코에 제 코를 문질렀다. "다시 널 잃고 싶지는 않아, 절대로... 난 널 정말 많이 사랑하거든." 매그는 부드럽게 말했다.

알렉은 약간 고개를 뒤로 떼냈다. 그들의 눈이 다시 마주쳤다. "그래요?"

매그는 고개를 끄덕였다. "응, 심장이 뛰어댈 때마다 느껴."

알렉은 미소지었다. 오직 알렉만이 가지고 있는, 전염성이 있고 순수한 미소 중 하나였다. "다시 말해줄 수 있어요?"

매그는 그 말을 하는 알렉이 얼마나 어도러블하게 보이는지, 그 말이 얼마나 사랑스러운지를 느끼고 빙그레 웃었다. "당연하지." 매그는 미소지었고, 한 손을 움직여 매우 다정하고 상냥하게 알렉의 얼굴 한 쪽을 감쌌다. "사랑해, 알렉산더."

알렉은 그 손에 고개를 기댔다. 알렉의 입술은 매그의 입술 바로 위에서 멈추어 있었다. "나도 당신을 사랑해요." 다시 그들의 입술이 닿기 전, 알렉은 속삭이다시피 말했다.


	14. Out in the open

알렉이 중독에서 빠져나오겠다고 결심하자 일들이 조금 힘들어지기 시작했다. 알렉은 짜증을 더 잘 내게 되었으며, 자신들은 심지어 가끔씩은 소소하게 싸우기도 했다. 매그는 알렉이 매일 밤 자신의 집에서 시간을 보내길 바랐고 이에 알렉도 동의했다. 이유는 밤이야말로 아마 알렉이 제일 약을 하지 않기 위해 애써야 할 시간일 것이라고 생각해서였는데, 결국 이 판단은 옳았던 것으로 증명되었다. 몇몇 밤 동안 알렉은 몸을 떨고 낮게 욕설을 뇌까리면서 침대 가장자리에 앉아있고는 했다. 가끔씩 매그는 그를 안아주면서 키스하는 것으로 진정시킬 수 있었고, 가끔은 알렉을 거칠게 침대로 밀어붙인채 박아주는 것으로 진정시켰다. 그러나 가끔은 아무것도 도움이 되지 않았기에, 그때마다 매그는 알렉이 어디 가는것은 아닌지 확인하고 감시하면서 종일 밤을 보내야만 했다.

제이스에게 그 사실을 알리는 것에 알렉도 동의했는데 이것은 좋은 일이었다. 언제든 어디든 일하든, 뭘하든 둘은 함께였기에 제이스가 알렉을 지켜볼 수 있기 때문이었다. 몇 주가 지나고 사이먼이 보낸 문자가 자신의 폰에 온것을 보고 매그는 욕을 내뱉었는데 알렉이 사이먼에게 연락한 것이 분명하다고 생각해서였다. 그러나 문자를 보고 매그는 급격히 죄책감을 느꼈는데, 그 문자는 매그에게 라파엘이랑 얘기할 필요가 있음을 상기시켜주는 내용이었기 때문이다. 매그는 자신이 좆같은 친구처럼 행동하고 있음을 알고 있었다. 꽤 오랜 시간 동안 자신은 라파엘이랑 일적으로밖에 얘기를 나누지 않았다. 연인에게 너무 빠져 친구를 잊어버리고 소홀히 하는 사람들을 항상 싫어해 왔는데, 어느새 자신이 그렇게 행동하고 있었던 것이다. 

알렉은 일 중이었고, 갑자기 계획이 바뀌지 않는 한은 늦게까지는 돌아오지 않을 예정이었기에 매그는 라파엘을 만나서 바로 얘기를 꺼내 일을 해치워버리기로 결심했다. 업무 관련이기도 했지만 사이먼이 얘기했던 라파엘의 충성심을 의심하게 되는 부분 역시도 있었는데, 뭔가 있다기보다는 훨씬 더 개인적인 부분으로 보였기에 이 방문은 이 두 가지 목적을 함께 가지고 있다고 볼 수 있었다.

라파엘이 자신을 만나는 것에 동의했고, 매그는 걸어가도 됐지만 택시를 탔다. 라파엘을 최근에 못 본지 꽤 되었기에 이정도 돈을 쓰는 것은 전혀 나쁘지 않은 것처럼 생각되었기 때문이었다. 장소에 도착해서 계단을 올라가고 문을 두드리는 일은 쉽고 간단했고, 문을 연 라파엘을 보자 매그는 자신이 질문하려는 것이 라파엘의 충성에 관한 것이란 사실에 대해 진정으로 생각해야만 했다. 이것이 힘들 것이라는 사실이 매그를 세게 쳤다.

"들어오시죠." 라파엘은 말하고서 문간에서 멀어져 거실 쪽으로 걸어갔다.

매그는 항상 제 집의 열쇠를 라파엘에게 주어 왔지만, 라파엘은 단 한번도 본인 집의 열쇠를 준 적이 없었고 준다는 생각 자체도 좋아하지 않는 듯 했다. 매그는 자신이 알렉과 만나기 이전부터, 사이먼과 라파엘이 몇 년 동안이나 사귀는 중이라는 것을 꽤 확신하고 있었다. 라파엘은 사이먼에게 꽤나 미쳐 있었는데, 이는 잘 알지 못하는 사람도 '미쳤다'는 단어가 의미하는 바가 무슨 뜻인지 알 수 있을 정도로 완전히 미쳤다는 것을 의미했다.

"라파엘, 어떻게 지냈어?" 문을 닫은 후 재킷을 건 매그가 거실로 들어서며 물었다.

"그리 나쁘진 않았습니다. 보스는요?" 라파엘은 자기 의자에 앉아 있었다. 의자에 이름이 씌여있거나 한 것은 아니지만 라파엘은 언제나 항상 같은 의자에 앉았다.

"좋아질 수도 있고, 이보다 더 많이 나빠질수도 있고." 보통 자신이 앉는 의자에 앉으면서 매그는 솔직하게 얘기했다

"마실거 필요하십니까?" 라파엘이 물었으나 매그는 정중하게 거절했다.

"사이먼은?" 사이먼이 중간에 들어오지 말았으면 하고 바라며 매그가 물었다. 얘기가 안 좋아질 경우를 대비해서였다.

"걔 집에 있습니다. 어제 늦게까지 일하기도 했고, 제가 해결해야 할 일도 있어서 말입니다." 라파엘은 대답하고는 제 커피를 한 모금 마셨다. 해결해야 할 문제가 있었다는건 돈이나 제품을 빌린 사람들에 관한 일이라는 뉘앙스였기에 매그는 질문하지 않았다. 매그는 알렉이 하는 일 중 더러운 부분에 대해서도 같은 접근법을 사용하고 있는 터였다.

잠시간 조용해졌기에 매그는 좋지 않은 기분을 느꼈다. 자신들은 보통 이런 이상한 침묵으로 채워진 시간을 갖지 않았다. 말이 끊긴다고 해도 말이다.

"라이트우드랑은 어떻게 되가십니까? 중독 문제도요." 라파엘은 진짜로 관심이 있는 것 같지는 않았다. 아마 예의바르게 행동하기 위해서 질문하고 있는 듯했다.

"알렉이랑? 잘 해결해 나가고 있는 중이야." 매그는 미소지으려고 노력했다. "그런데 언제부터 걔를 '라이트우드'라고 부르기 시작한거야?" 매그는 질문을 덧붙였다.

"보스 혼자만 부를 수 있도록 허락된 이름이 뭐였는지 제가 잘 기억을 못해서 말입니다."

매그는 그것이 거짓말임을 알았다. 라파엘은 뭐든 절대로 잊어버리는 법이 없었다. 하물며 그것처럼 간단한 것이야 당연했다. 라파엘에게 저 혼자만 부를 수 있는 알렉의 이름이 '알렉산더'임을 말하며 놀려줄 수도 있었으나, 둘 사이의 공기가 얼마나 냉랭했던지 매그는 그걸 생각하지 않았다. 매그로서는 그냥 자신이 이 곳에 온 이유를 잠시 미뤄두고 싶었다.

"걔를 별로 좋아하지 않는구나, 그렇지? 알렉 말이야." 매그는 목을 가다듬고 싶었지만, 그러기에는 방 안이 너무나도 조용했다.

"네, 그렇습니다." 라파엘은 사실을 말하고 있다는 태도를 고수했다.

"그렇지만 너, 내가 걔랑 합치는 것에 대해서는 날 많이 지지해줬었잖아." 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는 것인지 이해하지 못한 채 매그가 시도했다. "뭐가 바뀐 건데?"

라파엘은 숨을 깊이 들이쉬고서는 의자에 등을 기댔다. "전 보스에게 좋은 친구이기 위해 노력하고 있었던 것 뿐이었습니다. 그쪽 없이는 보스가 너무 비참해 보였으니까요." 라파엘이 그 일에 대해서 이상할 정도로 솔직하게 나왔기에 매그는 단지 고개를 끄덕일 수밖에 없었다. "그렇지만 그쪽이 누군지에 대해서라거나, 그쪽 부류들이 하는 일에 대해서는 도저히 극복해내지 못하겠더군요. 결국 그쪽 역시도 괴물일 뿐이고, 그 사실이 그에게서 보스를 앗아가지는 못하겠지만... 보스에게서 무언가를 앗아가는 것은 가능하죠."

라파엘의 말을 듣자 가슴이 찔리는 느낌이 났다. 꼭 진짜로,누군가가 거대한 바늘 하나를 자신의 가슴에 꿰뚫는 느낌이었다. 매그는 알렉에 관해 자신이 공평하지 않다고 말할 수 있는 무엇인가를 라파엘이 말하기를 기대했었다. 그러나 라파엘은 알렉의 입장을 진짜로 그다지 고려해주고 있지 않은 듯 했는데, 알렉에게 상해를 입히는 것을 좋아하기 때문이었다.

"뭔가 지금 벌어지고 있구나, 그렇지? 문제 있는 거야, 라파엘? 내가 걱정해야 하는 일이야?" 매그는 정신을 다잡으려고 노력했다. 라파엘은 예전에도 제 가족과도 같았고 지금에도 제 가족과 같았으며, 자신이 한 번도 가져보지 못했던 형제와도 같았다.

"그러실 필요는 없습니다." 라파엘은 약간 눈을 가늘게 떴는데, 그 차분한 눈 뒤로는 불타는 듯한 분노가 용솟음치고 있었다.

"그게 무슨 뜻인지 알 수 있을까?" 매그가 을러댔다.

"보스가 거래하셨던 경찰, 보스도 기억하실 겁니다." 라파엘이 말하자 자신들이 했던 계약을 떠올리며 매그가 고개를 끄덕였다. "저는 라이트우드 암살 사건이 실패로 돌아간 후 그 경찰과 의사소통 부분을 담당하게 되었고, 그때 그 경찰은 제가 보스에게 말한 것처럼 행동했습니다. 서서히 뒤로 빠져서 연락을 끊었죠."

매그는 '하지만'이 뒤따라옴을 예감했다.

"하지만 몇 달 전 그 경찰이 다시 연락을 취했고, 저는 예전에 우리가 그와 합의했었던 사항을 재개하는 것이야말로 옳은 것이라고 결정을 내렸습니다."

매그는 손톱을 손바닥에 박아넣은 채 주먹을 꽉 쥐었고, 제가 할 말을 고함치지 않기 위해 호흡을 가다듬기 위해서 애를 썼다. 반면에 라파엘은 몇 달 동안 해온 일을 시인하는 것 치고 너무나도 지나치게 평온해 보였다.

"어떻게 그럴 수가 있어? 무슨 말을 한 거야, 라파엘?" 매그는 제 감정을 억제하기 위해서 고군분투하고 있었다.

"예전에 전해주던 정보랑 같은 것들만 줬을 뿐입니다. 그 조직이 무슨 일을 하는지에 대해 들은 것은 어떤 것이든 말이죠. 기본적으로는... 누가, 무엇을, 어디서 그리고 언제가 되겠네요." 라파엘은 제 커피를 다시 한 모금 마셨다.

"너 이제 더 이상은 그런 거 모르잖아." 매그는 악문 잇새로 내뱉었다.

"아? 제 달콤하고 상냥한 남자친구가 보스의 살인광에 미치광이인 남자친구를 구해야 한다고 보스께서 결정을 내렸을 때부터, 저는 모든 것을 듣고 보아 왔습니다만... 그쪽에서는 아무것도 필요하지 않던 상태였는데, 그 빌딩에 있는 누가 전화를 했을 거라고 생각하시는 겁니까?" 라파엘은 의자에서 등을 떼고 제대로 앉았고 끝 부분에만 엉덩이를 걸치고 있게 자세를 바꾸었다. "당신은 사이먼을 그 '단체'의 한 가운데에 집어넣었지. 이제 사이먼은 너무 깊이 연루되어서 빼내오는 것 자체가 불가능해. 그쪽에서는 다른 사람은 원하지 않아, 사이먼을 믿고 있으니까... 그렇지만 난 그들을 믿지 않지. 그쪽을 믿는 건 멍청이나 하는 짓이니까."

너무 빠르게 갑자기 일어섰기에 일어서자마자 매그의 머리가 핑 하고 돌았고, 매그는 다시 앉아야만 했다. "네가 지금 무슨 짓을 한 건지 생각이 안 돼? 넌 내가 사이먼 목숨을 위험하게 했다고 말했지... 네가 지금 한 짓은 뭐인 거 같은데? 다시 이 모든 일이 시작한 원점으로 되돌아갔는데, 그냥 넌 알렉이 싫어서 이 모든 짓을 했을 뿐이라고?"

라파엘은 일어서지 않았다. 대신 의자에 등을 기댔을 뿐이었다. "전 복수를 맹세했습니다."

매그는 무슨 말을 해야할지, 어떻게 행동해야 할지도 몰랐다. 모든 것이 너무나도 바보같은 짓이었다. 어떻게 씨발 라파엘이 이렇게 멍청하게 굴 수 있단 말인가? "내 부모를 죽인 데에는 라이트우드 쪽에서 충분한 이유를 갖고 있었어. 아마 네 부모를 죽인 것에 대해서도 그랬을거야... 네가 등 뒤에서 나를 찌르며 배신한 데 대한 이유로 복수를 들었다는 사실은 내가 알고 싶었던 것보다 더 많은 것을 말해주는군." 매그는 홀을 향해 걸어가다가 멈춰섰고, 라파엘을 돌아다보았다. "넌 제명이야! 널 안전하게 보호하기 위해서라면 내 힘을 써서 뭐든 할 거야... 그렇지만 더 이상은 널 믿을수가 없어. 그러니까 우리 일은 여기서 끝이다." 

"나 없이는 당신 이 도시 못 다뤄." 라파엘은 스스로 확신이 넘쳐 보였다.

매그는 고개를 흔들었다. "넌 심지어 네가 왜 이 일을 하는지조차 모르고 있어. 방금 전까지는 사이먼을 보호하기 위해서 한 거라더니, 지금 넌 사이먼이 다칠 위험이 증가하는 것에도 불구하고 그걸 하겠다는 거잖아... 좀 전까지는 날 지지한다고 말해 놓고서는 바로 다음 순간에는 내 등 뒤를 찌르고... 이제 더 이상 네가 누군지조차 모르겠다. 비탄에 잠겨 슬퍼하느라 네 스스로를 너무 과대평가하는 것 같은데, 내가 이 도시를 못 다룰것 같다고? 어디 두고 보시지."

"너무 늦었어! 모든 것이 끝날 때쯤엔 나한테 돌아와달라고 당신이 빌게 될 걸." 매그가 제 재킷을 낚아채기 위해 홀로 돌아왔을 때 라파엘은 소리를 질렀다.

"좆까!!" 매그는 라파엘의 집을 나서며 문을 쾅 하고 세게 닫았다. 홀에 선 채로 매그는 벽에 기대 눈을 감았다. 이런 상황이 자신에게 닥치리라고는 절대 생각해본적이 없었다. 라파엘과 함께 하지 않은 시간보다 함께 한 시간이 더 길었다. 라파엘은 제 삶의 일부분이었다. 이렇게 떨어지게 될 것이라고는 생각해 본 적도 없었고, 라파엘이 이러한 짓을 제게 한 적도 없었으며 심지어 매그 역시도 이러한 일을 자신이 라파엘에게 할 것이라는 생각조차도 해 본적이 없었다. 매그의 일부분은 다시 되돌아가서 라파엘에게 이유를 대 이해시키고, 자신들이 이 문제를 잘 해결해 나갈 수 있지 않느냐며 말하고 싶어했다. 그러나 매그는 라파엘과 자신 둘다 이 일을 해결하는 데에는 시간이 필요할 것임을 알고 있었다. 자신들이 이 일을 해결할 수 있다면 말이지만!

***

어떻게 이것을 고칠 것인지 생각할 시간도 필요했고, 신선한 공기도 마시고 싶었기에 매그는 집까지 걸어갔다. 알렉에게 말해야만 했다. 그렇지만 알렉이 어떻게 반응할지 두려웠다. 볼을 쉽게 붉히는 달콤한 제 남자친구 알렉은 저와 있을 때면 세상에서 제일 착한데다가 자신이 생각할 수 있는 한 가장 다정하고 사려깊은 사람이었다. 그러나 알렉은 이 도시에서 라이트우드 조직의 수장이기도 했고, 자신이 잔인하고 냉정하게 굴 필요가 있다는 태도를 굽히지 않으며 그것을 매그에게도 말해온 바 있었다. 라파엘이 조직에 피해를 끼치는 것에 대해 듣는다면... 그러한 새끼들을 닥치게 만드는 것 또한 알렉이 하는 일이었다. 매그는 라파엘이 필요했다. 매그는 자신이 이걸 고칠수 있음을 알았고, 이번에는 자신들이 이걸 해결해야 한다는 사실에는 의심의 여지가 없었다. 알렉이 라파엘에게, 사이먼에게 무슨 짓을 할 것인지가 두려웠다.

집으로 돌아와 매그는 테사와 카타리나에게 연락했고, 이 쪽 상황이 어떻게 돌아가고 있는지를 둘에게 알렸다. 래그노어는 런던에 있었으므로 연락을 받지 못했지만, 카타리나는 래그노어랑 연락이 닿자마자 라파엘과 생긴 문제에 대해 알려주겠다고 약속했다. 라파엘을 잘라내자니, 라파엘의 정보원들을 잘라내고 돈과 제품의 흐름을 막자니 끔찍했다. 다행인것은 이 모든 것을 혼자 해도 되지 않는다는 사실이었다. 테사는 이해심이 깊었고 해야 하는 일들의 대부분을 자신이 처리해주겠노라고 약속했다. 그리고 시카고 쪽에서 살펴본 후 시프트를 도울 수 있을 만한 수하들 몇을 보내주겠다고도 했다. 그들 모두는 '같은 배'를 탄 이상 동지였고 서로를 친구들로 생각해왔다. 라파엘이 가장 친하기는 했으나 매그는 카타리나, 테사와도 예전에 일적으로 가깝게 지냈었다. 그래서인지 이 새로운 소식이 자신들과는 연관이 없음에도 그들은 매그를 안타깝게 여겨주었다.

매그는 몇 시간동안이나 일했고, 제 아파트의 문이 열리는 소리가 나자 깊이 숨을 들이쉬고는 일어섰다. 알렉에게 말해야만 했다. 매그는 오늘 알렉이 너무 불안정하거나 처진 상태가 아니기를, 기분이 좋은 상태이기를 바랐다.

연구실에서 나온 매그는 알렉이 재킷을 벗어 주방 카운터에 있는 높은 의자에 던져놓는 것을 보았다.

"알렉산더, 왔니... 오늘 하루는 어땠어?" 매그는 자신의 목소리가 가라앉아 있음을 느꼈다. 하지만 간을 보지 않고서 대뜸 라파엘의 이야기부터 꺼낼 수는 없었다.

"좆같았죠." 알렉은 말하고 나서 매그를 바라보기 위해 몸을 빙글 돌렸다. 적어도 알렉은 미소짓고 있었다. "그래도 방금 막 많이 좋아졌어요." 자신을 마주하자 알렉의 미소가 살짝 흐려졌다. "무슨 일 있어요?"

매그는 숨을 느리게 내뱉었다. 그리고 알렉에게 다가가 허리에 팔을 감싸며 그를 단단하게 안아 제 쪽으로 당겼고, 머리를 어깨에 기대며 눈을 감았다.

"매그너스?" 알렉도 자신을 가까이 당겼다. 억지로 자신을 보라고 하지 않다니 다행이었다. "당신 저 무섭게 만들고 있어요. 무슨 일인데요?"

매그는 머릿속으로 계속 라파엘을 떠올리고 있었다. 그것이 스스로를 무섭게 만들었다.

"우리 얘기 좀 하자." 매그는 말하면서 한숨을 내쉬었다.

그 말에 알렉은 약간 긴장한 듯 보였다. "무슨 뜻이에요? 제가 뭐 잘못했어요?"

매그는 미소지을 수밖에 없었다. 알렉이 스스로가 뭘 했다고 생각하는것도 무리는 아니었다. 제게서 나쁜 소식을 들으리라고는 절대 예상하지 않았을 테니까.

"아가, 네가 잘못한 것은 없어. 주로 일 관련이기는 한데ㅡ개인적인 문제가 있어서." 매그는 말하고서 몸을 떼어내 알렉의 아름다운 눈을 올려다보았다. 자신은 그를 위해 무엇이든 할 것이었다. 그냥 알 수 있었다. 알렉이 누구이든, 어떤 일을 해 왔건 간에, 그를 안전하게 할 수만 있다면 자신은 죽음조차 무릅쓸 수 있었다.

"일 얘기라고요?" 알렉은 살짝 목을 가다듬었다. 알렉에게서 무언가가 바뀌었다. 큰 변화는 아니었지만 이제 매그도 알렉을 더 잘 읽을 수 있게 되었기에 일 얘기가 나오면 알렉이 제 주위에 바리케이트를 둘러친다는 것을 알수 있었다. 그것은 알렉의 일부분이었고, 알렉이 누구인지에 관한 것이었기에 자기 자신을 보호하기 위함이라는 것을 매그도 알고 있었다. "달마다 미팅이 있는데, 얼마나 중요한 일이길래 당신이 기다릴 수조차 없어하는 건지..." 알렉은 생각하느라 잠시 말을 멈췄다. "겨우 4일 남았는데 말이에요." 

"누군가가 이 문제를 꺼내기 전에 내가 먼저 너랑 이 얘기를 하고 싶었어... 앉을까?" 매그는 한 손을 알렉의 가슴에 대며 심장 박동을 느꼈다. 자신의 손 아래에서 알렉의 심장은 일정한 박자로 강하게 고동치고 있었다.

"네." 알렉은 손을 올려 턱을 긁적이더니 뒤로 물러나 소파를 향해 걸어갔다. 매그는 그 뒤에 가깝게 붙어 따라갔고 보통 그랬듯 알렉의 옆에 앉는 것이 아니라 알렉 건너편에 놓여 있는 의자들 중 하나에 앉았다. 자신이 라파엘 이야기를 하는 동안 알렉의 눈을 마주할 수 있기를 바랐기 때문이었다.

"좋아요, 그럼." 알렉도 자신이 다른 자리에 앉았음을 눈치챈 듯 했는데, 그 사실에 약간 불편한 듯이 보였다. "그래서, 뭐가 그렇게 중요한데요?"

매그는 알렉을 이렇게 걱정스럽게 만드는 것이 좋은 것인지 나쁜 것인지 확실히 알 수는 없었다. 그러나 희망적으로 생각해 볼 때 자신이 실제로 말하기도 전에 알렉이 많이 걱정한다면, 이야기를 듣고 나서는 생각보다 심하지는 않다고 안도할수 있을지도 모른다.

"좋아, 오늘 내가 알아낸 사실에 대해 말하기 전에, 날 위해서 너무 흥분하지 않겠다고 부디 약속해 줄 수 있을까?" 이 말이 공평하지 않다는 것은 자신도 알았지만, 어쨌거나 부탁했다.

알렉은 표정을 찡그렸으나 느리게 고개를 끄덕였고 몇 번 숨을 깊이 들이쉬었다.

매그는 슬픈 미소를 지어보였다. "예전 일 기억하지. 내가 네가 누구인지를 모르고 복수하려고 했던 때, 너와 이지를 무너트리면 성공이라고 내가 생각했던 것 말이야..."

알렉이 말하기 전 그의 턱이 잠시동안 꽉 다물렸다. "네, 그 주제에 대해서 이야기하는 건 언제나 절 행복하게 해 주죠." 알렉이 대답했다. 단어들은 비꼬는 투였고 빈정거림으로 흠뻑 젖어 있었다.

"미안해. 하지만 중요한 일이라서 그래." 매그는 제 왼손 엄지를 오른손에 대고 문질렀다. "그 때 이지하고도 얘기했었고, 너한테도 사이먼이 말해줬을지 모르지만 난 너희들을 합법적으로 잡아넣기 위해서 경찰과 접촉을 하고 있었어... 폭력을 쓰고싶지는 않아서, 너랑 이지가 종신형을 선고받는게 그 방법이 될 수 있겠다고 생각했거든."

"추억 열차 타고 기억 여행 떠나는 거, 전 별로 안 좋아하는데. 말의 논지가 뭐죠?" 알렉이 이 주제를 좋아하지 않는다는 것은 분명해보였다. 알렉은 그 사실을 감추는 데에는 소질이 없었다.

"물론 나는 질문을 해대는 경찰과 모든 연락을 끊었고 정보 주는 것도 멈췄는데..."

"그런데?" 알렉이 재촉했다. 이제 알렉은 자신의 알렉보다는 일 모드-알렉처럼 행동하고 있었다.

"라파엘이 계속해서 연락을 주고받았던 모양이야. 너랑, 네 일...에 관련해서 찾아내고 들은 모든 것들을 계속해서 보고하고 있었던 것 같아." 매그는 말하면서 제 귀에 울리는 자신의 심장 박동을 들을 수 있었다. "난 걔가 괜찮은 줄 알았어.우리에 관해서, 라파엘이 나를 지지하고 있지 않다는 것에 대해서는 의심을 할 수조차 없을 정도로 완벽했거든... 그런데 걔가 여전히 복수를 준비하고 있었던 것 같아."

"뭐라고요?" 알렉의 목소리가 갑자기 치솟았다. 고함을 지르기 바로 일보 직전이었다. "언제부터요? 그리고 뭘요? 걔가 뭐라고 했대요? 이 도시에서 제 범죄경력을 더 쌓고 싶지는 않아요."

"알렉산더, 제발 너무 화내지마." 매그는 제 입술 안쪽을 깨물었다.

"언제부터 무슨 얘기를 했냐고요, 매그너스." 알렉의 목소리는 날카롭게 들렸다.

"최소 몇 달은 된 것 같아. 정확히는 모르겠어... 그리고 기본적으로 들은 거 전부일거야. 도시 곳곳에 라파엘의 눈이 있거든." 알렉이 좋아할 것 같지는 않았지만 매그는 대답을 할 수밖에 없었다. "미안해... 그렇지만 라파엘도 화난데다가 좌절해서 그런거야. 제발 그러지는 마... 내가 지금 무슨 말 하는지 알지."

알렉은 제 손을 들어 얼굴을 문지르더니 일 분 정도 그대로 있었다. 매그에게는 그 일 분이 반 년도 넘는 시간처럼 느껴졌다.

"알렉산더?" 매그가 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다.

"네, 그냥... 시간 좀 주세요. 아직 이 정보로는 어떻게 해야 할지 모르겠네요." 알렉은 손 뒤에서 말했다.

"라파엘은 내 오랜 친구 중에 한 명이고, 내 사람들 중에서는 누구보다도 나랑 제일 가까워." 매그는 자신에게 라파엘이 얼마나 소중한 존재인지 알렉이 진정으로 확실하게 알아줬으면 하고 바랐다.

"전 당신의 가장 친한 친구를 죽이지는 않을 거예요." 알렉은 한숨을 내쉬었고 시선을 올려서 매그의 눈을 바라보았다. "좋아요. 그러면 걔가 보고하는 상대가 누구죠? 그 짭새 이름이 뭐예요?"

알렉이 라파엘에 대해 즉결처분을 내리지 않았고 그렇게 할 계획도 없다는 것을 듣자 매그는 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그러나 무슨 일이 벌어질지 여전히 자신은 모르는 상태였다. "그 경찰 죽여버릴 건 아니지, 그렇지?" 

"아, 하느님 맙소사." 알렉은 소파에서 일어나면서 짜증난 듯한 목소리를 했고, 테이블을 따라 걸어와 무릎을 굽혀 매그의 앞에 앉았다. 발에 무게를 실어 균형을 맞춘 채, 알렉은 매그를 보았고 손을 맞잡았다. "제가 전부 다 죽여버릴거라고 생각하는 것 좀 멈춰야 할 것 같아요. 전 그냥 그 경찰의 이름을 알고 싶었을 뿐이에요. 그래야 이 문제가 얼마나 큰 일인지 알아낼 수도 있을거고, 가담한 사람들도 찾아낼 수 있으니까요. 게다가 일이 너무 진척된 것만 아니라면, 아마 아무도 죽지 않고 이 일이 끝날 수 있을 거예요. 경찰 쪽에도 우리 뒤를 봐주는 사람들이 있으니까요."

"미안해." 매그는 스스로가 약간 바보같다고 생각했다. 이제 알렉이 자신을 안심시켜 주고 있었다. "경찰관의 이름은 알라릭 로드리게즈야." 매그는 말하고 나서 혹시 알렉이 거짓말을 하고 있는 것은 아닌지, 이 남자를 쏴버리는 것은 아닌지 하는 사인을 찾아내기 위해 알렉의 눈을 들여다보았다.

알렉은 고개를 끄덕이고는 매그의 손을 다정하게 꽉 쥐었다가는 놓았다. "알겠어요. 들어본 것 같아요."

매그도 작게나마 미소를 지어 보였으나, 여전히 속이 좋지 않은 상태였다.

"이 일을 해결할 수 있는 방법을 찾을 거예요... 모두가 살 수 있는 방법으로요." 알렉이 말했다. 매그는 두 번째 문장이 알렉의 부분에 대해 곤두섰던 자신의 신경들을 차분하게 만드는 것을 느꼈다. "이지, 제이스, 클레리랑 이 일에 대해 만나서 얘기를 할 거고, 말이 더이상 퍼지지 않게 하면서 어떻게 해결할 수 있는지 찾아낼 거예요. 조용히 시킬 수만 있으면 행동을 취할 필요도 없으니까... 그러니까 우리가 만나서 해결책을 찾을 때까지는, 더 이상 이 일에 대해 아는 사람이 없는게 진짜 엄청 중요해요. 알겠죠?"

매그는 알겠다는 뜻으로 고개를 끄덕였다. 알렉이 그 말을 하자 기분이 많이 나아졌다. "그래. 참... 내 동업자들도 알아."

알렉은 미소지을 뿐이었다. "알겠어요. 그건 문제될 거 없어요. 당신과 그 사람들은 하나예요, 일적으로 보면 우리한테는 같은 거니까..."

"그리고 사이먼도 알아." 매그는 얼굴을 찌푸렸다.

알렉은 눈을 굴렸는데, 매그는 알렉 스스로가 그러지 않으려고 노력중이라는 것을 알 수 있었다. "알았어요. 하지만 그게 끝이죠, 맞죠?"

"맞아." 매그는 고개를 끄덕였다. 갑자기 성질 나쁜 작은 꼬마아이가 된 느낌이었고, 알렉을 잘 알지도 못하는 사람들이 왜 그렇게 그에게 쉽게 겁을 먹어하는지 이해할 수 있을 것 같았다.

"당신이 어떻게 그 자리까지 올라간 지 모르겠어요. 당신 진짜 완전 무른데. 그렇지 않아요?" 알렉이 말했다. 알렉이 제 삶의 한 구석으로 들어온 순간부터 뭔가 작게 변화한 것이 그 말 안에 있었다. "벌에 쏘였다고 해도 당신은 그 벌을 죽이는 데 죄책감을 느낄 거라고, 제가 맹세할 수도 있어요."

"그럴지도." 매그는 인정하고서 손을 뻗어 손등으로 알렉의 뺨을 다정하고 부드럽게 쓸었다. "그리고 그냥 네가 알아야 할 것 같아서... 우리는 네 명이서 일하고 있고, 내가 우리 프로젝트에서 담당한 쪽은 그거였어. 그래서 내가 '월록'이란 별명을 갖게 된 거지, 마법을 창조해 내니까... 머리가 좋고 잽싸고 부드러운 거. 잔인하거나 싸움을 하는 쪽은 아니었지." 매그가 설명했다.

"으음, 전 당신 머리 정말 사랑하는데." 자세가 불편할 것임에도 알렉은 그대로 있었고, 미소지었다.

"잘 됐네. 내 머리도 널 사랑하거든." 매그가 대답했다. 알렉이 고개를 약간 들어올려 제 입술을 입술로 누르자 매그는 눈을 감았다. 알렉이랑 대화를 마치고 나자 그 전보다 기분이 훨씬 좋아졌다. 알렉이 몸을 뒤로 물리자 매그는 알렉을 맛볼 수 있길 바라며 제 입술을 핥았다. "넌 날 놀라게 해... 사람들이 너에 대해 끔찍한 이야기들을 하는 걸 나도 잘 알고 있지만, 넌 이런 일들도 진짜 잘 해내잖아." 이러한 이야기는 꺼내지 말아야 했고, 매그도 그 사실을 알고 있었다. 그러나 알렉이 단지 미소지을 뿐이었기에, 기분이 그렇게 나쁘지는 않았다.

"이런 일은 당신 생각보다 더 자주 일어나요. 당신한테는 나쁜 일이겠지만... 아마 이 일의 배후에 있는 사람 때문에 힘든 거겠죠... 오해하지는 말고 들어요, 나는 내일이라도 라파엘이 차에 치여서 길에 굴러다녔으면 좋겠어요. 그런데 그건 그냥 단지 제 바람일 뿐이고 그렇게는 하지 않을 거예요. 제가 누군가를 다치게 하는 것이 당신을 상처입히게 된다면 전 절대로 그렇게 하지 않을 거예요ㅡ그렇게 하도록 제 손이 강제되어지지 않는 이상은요." 알렉은 말을 끝마치고 나서는 의자에 앉은 매그 위로 양 다리를 벌린 채 올라탔고, 몸을 숙여서 제 코를 매그의 코에 문질렀다. 알렉의 엉덩이로 손을 가져다 대며 매그는 눈을 감았고, 제 위에 올라탄 알렉의 무게를 만끽했다. 이렇게 앉아있는 것에 편안해지기까지는 몇 개월이 걸렸다. 알렉은 덩치가 큰 데다가 서툴렀기 때문이었다ㅡ그러나 매그가 이것을 좋아한다고 안심시켜주자, 그 사실은 알렉으로 하여금 이 자세를 취할 때 완벽한 행복을 느끼게 만들어주었다.

"그래서... 갑자기 누군가가 쳐들어와서 금방이라도 절 체포할 계획이라고 말할 계획이 없다면, 아마 당신이 절 체포해다가 윗층에서 즐길 수도 있을 것 같은데요." 알렉은 입술에 음흉한 미소를 띄우고는 말했다.

매그는 제 입술을 깨물었고 알렉의 티셔츠 밑으로 손을 넣어 따스한 피부를 어루만졌다. "끔찍한 일들에 대해서 너한테 얘기한게 방금인데... 그 일이 진짜로 일어난 것처럼 롤플을 하고 싶다는 거야?"

알렉은 고개를 끄덕이고는 엉덩이를 흔들었고, 부풀어오르기 시작한 매그의 고간에 몸을 대고 눌렀다.

"너한테 사랑한다고 충분히 자주 말해 준 것 같지가 않네." 매그는 목을 울려 신음했고 알렉의 부드러운 피부에 손톱을 박아넣었다. 알렉은 부드럽게 흐느끼며 신음했다.

"정확하시네요." 알렉은 장난스럽게 말하더니 키스를 남겼고, 일어서면서 매그에게 롤플을 제의했다. 따라오도록 초대하면서 말이다. "이리 오시죠, 경찰관님. 제 입을 열게 만들 수 있는 심문의 기술을 가지고 계시는지, 어디 한번 제가 봐야겠어요."


	15. Lost love

대화를 끝마치고 나서, 알렉이 매그를 유혹해 침대로 데려간 이후 그들은 계속 거기 있었고 이른 시간이었음에도 불구하고 두 판을 뛴 뒤 녹초가 되어 서로에게 팔다리를 감은 채 잠에 들었다. 지쳐서 탈진할 정도였음에도 매그와 알렉은 행복했다. 잠에서 깨어난 알렉은 자신이 어디에 있는지 초점을 맞출 때까지 눈을 몇 번 깜박였고, 목과 어깨의 근육을 이완할 수 있도록 자세를 약간 틀었다. 머리를 돌려 제 옆에서 여전히 깊이 잠든 매그를 본 알렉은 미소지었고, 매그가 뒤척이며 자신이 알아들을 수 없는 무언가를 웅얼거리자 방긋 웃었다.

"매그너스... 일어났어요?" 알렉은 매그를 보기 위해 그 쪽으로 몸을 데굴 굴려서 속삭였지만, 대답은 없었다.

"매그너스?" 알렉은 조금 더 목소리를 크게 해 소근거렸지만 여전히 대답이라거나 아니면 대답과 비슷한 어떤 것도 없었다.

팔을 뻗은 알렉은 매그의 이마 한쪽을 덮고 있는 뻗친 머리를 뒤로 쓸어넘겨 주었고, 잠든 매그가 얼마나 평화롭게 보이는지 그리고 얼마나 아름다운지를 감상하며 미소지었다. 매그는 메이크업을 하기 위해 다양한 제품들을 사용했지만 화장을 하지 않은 그대로로도 여전히 멋졌다. 아침에 일어나 나체로 벌거벗은 상태인 매그보다 더 아름다운 것은 어떤 것도 없을 것이었다. 알렉은 매그의 아랫입술 선을 따라 다정하게 손가락을 문지르면서 가까이 다가갔고, 매그의 뺨에 부드럽게 입맞췄다. 그렇게 하지 않아도 곧 일어날 것이라는 듯 매그가 다시 뭐라고 웅얼거리는 소리를 내자 알렉은 미소지었다.

유영하던 알렉의 손은 이불 밑으로 들어가 매그의 가슴 위로 올라갔다. 매그의 모든 것은 정말 매끄럽고 부드러웠다. 알렉 자신보다 나이가 많음에도 불구하고 매그의 피부 모든 곳은 실크처럼 부드럽고 매끈거려 20살 이후로는 나이가 전혀 들지 않은 것처럼 느껴졌다. 그대로 매그에게 몸을 기대어 누른 채, 알렉은 머리를 내려 매그의 목에 키스했고, 손을 매그의 가슴과 배로 내려 자신의 짧은 손톱으로 매그의 피부를 긁었다. 그리고는 느끼지 못할 정도로 아주 부드럽게 제 손 끝으로 같은 부분을 어루만졌다. 매그의 살결은 제 손끝에 감겨오는 듯 했고, 자신이 그렇게 하자 매그의 숨소리는 약간 거칠어졌다. 알렉의 손은 매그의 고간 쪽으로 들어갔고, 제가 손댄 매그의 성기가 행복하다는 듯 꿈틀대자 알렉은 미소지었다. 손가락으로 매그의 성기를 감아쥔 알렉은 천천히 손을 움직였고, 매그의 성기가 제 손에서 발기하기 시작할 때까지 위아래로 흔들기 시작했다.

알렉은 매그의 향기를 들이마시며 목에 젖은 키스의 비를 떨어트렸고, 이불 밑으로 미끄러져 들어갔다. 알렉은 매그의 다리 사이로 들어가 자리를 잡았고, 제 머리를 매그의 몸을 향해 낮춘 뒤 제 입 안으로 매그의 성기를 받아들였다. 그리고 알렉은 그 와중에도 금방 완전하게 발기한 매그의 성기를 손으로 흔들었다. 매그는 목을 울리며 신음했고 무의식적으로 엉덩이를 매트리스에서 좀 들어올렸는데, 이 행동을 본 알렉은 매그의 성기를 입에 문 채로 씨익 웃었다. 알렉은 천천히 제 입안으로 매그를 받아들이며 왕복운동을 시작했고, 귀두가 제 목의 끝부분을 압박하게 하며 프리컴의 씁쓸한 맛이 섞인 매그의 피부를 맛보았다. 알렉은 매번 고개를 숙일 때마다 매그의 성기를 더 깊이 물고 삼켜서 조이는 감각이 새로이 느껴지도록 했다.

"아, 신이시여." 알렉은 매그가 낮게 탄성을 지르며 신음하는 것을 들었다. 매그가 이불을 들어올리자 둘의 눈이 마주쳤다. 알렉의 입술은 스스로의 입 안에서 강하게 고동치는 성기를 꽉 조여물고 있었다. 매그는 숨을 헐떡였고 머리를 뒤로 젖힌 후에 이불을 다시 내렸는데, 알렉은 이를 계속해도 된다는 신호로 알아듣고 갈급하게 매그의 성기를 깊이 빨며 그가 내뱉는 모든 소리들을 만끽했다. 매그가 무릎을 약간 세웠기 때문에 알렉 주위의 이불이 올라갔고, 매그의 엉덩이 근육이 홱 움직였기에 알렉은 그가 절정에 가까워지고 있다는 것을 깨달았다. 펠라만 하고 싶었던 것은 아니기에 그러지 않기 위해서 알렉은 제 입안에서 뽁 소리를 내며 매그의 성기를 빼냈다. 매그가 작지만 간절하게 끙끙거리자 알렉은 미소지었다.

알렉은 매그의 젖은 성기에서부터 키스를 하며 사타구니, 허벅지 안쪽에까지 따라 내려갔다. 제 몸을 더 밑으로 내린 알렉은 매그의 허벅지 아랫쪽에 제 손을 대고는 매그의 다리를 위로 들어올렸고, 제가 닿을 수 있도록 구부렸다. 많은 사람들과 해 왔으나 매그랑은 처음인 것을 하려니 이상하리만치 초조했다. 제 가슴 안에서 뛰어대는 심장의 고동소리를 느끼며 알렉은 회음부의 예민한 피부를 따라 키스해 내려갔고, 동그란 근육에 제 혀가 닿자 매그가 놀라서 헉 하고 숨을 몰아쉬는 것을 들었다. 항의하는 소리는 듣지 못했기에, 알렉은 제 혀끝을 조밀하게 주름잡힌 곳에 대고 눌렀고 매그가 긴장을 풀기 위해 노력하는 것을 느꼈다. 매그의 허벅지에 팔을 감싸안으며 알렉은 그를 제 입 안으로 당기며 빨아들였고 매그가 내는 소리와, 자신이 계속할수록 매그의 허벅지 근육이 떨리는 느낌까지 즐겁게 누렸다. 알렉은 매그가 더 바라며 죄스럽게 엉덩이를 굴릴 때까지 리밍을 계속했다.

몸을 물린 알렉은 뜨겁고 탁한 공기가 절 둘러싸고 있음을 깨닫고 한 손을 풀어내어 매그의 무릎 아래로 이불을 내렸다. 신선한 공기를 들이쉬기 위해서였다. 알렉은 다시 매그와 눈을 마주치고는 제 입술을 짓씹었다. 몇 번, 알렉의 자유로운 손이 무엇인가를 기대하고 있기라도 한 듯 공기를 움켜잡았다. 눈을 뜨지 못한 매그가 거의 필사적으로 한 손을 협탁으로 뻗어 어젯밤 사용하고 둔 젤을 쥐자 알렉은 미소지었다. 매그가 알렉에게 손을 뻗어 젤을 건네주자 알렉은 미소지은 후 저와 매그의 하체를 덮은 이불을 다시 아래로 내렸다. 스스로 좀 더 안정적인 자세를 취하기 위해 알렉은 제 밑에 있는 매그의 무릎을 들어올렸고 동시에 몸을 기울여 매그의 성기를 제 입 안으로 넣었는데, 매그가 크게 신음하며 보여준 반응은 알렉을 기쁘게 만들었다.

매그의 성기에 대고 머리를 흔들며 움직이던 알렉은 그의 몸을 타고 올라가며 키스했다. 알렉은 이불 밑에서 다시 올라왔고, 매그의 얼굴과 입에 깊이 키스하며 젤에 적신 손으로 제 성기를 몇 번 흔들었다. 키스를 멈추고 몸을 살짝 떼낸 알렉은 매그를 내려다보며 대체 어떻게 자신이 매그 없이도 이렇게 오랫동안 견뎌낼 수 있었는지 궁금해졌다.

"당신 너무 아름다워요." 알렉은 소근거렸다. 매그의 입가, 그리고 얼굴 한쪽 가장자리에 키스하며 내려오는 동안 알렉은 제 성기가 매그의 벌려진 엉덩이 사이로 미끄러지게 두며 제 엉덩이를 흔들었다. 매그는 침대에서 허리를 들었고 더 마찰을 얻기를 원하듯 몸을 붙였는데, 신음할 때의 입은 살짝 벌어진 채였다. 이렇게 몇 번 장난스러운 행위를 반복한 후에야 알렉은 다시 밑으로 몸을 뻗었다.

알렉의 눈은 자신을 압도하는 쾌락에 의해 반쯤 뒤로 넘어간 채였다. 알렉은 제 엉덩이를 굴리며 끙 하고는 신음했고, 너무 세지 않게 그냥 매그를, 매그의 전부를 느낄 수 있기를 바랐다. 매그의 손을 찾아 쥔 알렉은 손깍지를 꼈고, 키스하기 위해 몸을 굽히면서 손 한쪽씩을 그의 머리 양 옆으로 각각 잡아눌렀다. 매그가 다리를 들어 알렉의 엉덩이에 감았고, 몸을 단단히 붙여 고정한 채 알렉과 함께 움직였다. 둘은 동시에 몸을 들썩거리며 움직였고, 알렉은 제 몸만을 이용하여 자신이 얼마나 매그를 사랑하고 또 얼마나 매그를 원하고 있는지 보여주기 위해 애썼다. 제 살갗이 따끔거렸고, 동시에 불타는 것도 같았지만 오로지 매그만을 바라보고 느끼면서 알렉은 자신을 둘러싼 세상을 잊었다. 매번 허리를 치댈 때마다 알렉은 절정이 다가오고 있음을 느낄수 있었다. 꼭 몸의 모든 부분에서 쾌락이 기어오르는 듯한 느낌이었는데, 이것이 영원히 지속되었으면 하는 느낌과 자신을 씻어내려주었으면 하는 느낌을 함께 주었고 알렉을 간절하게 만들었다.

"사랑해요... 정말 많이..." 알렉은 매그의 입술에 대고 호흡했고, 매그의 한 손을 놓아 주었다. 매그의 손가락은 알렉의 팔뚝을 타고 올라갔다. 알렉은 제 손을 자신들의 몸 사이로 넣어 성기를 다시 꽉 잡았고, 허리를 움직일 때마다 동시에 손을 놀려 성기를 흔들었다. 알렉은 그렇게 하는 도중에도 매그의 입술 사이에서 도망쳐 나오는 모든 소리들을 삼키고 있었다.

"나도.." 매그는 숨을 헐떡였다. 알렉은 제 뒷통수에 올라간 매그의 손을 느꼈다. 매그의 손은 제 짧은 머리를 꽉 움켜쥐고 있었는데 세게 끌어당기거나 아프게 잡아당기는 것은 아니었다. "널.. 사랑해." 매그는 더듬거리며 내뱉었고, 알렉의 아래에서 간절한 욕망으로 인해 신음하며 등을 휘었다.

알렉은 더 이상 참을 수 없었다. 눈꺼풀이 팔락거리며 감겼고 급작스런 절정의 감정이 폭발하며 알렉을 불태웠다. 엉덩이가 엇박으로 움직였고, 제 모든 것을 소진해낸 눈 먼 환희로 인해 몇 초간 알렉의 몸이 떨리며 흔들렸다. 알렉은 천천히 절정에서 내려오는 중이었고 여전히 몸을 바들바들 떨고 있었으나, 그 와중에도 몸은 그 자리에 그대로 있었다. 알렉은 매그가 가 주기를 원하면서, 그걸 필요로 하면서 여전히 성기를 잡고 흔들고 있었다. 알렉은 입술을 밑으로 내려 매그의 목에 가볍게 키스했고 부드러운 피부를 잘근거렸다. 그리고는 제 손에 다정하게 힘을 주어 상냥하게 주물렀다.

아마 1분 정도 걸렸을까, 매그가 알렉의 밑에서 등을 굽히며 사정했고, 환희로 울부짖으며 짧은 손톱을 알렉의 손등에 박아넣었다. 알렉은 매그가 몸을 떨고 숨을 헐떡거릴 때까지 제 손을 천천히 움직였고 그 후 매트리스에 등을 대고는 그대로 무너져 내렸다. 무게중심을 바꿔 몸을 틀면서 알렉은 무릎을 댄 채 몸을 뒤집었다. 알렉의 머리는 매그의 가슴팍에 올라간 채였는데, 탈진할 것 같은 알렉의 마음에 매그의 빠른 심장 박동은 마치 아름다운 음악처럼 들렸다. 매그의 숨은 아직 거친 채 차분하지 못했으나, 손은 알렉의 머리칼로 들어가 손가락으로 머리카락을 빙빙 꼬고 있었다. 알렉은 그 손의 감촉을 느끼고 미소지었다. 매그가 제 머리칼을 가지고 이렇게 장난칠 때면 이상하게도 편안했기에, 알렉은 항상 이 행동을 즐기고는 했다.

***

알렉은 지난 이틀 간 '약간 바쁨' 이상으로 바빴으나 매그 역시도 그랬기에, 그들이 서로를 볼 수 있는 시간은 알렉이 제 집으로 왔을 때 뿐이었다. 솔직히 말하자면 알렉은 집으로 오자마자 바로 침대로 갔고 기절하듯 쓰러져 잠들었다. 모든 것이 잘 돌아가는 듯 보였으나 항상 신중해야 할 필요는 있었다. 알렉은 이미 이지와 제이스, 그리고 매그도 몇 번 만난 적이 있는 루크와 대화를 했다고 했다. 사실 루크를 본 적은 있으나 이야기를 나눈 적은 없었는데, 알렉은 매그로서는 들어보지 못한 '컴퓨터 담당' 과도 대화를 했다고 했다. 이틀 뒤가 미팅 예정일이었는데 알렉은 자신들의 손을 벗어나지 않고도 모든 것을 해결할 수 있다는 데 대해 꽤나 자신감이 넘쳐 보였다.

세번째 날, 그러니까 미팅 바로 전 날 매그는 엄청나게 지친 상태였다. 그 전날 너무 늦게 잠들기도 했거니와 아침에는 발정난 알렉에 의해 깨어났기에 매그는 잠깐 눈 좀 붙여야겠다고 생각했다. 이 상태로는 전혀 생산적이지 못한 기분이 들었기 때문이었다. 잠에서 깬 매그는 방에서 울리는 소리 때문에 당황스러운데다 짜증이 났기에 불평을 투덜거리며 소파 위에서 몸을 굴렸고, 제 머리 위에 있는 쿠션으로 그 소리를 막아내려고 했다. 소리는 곧 멎었으나 바로 다시 울리기 시작했기에 매그는 끙끙대며 신음했고 그 소리가 제발 사라지길 바랐다. 몇 초간 소리는 멎었으나 또 첫번째와 같이 빠르게 다시 울리기 시작했고, 그때서야 매그는 이 소리가 자신의 폰에서 울리는 전화벨임을 깨달았다.

몸을 일으켜 세운 매그는 눈을 깜박였고 탁자 위에서 성난 빛을 내뿜는 자신의 폰을 발견하기까지 주위를 두리번거렸다. 제 폰을 움켜쥔 매그는 누가 전화했는지 보지도 않은 채 전화를 받자마자 씨근대며 불평하기 시작했다.

"매그너스?" 알렉의 목소리는 제정신이 아닌 것처럼 들렸다.

"알렉산더?" 매그의 뇌는 아직 느리게 작동하는 중이었다.

"다시는 씨발 나한테 그러지 말아요...계속 30분 동안이나 전화했는데... 집에 있는 거면, 그냥 계속 집에 있어요... 가는 중이니까." 알렉은 '약간 화남' 이상으로 많이 화난 목소리였다.

"낮잠 자는 중이었어. 낮잠 좀 잘 수 있는거 아니야?" 매그가 대답했다. 알렉의 말투는 전혀 제 맘에 들지 않았다.

"상관 안 해요, 더 크게 말해줘요... 그냥 씨발 내가 전화할 때 좀 받으라고요." 알렉이 팩 내뱉었다.

"미안한데 너 지금 뭐라고? 난 네 남자친구지 소유물이 아니거든?" 매그의 머리가 빠르게 맑아졌다.

"당신이 죽은 줄 알았단 말이에요." 알렉은 이제 폰에 대고 고함을 지르고 있었다.

"왜?" 매그는 폰을 든 반대편 손으로 눈을 문질러 잠을 쫓았다. "왜 내가 죽어?"

긴, 너무도 긴 침묵이 뒤따랐다.

"알렉산더?" 매그는 갑자기 제 기분이 매우 나빠짐을 느꼈다.

알렉은 대답하지 않았고, 매그는 폰을 통해 전해지는 잡담 소리들을 들을 수 있었다.

"알렉산더?!?! 왜 내가 죽은 줄 알았냐고?" 매그는 제 목소리에 담긴 필사적인 발악을 들을 수 있었다.

"5분 안에 도착해요... 그냥 움직이지 말고 있어요." 알렉이 입을 뗐다.

"싫어! 지금 당장 말해."

다시 침묵이 찾아왔고 매그는 크게 욕을 내뱉었다.

"어떻게 네가 감히 나한테 이럴 수 있어!! 지금 당장 대답해... 무슨 일이 벌어지고 있는 거냐고?"

"공격을 받았어요... 쫓고 있는 것이 무엇인지, 누구를 쫓아야 하는지 알고 있더라고요... 이지가," 알렉은 다시 말을 멈췄다. "이지가 다쳤어요. 지금 병원에 있는데 상태가 엄청 나쁜 건 아니라 며칠 후면 퇴원할 수 있대요. 일단 이지한테는 사람들 몇 명 붙여뒀긴 해요... 그리고 제이스도 다쳤는데 살짝 베인 정도지만... 우리쪽 사람들이 죽었어요, 한 둘이 아니라..." 알렉은 말을 맺으며 숨을 깊이 들이쉬었다.

갑자기 잠이 다 깨버린 매그는 소파에서 벌떡 일어났다. 자신은 움직여야 할지 아니면 그냥 여기 있어야 할 지 여부도, 이유도 모른 채였다.

"너는 괜찮은거야?!" 매그는 자신 역시도 그곳에 있었으면 하고 바랬다. 그냥 자신이 알렉을 다잡아 줄 수 있기를 바랬다.

"전 괜찮아요... 그쪽에 전 없었거든요, 그런데 매그너스..." 또다시 긴 침묵이 흘렀다. "사이먼이... 우리 쪽에 있었어요."

매그는 얼어붙었다. "뭐라고?" 제 목소리는 낮았고 공허하게 들렸고, 무엇인가를 지탱하기 위해 손을 뻗었으나 주위에는 공기밖에 없었기에 아무것도 찾지 못했다.

"제가 가는 중이에요. 2분만요. 그냥... 진정하고 있어요." 알렉의 목소리는 이제 더 차분하게 들렸다. 꼭 차분해야 한다는 듯이 가장하고 있는 것만 같았다.

"걔 괜찮아?" 매그가 물었다. 자신이 이 사실을 알고 싶은 것인지도 확신을 못한 채였다.

"2분만요, 매그너스." 알렉이 시도했다.

"사이먼!! 괜찮냐고!!" 매그는 몸을 부들부들 떨고 있었다.

"아니요..." 알렉의 목소리는 들을 수 없을만치 너무나도 낮았고 정직함으로 가득 차 있었기에, 매그는 차라리 자신이 그 말을 듣지 못했기를 바랐다.

매그는 무너지다시피 다시 소파로 몸을 묻었다. 서 있을 수 없을 것 같았다. 다시는 일어날 수 없을 것만 같았다. 매그는 제 귀에 대고 폰을 들고 있었으나 알렉이 하는 말 중 어떤 것도 들을 수가 없었고, 아무 말도 하지 않은 채 폰을 잡은 손은 아래로 미끄러졌다. 매그의 정신은 온통 사이먼에게 팔려 있었고, 사이먼에 대해 기억할 수 있는 것들은 모두 꺼내어 몇번이고 또 몇번이고 반복해서 재생하고 있었는데 자신도 그것을 통제할 수가 없었다. 마치 그렇게 하는 것이, 자신이 그렇게 그를 기억하고 간절히 원한다면 사이먼이 다시 돌아오기라도 하는 듯이 저도 자신을 제어할 수가 없었다. 매그는 자리에 앉은 채 숨을 천천히 쉬려고 노력했으나 호흡은 불규칙적으로 쌕쌕대며 나왔고 폰을 거세게 움켜쥔 손에 힘을 얼마나 꽉 주고 있었는지 부들부들 떨리며 아파 올 지경이었다.

시간이 너무나도 느리게 흘러갔기에, 아예 흐르지 않는다고 느껴질 정도였다. 그 때 현관문이 열렸고 매그는 알렉이 제 이름을 부르는 것을 들었다. 2분이었는지, 아니면 하루가 지난 것인지조차 가늠할 수 없었다. 일어선 매그는 꼭 낭떠러지 절벽에 서 있는 듯한 기분을 느꼈고 소파를 가로질러 알렉을 향해 좀비 상태처럼 다가가면서 이상하고 낯선 기분에 잠겨 있었다. 알렉이 제게 팔을 두르고 절 당겨 단단히 감싸안자마자 매그는 진정으로 무너져 내렸다. 매그의 눈에 고여 있던 눈물들은 알렉에게 안기자 걷잡을 수 없게 되었다. 매그가 제 다리로 서 있을 수 있었던 단 한 가지의 이유는 알렉이 저를 지탱하며 잡아 주고 있기 때문이었다.

매그의 손가락이 알렉의 재킷 옷감 안으로 세게 파고들었고, 알렉은 제 포옹을 바꾸어 매그를 들어올린 후 그를 소파로 옮겨 앉았다. 움직일 수 없었다. 생각할 수조차 없었고, 그런 행동을 하려고 시도하는 것마저도 자신을 아프게 만들었다. 알렉이 자신에게 부드럽게 숨을 쉬라고 말한다고 하더라도, 그것조차 할 수 있기나 한 건지 의심이 갈 정도였다. 알렉에게 매달려 있는 매그의 가슴에서 숨은 가냘픈 소리를 내며 빠져 나오고 있었다. 어지러웠고 토할 것 같았으며, 너무 피곤하고 지쳐 이 모든 것을 감당할 수 없을 것 같았다.

그들은 영원처럼 느껴지는 그 순간 동안 그 곳에 앉아 있었고, 매그는 정상적으로 숨 쉴수 있을 정도로 느리게 안정이 되기 시작했다. 그러나 그렇다고 해도 움직이고 싶지는 않았다. 알렉은 다정하게 한 손으로 제 등을 문질러 주고 있었는데, 아무 말도 하지 않은 채였다. 매그 역시도 알렉이 그래 주길 바랬다. 알렉이 자신에게 괜찮아질 거라고 말하지 않기를 바랬다. 도무지 괜찮아질 것처럼 느껴지지가 않았기 때문이었다. 자신은 사이먼을 6년간 알았으나 충분하지 않았다. 충분하지 않은 시간이었고, 매그는 자신이 사이먼에게 가버리라고 손짓한 것이나 그냥 무시했었던 것을 떠올릴 때마다 자신이 혐오스러웠다. 사이먼이 바보같이 군다고, 멍청하다고 생각했던 것을 생각할 때마다 자신이 혐오스러웠다. 그 말도 안되는, 이해할 수도 없는 스타워즈 관련 농담을 한번이라도 더 들을 수만 있다면... 그걸 위해서 죽을 수도 있었다. 매그는 단지 사이먼이 일상적으로 문을 열고 걸어들어와 자신을 '빅독'이나 '비맨'과 같은 웃기는 것으로, 아니면 아무 것으로나 불러 주기를 바랬다.

갑자기 기분이 더 나빠진 매그는 금방이라도 토해버릴 것만 같은 구토감을 느꼈다. "라파엘... 우리가 해야 되는데...우리..."

"라파엘도 알고 있어요." 알렉이 부드럽게 말했다.

"하지만... 어떻게, 걔한테는 내가 필요해... 알렉산더, 난 해야 해..." 매그는 다시 몸을 떨어대고 있었다.

"라파엘은 떠났어요... 그쪽에는 감시원들을 붙여두지 않아서, 어디로 갔는지는 모르겠어요..." 알렉은 매그의 정수리에 키스했고 매그는 다시 무너지지 않기 위해 안간힘을 써야만 했다. "제이스가 찾으려고 하고 있으니까요. 라파엘 찾으면 저한테 연락 주기로 했어요..."

울지 않기 위해 입 안쪽을 세게 깨문 매그는 고개를 흔들었다.

"속상할 때면 라파엘이 어디로 가는지 알아요? 애들 보내서 그쪽 확인해 보고 저한테 연락 달라고 할게요."

매그의 가슴 안에서 심장은 떨어져나가고 있었고, 마치 모든 공기를 누군가가 강제로 빼내는 듯한 느낌이 들었다. "어디든... 사이먼이 있는 곳은 어디든..."

"알겠어요." 알렉은 여전히 한 손으로 매그를 안은 채 다른 손으로 주머니에서 폰을 꺼냈다. "제이스한테 문자해서 애들 보내라고 할게요. 영안ㅅ..." 알렉은 말을 멈췄다. "사이먼이 있는 곳으로요."

매그는 고개를 끄덕이려 했으나 몸을 전혀 움직일 수가 없었고, 그저 알렉에게 기댄 채 그대로 있었다.

***

매그는 오랜 시간 동안 몸을 떨며 앉아 있었다. 거의 몇 시간은 된 것 같았지만 제이스는 돌아오지 않았고, 아무도 라파엘의 위치는 모르는 상태였다. 자세를 움직인 알렉은 제 다리 사이에 매그를 끼운 채 소파에 반은 눕고 반은 걸터앉은 상태였다. 매그의 팔은 헐겁게 알렉의 허리에 감겨 있었고 고개는 알렉의 가슴에 기댄 채였다. 탈진한 매그는 몇 시간 전에 수면으로 빠져든 채였으나 알렉은 여전히 다정하게 그의 등을 한 손으로 문지르며 다른 손으로는 이지, 제이스와 문자를 주고받고 있었다. 꼬맹이였을 때부터 알아온 사람들을 잃은 자신도 지치고 걱정된 상태였으나, 알렉은 여기서 무너질 수는 없었다. 모두가 자신을 필요로 하고 있었다. 매그가 자신을 필요로 하고 있었다.

벨소리가 울렸고, 알렉은 한 손에 계속 폰을 들고 있었기 때문에 다행히 매그가 벨소리에 깨어나기 전에 빠르게 전화를 받을 수 있었다.

"그래." 알렉은 부드럽게 얘기했다. 매그를 방해하고 싶지는 않았다.

"새 소식이 몇 개 있습니다." 반면 멜리온의 목소리는 또렷했다.

"그래?" 알렉이 말했다. 멜리온이 공격받지 않아서 얼마나 행복한지 몰랐다. 만약에 멜리온이 얼마나 중요한지 알았더라면 모건스턴 쪽에서 그의 위치를 찾느라고 눈에 불을 켰을 터였다.

"이번 사건이 어떻게 그리고 왜 일어났는지 찾았다고 꽤나 확신합니다." 멜리온의 말은 확신을 담고 있었고, 그건 긍정적이었다.

"계속해." 알렉이 말했다. 매그를 위해 차분하게 평정을 유지하며 정신적으로 준비된 상태이려고 노력하는 중이었다.

"아무것도, 어디에도 가르키는 물증은 없습니다만... 저한테 찾아보라고 명령하셨던 경찰에 대해서 생각해 봤거든요. 아직까지는 충분히 살펴볼 시간이 없었지만 제 소스들에 따르면 미스터 알라릭 로드리게즈는 정확하게, 깨끗하지 않습니다. 그리고 저희들에 관해서 모건스턴 쪽이 정보를 모으고 있다고 하신 말씀이 맞다면, 저희 내부에 누군가를 심은 것 같은데... 모건스턴 쪽에 정보를 넘긴 것이 알라릭이라는 것이 꽤나 분명해 보입니다." 멜리온은 빠르게 말했다. 멜리온은 항상 도움이 되어 왔지만, 이 사실은 알렉이 듣고 싶어 했던 류는 아니었다.

"확실해?" 알렉은 분노보다는 기운이 빠지는 것을 느꼈다.

"현재로서는 100% 확실하다고 말씀드릴 수는 없지만, 우리 쪽과 모건스턴 사이의 연결에서 찾아낼 수 있었던 유일한 것이라서요. 오늘 사건은 의심할 여지가 없는 것 같습니다." 멜리온이 자판을 두드리는 소리가 들려왔는데 이는 이미 알고 있고 도출된 결과를 다시 확인하는 것에 지나지 않았다.

"좋아. 이 사실은 너만 알고 있어. 정보가 필요하면 나 외에는 이지, 제이스, 루크랑만 얘기하도록." 눈을 한 번 깜박인 뒤 알렉은 눈을 감았다.

"다른 하실 말씀은 없으십니까?"

알렉은 목을 가다듬었다. "그래, '라파엘 산티아고'에 대해서 찾을 수 있는 것 좀 살펴봐줘. 그쪽 핸드폰 번호랑 주소 보내줄게. 최근까지 '다운월더'라고 알려진 마약 카르텔에서 2인자로 일했었고, '월록'으로 알려진 '매그너스 베인'의 수하였어. 뉴욕에서 거주했는데 내가 알기로는 아마 여기에서 태어나고 자란 것 같아. 오늘 죽은 '사이먼 루이스' 외에는 윗대가리 몇 명만 그쪽을 알고 있어. 찾아낼 수 있는 것은 어떤 것이든 알려줘. 과거건 현재건 상관없어. 전부. 찾아낼 수 있는게 마지막으로 먹은게 뭔지 화장실에 언제 갔는지밖에 없다면 그거라도 좋아... 뭐든! 그리고 이 건에 대해서는 무조건 나랑만 연락한다. 정보는 문자든 메일이든 하지 말고 암호 걸어서 보호해둬."

알렉의 말하는 속도에 따라오는 데 전혀 문제가 없이 멜리온이 타자를 치는 소리가 들려왔다. "암호는요?"

알렉은 1초간 숨을 멈췄다. "퍼플 람보르기니. 대문자 P와 L을 써서 한 단어로 하도록."

"머릿속으로 기억 완료. 양쪽 다 어떤 것이든 찾으면 연락 드릴게요." 전화를 끊기 전 멜리온이 대답했다. 알렉은 라파엘의 전화번호와 주소를 복사하여 빠르게 멜리온에게 보냈고 폰을 내려둔 뒤, 누워있는 매그를 내려다보았다. 얼굴의 어두운 불안을 제외하고 매그는 평화롭게 보였는데, 그 한 줄기 불안함은 매그가 현재 얼마나 상처입었는지를 일깨우며 알렉을 고통스럽게 했다.

머리를 뒤로 기댄 알렉은 멜리온이 방금 자신에게 전달한 사실들을 매그에게 어떻게 말할 것인지를 고민했다. 사이먼에게만 일어난 것 뿐만 아니라 자신과 이지를 공격하려 했던 첫번째 시도 역시도 함께 연결되어 있다는 사실을 매그가 잘 받아들일 수 있을 것인지 알렉은 확신이 없었다. 라파엘에 관련된 문제가 이제는 정말 어렵게 되어가고 있다는 사실을 매그가 잘 받아들일 수 있을지ㅡ알렉은 확신이 없었다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 리버스묘사 제외 전부 번역


	16. Don't do this

눈을 뜬 매그는 살짝 몸을 떨었고 자신에게 둘러진 담요를 당겨 더 단단히 둘렀다. 알렉의 품 안에서 잠에 빠져들었던 그때에는 담요도 없었고, 자신이 담요를 두른 것도 아니라는 사실을 매그가 깨닫기까지는 오래 걸리지 않았다. 소파에서 몸을 천천히 일으켜 앉은 매그는 의자들 중 하나에 제이스가 앉아있는 것을 보았다. 제이스는 손에 천쪼가리를 들고 있었고, 그와 자신 사이에 놓인 탁자에는 총이 아무렇게나 놓여져 있었다. 상의로 나시만을 입은 제이스의 왼팔 윗쪽은 전부 붕대로 감겨 있었다.

"제이스?" 매그는 눈을 비볐다. 어제 화장을 지우지 않은 채로 잠들었더니 잔여물들이 눈을 쏘는 듯이 따가웠다. "알렉산더는?" 

"좋은 아침." 제이스는 자신을 올려다보았고 대충 미소같은 것을 지어 보였다. "알렉은 좀 할 일이 있어서요. 가봐야 했어요."

"할 일?" 매그의 정신은 아직 완벽히 깨어난 상태가 아니었다.

"네. 어제 일어난 모든 것들에 관해서요. 그게 알렉 일인데 가봐야죠." 제이스가 말했고, 다시 총을 소제하기 시작하며 푹 한숨을 내쉬었다.

"그러네." 무슨 일이 일어났는지 잊어버리고 있었다. 사이먼에게 일어난 일과 다른 모든 것들이 다시 물밀듯 몰려오자 매그는 그 즉시 구토감을 느꼈다. "넌 여기서 뭐하는데?" 제 어깨 위로 담요를 더 당겨올리며 매그가 물었다.

"알렉이 당신 깨우기도 싫대고, 당신 혼자서 두고 일하러 가는 것도 싫대서요. 다시 베이비시팅 업무 하러 온 거죠." 제이스로서는 그 사실이 전혀 만족스럽지 않은 듯했다.

"아." 매그로서는 혼자서 일어나지 않아도 되었다는 사실이 만족스러웠는데, 제이스가 얼마나 불만스럽게 보였던지 약간 불편함마저 느낄 정도였다. 

"네. 그러니까... 뭐 필요한 거 있어요?" 제이스는 질문하며 위를 올려다보았다.

"아니." 매그가 말했다. 춥지도 않고 혼자인 것도 아니었는데 꼭 그런 기분이 들었다. "네가 꼭 여기 있을 필요는 없는데. 난 괜찮을거야."

"틀렸어요." 제이스는 말하고서 제 총을 다시 내려다보았다. 소제는 완벽히 끝난 듯 보였고, 제이스는 총을 맞추기 시작했다.

매그는 한숨을 내쉬었다. "괜찮을거야. 약속할게."

"알아요, 하지만 제 말 뜻은 그게 아니었어요. 제가 여길 떠날 수 없는 이유는 알렉이 저한테 여기 떠나지 말라고 말했기 때문이에요... 알렉은 저랑 친구이기도 하지만, 말하자면 제 보스이기도 하죠. 알렉이 표백제를 마시라고 명령하면 제가 저항할 수야 있겠지만, 그게 진짜로 알렉이 원하는 거라면 말이죠, 그거야말로 제가 해야 할 일이니까요... 제가 있는 게 당신 맘에 안 들면 엄청 멀리 떨어져서 현관문 밖에서 기다릴 수도 있긴 한데, 진짜로 떠날 수는 없어요." 제이스는 매그를 보지 않은 채로 말했고, 매그 역시도 제이스를 보지 않은 채 고개를 끄덕였다. 알렉의 수하들에게, 심지어 제이스에게도, 알렉의 말이 얼마나 엄중한 무게를 지니는지 자꾸 잊어버리고는 했다. 

매그는 다시 담요를 세게 당겼고 할 수 있는 한 자신을 꼭 감싸려 했다.

"팔은 좀 어때?" 대화가 이어지길 바라며 매그가 물었다. 그러면 마음속에서 사이먼에 대한 생각을 쫓아낼 수 있을 것 같았다.

"낫는 중이지만 쓸 수는 있어요." 제이스가 대답했다.

다시 침묵이 찾아왔다. 제이스는 대화할만한 기분이 아니었고, 매그는 자신의 주의를 분산시키기 위한 무언가를 간절히 원하고 있었기에 둘이 함께 있는 이 상황은 그렇게 썩 좋지 않았다.

"여기 있기 싫은 거 같은데, 내가 알렉한테 전화해서 너 가도 된다고 해줄게..." 매그는 말하고 나서 제 폰을 찾아 주위를 둘러보았지만, 어디에서도 찾을 수가 없었다.

"됐어요. 알렉한테 전화하지 마세요." 제이스는 이제 매그를 올려다보고 있었는데 그 어조는 진지했으며, 꼭 부탁하는 것처럼 들렸다.

"왜?" 매그는 여전히 제 폰을 찾고 있었다. 이 모든 게 빨리 끝나 버렸으면 싶었다.

"왜냐면 어제 우리 조직 사람들 중 17명이나 죽어서 지금 알렉이 조의를 표하느라 애쓰고 있는 중이고, 당신이나 내가 얼마나 불편한지에 대해서까지 알렉이 걱정할 필요는 진짜로 없기 때문이죠." 제이스는 턱을 꽉 다문 채 깨끗해진 총을 탁자 위에 올려두고는 일어섰다.

매그는 고개를 끄덕였다. 알렉이 어제 마주해야만 했던 상실에 대해서는 생각지도 않았다니 자신이 부족하고 못나게 느껴졌다. 열 일곱은 정말 큰 숫자고, 알렉이 그 사람들 각각을 개인적으로도 알고 있었더라면 그 무게는 꽤나 거대할 터였다. 숨을 깊이 들이쉰 매그는 의자에 등을 기대고서 다리를 올려 가슴에 댔다. 움직일 기분이 아니었다.

"그러니까 전화하지 말아요. 알겠죠?" 제이스는 여전히 서 있었다.

"알았어. 안 할게. 거기까지 생각 못해서 미안해. 그냥 조금 불편해서 그랬어." 매그는 말하고 나서 제 팔을 무릎에 감았다.

"모건스턴 쪽은 당신이 이해하려고 들 수조차 없을 정도로 알렉을 혐오해요. 발렌타인은 알렉이 죽는 정도만을 원하지만, 그 아들놈은.. 그쪽은 악의 화신이에요. 그쪽이 원하는 것은 알렉의 죽음이 아니죠. 죽이는 건 너무 쉬우니까... 그쪽이 원하는 것은 알렉이 고통으로 몸부림치고 몸부림치며 또 몸부림치는 것이고, 그리고 나서야, 차라리 죽는 것이 낫겠다 싶을 때에야 알렉에게 죽음을 선사해 줄 겁니다. 모건스턴 쪽으로 정보가 새어나간 출처로 볼 때, 분명히 걔들도 당신이 알렉이 약점이라는 것에 대해 알고 있을 거라고요. 99% 확실하죠... 둘이 깨졌을 때 알렉이 그 난리를 친 걸 생각해봐요. 알렉 잡으려고 걔들이 당신 죽이기라도 하면 알렉이 어떻게 될 것 같아요? 당신 생포해다가 신체 일부 조금씩 잘라서 알렉한테 보내면 알렉이 어떻게 될 것 같은데요? 걔네들이 알렉한테 따로 손 댈 필요도 없겠죠... 알렉은 자살할 겁니다." 제이스의 말투는 냉랭했고 불친절했다. "당신이 불편해 하건 말건 간에, 내가 여기 있는 건 개같은 두가지 이유 때문이죠. 당신을 혼자 두는 걸 알렉이 원치 않아서. 그리고 당신을 지금 혼자 뒀다가 걔들이 알렉을 잡으려는 목적으로 당신을 이용할 수 있어서."

그 가혹한 단어들에 매그는 몸을 움찔했고, 제 머리 뒷쪽의 솜털이 곤두서는 것과 함께 꺼림칙한 오한이 척추를 따라 흐르는 것을 느꼈다. 제이스가 얘기하는 태도에 대해 뭐라고 할 수도 있었지만, 일어난 모든 일으로부터 그냥 두들겨 맞은 것 같은 기분이었기에 그럴 에너지조차 없었다.

불편한 침묵이 다시 공기 중으로 퍼졌다. 처해있는 상황에 대해 제이스가 화가 난 것을 이해했기에, 매그는 그를 보지 않으려고 노력했다. 한 말이 있어서, 토하고 싶지는 않았다. 매그가 제이스를 있으라고 한 데에는 두가지 이유가 있었는데 보통 때는 자신이 그를 좋아하기 때문이었고, 또 홀에 앉아서 기다리도록 두고 싶지는 않았기 때문이었다. 그리고 또, 벌어진 일들을 참작해보면 제이스의 행동이 꽤나 이유를 갖고 있어서이기도 했다. 그래서 매그는 제이스에 공간을 좀 주기로 결정했다.

"그래, 나는 그냥 윗층에 가서 샤워 좀 하고... 어쨌든, 그냥 편하게 있어." 여전히 담요를 어깨에 두른 채 자리에서 일어난 매그가 말했다. 매그가 걸어서 멀어지자 제이스는 다시 자리에 앉았다. 2층으로 가는 계단을 오르면서 매그는 담요를 내팽개쳤고 샤워 대신에 목욕을 하기로 결정했다. 그냥 긴장을 풀고 싶었다.

***

매그의 집으로 다시 돌아왔을 때 알렉은 탈진해 있었다. 제 뒤로 문을 닫으며 알렉은 걸어들어왔고, 자신이 제이스를 '남겨둔' 바로 그 의자에 제이스가 앉아있는 것을 보았다. 매그는 어디에도 보이지 않았다.

"매그너스는 어디 있어?" 홀을 내려다본 알렉은 화장실 문이 열려 있는 것을 보고 물었다.

"윗층에." 제이스가 대답했고 어깨 너머로 알렉을 보기 위해 고개를 돌렸다.

"좀 어떻든?" 알렉은 안심했다. 진짜로 걱정한 것은 아니지만 정말 막 그러려던 참이었다.

제이스는 어깨를 으쓱해보였다. "모르겠다. 내가 좀 무례하게 굴었을 수도." 제이스는 용서라도 바라는 듯한 작은 미소와, 그러한 표정을 얼굴에 띄우며 말했다.

"뭐라 했는데?" 알렉은 재킷을 벗어 높은 의자들 중 하나 위로 던져놓았고, 계단을 힐끗 바라보았다.

"내가 여기 있어야 한다는 사실에 대해서, 나 스스로가 그다지 신나지 않는다는 것에 대한 인상을 준 것 같은데. 그 일 때문에 그런 건 아니고, 그냥 짜증나서 그랬어. 미안." 제이스는 얼굴에 여전히 미소를 띄운 채였다.

알렉은 한숨을 내쉬며 고개를 끄덕였다. 제이스를 탓할 수는 없었다. 오른팔들이 항상 그렇듯 제이스는 자신과 함께 가고 싶다고 의사를 명확히 밝혔기 때문이었다. 하지만 매그를 다른 이와 두자니 안심이 되지 않았고ㅡ매그가 아는 사람의 경우ㅡ 루크라거나 다른 이를 두자니, 매그가 깨어 그를 보게 된다면 불공정한 처사라고 생각되었기에 제이스를 둘 수밖에 없었다.

"괜찮아. 올라가서 내가 살펴볼게." 알렉은 손가락으로 제 머리를 긁적였다. 매그가 잘 때 저도 조금이라도 자 둘걸 그랬다고, 알렉은 진심으로 생각하고 있었다.

제이스는 고개를 끄덕였고, 알렉도 똑같이 고개를 끄덕인 후 윗층으로 향했다. 침대에도 매그가 없자 알렉은 그가 욕실에 있으리라 추측했고, 욕실문을 똑똑 두드렸다.

"매그너스? 저예요..." 매그가 제이스라고 생각할 수도 있었기에 알렉은 말을 시작했다.

"열려 있어." 매그가 대답했고, 알렉은 잠궈지지 않은 문 손잡이를 돌렸다.욕실 안으로 들어선 알렉은 문을 닫았고, 무겁고 따뜻한 공기를 들이마신 뒤 욕조 안에서 솟아나와 있는 매그의 뒤통수를 보았다. 알렉은 그를 향해 걸어갔고 욕조 옆에 무릎을 꿇은 채로 앉았다. 한 팔은 욕조 가장자리에 기댄 채 알렉은 제 머리를 거기에 올려두었고, 매그를 바라보며 부드럽게 미소지었다.

"어떻게, 잘 견디는 중이에요?" 알렉은 부드럽게 말했다. 매그가 다시 무너져 내릴까봐 걱정스러웠다.

"아직도 좋지는 않아." 매그는 슬픈 미소를 지어보이고는 거품이 떠다니는 물을 내려다보았다.

"그럴 것 같았어요. 당신은 기분이 '좋지 않을' 때에만 거품 목욕을 하잖아요." 알렉은 편안한 목소리를 내려고 애썼지만 그것이 매그에게 와닿을 지 확신은 없는 상태였다.

"아마 그럴지도." 매그는 긍정적으로 반응하는 듯했다.

"당신 그래요." 알렉이 확인시켜 주었다. "제 생각에 제이스도 당신한테 미안해 하는 것 같아요. 약간 심하게 말했다고 저한테 그랬거든요. 저도 떠나려고 한 건 아니었는데, 진짜 중요한 일이 있었어서. 당신이 날 용서해 줬으면 좋겠어요... 그리고 제이스도요. 음, 솔직하게 말하자면, 제이스를 용서하는 건 별로 중요하지 않아요. 그치만 나만이라도 용서해 주면 안 돼요?" 얘기하고 있는 주제에도 불구하고 알렉은 가벼운 기분을 유지하려고 노력했다.

매그가 키득거렸는데, 당시의 상황을 보았을 때 그것이야말로 그가 낼 수 있는 가장 아름다운 소리처럼 보였다.

"둘 다 용서해줄게. 제이스가 너한테는 해야 할 일들이 있다고 말해줬어. 나도 이해해... 그냥 난 잠에서 깼을 때 네가 같이 있어주길 바랬을 뿐이야. 이기적이지." 매그는 입을 삐죽 내밀었고 알렉은 손가락 하나를 뻗어 매그의 아랫입술을 톡 건드렸다.

"하지 마." 매그는 여전히 입을 내민 상태였고 머리를 흔들었으나, 목소리는 재밌어 하는 듯이 들렸다.

"당신이 엄청 짜증나서, 제가 거기에 있길 바랬던 것을 취소할 때까지 계속 할 거예요. 그래야지 제가 덜 미안할 것 같아요." 알렉이 미소지었다. 매그가 다른 것에 대해 생각하는 것처럼 보이자 행복했다.

"난 시간을 돌릴 수도 없고, 네가 있길 바란 것을 취소할 수도 없어." 매그가 툴툴댔다.

"좋아요." 알렉이 멈추고서는 일어났다. "벌충하기 위해서, 제가 지금 같이 있어야 할 것 같네요." 매그가 무얼 하기도 전에 알렉은 욕조 안으로 발을 들였다. 여전히 옷을 차려입은 채, 알렉은 매그의 무릎 위로 올라탔다. 매그 위로 양 다리를 벌린 채 올라탄 알렉은 매그에게로 몸을 숙였고, 그를 당겨서 꽉 안았다. 흠뻑 젖은 알렉의 옷은 물 위로 떠올라 자신들 주위를 떠다니며 욕조 가장자리를 쓸었고, 바닥으로 물을 튀겼다.

"알렉산더!?!?" 매그는 놀라서 비명을 질렀으나 알렉이 자신을 당겨 안자 소리내어 웃었다.

"좀 나아요?" 알렉은 제 품에서 매그가 빠져나가지 못하도록 꽉 안았고, 귀에 대고 콧노래를 흥얼거렸다.

"그래, 좀 낫네... 좀 낫다." 매그가 웃었다.

매그를 향해 몸을 낮춘 알렉은 젖은 티셔츠가 달라붙은 채 앉은 자세 그대로 등을 뒤로 젖혔다. 알렉은 매그에게 미소를 지었다. 자신이 매그를 웃을 수 있게 하다니 기뻤다.

"너 진짜 정상 아니구나." 매그는 여전히 웃으면서 알렉에게 물을 튀겨댔는데, 경관 또한 즐기고 있다는 것이 분명해보였다. 알렉은 제 상체를 훑어대는 매그의 시선을 느낄 수 있었다.

알렉은 손을 올려 제 얼굴에 묻은 물과 거품을 닦아냈고, 입에 들어간 비누의 맛이 느껴지자 표정을 찌푸렸다. "으엑... 얼싸당하는 거랑은 다르네요."

매그는 킥킥댔다. "너 이제 나보다 심하네. 이런 거 생각하는 것만으로도 부끄러워하던 알렉산더는 어디 간 거야?"

"당신이 박아서 저한테서 내쫓은 것 같은데요." 장난스러운 미소를 입술에 매단 알렉이 몸을 숙이며 말했고, 매그에게 부드럽게 키스했는데 둘 다 살짝 비누의 맛 같은 것을 느꼈다.

"으음... 기억나게 하지 말아줄래." 매그는 알렉의 입술에 대고는 흥얼거렸다.

"왜요?" 알렉이 대답했다. 약간 추웠기에 척추를 타고 작은 전율이 내려와 몸을 떨게 만들었다.

"제이스가 아래층에 있잖아." 매그는 알렉의 입술에 대고 미소지었고 손을 뻗어 알렉의 얼굴을 감쌌다. 제 피부에 닿은 매그의 손은 따스했다.

욕조 가장자리 위를 한 손으로 짚은 채 안정적인 자세를 유지한 알렉은 제 다른 손을 매그의 가슴에서부터 배까지 미끄러트렸다. "아, 그 사실은 문제가 안 된다고 이미 생각하고 있는 줄 알았는데요." 매그의 반쯤 발기한 성기를 단단히 쥐며 알렉은 가르랑거리는 소리를 냈고, 미소지었다.

매그는 숨을 헐떡였으나 알렉의 손 안으로 자신의 허리를 밀어넣었는데, 이렇게 흥분한 것으로 보아 이미 이에 대해 생각했음이 분명해 보였다.

"당신을 위해서라면 전 뭐든지 할 거라는 거, 당신도 알고 있잖아요. 언제 어디서든, 당신이 원하기만 한다면, 전 그렇게 할 거예요." 알렉은 말하고서 매그의 아랫입술을 잘근거렸다. 알렉은 예민한 귀두를 엄지손가락으로 덧그리며 매그의 성기를 쥐고 흔들었고, 매그가 눈에 보일 정도로 떨며 눈을 감는 것을 바라보았다. 매그는 입술을 세게 깨문 채 알렉의 손 안으로 허리를 쳐올렸다. 매그의 손은 알렉의 가슴 아래로 내려가 젖은 천을 꽉 감싸쥔 채였다. 알렉은 새로운 종류의 마찰을 주기 위해 손목을 매번 자주 튕겼고 제 손 안에서 매그의 성기가 고동치는 것을 느꼈다. 계속해서 손을 움직이며, 알렉은 매그가 참지 못하고 내는 작은 소리들을 들었다.

"세상에, 당신 때문에 존나 딱딱해졌어요." 알렉은 낮고 섹시한 목소리로 말했다. 자신은 보통 더티톡을 하지 않았는데, 그래도 더티톡이 매그한테 항상 잘 먹힌다는 사실은 잘 알고 있었다. "오늘 밤에..." 알렉은 젖어서 부드러운 매그의 목 부분 살갗을 장난스럽게 깨물어댔다. "그 큰 자지로 제 입을 막아주면 좋겠어요. 제가 걷지도 못할 때까지 당신이 절 박아주고, 절 사용해주면 좋겠어요..." 알렉은 매그의 목부터 귀까지를 핥으며 올라갔고, 매그가 신음을 참기 위해 애쓰는 것을 들었다.

물 안이었기 때문에 매그의 성기는 쉽게 미끄러졌다. 알렉은 손에 힘을 주었다가 풀었다가 하며 조임의 느낌을 주려고 흉내내며, 매그를 위한 속도를 찾기 위해 노력했고 매그의 숨이 가빠지는 페이스를 찾자 계속 그대로 움직였다. 상황이 길어질수록, 매그는 몸을 더 떨었다. 그 동안 알렉의 성기는 자신에게도 신경을 좀 써달라며 아픈 채로 바지에 갇혀 있었지만, 그럼에도 알렉은 매그가 주는 그 느낌을 사랑했다.

"우리만 있는 게 아니어도 신경 안 써요, 당신 목소리 듣고 싶어요... 제발요." 알렉은 매그의 귓볼을 입에 넣고 빨았고, 매그가 헐떡이며 흐느끼자 자신 역시도 목을 울려 신음했다. 알렉은 매그의 귓바퀴를 따라 혀를 미끄러트렸고, 매그가 내는 소리들을 자신도 냈다. 매그에게 쾌락을 주고 있다는 사실이 알렉에게 기쁨을 선사했고 그 감정은 그를 타고 휘몰아쳤다. 손을 흔드는 속도를 더 빨리 하면서, 알렉은 제 손 안에서 매그의 성기가 부풀어오르고 꿈틀거리는 것을 느꼈다. 매그는 더 이상 조용히 하려고 신경쓰지 않았고, 갈망에 차 신음하며 한 손을 올려 짧은 손톱을 알렉의 어깨에 박아넣었다.

"씹... 할 것 같," 매그가 헐떡였다.

"안돼요, 기다려요." 알렉이 제지했고 제 손의 움직임을 약간 느리게 했다. "그걸 원해요..." 

알렉은 제 몸을 가능한 한 아래로 내린 후 불편할 정도로 구부리고 숙였고, 수면 밑으로 제 머리를 넣기 전에 숨을 깊이 들이쉬었다. 비누 때문에 눈을 뜰 수 없었기에 알렉은 손으로 매그의 성기를 찾아낸 후 귀두에 제 입술을 대고 눌렀고, 할 수 있는 한 물이 안 들어오게 하면서 따뜻한 살결을 입술로 단단하게 물었다. 귀두보다는 아주 약간 더를 입 안에 물고 있으려고 노력하면서 알렉은 제 혀를 성기에 대고 부드럽게 문질렀고, 다시 제 손을 흔들기 시작하며 속도를 올렸다. 매그가 빨리 싸 줬으면 싶었다. 물 속에서 이렇게까지 오래 숨을 참을 수 없을 것이라는 사실을 알렉도 알고 있기 때문이었다. 

몇 번 흔드는 것으로 족했고, 매그는 엉덩이를 세게 움직인 후 사정하기 시작했다. 알렉의 입을 채우면서, 매그는 수면 아래에 있는 알렉조차도 분명하게 들을 수 있을 정도로 크게 신음했다. 도저히 삼킬 수가 없었기 때문에 알렉은 쓰고 짠 맛이 제 입 전부를 채우도록 두었고, 매그가 다 쌌다고 생각한 순간 빠르게 고개를 들었다. 코로 크게 숨을 들이쉰 알렉은 그 다음에야 매그가 자신에게 선사한 것을 삼켰다. 손을 뻗어 제 눈에 들어간 비눗물을 문지르고, 이제는 젖은 머리를 뒤로 쓸어넘기는 동안 사향의 맛이 알렉의 입 안에 머물렀다. 알렉은 눈을 떴고, 그와 동시에 놀라움으로 멍해져 자신을 바라보고 있는 매그를 마주했다.

"제길... 이런 건 처음이야." 숨을 거칠게 몰아쉬며 매그가 말했다.

"낭비하게 둘 수는 없죠... 전 당신의 맛을 사랑하니까." 알렉이 말하고서는 이 정도는 아무것도 아니라는 듯 어깨를 으쓱해보였다. 알렉의 입술에는 장난스러운 미소가 걸려 있었다.

"너 어쩔 거야? 네가 해주기 전보다 지금 더 흥분해 버렸다고." 매그는 제 머리를 뒤로 젖혔다. 자신이 매그에게 이런 기분을 느끼게 해 줄 수 있다는 사실과, 실제로도 방금 그렇게 했다는 것 대해, 알렉은 약간 뿌듯함을 느끼지 않을 수가 없었다.

"글쎄요. 아까 제가 한 말, 전 진심이었는데... 오늘 밤, 당신이랑 저랑, 기절할 때까지 떡쳐 보자고요." 알렉이 미소지었다. 앉아 있었던 자세 때문에 무릎이 아팠기에, 힘을 줘서 일어난 알렉의 몸은 떨리고 있었다.

"닥쳐. 안 그러면 지금 당장 기절할 것 같으니까." 움직이지 않은 채로 매그가 웅얼거렸다.

알렉은 그냥 웃었고, 욕조에서 나와 젖은 옷을 벗기 시작했다. 옷을 하나씩 벗을수록 입었을 때보다 실제로 더 따뜻해졌다. 완전히 나체가 된 알렉은 아플 정도로 단단하게 발기한 제 성기를 내려다보았고, 수건을 꺼내 제 몸을 닦으면서 가라앉히려고 노력했다. 당장은 해결할 시간이 없었다. 매그가 욕하는 것을 들은 알렉은 시선을 들어올렸고, 그가 자신을 바라보고 있음을 눈치챘다. 알렉의 벗은 몸을 천천히 훑으며 더듬는 매그의 눈은 성욕을 흘리고 있었다.

"시간이 없어요." 몸을 닦으며 알렉이 말했다. 매그한테 말하는 동시에 스스로에게 말하는 것이기도 했다.

"신경 안 써. 지금 당장 네가 필요해." 목을 울리는 것과 끙끙거리는 신음성이 섞인 어조로 매그가 말했다.

"당신이라면 절 언제든지 가질 수 있다고 제가 말한 거, 저도 알아요. 하지만 진짜로..." 알렉은 사죄의 미소를 지어보였다.

"난 '하지만(but)'이 싫어." 욕조 밖으로 나오기 시작하며 매그가 중얼거렸다.

"거짓말... 내 엉덩이(butt)는 사랑하면서." 걸칠 만한 것을 찾기 위해 문으로 다가가며, 알렉은 소리내어 웃었다.

***

매그의 희망 그리고 욕망과는 매우 반대되게도, 그들은 둘 다 옷을 입었다ㅡ하지만 매그도 이것을 구분할 필요가 있음을 알고 있었다. 매그는 걸어나와 아랫층으로 향했다. 기분이 약간 나아진 매그는 그 느낌을 만끽했는데, 그 와중에도 곧 어두운 생각들이 자신을 타고 기어오를 것임을 알고 있었다.

"야 임마! 나 여기 있거든요? 조용히 하려는 척 정도는 할 수 있었잖아!" 제이스는 매그를 지나쳐 매그를 뒤따라 계단을 내려오고 있는 알렉에게 눈총을 쏘았다. "그리고 옷도 갈아입었네, 아이고... 알고 싶지도 않다." 제이스는 몸을 떠는 듯한 제스쳐를 취했고 소파에 등을 기댔다. 아까까지 매그가 앉아있던 그 소파였다.

"별로 미안하지는 않네." 매그는 제 뒤에서 알렉이 하는 소리를 들었고 웃을 수밖에 없었다.

"미안해 좀 해봐라, 제기랄! 난 네가 걔 잡으러 간 줄 알았지. 여기서 떡치고 뭐 하면서 한시간이나 있는 게 아니고." 제이스는 가슴 위로 팔을 가로질러 십자 모양을 하고는 그들 둘 다에게 심술궂은 표정을 지어보였다.

"놀랍겠지만, 한 번 더. 아니거든. 그리고 네가 멋지게 말했던 식으로 말하자면, 우리 떡 안 쳤다. 우리가 떡쳤으면 저 위에 더 오래 있었겠지." 알렉은 말한 후 매그의 옆으로 다가왔고, 계단을 다 내려선 후 팔을 매그의 어깨에 둘렀다.

매그는 자신들이 한 것에 대해 부끄럽지 않았다, 지금까지 그랬던 적은 없었다. 그렇지만 알렉 역시도 자신과 같다니 좋았다. 매그는 제이스가 '뭐든간에' 같은 무엇인가를 웅얼대는 것을 들었으나 무시했다. 고개를 돌린 매그는 제 어깨에 올라앉은 알렉의 손에 키스했고, 알렉과 함께 걸어 의자들이 있는 곳으로 다가간 후 한 의자에 앉으며 떨어졌다.

알렉은 매그의 옆에 있는 의자를 골랐고, 그 역시도 착석했다.

제이스는 알렉을 본 후 매그를 봤다가, 다시 알렉을 본 후 숨을 깊이 들이쉬었고 다시 등을 일으켜 세워 앉았다. 매그는 그런 제이스의 행동만으로도 분위기가 갑자기 변했음을 알 수 있었다. 제이스와는 반대로, 매그는 제 의자에 등을 기대고 앉아 시선을 떨궜다. 다시 현실로 돌아와야 한다니 맘에 들지 않았다.

"좋아. 루크한테서 연락 받았어?" 이제 알렉의 어조 역시도 바뀌었다.

"클레리랑 남아서 이지 봐주는거 도와달라고 내가 부탁했어. 전화해서 이쪽으로 오라고 할 수도 있는데." 제이스가 말했다. 제이스를 올려다본 매그는, 이 일들이 관련되었음을 알았을 때 알렉의 얼굴에 떠올랐을 것과 같은 반응이 그의 얼굴에 떠오른 것을 보았다. 그 표정은 실제 나이보다 둘을 더 나이 들어보이게 했는데, 마치 영혼을 담은 육신보다 그 영혼이 나이가 많은 것처럼 느껴졌다.

"됐어. 우리가 할 수 있으니까... 일단 라파엘 문제에 관해서 해결책을 찾아봐야 하는데." 알렉이 말했다. 매그가 제 관심을 알렉에게로 돌렸을 때, 그는 얼굴에 사죄의 표정을 띄우고 자신을 바라보고 있었다.

"라파엘? 라파엘 문제에 대해서는 나도 알아, 그런데 그게 우리 문제가 될 수가 없잖아... 이게 네 첫번째 우선 순위라고? 어제 사이먼이 휘말렸던, 그 모든 일들이 있었는데도?" 매그의 목소리가 갈라졌다. 이제 매그는 자신이 이 미팅에 참석하게 된 것이 알렉이 자신을 혼자 내버려두고 싶어서라기보다는 라파엘에 대해 얘기를 해야하기 때문이 아니었을까 하고 생각하고 있었다.

"매그너스." 알렉이 팔을 뻗어 매그의 손을 잡으며, 달콤한 알렉처럼 행동했다. 그러나 목소리는 여전히 '전부 일 모드'의 알렉이었다. "어제 일어났던 일이랑, 라파엘 문제는 하나예요. 똑같아요."

매그는 얼굴을 찡그렸고 손을 빼냈다. "아니! 아니야." 매그가 이의를 제기했다. "라파엘 건은 경찰이잖아. 어제 일어났던 일은 모건스턴 쪽이었고." 

"당신이 얘기했었던 경찰 말이에요. 라파엘이 계속해서 접촉해왔던 그 경찰, 모건스턴 쪽 사람이에요. 그게 아니었으면 이지랑 제 사건도 절대 일어나지 않았을 거예요... 그냥 그쪽은 당신 상식 수준 이상이니까." 알렉의 어조는 여전히 꽤 딱딱했다.

"아니야, 나는..." 주변에서 일어나는 일들을 따라잡으려니 매그의 머리가 아파왔다. 그 사건을 말하는 것이라면, 자신이 원망받았고 제이스와 알렉이 휘말렸던 그 '사고'를 의미하고 있었다. 너무 깊이 들어갔기에, 이제 매그로서는 감당이 힘들었다.

"당신이 그 경찰한테 준 정보는 그다지 도움은 안 됐어요, 당시 내부에는 사이먼밖에 없었고. 우리가 몇 주 후 쫓아냈던 다른 한 놈도 성공 못했고." 알렉이 말했지만, 매그는 그가 자신에게 해야만 하는 말들을 듣고 싶지 않았다. "하지만 라파엘이 제공했던 정보는.... 내부에 사이먼을 두면서 얻어낸 것이랑 당신한테서 얻어낼 수 있던 것을 합치니 어제와 같은 일이 일어나게 하기에는 충분했던 거죠."

"그렇지만 그게 무슨 뜻인데? 라파엘은 몰랐어..." 너무 어지러웠기에, 앉아있음에도 불구하고 매그는 스스로 평정을 유지하기 위해서 의자의 팔걸이 부분을 잡아야만 했다.

"그건 모르는 일이죠." 제이스가 말했고 매그는 고개를 돌려 그를 보았다.

"아니야, 우린 몰랐어! 사이먼..." 매그는 울지 않기 위해 입술을 깨물었다. 지금 무너지면 안된다는 것을 자신도 알고 있었다. "사이먼이 죽었어! 넌 나만큼 라파엘을 모르잖아... 난 라파엘이랑 얘기를 했고 걔는 바로 알라릭이랑 접촉했다고 인정했어. 모건스턴 쪽이랑 접촉했었으면 그것도 별 문제없이 바로 인정했을 거라고. 라파엘이 냉정하고 다른 사람이랑은 거리가 먼 것 같아도, 돌직구로 물어보면 나한테는 절대 거짓말 안해. 그리고 스스로 목숨을 무릅쓰는 한이 있더라도, 사이먼의 목숨을 위험하게 할 만한 짓은 절대 안 할 애라고... 걔는 사이먼을 사랑해, 본인 스스로한테 신경쓰는 것보다도 더... 그런 일이 사이먼에게 일어나게 하느니 차라리 죽음을 택했을 애라고."

"결국에는, 매그너스. 그래도 그쪽이 이 일이 벌어진 이유예요." 알렉은 이제 훨씬 부드럽게 얘기하고 있었으나 그 말은 매그를 기겁하게 만들었다.

"무슨 말을 하는 거야?! 그래서 걜 죽여야겠다고 지금 나한테 말하는거야!?" 매그는 이제 패닉 상태가 되어 거의 고함을 지르고 있었다.

"난 뭔가 해야만 해요." 알렉의 말투는 짜증나리만큼 침착했다.

"안 돼!" 매그는 벌떡 일어섰다. 앉아있으려니 제 의견을 피력하지도 못하는 것 같은 느낌이었다. "다른 걸 해, 그냥... 걜 죽이지는 마."

"그쪽은 우릴 배신했어요," 알렉은 말하려고 했으나 매그는 그를 그렇게 둘 수 없었다. 알렉의 구실들 따위 원하지도 않았다.

"나도 널 배신했어." 매그의 심장은 가슴 안에서 경주라도 하듯 뛰고 있었다.

"그건 달라요." 알렉이 시도했다.

"아니, 정확히 똑같아... 나도 몰랐고, 걔도 몰랐어." 매그는 의자를 부여잡았다. 여전히 어질어질했다.

"사건은 똑같겠죠, 말하자면, 파괴력이 적었을 뿐.. 그리고 그건 내가 못 했던 거예요. 왜냐하면 그게 당신이었으니까... 왜냐하면 내가 당신을 사랑하니까."

"그리고 난 걔를 사랑해." 매그는 알렉에게 소리치며 단어들을 뱉었다. 그러지 않을 수가 없었다. "라파엘은 나랑 제일 친한 친구야. 내 형제라고."

"우리 쪽 열 일곱 명이 죽었어요." 제이스가 입을 뗐다.

"닥쳐." 그쪽을 쳐다보지도 않고 매그가 으르렁댔다.

"저기요," 제이스가 입을 뗐다. 그러나 알렉이 손가락 하나를 들어올리며 그를 조용히 시키자 바로 입을 닫았고, 다시 의자에 등을 기대며 불만에 찬 툴툴거림을 내뱉었다.

매그의 눈은 알렉에게 단단히 고정된 채였고, 알렉은 목을 가다듬었다. "그럼 당신은 내가 어떻게 했으면 좋겠는데요?"

"모르겠어... 진짜로 그 일을 한 쪽을 족치는거지. 난 네가 걔네들을 불태우든 익사시키든, 벽에 대고 못질을 하건 상관없어... 그냥 라파엘을 뒤쫓지는 말아줘, 제발." 매그가 간청했다.

알렉은 제 하관을 문지르고는 턱을 긁었다. "그렇게도 할 예정이긴 한데, 내가 라파엘을 어떻게 했으면 좋겠냐고요."

"멀리 보낸다던가? 우리가 찾으면 내가 걔를 런던으로 보낼게. 래그노어가 맡을 수 있어, 그러면 여기서 절대 다시 못 보는 거지." 매그는 뭐라고 해야 할 지를 몰랐다.

"런던으로 보내라고요? 우릴 배신하면 어떻게 되는지, 그게 사람들한테 전하는 메시지가 뭔데요? 내 사람들한테 말해주는 바는 뭐고요. 내 밑에서 사람들이 빠져나갈 거예요... 내가 우리 애들 목숨에는 신경 안 쓰는 것처럼 보일 수도 있어요."

"걔들한테는 죽였다고 하던가 뭐든 했다고 말해. 절대 안 돌아올 거라니까?" 매그는 필사적이었다.

"나보고 내 밑에서 일하는 사람들 전부한테 거짓말을 하라는 거네요?" 알렉은 한숨을 내쉬었다. 매그로서는 어떻게 알렉이 그렇게 더럽게 차분할 수 있는지 이해가 되지 않았다.

제 아파트의 문이 쾅 소리를 내며 열렸을 때, 매그는 막 대답하려는 참이었다. 문이 벽에 세게 부딪히며 낸 굉음은 그들 모두를 펄쩍 뛰게 만들었다.

그 소음이 난 곳으로 고개를 돌린 매그는 집 안으로 걸어들오는 라파엘을, 아니 한 때 라파엘이었던 것을 보았다. 라파엘은 핏기가 없었고, 창백한 피부를 한 채 눈에는 핏발이 서 있었다. 바닥을 따라 걸어오면서 라파엘은 아무 말도 하지 않았다.

"라파엘?" 매그는 너무나 놀라서 반응조차 할 수가 없었다.

"씹." 이 말은 자신의 뒤에 있던 제이스에게서 나왔고, 알렉은 빠르게 일어나 매그 쪽으로 움직였다.

"라파엘? 너 무슨..." 라파엘은 손에 총을 든 채 정확히 알렉을 조준했고, 그걸 본 매그가 입을 뗐다.

"그만둬." 제이스가 그들 뒤에서 뇌까렸고, 몸을 돌린 매그는 제이스가 똑같이 라파엘을 총으로 겨누고 있음을 보았다.

"너도 이렇게까지 하고 싶지는 않을거야." 알렉이 말했다. 가슴께까지 올라오게 양 손을 들어올린 상황치고 알렉의 목소리는 우스울 정도로 차분했다.

"네 잘못이야." 라파엘의 목소리는 떨리고 있었다.

"라파엘." 매그는 라파엘을 향해 한 발짝 내딛으려 했다. 그러나 그러자 라파엘은 총을 알렉에게서 떼 매그에게 겨눴다. 매그가 멈추자 라파엘은 다시 총구를 알렉에게 들이댔고, 태연하게 있으려고 노력하는 듯이 보였지만 입술은 떨리고 있었다.

"알렉?" 제이스의 목소리 또한 침착하고 차분했다.

"쏘지 마." 매그가 말했다. 라파엘과 제이스 둘 다에게 하는 말이었다.

"저 새끼 잘못이야... 저 새끼는 죽어도 싸..." 라파엘의 목소리는 전혀 그 스스로처럼 들리지 않았고, 손 역시도 평온한 상태와는 거리가 멀었다. 라파엘은 양 손으로 총을 세게 쥐었다.

"알렉 잘못이 아니야, 라파엘. 그건..." 매그가 입을 뗐다. 

"닥쳐!!!" 라파엘이 소리쳤다. 라파엘이 총을 고쳐잡는 동안,그의 얼굴을 타고 눈물이 흘러 떨어지고 있었다. 

"넌 죽어도 싸." 눈에 격렬한 감정을 담은 채, 다른 무엇도 아닌 오로지 알렉만을 직시한 라파엘은 거의 속삭이고 있었다. 

"넌... 죽어도...ㅆ..." 라파엘이 말했고, 무슨 일이 일어난 것인지 매그가 알아차리기도 전에 총성의 폭발음이 귀에서 비명을 질렀다. 동시에 라파엘은 자신들 앞의 바닥으로 무너져 내려 쓰러졌다. 벽에서 울려대는 메아리들이 매그로 하여금 방향성을 잃게 만들었고, 땅바닥에 누워 움직이지 않고 있는 라파엘을 본 매그는 손을 뻗어 귀에 갖다댔다.

"오 하느님 맙소사... 아 신이시여, 씨발... 라파엘?" 매그는 숨을 헐떡인 후 한 걸음을 내딛었고, 그러자마자 라파엘 위로 쓰러지다시피 했다. 매그의 정신이 텅 비었고, 무슨 일이 일어난 것인지 받아들이고 인식할 수 있는 어떤 일련의 생각조차 거부했다. 헐떡이며 다시 공기를 들이쉰 매그는 토하고 싶은 극렬한 욕망을 참아냈다. 제이스를 보기 위해 고개를 돌렸을 때 매그의 몸은 와들와들 떨리고 있었다.

"너..." 입을 뗀 매그는 가만히 서 있는 알렉을 보자마자 얼어붙었다. 알렉은 한 손을 가슴 위에 댄 채였고, 두 개의 붉은 동그라미는 알렉이 입은 회색 티셔츠 위로 번지며 커져가고 있었다. 매그에게 시선을 고정한 알렉의 눈에는 충격과 고통이 가득했다.

발을 헛디뎌 비틀거린 알렉은 매그의 어깨를 잡았으나 몸을 지탱하지 못하고 앞으로 무너졌고, 바닥에 무릎을 쿵 하고 부딪히고는 곧 상체를 댄 채 바닥 위로 쓰러졌다.

"안돼, 안돼, 안돼..." 매그는 바닥으로 몸을 내려 알렉을 세게 당긴 후 등을 대고 누울 수 있도록 했다.

"누르고 있어주세요." 119 전화처럼 들리는 무언가를 듣기 전, 매그는 제이스가 어딘가에서 소리치는 것을 들을 수 있었다. 매그는 알렉의 가슴에 위치한 환부 아래로 팔을 뻗어 그 위에 제 손을 댄 후 압박했고, 알렉이 숨을 헐떡거리자 제 심장이 고통스러우리만치 빨리 뛰는 것을 느꼈다. 알렉의 눈은 확장된 채 크게 열려 있었으나, 어떤 것에도 실제로 초점을 맞추지는 못하고 있었다.

"제발, 알렉산더... 이러지 마." 매그가 간청했다. 이 일을 이해할 수가 없었다.

제이스는 주방에서 칼을 가지고 돌아왔고 매그의 반대편에 앉았다. 제이스는 상처 위에 얹힌 매그의 손을 치운 후 몇 번의 빠른 손놀림으로 밑에서부터 위로 티셔츠를 찢어 열어 상체를 드러나게 했다. 총알 하나는 알렉의 가슴을 관통했고 하나는 거의 어깨 부근까지 올라가 있었다. 두 관통흔에서는 피가 쿨럭거리며 솟구쳐 나오고 있었다. 제이스는 욕설을 내뱉더니 자신의 나시를 벗어 접은 후에 알렉의 가슴 위에 댔고, 각각의 상처 부위에 대고 세게 누르며 가능한 한 출혈을 멈춰 보려고 노력했다. 얼굴을 감싼 매그의 손은 떨리고 있었다. 눈물 때문에 눈이 따가웠다. 매그의 손길은 핏자국들을 남기며 얼굴 위를 더럽혔다.

"어서, 알렉. 매그너스를 보라고...어이, 친구... 정신 차려." 제이스가 말했지만 꼭 엄청 멀리서 말하는 것만 같았다. 매그는 알렉의 머리를 고정했고 알렉과 눈을 맞추려고 노력했다. 자신의 몸을 타고 내달리는 이 모든 감정들이 무엇인지 명확히 구분해낼 수조차 없었다.

"여기야, 알렉산더... 날 봐." 매그는 알렉의 머리칼을 쓸어넘겨주려고 했고, 그를 진정시켜 주기 위해 노력했다. "제발, 스위티..." 알렉이 낯설고 이상한 소리를 내뱉으며 전신을 뒤틀자, 매그는 말이 목에 걸려 질식할 지경이었다. 알렉의 입가에서는 피가 흘러내리고 있었다. "안돼, 제발... 날 떠나지 마... 제발 나 좀 바라봐 줘..." 기도를 확보할 수 있게 알렉의 고개를 살짝 뒤로 젖히려고 노력하며 매그는 울부짖었다.

"어서, 친구. 그냥 폐 하나잖아... 다른 쪽으로도 숨쉴 수 있잖아, 그렇지?" 제이스의 말 역시도 간절하게 들렸다. 그 말은 이게 진짜로 나쁜 상황이라는 것을 더 명확히 해 주고 있었다. "야, 알렉... 조직 모토가 뭐였지, 응? 잘 죽자는 거였잖아... 이건 아니잖아, 너 더 잘 할 수 있잖아. 힘. 내라고. 알렉."

그런 알렉을 바라보며, 매그는 제 눈물을 맛보았다. 알렉이 몸부림치고 숨을 쉬기 위해서 고군분투하고 있는데 자신이 해줄 수 있는 것은 아무것도 없었다. 알렉의 눈은 점점 더 초점이 흐려지고 있었다. 알렉을 바라보며, 그가 호흡해주기만을 바라고 있는 매그는 스스로도 숨을 제대로 쉬기 위해 안간힘을 써야만 했다. "제발, 먼치킨... 포기하지 마... 난 네가 필요해, 너도 알고 있잖아... 나 널 정말 많이 사랑해..."

"으음...매..." 알렉은 목이 졸리는 듯한 소리를 냈고 매그는 고개를 끄덕이고는 손을 뻗어 알렉의 손을 쥔 뒤 세게 힘을 주어 꽉 잡았다. 알렉에게는 반응이 없었다.

"나 여기 있어, 아무데도 가지 않을게..." 매그가 입을 떼자마자 알렉의 눈이 뒤로 넘어갔고, 숨을 쉬기 위한 필사적인 노력은 작은 껄떡거림이 되어 흐려지기 시작했다.

"안 돼... 알렉산더, 안 돼... 제발." 매그가 고함을 질렀다. 제이스가 자신을 붙잡아 알렉에게서 떼어낼 때까지, 매그는 거기에 다른 사람이 와 있다는 사실조차 눈치채지 못했다. 알렉의 손이 제 손에서 미끄러지듯 빠져나갔고, 사람들은 바닥을 따라 알렉을 질질 끌며 저에게서 데려가고 있었다.

"일하게 둬요." 제이스가 말했고 빠져나가려고 애쓰는 매그를 꽉 잡았다. 매그는 자신을 꽉 붙잡는 제이스의 손을 뿌리치고 이제 사람들 몇에 둘러싸여 있는 알렉에게 가기 위해 엄청나게 노력했다. 생각할 수가 없었고, 그냥 알렉에게 가고 싶을 뿐이었다. 알렉을 잡고 싶었고 키스하고 싶었고 돌려받고 싶었지만, 자신을 세게 잡고 있는 제이스의 손에서 벗어날 수 없었다. 그래서 매그는 흐느끼며 그냥 앞으로 무너지듯 쓰러졌다. 어떤 남자가 뭔가를 꺼내 알렉의 목으로 쑤셔넣었고, 이동하기 위해 들것 위로 알렉을 들어올리는 것을 보는 동안 매그의 온몸 구석구석은 고통으로 비명을 질러대고 있었다.

"그러지 마... 걔를 나한테서 뺏어가지 마..." 들것에 태운 알렉이 제게서 멀어지는 것을 보며 매그는 울부짖었다.


	17. Alone

날들이 지나 한 주가 지났음에도 여전히 모든 것은 악몽처럼만 느껴졌다. 매그는 알렉이 깨어날 거라고 생각했지만, 그렇게도 확신했건만 알렉은 깨어나지 않았다. 그리고 삶이라는 고통이 살갗 아래에서 계속해서 불타오르고 있었다. 땅에 나 있는 어두운 구멍을 바라보며 선 매그는 제 피부에 와닿는 9월의 가벼운 비를 느낄 수 있었다. 얼굴을 타고 주륵주륵 흐를 정도는 아니었지만 젖은 듯한 기분을 느끼기에는 그걸로도 충분했다. 이제 그곳에 남은 사람은 오직 매그 하나뿐이었다. 햇빛은 거의 완전히 사라지고, 밤이 스물거리며 자신에게 기어오고 있는데도 매그는 공허함과 냉담함과 홀로 된 기분을 느끼며 그곳에 우뚝 서 있었다. 차가운 산들바람이 매그를 떨게 했으나 그래도 움직일 수 없었다. 매그의 눈은 정말 작아보이는 흰 상자에 고정되어 있었다. 몇 피트 떨어져서 내려다보니 상자는 너무나도 작아 보였다.

"매그너스?"

매그는 반응하지 않았고 그저 눈을 느리게 감아 눈물이 나오지 않게 했다. 다시 무너져 내리고 싶지는 않았다.

"매그너스, 어두워지고 있어요." 쌀쌀한 오후 안에서 제이스의 목소리는 거의 사라질 것 같았다.

"너무 작아." 매그가 속삭였다.

"뭐라고요?" 제이스가 자신의 뒤로 다가왔고, 제 어깨에 와닿는 손이 느껴지자 매그는 다시 눈을 떴다.

"관 말이야, 너무 작다고... 불편할 텐데." 매그가 흐느꼈다. 가슴이 욱신거렸다.

"매그너스," 제이스의 목소리가 부드러워졌다. "괜찮아요. 괜찮을거예요." 말을 하고 나서 제이스는 매그를 당겨 안아 주었다.

제이스에게 기댄 매그는 제 고개를 그의 어깨에 묻었다. 제이스의 재킷에 스민 얇은 층의 비가 제 얼굴을 더럽히는 느낌이었다.

"괜찮을 리가 없어, 걔 혼자잖아..." 호흡할 수 없는 듯한 기분을 느끼며 매그가 숨을 헐떡였다. 다리가 풀렸고, 손은 제이스에게 지탱할 수도 없었기에 매그는 스르르 가라앉듯 무릎을 꿇었다.

제이스는 빠르게 무릎을 굽혀 앉았다. 알렉이 종종 그러고는 했던 것처럼 발꿈치에 무게를 실은 자세였다.

"우리 이제 가야죠. 밤 내내 여기 있을 수는 없잖아요... 그러다 아플 거라고요." 젖은 잔디를 만지며 땅바닥을 제 손가락으로 긁고 있는 동안, 제이스의 손이 다시 매그의 어깨로 올라왔다. 흙은 차갑고 자신을 반기지 않는 것 같았다. 그 흙 아래에 묻힌다는 생각이 매그의 전신을 떨리게 만들었다.

"신경 안써..." 매그는 흐느꼈다. 꼭 땅 위에 난 상처처럼 도드라져 있는 뚫린 구멍의 가장자리를, 자신은 건너다 볼 수조차 없었다.

"음, 저는 신경 써요. 가야 한다고 얘기했잖아요." 제이스의 목소리는 약간 더 단호해졌으나 매그는 그걸 알아차리지도 못했고 위를 올려다보지도 않았다. 그저 진흙 투성이의 잔디를 멍하니 바라만 보고 있을 뿐이었다.

"매그너스!" 제이스가 말을 이었다.

매그는 대답하지 않았다. 단어를 찾을 수가 없었다.

"당신이 아프면 병원에도 못 있을 텐데, 그때 알렉이 일어나서 당신이 없으면 어떻게 할 거예요? 네?" 제이스는 자신을 납득시키려 애쓰고 있었다.

뭔가 먹기라도 했다면 토했을 것이었지만 매그는 아무것도 먹지 않았기에 속을 비울 수도 없었다.

"넌 왜 여기 있는데?" 매그가 제이스를 올려다보며 흐느꼈다. 제이스가 그를 데려갔기에, 매그는 제이스에게 분노할 수 있기를 원했다. "네가 걔를 죽였잖아!" 매그는 울부짖으며 제이스를 세게 밀쳤고 제이스는 뒤로 기울어지더니 넘어졌다. 제이스는 몸을 추스렸으나 그 이상으로는 반응하지 않았고, 그냥 땅바닥에 앉아서 매그를 바라보았다. "네가! 걔를! 죽였잖아!!" 매그는 고함을 지르면서 몸을 앞으로 숙였고 이마를 잔디에 대고 눌렀다.

"매그너스." 제이스가 입을 뗐다.

제이스를 볼 수는 없었다. 그러나 제이스가 움직이지 않았다는 건 소리로 알 수 있었다.

"내 이름 부르지 마." 매그가 훌쩍였다.

"선택의 여지가 없었어요. 당신도 알잖아요."

매그는 고개를 흔들었다. 잔디와 닿아있는 무릎, 양 손 그리고 이마로부터 시작해 얼음처럼 싸늘한 냉기가 몸으로 퍼졌다.

"걔는 정말 혼자였어, 얼마나 무서웠을까... 내가 걔랑 얘기만 했었어도, 내가 돌아가기만 했었어도... 사이먼이 죽었을 때 내가 걔를 보살펴 줬어야 했는데..." 매그는 땅을 향해 말했다. 뒷목에 와닿는 비가 거세어지고 있었다.

"미안해요." 제이스는 여전히 부드럽게 말했다.

"내가 걔를 보살펴줬어야 했는데, 내 어린 동생인데... 내가 걔를 홀로 내버려뒀어." 매그는 눈을 들어올렸고 눈물이 가득 찬 눈으로 제이스를 보았다.

"스스로를 탓하지 말아요." 제이스는 다시 바닥에서 몸을 일으켜 세웠다.

"아무도 안 왔어, 나 혼자만 여기 있었다고...걔한테는 아무도, 정말 아무도 없었어. 사이먼이랑 나 빼고는 아무도 없었는데, 사이먼을 잃었을 때... 내가 걔를 실망시켰어. 내가 하지 말라고 할 수 있었는데, 걔가 죽지 않아도 됐었는데... 알렉도 그렇게..." 매그는 말을 끝맺을 수가 없었다. 또 무슨 일이 일어날 수도 있을 것인지 생각조차 할 수 없었다.

"이리 와요, 매그너스. 집에 갑시다... 샤워하고 나면 다시 병원으로 돌아갈 수 있게 차 태워줄게요." 제이스가 다시 다가왔고, 제 팔 아래를 단단하게 잡아 땅에서 일으켜세웠다.

매그는 어떠한 단어들도 찾을수가 없었기에 대답하지 않았고, 대신 제이스가 자신을 일으켜 두 다리로 서게 만들도록 내버려 두었다.

"너무 늦어지기 전에 돌아가야죠. 그래야 알렉이 혼자 안 잠들죠. 그러니까 어서요." 제이스는 제 몸으로 매그를 받치며 똑바로 서 있을 수 있게 해 주었고, 라파엘을 삼켜버린 구멍에서 매그를 떼내어 함께 걸으며 그 곳에서 멀어지기 시작했다.

"언제라도 알렉이 일어날 수 있다구요. 그 때 우리가 있어줘야 하잖아요, 그렇지 않겠어요?" 제이스는 아이를 달래듯 말하고 있었으나, 실제로 그게 도움이 되었다ㅡ약간이지만.

매그는 비틀거리며 움직이려고 애썼다. 다리는 여전히 걸을 의지가 없이 흐느적거렸지만, 그래도 주차된 채 자신들을 기다리고 있는 차까지 걸어갈 수는 있었다.

***

라파엘의 장례식이 있은 지 3일, 사이먼의 장례식이 있던 때로부터는 5일이 지났다. 그 사실에 대해서 매그는 생각을 많이 하지 않으려고 애썼다. 그 둘이 사라지자 자신이 세상에서 얼마나 혼자인지 새삼 느끼게 되었다. 자신이 현재 짊어진 일들은 너무 많았다. 고개를 돌린 매그는 알렉을 건너다보았다. 알렉은 여전히 병원 침대에 누워 있었는데 정말 평화로워 보였다. 너무나도 평온하고 평화로워 보였다. 알렉은 목에 삽관했던 튜브를 제거하고, 마침내 스스로 호흡할 수 있게 되었기에 매그는 그럴 것이리라 생각했던 것보다 훨씬 기분이 좋아졌다.

알렉의 가슴 한 쪽에는 여전히 큰 튜브가 달려 있었는데, 그 관은 알렉이 총을 맞았을 때 구멍이 난 폐에 갇혀 있는 공기를 빼내는 용도였다. 알렉에게 연결되어 있는 관들이나 선들은 여전했기에 매그는 그 장치들이 알렉을 도와주고 있다는 사실을 자신에게 상기시켜야만 했다. 알렉의 완벽한 피부 아래를 뚫고 꽂혀있는 바늘들이 영양분과 진통제, 그리고 알렉이 필요로 하는 다른 생체적인 것들을 공급하는 중이라는 것을 말이다.

매그는 식사를 할 때와 화장실을 갈 때만 자리를 비웠고, 장례식을 위해 두 번만 병실을 떠났는데 이것은 그가 알렉이 병원 침대에 누운 때로부터 딱 두 번만 샤워를 했다는 것을 의미했다. 클레리와 제이스는 병원 측과 얘기를 해 매그가 병실에 있는 다른 침대를 쓸 수 있도록 해 주었다. 매그는 어떻게 그 둘이 병원측을 설득했는지는 확실히 알 수 없었다. 그러니까 일반적으로 받아들여질만한 방법을 쓴 것인지, 아니면 클레리와 제이스가 그들만의 다른 방식을 이용해 설득한 것인지를 말이다.

"매그너스?"

매그는 생각에서 빠져나와 위를 올려다보았고, 병실 안으로 걸어들어오는 이지를 보았다. 소위 말하자면 '녹초가 된' 라이트우드의 여동생은 평소 그녀의 모습보다 훨씬 창백해 보였다. 이지는 화장을 하고 있지 않았고, 머리는 뒤로 질끈 묶어 포니테일을 한 상태였다. 그러나 여전히 인상적이리만치 잘 차려입고 있었는데, 매그는 그 이유가 이지에게는 굉장히 멋진 의상들밖에 없기 때문이리라고 추측했다.

"안녕, 이지." 매그가 말했고 침대에서 일어나 앉았다. 매그는 알렉과 가까이 있을 수 있도록 제 침대를 알렉의 침대 옆에 붙여둔 채였다.

"뭐 좋은 소식 없어요?" 이지는 굉장히 충격을 받은 듯이 보였다. 이 모든 것을 견뎌내기 위해 고군분투하는 사람이 저 혼자만이 아니었다는 걸 잊고 있었다는 사실에, 매그는 다시 한번 끔찍함을 느꼈다.

매그는 머리를 저었고 고개를 돌려 어깨 너머로 알렉을 바라보았다.

"아까 움직였다고 생각했었는데, 다시 생각해보니까 아마 근경련이었던 것 같더라고." 매그는 말하고 나서 제게 다가오는 이지에게로 주의를 돌렸다. 이지는 제가 있는 침대로 올라와 앉아서 이불을 덮은 알렉의 다리에 손을 올렸다.

"오빠는 병원을 싫어해요." 이지의 눈은 알렉의 얼굴에 고정되어 있었다.

매그는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 자신들이 지금까지 나눈 대화에서는, 실질적으로 단 한번도 병원이 주제로 떠오른 적이 없었다.

"여기에서 한 달 가까이 있었거든요, 바로 여기 이 병원에서." 이지가 말을 이었다. 이지의 손은 알렉의 다리 무릎 아래를 위아래로 쓸며 어루만지고 있었다. "여기 다시 올 거라고는 생각도 못해봤는데. 정확히 똑같은 기분이 드네요." 이지가 깊은 한숨을 내쉬고는 말했다. 눈물 한 방울이 그녀의 볼을 타고 굴러 떨어졌고, 이지는 다른 손을 들어 눈물을 닦아냈다. "또 다시는 못 할 것 같아요." 이지의 목소리는 떨리고 있었다.

이지가 제 얼굴에서 손을 떼낸 뒤 밑으로 내리자, 매그는 손을 뻗어 이지의 손을 잡아주었다. 실제적으로 이지와 같이 보낸 시간이 썩 많지는 않았지만, 그리고 예전에 일어난 사고에 관한 모든 일이 있었던 이후로 이지가 자신을 그다지 좋아하지 않는다는 것을 알고 있었지만 그래도 이 고통을 함께 나누며 같이 있다는 것 자체로 이지와 가까워진 것만 같은 느낌이 들었다.

"알렉도 잃을 수는 없어요... 둘 다 잃을 수는 없어요." 이지는 기운이 빠진 듯 보였다. 이지는 조용히 울고 있었고, 눈물들이 계속해서 그녀의 얼굴을 따라 흘러내리고 있었다.

"둘 다?" 매그는 이지의 말을 이해하지 못했다.

"네... 맥스요." 이지는 입으로 숨을 크게 들이쉬었고 시선을 들어 매그와 눈을 마주쳤다. "맥스가 여기서 죽었어요, 이 방은 아니지만... 이 병원에서. 겨우 아홉 살이었는데!" 그 얘기를 자신에게 말하는 이지의 눈에는 무언가가 있었다. 최근에 알렉에 대한 얘기를 했을 때에도 이지의 눈에서 보였던 것과 동일한 것이었다.

"미안해. 남동생이 있다는 건 알고 있었었는데, 알렉이 한 번도 얘기를 한 적이 없었거든." 매그는 죄책감을 느꼈다. 라이트우드 남매가 셋이라는 걸 자신도 알고 있었다. 그러나 알렉이 단 한 번도 제게 그 남동생 얘기를 하지 않았기에, 그 동안 자신은 너무 쉽게 그 사실을 잊어버리고 있었다.

"오빤 그래요." 이지가 부드럽게 말했다. "맥스가 죽은 이후로 오빠는 단 한 번도 맥스 얘기를 한 적이 없었거든요, 저한테도요." 이지는 매그의 손을 꽉 쥐었다가 놓았다. "오빠가 맥스를 정말 많이 사랑했어요. 그래서 그 일을 얘기하는 것조차도 정말 큰 상처인가봐요." 이지는 말하고서 다시 알렉을 바라보았다.

"맥스가..." 매그는 어떻게 물어야 할지를 몰랐다. 심지어 이지가 말하고 싶어할지조차 알 수 없었다. "아팠어?"

이지는 고개를 저었다.

"모건스턴 쪽에서, 맥스를 납치했었죠... 그쪽이 무슨 짓을 했는지 전 몰라요, 얼마나 오랫동안 맥스를 데리고 있었는지도 모르구요. 제가 기억할 수 없는건지, 기억을 안 하려고 하는건지는 모르겠지만... 우리가 다시 맥스를 찾았을 때," 이지는 숨을 깊이 들이쉬었다. "... 의사들이 몇 주간 매달렸어요. 그렇지만 그땐 이미 너무 늦었죠."

매그는 역겨움과 충격으로 인해 제 위장이 뒤틀리고 전신이 떨려오는 것을 느꼈다. 어린 아이를 납치하는 것, 그리고 그 후 그들이 한 짓들에 대해서는 오직 신만이 아시리라. 현실적으로 다른 이유가 있을 수가 없었고, 단지 그 아이가 태어난 혈통 하나만으로 그 짓을 저질렀다는 것이 매그로 하여금 인간성에 대한 믿음을 저버리게 만들었다.

"그게 알렉이 감옥에 갔던 이유에요... 엄마는 반대하셨지만, 엄마조차도- 그렇지만 오빠는 물어보지 않았어요. 말하자면, 그냥 그렇게 행동했죠." 이지의 손은 알렉의 발로 미끄러졌다. 이지는 알렉의 발바닥을 제 엄지로 문질렀다. "그때 알렉은 그냥 애였지만 혐오로 가득 차 활활 불타고 있었어요. 당신도 알렉을 알잖아요... 오빠는 절대 그냥 뭔가를 느끼지만은 않으니까. 사랑하고 혐오하죠, 그 맹렬한 열정으로..."

매그는 이지가 말을 계속하도록 두면서 그냥 듣고 있었다. 그 말을 듣자니 아팠지만, 알렉을 진정으로 아는-알렉이 스스로를 아는 것 만큼이나, 아니면 알렉보다 알렉을 더 잘 알고 있는-누군가에게 얘기를 듣는 것은 좋은 일이기도 했다. 

"오빠랑 제이스는 항상 이렇게 파워 듀오였어요... 다른 엄마에게서 태어난 쌍둥이들이죠...둘이서 물을 건너간 후 다 불태워버렸어요. 모건스턴과 관련이 있다고 알고 있는 것에 대해서는 전부 다 불을 질렀지만, 그래도 둘 다 공포를 느꼈을 것 같지는 않아요... 그렇지만 알렉이, 오빠가 너무 화가 나서," 이지의 얼굴이 수그러졌다. " 그 일이 없었으면 그러지 않았을 테지만... 오빠가 발렌타인의 아내를 죽였어요." 이지가 말을 잠시 멈췄다. "그 여자는 임신 중이었어요...제 생각에는 그 사실이 오빠를 따라잡은 것 같아요. 겨우 몇 시간 후에 발렌타인의 수하들을 쏘고 나서 잡혔는데 도움을 거절했거든요. 쉽게 빼낼 수 있었는데도 알렉은 처벌받고 싶어했어요... 이름도 알지 못하는 모건스턴의 졸개들 때문에 그렇게 했을 리가 없죠. 분명히 그 여자와 아이 때문이었을 거예요."

이지가 말하는 사건을 매그도 기억해 낼 수 있었다. 도시 일부분이 불태워진 이후 몇 주 동안 전쟁통이었던 적이 있었는데, 자신도 그 이유에 대해서는 모르고 있었었다... 지금까지는. 매그는 고개를 돌려 알렉을 바라보았다. 알렉이 한 일에 대하여, 얼마나 많은 생명들을 앗아갔을지에 대하여 역겹다고 느껴야 하는 것을 자신도 알고 있었다. 그러나 매그는 역겨움을 느끼지 않았다. 느낄 수 없었다. 대신에 매그는 낯선 자부심과 안도감을 느꼈다. 선을 넘었을 때 알렉이 어떻게 반응하는지, 그리고 알렉이 어떻게 행동하는지 알고 있기 때문이었다.

"엔젤," 이지의 목소리가 깊어졌다.

매그는 다시 이지를 돌아보았다. 

"빛의 천사... 알렉은 그렇게 알려져 있어요, 풀네임이요." 이지는 매그에게 가까이 다가갔고, 매그도 제 다리를 움직여 그녀가 다가오도록 두었다. 이지는 제 머리를 매그의 어깨에 얹었다. "'유희를 즐기는 악마'를 인용한 거예요. 도시를 불태워 빛을 밝히는 알렉이니까. 하지만 저한테는... 모든 것이 어둡게 느껴질 때 빛을 가져다주는 오빠일 뿐이에요. 당신도 알죠."

매그가 고개를 끄덕였다. 이지가 하는 말이 무엇인지 정확하게 알고 있었고 지금 자신에게는 그것이 너무나도 간절하게 필요했다. 매그는 알렉이 돌아와 자신의 삶에 빛을 밝혀 주기를 원했다.

"그리고 알렉은 천사의 얼굴을 하고 있지." 매그가 말했다. 진짜로 작은 미소가 입술 사이에서 피어올랐다.

이지는 불만스러운 소리를 냈지만, 꼭 킥킥대는 소리에 가깝게 들렸다. "진짜 홀렸네요."

"홀딱 반한 야옹이 되시겠습니다." 매그는 동의하고 제 머리를 이지의 머리에 기댔다. 둘 다, 천천히 숨쉬며 누워있는 알렉을 바라보고 있었다.

"괜찮아지겠죠, 그렇죠?" 다시 입을 연 이지의 목소리는 자그마했다.

"괜찮아져야지." 매그가 대답했다. 헛된 희망일수도 있다고 경고하려는 듯 제 가슴과 배가 욱신거리며 아파왔다. "괜찮아져야해." 매그가 속삭였다. 포기하기는 일렀다.

***

날들이 흘러갔다. 이제 이지는 일상적으로 들르고는 했고 잠 역시도 자고 갔다. 모건스턴 조직이 한 공격 때문에 이지도 다쳤으나 감염 없이 깨끗하게 나았고, 감염될 위험이 높은 알렉 곁에 있어도 안전하다는 얘기를 들었기에 이지는 일이 있을 때만 자리를 비웠다. 매그는 이지가 잠을 자고 가는 것에 대해 신경쓰지 않았고, 둘은 매일 밤 알렉의 침대 옆에 붙은 작은 침대에서 머물렀다. 하지만 이지는 일 또한 해야 했기에 아침에 떠났다가는 늦게 돌아오고는 했다. 매그는 그러지 않았는데, 매그는 현재 도시로 와서 자신의 업무와 일을 담당해주고 있는 테사에게 연락을 해 두었기 때문이었다. 그녀가 현명하게 일처리를 해주었기에 매그로서는 걱정할 필요가 없었다.

잠에서 깬 매그는 이지가 이미 일하러 떠난 것을 알았으나 놀라지 않았고, 역시 알렉이 그냥 여전히 조용하게 그곳에 누워있는 것을 보았을 때에도 놀라지 않았다.

"좋아. 그렇게 웃기진 않았던 거 나도 아는데 농담이 다 떨어지고 있어서 말이지." 제이스의 목소리를 들은 매그는 몸을 조금 일으켰고, 알렉의 침대 옆 반대편에 놓인 의자에 제이스가 앉아 있는 것을 보았다.

"잠깐만... 하나 생각났다. 너 왜 스타워즈 시리즈를 456123순으로 봐야하는지 알아?" 제이스는 알렉을 바라보았다. 알렉이 대답해주길 기대하는 듯이 보였다. "편성 담당 때문에 그래, 요다가 그랬거든."

매그는 눈을 굴렸다. 제이스는 네가 웃는 것을 기다리고 있다는 것과도 같은 표정을 알렉에게 지어 보였다.

"네가 이 영화를 봤으면 재밌었을 거라고! 그래, 재미없는 거 나도 알아. 하지만 네가 깨어나면 우리 같이 스타워즈를 볼 수 있을 거고, 그럼 너도 재밌어할지도 몰라. 장담하지."

마치 알렉이 깨어 있고, 대답하고 있기라도 하다는 듯 알렉에게 얘기하는 제이스를 보자 매그의 가슴이 약간 욱신거렸다.

"좋은 아침이야, 제이스." 매그가 말하자 제이스가 그에게로 시선을 돌렸다. 제이스 역시도 피곤하고 지쳐 보였는데 잠을 잘 자지 못한 것 같았다. 이지의 말에 따르면 알렉에게 일이 생긴 이후로 제이스가 엄청나게 일을 떠맡고 있다고 했다. 알렉이 없음에도 불구하고 잘 해나가기 위해 애쓰고 있다고 말이다.

"좋은 아침." 제이스가 미소지었다. "이런 거 없어요? 밑천이 다 떨어져서." 

매그가 눈을 느리게 깜박였다. 자신은 수수께끼나 농담을 잘 하는 부류는 아니었다.

"엄, 좋아..." 매그는 제 팔 밑에서 베개를 꺼내고 제이스와 알렉을 쳐다보았다. "난독증, 불면증, 불가지론자를 섞으면 뭐가 되게?"

알렉을 바라보는 제이스를, 매그는 매우 긴 시간동안 쳐다보았다. 제이스는 그러다가 매그를 바라보고 머리를 내저었다. "뭔데요?"

"개가 있으면 밤에 잠을 자지 못하고 생각에 잠기는 사람."

제이스는 킥킥댔고 마주 미소지어 주었다.

"그래요, 좋아요...그럼 빨간 사과랑 초록 사과의 공통점은?" 제이스는 얼굴에 특유의 장난스러운 미소 중 하나를 띄우며 매그를 바라보았다.

"어." 매그는 생각해보려 했다. "글쎄. 둘 다 사과잖아."

제이스가 머리를 흔들었다. "제가 찾는건 그게 아니라구요!"

"좋아. 그럼 모양이라던가?" 막 방금 일어났음에도 매그는 뇌의 논리적인 부분을 사용해보려 애썼다.

"땡." 제이스가 미소지었다.

"알았어. 답이 뭔데?'

"둘 다 빨갛다는 거죠. '초록' 부분을 제외하고." 제이스는 큰 미소를 매그에게 발사했다.

"아 좆까, 뭔 헛소리야." 매그가 키득댔다.

"그래도 한 건 했네요," 제이스가 입을 뗐다. 그러나 그 순간 알렉의 몸이 갑자기 경련했기에 바로 멈췄다.

"알렉산더?" 매그는 벌떡 몸을 일으켜 알렉의 손을 잡았고, 제이스 또한 일어나 알렉의 반대쪽 손을 잡았다.

"알렉?"

알렉의 몸이 다시 경련했다. 닿아 있는 알렉의 몸 부분 근육들이 그렇게 움직이자 꼭 알렉이 제 손을 잡으려 하는 것처럼 느껴졌다.

"알렉산더, 스위티?" 무릎을 꿇고 앉은 채로 매그가 시도했다.

알렉은 숨을 헐떡였고, 그 후 알렉의 몸이 격렬하게 경련하기 시작했다. 알렉의 몸이 흔들리자 한 쪽에 있는 심장 모니터가 요동쳤고, 날카롭게 울리기 시작했다.

"의사!!!" 매그는 제이스가 크게 고함을 지르며 문 밖으로 달려나가는 것을 들을 수 있었다.

매그는 일어서서 두 침대가 붙어있는 사이의 작은 틈으로 들어갔고, 팔을 뻗어 제 손을 알렉의 어깨에 대고 눌렀다. 알렉의 몸이 떨리며 흔들리고 있었기에 혹시 다칠까 해서였다. 모든 근육이 긴장된 상태인 알렉의 몸이 침대 밖으로 벗어나자 매그는 입술을 세게 깨물었고 눈물을 참기 위해 노력했다. 알렉의 몸에서 떨림이 멎고 숨을 헐떡였다. 그리고 침대에 다시 털썩 등을 댄 채 무너진 알렉의 몸에서 온 힘이 풀렸다ㅡ심장 모니터가 다시 요동치더니 갑자기 뚝 멈췄다ㅡ 끊기지 않고 이어지는 삐 소리가 매그의 귀에 와서 박혔다.

"제이스!!!!" 매그는 절규했다. 그러나 대답을 듣기도 전 자신의 뒤에 있는 침대가 당겨졌고 자신 또한 마찬가지였다. 뒤로 비틀거리던 매그는 멈췄고, 알렉의 침대를 둘러싼 의사들과 간호사들이 이불을 걷어 멍든 가슴을 드러내는 것을 보았다.

"여기 있으시면 안 돼요." 여성의 목소리가 방 안에서 울렸고, 매그의 머리 안 카오스를 뚫고 들어왔다.

매그는 멍하니 알렉을 바라보고 있었다. 알렉의 가슴에서 심장이 뛰지 않는 소리는 고문과도 같았다.

"보호자분." 매그는 뒤로, 문 밖으로 밀려났다.

바깥에 선 그의 얼굴 앞에서 문이 거세게 닫혔고, 매그는 몸을 돌려 그 문 옆의 벽에 기댄 후 바닥으로 주르르 가라앉듯 쓰러졌다. 공포가 엄습해오자 매그는 제 무릎을 양 팔로 감싸안았다. 제이스는 매그의 앞에서 앞뒤로 왔다갔다 하고 있었고, 매그는 머리를 앞으로 숙여 무릎에 댄 채 자신이 아는 모든 신들, 듣고 계실 어떤 신들에게든지 기도했다. 매그는 방 안에서 목소리를 들을 수 있기를 간절히 바라고 있었다.

"클리어!" 그 의미를 알고 있었기에 매그는 목소리를 듣고 숨을 참았다.

꼭 아무것도 느낄 수 없는 것만 같았다. 꼭 자신이 텅 비어버린 것 같았고, 자신이 느껴야 할 모든 것들은 이미 요 며칠 새에 빨려나가버린 느낌이었다.

"클리어!" 방 안에서 목소리가 다시 들렸다.

매그는 눈을 계속 감은 채였다. 제 바지의 무릎 부분이 젖어들 때까지 매그는 스스로가 울고 있다는 것도 미처 깨닫지 못했다.

그리고 적막이었다.

매그는 다음 '클리어'를 기다리며 숨을 쉬려고 노력했다.

적막.

그 적막은 귀를 멀게 할 만큼 먹먹했기에 매그는 고개를 흔들었다. 가슴이 아팠고, 머리가 아팠고, 팔과 다리가 아팠다- 모든 곳이 아파왔다.

고요한 순간이 길어질수록 매그가 느끼는 감정은 악화되었고, 매그를 위협하던 공허함은 차가운 물결이 혈관에 퍼지는 것처럼 그를 좀먹기 시작했다.

제이스는 여전히 서성대고 있었으나, 문이 열리자마자 바로 휙 하고 몸을 돌렸고 구르다시피 달려갔다.

발을 딛고 다시 선 매그는 의사를 바라보았고 그녀의 얼굴에 나타난 표정을 읽기 위해 애썼다. 흘러가는 매 초가 마치 며칠과도, 또 몇 년과도 같이 느껴졌다.

"어떤데요? 말 좀 해봐요!" 제이스가 악을 썼고 매그도 거들려 했다.

"환자분은 다시 안정되셨어요." 여성 의사가 말했다. 제이스나 매그와 같은 둘의 반응에 익숙하다는 사실이 명백히 보였다.

매그는 숨을 거세게 들이쉬고는 고개를 떨어트렸다. 안도감이 자신을 가득 채우자 눈물을 멈출 수가 없었다. 매그는 얼굴을 가리기 위해 손을 올렸고, 일어날까봐 두려워했던 모든 것들과 그 상황이 일어났다면 자신이 맞닥드려야 했을 모든 이미지들을 지워버리기 위해 노력했다.

"몇 초 동안은 환자분을 잃는 줄 알았지만, 견뎌내셨어요... 진정한 전사시더라고요." 의사가 말하자 매그는 고개를 들지않은 채로 끄덕였다.

"최고의 전사죠." 제이스가 덧붙였다. 그에게도 안정이 필요하다는 것을 알고 있었기에, 매그는 제이스가 자신을 당겨 안도록 두었다. 얼굴을 가리고 있던 손을 내린 매그는 고개를 들었고, 제이스의 꽉 감긴 눈을 본 후 자신의 팔도 그에게 둘러 거세게 꽉 안아주었다.

***

매그와 제이스는 그로부터 15분이 지나서야 알렉의 병실에 들어갈 수 있었다. 의사들이 검사인지 뭔지를 해봐야 한다고 했기 때문이었다. 그 시간 동안 제이스는 식당으로 내려가서 자신들이 먹을 샌드위치와 에너지바들을 사 왔다. 병실로 다시 들어갔을 때, 알렉은 등을 댄 채로 가만히 누워 있었는데 그 모습은 지금껏 보아온 것 중 가장 평화로워 보였다. 알렉의 눈 밑과 이마에 덮여있는 얇은 층의 땀만 제외한다면, 일어났던 모든 일들이 꼭 거짓말인 것만 같았다. 제 침대를 알렉의 침대 옆으로 옮긴 매그는 다리를 꼬고 앉아 약간 마른 햄치즈 샌드위치를 먹으며 알렉을 바라보았다.

제이스는 전화 좀 하겠다며 방을 나섰다. 매그는 어떤 전화인지 묻지 않았다. 사실 별로 궁금하지도 않았다.

"겨우 1주일 조금 넘은 거 나도 아는데." 매그가 말했다. 그는 알렉에게 얘기하고 있었다. "네 이런 모습 보는 거 진짜 상처야. 그래도 네가 열심히 싸우고 있어서, 포기하지 않아 줘서 난 네가 정말 자랑스러워." 매그는 제 옆에 있는 플라스틱 접시에 반쯤 먹은 샌드위치를 내려두었고, 약간 자세를 틀어 손을 뻗은 후 알렉의 머리칼을 쓸어서 넘겨 주었다.

"네가 오랫동안 자리를 비운 것 같은 느낌이 들어. 그리고...네가 다시 돌아와주면 좋겠어, 스위티." 매그는 다정하게 제 손을 알렉의 뺨으로 미끄러트렸다. 손에 와닿는 알렉의 피부는 따스했지만 닿은 자리는 불타는 것만 같았다. "널 처음 봤을 때, 맨 처음에는..." 매그가 과거를 회상하며 미소지었다. 자신들이 얼마나 꼬인 방식으로 서로를 찾아냈는지를 생각하니 재미있었다. "난 네가 잠시 즐길만한 새끈한 꼬맹이라고 생각했어. 내 생각에 그때 난 스스로를 고립시키던 중이었고, 다른 무엇인가가 될 수 있는 기회는 내게 주어지지 않을 것이라고 생각하고 있었던 것 같아. 네가 떠나기 전까지는 말이지... 그건 꼭 내가 좋은 기회를 놓치고 실패해버린 것처럼 느껴졌어."

알렉은 느리고 안정적으로 호흡하고 있었다. 알렉의 심장이 박동할 때마다 심장 모니터에서 낮게 울려대는 삐, 삐 소리가 배경음으로 깔리고 있었다.

"그렇지만 아니었지... 왜냐하면 난 그런 의미로 만들어진 것이 아니기 때문이야. 왜냐하면 난, 널 사랑하기 위해서 이 지구에 태어났기 때문이야. 널 사랑하는 것은 내 사명이야." 알렉이 제 말에 반응하는지, 어떤 징조라도 찾아보려고 했으나 알렉은 반응하지 않았다. 심장 모니터의 소리가 느려지는 정도만의 반응이 있을 뿐이었다. "그러니까, 넌 일어나야 해... 넌 내게 돌아와야만 해, 그렇지 않으면 내 삶은 더 이상 어떤 의미도 갖지 못할 테니까..." 알렉의 뺨에 까칠하게 돋은 수염이 제 손끝을 간질이는 것이 느껴졌다. 아마 면도를 해 줘야 할 것 같았다. 알렉은 스스로 수염을 기르는 걸 좋아한 적이 없었다.

문쪽에서 소리가 들렸고, 고개를 돌린 매그는 이지가 문에 기대어 서 있는 것과, 그녀의 바로 뒤에서 이지의 어깨에 턱을 올리고 서 있는 클레리를 보았다.

"죄송해요, 방해하려던 건 아니었는데." 이지가 미소지었다. 이지는 여전히 피곤해 보였고, 며칠 동안이나 잠을 자지 못한것처럼 지쳐 보였다. 그리고 매그는 그게 사실이라는 것을 알고 있었는데, 이지는 자신들과 함께 이 병실에서 잠을 잤기 때문이었다.

"괜찮아." 말하고 난 매그는 다시 알렉을 바라보며 한숨을 푹 내쉬었다.

"당신 알렉을 정말 많이 사랑하네요, 그렇죠?" 방으로 걸어들어오며 이지가 말했다. 클레리 역시도 동시에 방으로 들어왔다.

"내 심장이 고동치며 뛰어대는 모든 순간마다, 응." 알렉에게서 눈을 떼지 않은 채로 매그가 말했다.

무언가라도 찾을 수 있기를 바라며, 매그는 알렉의 얼굴을 살펴보았다. 심지어 눈꺼풀 아래에서 눈이 움직이고 있다는 움직임밖에 찾지 못한다고 해도 괜찮았다.

"알렉의 눈이 그리워." 매그는 알렉의 감은 눈 아래로 늘어진 긴 속눈썹 위로 제 손가락 하나를 가져가 부드럽게 쓸었다.

"걔 눈이 진짜 아름답긴 하죠." 클레리가 말했고 매그는 고개를 끄덕인 뒤 그들을 바라보았다. 이지는 아까 제이스가 앉아있던 의자에 앉아 있었다. 클레리는 이지 옆의 의자에 앉아 있었는데, 이지의 한 손을 제 양 손으로 꼭 감싸쥐고 있었다.

"걔가 바라보는 방식이야말로 아름답지." 매그는 제 마음 속에서 알렉의 눈을 그려보려 애썼다. "알렉이 행복한 상태에서 바라볼 때면, 그냥 그걸 느낄 수 있어... 영혼 깊숙이에서."

클레리가 미소지었다. 지쳐 있지만 온기가 어린 미소였다. "제 생각에 그건 아마 알렉이 당신을 보는 방식 같은데요. 그걸 모든 사람들이 볼 수는 없을 거라구요."

제 주의를 다시 알렉에게 돌리며 매그는 미소지었다. "너희들은 못 보지..."

"그걸 위해서라면, 저도 저만의 라이트우드가 있으니까요." 클레리가 말하자 매그는 그녀를 쳐다보았다. 클레리에서 이지로 시선을 옮긴 매그는 조금 놀란 상태였다.

"난... 너랑 제이스가 사귀는 줄 알았는데?" 매그가 입을 뗐고, 그 때에서야 대체 제이스는 어디로 사라진 것인지 궁금해했다.

"맞아요." 클레리가 고개를 끄덕였다.

"아, 그렇구나... 방금 네가 한 말이 이지랑 너를 두고 한 말인줄 알았어." 매그가 키득댔다.

"맞아요." 이지가 말했다. 매그는 이지가 클레리의 손을 부드럽게 꽉 쥐었다가 놓는 것을 보았다.

"아." 방금 들은 말을 이해하려고 노력하며 매그는 잠시 말을 멈췄다. "그러면 너희 셋이 사귀는거야?"

"아니요." 이지가 고개를 저었다. "제이스랑 전 그런 사이가 아니에요. 우리는 그냥...공유하는거죠."

매그는 진짜로 살짝 호기심과 흥미가 이는 것을 느꼈다.

"그게 된다고? 질투 안 해?"

이지는 고개를 끄덕였다. "네, 제이스는 제가 클레리에게 주지 못하는 것을 줄 수 있고, 저는 제이스가 줄 수 없는 것을 클레리에게 줄 수 있으니까... 우리 둘 다 엄청 편안해요."

"그리고 저는 항상 편안하답니다!" 클레리는 말하고서 환한 미소를 지어보였다.

이지가 장난스럽게 클레리의 어깨를 찰싹 때렸다. 그 행동이 마치 자신이 알렉을 놀렸을 때 알렉의 반응과도 같다는 것을 깨달은 매그는 놀라 고개를 흔들었다. 그 생각은 찌르는 듯 아팠다. 매그는 고개를 돌려 알렉을 바라보았다. 알렉이 깨어나서 할 수 있는 것이 제 어깨를 때리거나, 웃거나, 얼굴을 붉히는 것 뿐이라고 해도 좋으니 깨어나 주기를 바랬다.

"제이스는 어디 갔어?" 다시 제이스를 기억해 낸 매그가 물었다.

"제 일 대신 해주고 있어요." 이지가 대답했다. "여기 들러서 잠깐 쉬어야겠다고 생각하긴 했거든요. 집에서는 쉴 수가 없어서."

이지의 말이 정확히 이해되었기에 매그는 고개를 끄덕였다.

"좋아, 자기야. 그럼 조금 이따 보자." 클레리가 의자를 뒤로 밀며 일어서기 전, 매그는 그녀가 말하는 것을 들을 수 있었다. 

"좀 이따 나 데리러 올 거지?" 이지가 물었고 클레리는 그러겠노라고 대답했다. 그 대답 전에, 매그는 키스와 유사한 소리를 들었다.

"우리 바꿔도 되는데. 쉴 수 있게 침대 써도 돼." 매그는 말하고 나서 그들을 훑어보았다.

"싫어요, 있어줘요... 혼자 자기 싫단 말이에요." 이지가 말했다. 이지의 그 말에 담긴 무엇인가는 매그에게 알렉을 너무도 많이 떠올리게 만들었다. 육체적으로 고통스러울 정도였다.

"내가 방을 나가려던 건 아니었는데." 매그가 미소지었다.

"침대에서 나가지 말아요, 혼자 자기 싫단 말이에요." 이지가 대답했다. 좀 더 확고하게 들렸고, 알렉이랑은 살짝 차이가 있었다.

매그는 이지에게서 클레리로 시선을 옮겼다.

"충격받은 표정 짓지 마세요, 이지를 제가 독점한 건 아니니까." 클레리가 윙크했다.

"뭐라고?" 매그는 갑자기 매우 불편해졌다. "그렇지만 난 알렉산더가 독점하고 있다고, 엄청 많이." 

이지는 눈을 굴렸다. "전 당신한테 관심 없거든요, 며칠 동안이나 당신 옆에서 잤는데...그냥 혼자 있기 싫을 뿐이라고요. 그리고 저한테 당신은 곰인형 정도로밖에 느껴지지 않는데요." 

매그는 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다. "신이시여 감사합니다."

클레리는 소리내어 웃었다. 방 안을 채운 낯선 웃음소리가 벽을 울리며 메아리쳤다.

"매력없어 보인다는 사실에 대해, 살면서 이렇게 행복한 적은 없었는데." 매그는 말하고 스스로에게 미소지었다. 클레리는 떠나기 전 그들에게 키스를 날려 보냈다.

"당신은 그냥 그 정도라고 내가 미리 안 말했었나요, 그 사실에 기뻐하다니 이렇게 모욕스러울 수가!" 이지는 침대로 올라와 베개를 가까이 끌어안았고, 눕기 전 침대 발치에 접시를 놓아두면서 말했다.

***

언제 잠든 건지는 알 수 없었다. 매그가 침대에서 일어났을 때 방 안의 조도는 매우 낮춰져 있었고, 밖이 어두워졌음을 볼 수 있었다. 등을 대고 누운 매그는 천장을 바라보았다. 이지는 느리게 호흡하며 매그의 허리에 팔을 감은 채로 편안하게 잠들어 있었다. 잠에서 깨어나려 눈을 문지르면서 매그는 한밤중에 일어났다는 것에 대해 짜증이 나 작게 툴툴거리는 소리를 냈다. 혼자서 여기 있는 거라면 별로 상관이 없지만, 만약에 자신이 밥을 먹고 싶다면 이야기가 달랐다ㅡ제 밥이 무엇이든 간에, 홀에 있는 자판기에서 사먹는 식사가 될 터였다. 

"제 여동생으로 갈아탄 거예요?"

매그는 얼어붙었다. 제 심장은 방 안에 있는 모든 공기가 희박하다고 느끼고 있었다. 조금 뒤에야 모든 것이 밀어닥쳤고 매그는 재빨리 일어나 몸을 돌렸다. 자신이 아무것도 듣지 않았음을 기원하며 말이다. 몸을 돌렸을 때 매그는 알렉이 앉아 있는 것을 보았다... 알렉은 앉아 있었다, 눈을 뜬 채로. 자신을 바라보면서.

"세상에." 자신의 심장이 아직 뛰고 있는 것인지 확인이라도 하는 것처럼 매그는 제 가슴에 손을 대고 눌렀다.

"당신 진짜 안 좋아보여요." 알렉의 목소리는 약간 지친 듯 들렸으나, 여전히 아름다웠다.

"너 지금...너.." 매그의 호흡이 빨라졌고, 숨 쉬기가 힘들어지기 시작했다. "너 진짜야? 나 꿈 꾸고 있는 거 아니지?"

알렉은 그저 미소를 지었다. 약간 졸려 보였으나, 깨어나 있었다.

허둥지둥 일어난 매그는 침대 밖으로 나와 알렉의 옆에 섰다. 아직도 이게 진짜 현실이 아닐까봐, 제 뇌가 잔인한 장난을 치며 자신을 갖고 노는 것일까봐 무서웠다. 손을 뻗은 매그는 알렉의 얼굴을 만졌고, 알렉이 제 손길에 기대오자 그가 느꼈던 모든 감정들은 산산조각나서 사라졌다. 매그는 반쯤 알렉의 침대 위로 올라간 채 그의 목에 팔을 둘렀고, 흐느끼며 알렉을 감싸안았다. 

"아야, 총 맞았다구요...기억하세요." 알렉이 끙끙대며 신음하자 매그는 재빨리 몸을 물렸다. 매그의 한쪽 다리는 침대 위에 올라가 있었고 한쪽 다리는 바닥에 닿아 있었다.

"미안해...미안ㅎ..." 매그는 알렉의 얼굴을 잡았고 몸을 숙여 키스했고, 알렉이 제게 키스를 되돌려 주는 것을 느끼며 몸을 떨었다. 아직도 매그는 이것이 단지 꿈일 뿐일까봐, 아니면 자신이 그냥 기절한 것일까봐 무서웠다.

"나 너를 잃..잃는 줄 알았어." 알렉의 입술에 대고 매그는 더듬거리며 말했다. 울음을 멈출 수가 없었다.

"저 바로 여기 있어요." 매그가 제 이마를 알렉의 이마에 기댄 채 눈을 감자 알렉이 대답했다.

"세상에, 너구나... 너 다시 여기 있구나, 네가 진짜 여기 있다니." 매그가 훌쩍였다.

가슴 안에서 느껴지는 호흡은 가냘팠고, 제대로 숨을 쉬기가 힘들었다. 알렉은 팔을 뻗어 한 손으로 제 뺨을 감쌌고 매그는 다시 흐느꼈다. 지금 일어난 일을 받아들이자니 흐느끼지 않을 수가 없었다. 알렉이 다시 돌아왔다는 것에 대한 감사와 안도감으로 압도당하는 기분이었다.

"이지 깨워야겠다. 의사들한테도 연락해야 되고... 세상에, 제이스랑..." 매그는 몸을 약간 뒤로 뺐다.

"기다려요." 알렉이 제 손을 잡으며 말했다. 그리 세게 잡은 것은 아니었으나 매그를 멈추게 하기에는 충분했다. "그런 것들 하기 전에..."

매그는 눈물이 가득 찬 눈으로 알렉을 바라보며 그가 말을 계속하기를 기다렸다. "응."

"그냥 당신한테 고맙다고 말하고 싶어서요." 알렉은 다정하게 말했다. 멍해 보이기는 했으나 알렉의 눈은 매우 맑았다.

"넌 내게 감사할 필요가 없어, 그 어떤 것에 대해서도." 알렉에게 다시 키스하고 싶은 충동을 억제하며 매그가 대답했다.

"있어요... 무서웠어요, 제가 여기에 있지만 실제로 없었잖아요." 알렉은 작은 미소를 지어보였다. "그렇지만 전 당신을 느꼈거든요. 당신이 여기 있다는 걸, 제가 혼자가 아니라는 걸 알 수 있었어요... 그러니까, 고마워요."

몸을 숙인 매그는 알렉의 입술에 작은 키스를 남겼다. "난 언제나 여기 있어. 언제나 그럴 거야... 넌 절대 혼자가 아닐 거야."

"언제나?" 알렉의 목소리는 희망에 차 있었다.

"언제나." 매그는 고개를 끄덕였다. 매그 스스로도 자신이 절대 알렉을 떠날 수 없다는 것을 알고 있었다ㅡ항상 그랬다.

알렉은 손을 뻗어 제 가슴 위를 쓸었는데, 아직도 아픈 것이 분명해 보였다.

"이지 깨우고 의사 불러올게. 잠들지 마... 그냥, 기다려." 매그는 뒤로 돌면서도 무서웠다. 이 상황이 현실이 아닐까봐 두려웠다.

"네." 알렉이 고통스러운 미소를 지어보였다.

"사랑해(I love you)," 매그가 잠시 말을 멈췄다. "정말 많이."

"알아요(I know)." 알렉이 미소지었다. 미소를 되돌려주지 않고는 참을 수 없었기에, 매그도 미소지었다.

"저도 당신을 사랑해요." 느리게 눈을 깜박이며 알렉이 덧붙였다. 매그는 이지를 깨우기 위해 몸을 돌렸다. 다시 완전해진 기분이었다.


End file.
